


The Legend of Pirate Captain Stark

by topdawg27



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/M, Fluff, Pirates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2020-03-07 12:51:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 134,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topdawg27/pseuds/topdawg27
Summary: Short story: Pepperony Pirate AULong story: By unforeseen circumstances, impoverished governess Virgina "Pepper" Potts finds herself aboard the Iron Mark XIV, flagship of  pirate captain, Anthony Stark, a genius playboy philanthropist buccaneer. Adventure ensues and sparks fly as our two heroes sail across the seven seas.Characters monologues are in italics.Written for igotyoufirst, a.k.a pepperonys





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [igotyoufirst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/igotyoufirst/gifts).



Pepper sighed tiredly as she looked up at the clear night sky.

 

_Such a peaceful night. The perfect night to enjoy with a hot cup of tea and a good book by my bedside window._

 

The carriage jerked as it rolled over a bump in the road and she sighed again.

 

_But instead, here I am racing towards the unknown at an indecent hour to do my duty._

 

Pepper was in the employment of the distinguished Lord Viceroy Fontaine of Surrey. She was the head governess for his five children. In keeping with the traditions of the time, neither the Viceroy nor his wife paid much attention to  their children. The Viceroy's wife was a delicate sickly woman, who could not even bear a hint of sunlight, let alone the boisterous antics of young children. So Pepper had to handle the naughty rambunctious brood on her own but with a firm hand and judicious attention, she had managed to bring them under control. 

 

Then a month ago, the Viceroy had to travel to Lisbon on work and insisted on bringing along his children, so that they could have a family outing. It had been exciting for her as well because she had never been outside England. 

 

Left on their own most of the time, the children and her had enjoyed themselves in sunny Portugal, spending hours on the beach and enjoying the lush countryside at leisure. The only blight in her enjoyment, was the addition of Millicent Fontaine to her brood of charges.

 

Millicent was the Viceroy's oldest child, a precocious, beautiful and headstrong girl of fifteen summers. She studied and boarded at an elite finishing school in Spain and so, was never at home. But when she had learned that her family would be in Portugal, she had harassed her father to let her take a week long break from school, so that she could join them.

 

From the moment they met, the young lady and Pepper had clashed on a number of subjects including Millicent's bold dressing sense and her habit of disappearing on her own without notice. Pepper also resented the way Millicent treated her with the utmost disdain because of their difference in rank, she being a servant and Millicent being a titled lady.

 

But tonight, Millicent had gone too far and was now in great peril. She sighed again, thinking over what had happened.

 

The Viceroy had thrown a small house party, so the children had been put to bed early but Millicent had insisted on attending and as usual, had gotten her way. In the middle of dinner, Pepper had noticed her leaving the dining room and disappearing into the gardens. When the young lady had not returned for over half an hour, she had ventured into the gardens herself, anxious to find her. 

 

Right by the gazebo, she had found a note written by Millicent, explaining that she was in love with a young Spaniard and that they were sailing to the Colonies tonight by ship.

 

Pepper knew she had to find the girl as soon as possible and so she commandeered a footman to accompany her to the docks post haste. She felt she could find Millicent and return to the house, with no one noticing and hence, she could avoid getting the young lady in trouble. 

 

_I just hope I get there in time before she sets sail!_

 

"Ma'am, ma'am!" The footman called out from the driver's seat.

 

She stuck her head out. "Yes, John?" 

 

"Ma'am, we are approaching the docks. Just how do we know which ship her ladyship will be on?"

 

"In her letter, she said the young man was a Spanish Quarter Gunner! So we look for a Spanish ship and ask around! Hurry, John! We do not have much time!"

 

The carriage rattled over cobblestones as they entered the long winding road, leading down to the port. In the near distance, she could see the tall masts of the ships docked at the port, their sails folded neatly.

 

_I wonder what life is like for the sailors on these ships. Sailing away to lands beyond, forever in movement, living at sea, nothing tying them to land or law... is it truly as adventurous as I imagine it to be... or are they resigned to their fate... just like me..._

 

They reached the entrance of the port and the carriage stopped. Pepper got down and looked around. The night was chilly and due to the lateness of the hour, there was nary a soul around. She began to walk down the street alongside the dock, looking carefully at each ship, the footman close behind her. 

 

Finally, they spotted a ship flying the Spanish flag. Pepper approached an officer standing at the bottom of the gangplank.

 

"Excuse me, Sir. Is your Quarter Gunner on board? We would like to have a word with him." 

 

The portly sailor muttered, "Guillermo? He never comes back before 12 am." Then he peered at Pepper. "You too old for him. He's just a boy."

 

She bristled but controlled her temper and spoke evenly, "You mistake me for someone else, Sir. I merely wish to meet the young man. Where would he be?"

 

The sailor gazed at her blankly and she signed inwardly. Then she pulled out a pound note from her reticule and some animation appeared on the man's face.

 

"Guillermo, he likely at The Sow's Tit. Be careful, Senora. It is... not a place for ladies."

 

Fifteen minutes later, they were at the dark dinghy end of the docks. A single shambling building stood there. People were pouring in and out of the building, sailors and shabbily dressed men. From the way they swayed as they moved, she guessed they were heavily inebriated.

 

Pepper swallowed hard, trying to stamp down on her fear. 

 

_So this is the... Sow's Tit... good grief! What is it? Is it an inn?_

 

A man burst out of the building and vomited on the street unabashedly.

 

_So it is a pub..._

 

Then a threesome passed her by all, a young man with two scantily dressed women, giggling and laughing loudly. 

 

_Heavens! Is it a brothel? Dear Lord. I've! I've never been to a brothel! But then... I've never been to a pub either..._

 

Her natural curiosity won over her fear and she walked towards the establishment's door.

 

"Ma'am..." the footman said waveringly, "I am not sure, we should go in there..."

 

"We simply must, John! We have to get her ladyship back! Come now, be brave!"

 

She held her head high, pulled her cloak over her head and pushed the hinging door open. The sour smell of ale and unwashed human, hit her nose hard and she wrinkled it in disgust. The scene before her, wasn't appealing either. 

 

The room was dimly lit and cavernous, filled with people of the lower rungs of society, drinking and eating boisterously. She looked around for Millicent and her heart skipped a beat, when she spotted a familiar blonde head in the far corner of her room. 

 

"John! There! Follow me!"

 

They made their way through the merry crowd, who were too busy in their cups to pay them any attention. 

 

As Pepper neared the table, she noticed with trepidation that her ward was not alone. By her side, was a dark handsome young man, who could not have been a day over 18. But what worried her, were the four men facing him down, four rough-shod swarthy men with long hair and disheveled native clothing.

 

She noticed they all had cutlasses sheathed by their side and one man, the shortest of the lot, had a huge rusty pistol in his cummerbund.

 

_Are they... mercenaries? Soldiers? What quarrel could they have with Guillermo?_

 

She neared the table, only to dash quickly to the left, when the gun-toting man spat violently on the floor.

 

In heavily-accented English, he growled, "Senhor, our time runs short. Give us the money you owe us or give us your girl." 

 

Guillermo protectively pushed Millicent behind him and said clearly, "Senor Kaitan. I repeat myself. I have paid you the money I owed you. Unfortunately, I cannot pay the additional interest you ask for, at this moment. But I surely can give you something of value. Leave my fiance out of this."

 

One of the other men slammed his dagger into his table, making Millicent whimper.

 

"We take your cona, one way or the other. And cut you where you stand." He whispered angrily.

 

Guillermo unsheathed his sword and the other men did the same.

 

_Time to intervene._

 

She cleared her throat loudly and lowered her hood. They all turned to stare at her, the four hooligans taking their time to leer wickedly at her. She fought the urge to wrap her arms around her chest and said, "Gentlemen. Good evening."

 

"A fancy English lady..." sneered the man with the gun. He had a nasty red gash across his face.

 

"What do you want, Senhora?" the other man said, his eyes firmly on her chest. "This is a private conversation."

 

She drew herself up to her full height. "I am the young lady's guardian. And I would like to remove her from this establishment." 

 

The men hooted loudly but she steeled herself and continued firmly, "Whatever business you have with Mr. Guillermo is his own. Not my ward's. Millicent, please come with me."

 

The young girl rushed forward, her face beaming with relief. But then she cried out as the gun-toting short man caught her roughly by the arm. 

 

"Not so fast, puta! No one is going anywhere until we get what we want!"

 

She asked tightly, "What do you want?"

 

"Young Guillermo here. He has borrowed a lot of escudos from me. He needs to pay it back. He not doing that."

 

Guillermo objected hotly, "I have, you hijo de puta! I just cannot pay your stupid interest!"

 

"Tsk tsk, a deal is a deal, amigo. So I take my payment..." he picked his lips lasciviously and looked at Millicent, "any way I can."

 

Guillermo growled and was going to lurch forward but Pepper gently but firmly pushed him back.

 

"My ward is innocent in all this, Senhor. Guillermo abducted her from her home." 

 

"No! He did not!", yelled Millicent. "I do not want to be a lady anymore! I went with Guillermo freely!" 

 

Pepper grimaced at the girl's stupidity as a strange hush descended over the tavern. With her limited knowledge of Portuguese, she could hear the crowd behind her whispering with excitement but could not understand what they were saying.

 

Kaitan's dark eyes glimmered with greed. 

 

"A lady...  Que coisa! Guillermo! You've bought us a nice catch, haven't you?" 

 

His companions whispered, "We could charge a ransom!  A lot of gold!" "We are rich!"

 

"Hey!" Someone behind them, from the crowded inn, shouted, "We want a cut! You owe us too!"  

 

In one smooth motion, Kaitan lifted his revolver and shot the man down with an explosive bang. There was a loud scream and then pandemonium. Abuses were shouted and then she saw glasses smash into the wall behind them. Someone else fired a gun and one of the men standing close to them, was shot in the arm. 

 

"Duck!" Pepper yelled and lunged at Millicent. Guillermo was faster and pulled the young girl by the hand, breaking free of the circle of men. Someone shoved her forward and she stumbled but regained her balance well enough to turn wildly.

 

"Ma'am! Miss Potts!" She looked up to see John by the door, raising his hand. "Over here!"

 

She pushed her way through the riotous crowd, wriggling through the mass of bodies in chaotic motion. Her focus was on Millicent, who had joined John at the entrance and was looking at her anxiously.

 

"Millicent!"

 

Pepper rushed forward, narrowly dodging a drunk who lurched wildly at her. She reached the door and grabbed Millicent's hand.

 

"There you are! John, let's go! Where is the carriage!?!"  

 

"Follow me!"

 

The young man turned and ran. Pepper picked up her skirts and followed him, tugging Millicent along.

 

"Hurry! Come on! Before those fiends come after us!"

 

"Oh ma'am! I am so sorry!" Millicent wailed plaintively. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen!"

 

Pepper looked back at her with derision. "Of course not!  You just meant to sneak away and sail off to the colonies without nary a care! You are in such trouble, young lad-"

 

The air rushed out of her as she banged into something hard and smelly.

 

Pepper looked up into a grizzled, scarred face laden with pock marks and pustules. Her stomach churned, especially when the face stretched grotesquely into a leering grin. She had walked right into a giant tree-like man, wearing a striped long shirt and a tattered red top-hat on his head.

 

"Her ladyship, I presume...." the giant whispered in a surprisingly soft nasal voice. 

 

Millicent bumped right into her and made Pepper realize what a delicate situation they were in.

 

"Yes." She said with false bravado. "I am Lady Millicent Fontaine. What do you want?"

 

"Ma'am!" The real Millicent squeaked from behind her and she squeezed the girl's wrist hard in warning.

 

"You are humbly requested," murmured the giant, "To come with me."

 

Her heart was thudding loudly in her ears but she tilted her chin up and gave him her most disdainful look.

 

"Come with you? Whatever for, my good man?"

 

She swallowed, noticing his crocodile green eyes gleam as they studied her face. 

 

"That's for me to know and for you to find out, my lady. Come quietly now. There's no need to fear."

 

_I can run.... but.._ she could feel Millicent tremble against her. _But then... they would catch Millicent. I can't let them take her! She's just a girl! Just a young girl! I can't let that happen, I have to protect her at all costs..._

 

"Alright, Sir. I will come with you." she said stiffly. "But you must agree to let my maidservant go. She is an innocent and you don't need her." 

 

"A posh looking after her servant... how touching..." The Giant's whispered words made her tense but then he nodded. "Run along, little miss. Leave your mistress to me."

 

Millicent didn't move and Pepper turned and pushed her away. "Go home, Millicent. Tell his lordship, I am otherwise detained."

 

She looked at Pepper dumbstruck, her blue eyes wide with fear. 

 

"Ma'am..."

 

"Go on! Get!" Pepper said harshly, trying to get her to leave quickly. "Go Home!"

 

Millicent just stood still and Pepper tried to signal urgently with her eyes.

 

_Run away, you fool! Run! Before he gets suspicious!_

 

The girl took two shaky steps away from them and then looked back at Pepper, who shook her hands at her.

 

"Come now, your ladyship. Time be a wasting." murmured the Giant, stepping very close to her.

 

She pushed back at him firmly, saying, "There's no need to crowd me. I can walk on my own."

 

"Good lass. Now turn around. We need to stand over there, close to the dock."

 

She turned in the direction he mentioned and then gasped as three men came running towards them, brandishing pistols. One of them was part of the smuggler's crew.

 

Heavy hands fell on her shoulders and the Giant murmured, "Now, now! Don't be scared, my lady. They is my men, they is."

 

The smuggler's man shouted, " Vaca! Why you letting the other one get away!? We need all the ladies we can find!"

 

He was looking at something behind her and Pepper realized with horror, that it was Millicent.

 

_I need to distract them!_

 

She quickly rushed forward and the Giant yelled, trying to grab her. One of the men running towards them, neared her and without thinking, she ran straight into him with all the force she could muster, tackling him as best she could. They both fell to the ground, her body slamming painfully into the hard sand, the pirate swearing viciously in her ear.

 

"Happy! Your lady's gotten violent!" Someone yelled close by but she paid them no heed and balled her fist. Summoning all her strength, she pulled her hand back and punched the fallen pirate right in the nose. He yowled as her fist connected with his flesh and she cried out as well, pain reverberating up her arm from the force of hitting him.

 

Then she realized she was surrounded and lashed out wildly. 

 

Someone yelled, "Stop the bitch!" and suddenly she saw stars as something hit her jaw. Pain flashed through her and everything went dark.

 

* * *

 

 

She felt as if the ground was rolling and swirling beneath her. The rocking motion made her stomach churn and she tried to open her eyes but couldn't. There was something across them, binding them shut. Then a thick tangy salty smell hit her nose and she raised her head, trying to sit up.

 

"Easy there, my lady. Easy." 

 

She recognized the voice of the Giant and then squeaked as rough hands caught her arms and picked her up. She felt herself being sat on something straight and hard and then something made her surroundings sway and she swayed in turn. 

 

"Hold on!" 

 

A strong hand steadied her and then her blindfold was yanked off.

 

She blinked once, twice, trying to make sense of what she was seeing. There was nothing but inky blackness around her, which was moving. As her vision cleared, she realized she was on a small boat with the Giant beside her and three men in front of her, one holding up a small lamp as the other two energetically rowed the boat.

 

"Where, where... where are we going!?"

 

"Why, to the ship, of course." The Giant whispered, making her start nervously.

 

"What! What do you mean, ship?"

 

"Look... thar she be...." he pointed in the distance and she turned to look.

 

Then Pepper's blood froze as a behemoth of a ship came into view. Three masts stood tall, flying huge billowy sails. The hull was black but gleamed in the starry night and she stared in horror at the large cannons peeking out from the hull.

 

"Behold the Iron Mark, the Fourteenth... the mightiest ship of the Stark fleet."

 

"Stark fleet?" She whispered dimly, still horrified by the hulking dark ship that they were rowing towards.

 

"Aye, my lady. His Lordship has an entire fleet of iron-hulled warships that plunder and loot the ocean. He built them by his own hand, you know. I helped a little. I am his right hand man, I is." Said the Giant with an odd note of pride in his voice.

 

His words made her hair stand on end but her brain decided to focus on the title he used. 

 

"His Lordship? So that is a nobleman's ship?"

 

The other men guffawed loudly and the Giant said with a small smile, "Not quite. Though Anthony Edward Stark is the noblest of all pirate captains in my opinion."

 

"Pirate... Captain..." she whispered in horror.

 

"Aye. Captain Stark be the youngest pirate captain of the ocean and a genius to boot. Deadly with the sword and the ladies."

 

_What have I gotten myself into...._


	2. Chapter 2

It was a clear starry night. Tony staggered up the small but steep hill of the beach, his boots digging into the soft sand with each step. He was pleasantly in his cups, his head buzzing gently, his vision hazy but he could see before him easily and his gait swaying but sort of steady.

 

Finally he reached the top of the hill and sighed with pleasure. The white sand of Dunas de São Jacinto, stretched before him but his happiness was reserved for his beautiful creation, his one and only Mark XIV.

 

"Just look at her, Jarvis! Look at the curve of her bow, the sleekness of her hull, the broad strength of her cannons shining in the night!"

 

"Sir...." a genteel voice whispered softly, "You just spent three hours with four beautiful Portuguese women. Yet here you are, gushing about your ship's curves. Surely that's not right."

 

"Ah Jarvis!" He tilted his tricorn back and scratched his beard. "There's no denying the appeal of soft supple skin or a pair of lush rosy lips but.... but..... my heart belongs to me ship. She... she is a glorious fiery beast on her own."

 

Jarvis sighed in that typical exasperated manner of his and Tony smirked.

 

"Besides.... once you've seen one beautiful woman... ermmm... they are more or less the same."

 

Jarvis snorted. "If that is true, then why do you flitter about from one port to another, picking up women?"

 

Tony put one foot downwards feeling the sand slip under his boot. Then he put the other down and the pleasant buzz in his head tilted, making him feel dizzy.

 

He straightened and then tumbled to the bottom of the hill in a rush, the sand whooshing around him.

 

He landed at the bottom of the hill, in a tangle of limbs, like a starfish and laughed loudly at his own clumsiness.

 

Jarvis muttered tiredly, "Sir. Please proceed towards the boat at the beach, so you can reach your ship. It is 2 in the morning. You need to get to bed."

 

"Yes, mother. Will do, mother." Tony flopped forward on his hands and then pushed himself to his feet gingerly.

 

The sand and the sea wobbled before him, swirling into a mass of beige and he shook his head, which made the swirling worse.

 

"Arggghhhh! Why is everything moving, damn it!!"

 

"Sir! Find your center and be still!"

 

"Oh right, right." He focused on his ship, bobbing gently in the ocean and felt his balance return.

 

He dusted the sand off him and then walked over to the little boat that was on the shore.

 

Tony pushed the boat into the water and quickly stepped into it.

 

"Let's see... now what comes next..."

 

"Oars, Sir. Sit down and row!"

 

"Oh yes!"

 

He started to row towards his ship.

 

"What would I do without you, Jarvis?"

 

"Struggle, Sir. I am sure of it."

 

"It's not a bad life is it, Jarvis? I mean... for a bastard from the island of Malagasy, I've come a long long way."

 

"Yes you have, Sir."

 

"I have my own fleet. My fleet of pirate ships, looting the Caribbean and the Mediterranean. A stockpile of precious treasure..." He burped loudly and then continued, "treasure, precious gems, gold, this and that... a secret laboratory... nothing tying me down or locking me to land! I am truly free to roam as I please."

 

"Perhaps you shouldn't tempt the fates, Sir."

 

"Oh Jarvis! You have to learn to live a little. What could go wrong!?"

 

"Indeed Sir. What could go wrong? Why, I am sure that in your ten- hour absence, nothing untoward has happened, thanks to your stalwart crew."

 

The smoothly uttered statement, made Tony pause in his rowing. Jarvis could see the future at times but would never give him a straight answer. A habit that irritated him to no end.

 

"Alright, what do you know!? What has happened!?"

 

"You have reached your destination, Sir, be caref-"

 

The boat hit something hard behind him and he nearly fell over.

 

Tony turned and couldn't help but laugh as he realized he had rowed straight into his own ship.

 

He stood up carefully and called out, "Ahoy! Anyone up there! Toss me a rope!"

 

"Oh, its the Captain!" He heard one of his crew members say. "Captain's back!" "Toss him a rope then!"

 

From the skies, a knotted rope fell onto his boat. He caught it and tugged twice. The crewman on ship, began to haul him up slowly and he grumbled, "Jarvis, spit it out! Tell me what is going to happen!"

 

"You will find out soon enough, Sir. In fact right about..."

 

He could see the port side edge of his ship emerge as he drifted up.

 

"Now."

 

Tony hoisted himself onto the deck, landing on the sturdy wooden floor with a loud thwack.

 

"Your lordship!"

 

One of the newer crew members, Scabbers, Scaly, Scout, he could never remember his name, came scampering up to him.

 

"It's a good thing you are here, Your Lordship!" He grinned widely and Tony winced at the sailor's fetid breath.

 

"Happy has found a way to get our 200 doubloons back. A fine prize he has!"

 

"What! Splendid! How!"

 

"This way, your Lordship, to the mainmast!"

 

He followed the limping sailor, looking around in confusion at the bustling deck. Nearly all of his crew were present, cackling and hooting. They greeted him with a rousting cheer as he moved around the foremast.

 

"What's... what's going on?"

 

He could see Happy and Dum E., standing by the helm, busy in conversation with a strange man, clearly not from his crew, dressed in traditional Portuguese clothing. The man turned as Tony approached and he recognized the diminutive sailor with the deep pink gash across his eye.

 

"Senor Kaitan." He clenched his jaw and stretched his hand out reluctantly. "What a pleasure to see you again."

 

His words were the very opposite of what he was feeling: disgust and irritation.

 

Tony loved Happy, they had been friends ever since they were pimply thirteen-year-old cabin boys but Happy had a serious problem that always ended up costing Tony: lending money to unsavory sorts who never returned it.

 

When they had docked in Lisbon, Tony had loaned Happy 400 doubloons to use as pocket money, out of the ship's coffers. To his irritation, Happy in turn, had lent 200 of those very doubloons, to a sneaky Portuguese smuggler, Kaitan, who had sold him some wild dream, promising to double his money in just three days.

 

When Tony had found out, he had threatened Happy that he would leave him behind in Portugal, if he didn't get his money back. The hapless Happy had promised he would chase down Kaitan and get the 200 doubloons back somehow.

 

Now on the very night of their departure, here was Kaitan and from the sheepish look on Happy's face and the look of fright on Dum E's, Tony knew he wasn't going to get his money back easily.

 

"So Senor, what brings you on board my ship at this time of the night? Come to return my money, I hope."

 

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a small number of unfamiliar faces mixing in with his crew.

 

_Looks like Kaitan has come with his band of swarthy crooks. Why? For protection ? What is he up to?_

 

"Your Lordship..." the man hissed with a low bow. "I come with something better than money."

 

"I hardly doubt that, Kaitan."

 

"Tony, Tony, it be true!" Happy said loudly and moved sideways bringing something out from behind him. He held up a lantern and a loud titter of excitement rushed through the crowd of pirates.

 

Tony stared with bemusement at the figure before him. Its head was covered in a rough sack, so he couldn't see its face and its hands were tied behind it.

 

But he was captivated by its slender, porcelain hued legs, bare from the knee down.

 

_Such slim ankles, look at the turn of the feet and that... that complexion... and.... ooooooo... those calves, so curved and tapering to the delicate feet below... I bet my hand could close around them easily. The skin looks so smooth... I wonder... is it as soft as it looks...wait. Hold on... legs like these... why these are..._

 

He narrowed his eyes at Happy.

 

"Hereald, why have you bought a woman on board? And why is she tied up?"

 

"This is not just any woman, your Lordship!" Said Kaitan slyly. "This is a noblewoman, the daughter of the Viceroy of Surrey!" With a flourish, he pulled the sack off the figure's head.

 

Tony couldn't believe his eyes as he studied the woman before him.

 

_Hair the color of fire and gold... it ripples even in the dim light... and her eyes... what a beautiful contrast... such a deep sapphire blue... fire and ice in porcelain..._

 

He studied her face with fascination. _A slim nose, delicate turn of the chin, high cheekbones... So regal, so elegant, so fine... by the stars, this truly is a lady!_

The lady was observing him with equal interest, her eyes flickering as they roved over his face. Then he noticed the gag around her mouth.

 

"The lass started screaming on the boat ride. I had to stop her." Happy murmured apologetically. "She's just a young miss, Tony... she must have been scared. Sixteen year-olds are easily frightened."

 

The lady in question, snorted loudly through her gag, rolling her bright eyes with derision.

 

That gesture made Tony shake his head in disbelief.

 

"Hang on! Hang on! Somebody explain what the bloody hell is going on! DUM E!"

 

His second mate chirruped loudly and ran behind the gangplank. So Tony decided to glare at Happy, whose giant frame trembled.

 

"Now Captn, don't be cross. Senor Kaitan here... why, he said we could ransom this young lass here.... get her father, his Viceroyship, to pay up a nice sum. Easily get 400 doubloons! And all we need to do, is keep her on our ship and drop her off at some port and pick up the money and...."

 

Tony caught his head in his hands and rubbed his temples. Too many things were happening too fast for his drunk brain.

 

"Happy, boyo, we are pirates, we are not kidnappers! We loot and pirate and steal and that's it! We do not kidnap people for ransom!"

 

He caught the eye of the tied-up woman and yelled, "And especially, we do not kidnap daughters of lords and viceroys! The entire British navy will be on our tail! Chasing us across the Seven Seas! Did you not think this through?"

 

Happy sputtered and pointed at Kaitan. "He doesn't have me 200 doubloons! He said it was a good way to make some fast coin! That the Viceroy wouldn't call attention to the kidnapping because the girl is a minor. That it would bring shame on his name, that his daughter was with..."

 

His first mate carried on nervously but Tony tuned him out and took the lamp from his hand. He moved closer, raising the light, so that he could take a good hard look at the red-haired woman.

 

_A minor... a minor, Happy says..._

 

He lowered his gaze to her breasts, absently studying them.

 

_In my younger years, I've lain with many a young girl and I don't recall them being so developed in the bosom..._

 

Then he lowered the lamp and his eyes down to her legs and his lips curved in admiration.

 

_God's tit... what a pair of heavenly legs... look at those smooth knees! And the slim ankles... Now these are legs worth starting a war for... but hang on... even they seem too... too curved for a sixteen-year old...._

 

As quick as lightning, one of those heavenly legs moved and he was kicked hard in the shins.

 

Tony yowled in pain and hopped back quickly. The red-haired lady's eyes twinkled with satisfaction.

 

He couldn't help but grin at her bold impudence. "Oh she's not 16! She's not a minor!"

 

"She isn't?!" whispered Happy in bemusement.

 

"No, you fool! Look at her..." he caught himself in time, from saying breasts and instead, gestured at her legs. "She's a woman! Kaitan!"

 

He turned to Kaitan and said angrily, "Senor, I am at the end of my patience! You do not honor your debt to my man and also bring me nothing but trouble by making me party to a kidnapping!!"

 

"Your Lordship, I assure you, the Viceroy will pay good money for this woman." Said the smuggler silkily. "It is well worth your while to hold her ransom."

 

Tony slowly moved towards the smuggler. He looked straight into cold, beady black eyes and muttered tightly, "Senor Kaitan, I am the Pirate Lord Stark. I am not a kidnapper, especially not one who kidnaps innocent women. Kindly return my money and return this young lady from whence she came!"

 

Kaitan whispered, "I will respect your wishes.. if you do not want to hold her for ransom... so be it..."

 

He reached into his coat and Tony instinctively reached for his knife. But Kaitan pulled out a small bag from his person and tossed it at Tony's feet. From the way it clanked as it hit the deck, it was clearly filled with coins.

 

"Here's your 200 doubloons, Pirate Lord." Said Kaitan. He moved behind Tony and caught the young woman by the shoulder, tugging her towards him. She made a rough noise through her gag and struggled against his hold but the smuggler held her fast.

 

Tony clenched his fists, angered by the way he was manhandling her but controlled his temper. He was suspicious of the man's sudden change in purpose.

 

"It was so nice not doing business with you, I will take my property and leave." Kaitan snapped his fingers and his men gathered around him.

 

Tony slowly stepped to the left, trying to get closer to the woman, without making it obvious.

 

"Your property? Hold on, Senor. Just what are you going to do to this young lady?"

 

Kaitan flashed his teeth in an evil grin and hissed, "You may not realize the worth of a woman, Captain, but I do! In the next four days, I will travel to Casablanca. And there, I will sell this girl at the Market!"

 

Tony gasped in horror. The Market was an infamous meeting ground for slave trading in the Atlantic. People of all colors were sold to the highest bidders in a competitive auction. Before that, they were subjected to an invasive public examination, to let buyers see what they were getting. He had unfortunately witnessed one auction and had been traumatized and disgusted by the experience.

 

Kaitan lowered his eyes over the woman's body, his beady eyes gleaming lasciviously.

 

"I will get a good price for such a fine white woman. More than 400 doubloons. And the four day journey leaves us with enough time to enjoy her company, doesn't it, amigos?"

 

His men laughed, gesturing lewdly at the young woman and jostling each other. She just kept her head high and ignored them.

 

Tony struggled to remain calm.

 

"For god's sakes man... she's a human being!" He said tightly, rage roaring in his ears. "And an innocent! She's done no harm to you! You have no right to sell her!"

 

"Do not interfere in my business dealings, Stark!" Hissed Kaitan. "You got your money! This puta is mine now! Mine to do with as I please!"

 

The smuggler had a tight grip on the young woman's neck. She stood perfectly straight and still. But her eyes, wide and full of fear, searched his and he dug his nails into his palm.

 

Then Kaitan needlessly pulled her head back by her hair and she winced in pain.

 

_Consarn it! I cannot let this happen!_

 

Tony took a deep breath, shutting out the noise and the crowd of men, training his focus only on his opponent using the ancient ways of the Dualine. He felt his Arc grow warm against his chest and then it began to throb with excitement. A familiar humming began to vibrate through his being.

 

_First, a hard punch to Kaitan's throat with left hand._  
_Happy is on my left and my crew at my right._  
_But on Kaitan s left, is his mate. Must stop him from attacking me. Shove left elbow into neck of mate._  
_Second, pull Lady away with right hand. Push her behind me._  
_Third, must take Kaitan s gun. Shove Kaitan in chest with right hand and pull gun from his belt as he falls._  
_Fourth, shield Lady with my body._

 

Kaitan took one step back and Tony leapt into action, executing each step of his plan perfectly. At the end, Kaitan lay on the floor, his men were around him, shouting and cursing, while he and his crew were alert and ready, guns drawn.

 

He had his own silver pistol in one hand, the other gently keeping the Lady in place behind him.

 

"Gentlemen! Forgive my rudeness but I have decided to take charge of the young lady here. Your money is no longer required. Kindly leave my ship or be thrown off."

 

One of the smugglers, a tall burly man, lurched forward but Happy growled menacingly and raised his gun, making him back away.

 

Kaitan was helped to his feet, clutching his throat, his eyes red.

 

"You..." he rasped out. "Stark! That puta ... she is mine! Give... give her back to me... else I ... I will burn this ship down!"

 

At the smuggler's words, he felt the young woman tremble hard against him and he tightened his grip on his gun, oddly protective of her.

 

"This woman is free and under my protection now! You do not own her!"

 

The smuggler swore angrily and the air was ripe with tension at the sound of guns being cocked and swords being drawn.

 

Tony said softly, "Senor Kaitan, be reasonable. Look around you, you are outnumbered 10 to 1. Do not be foolish and fight us. I will let you leave peacefully."

 

"I say we kill them anyways, boss." Murmured Happy with a loud crack of his knuckles and his crew muttered angrily in agreement.

 

"Boys. Now hold steady. We need to be polite to our guests." He said firmly. The warm breath of the woman on his neck, reminded him to be calm.

 

_Must avoid a gunfight at all costs. She's right in the middle, she will get hurt in the crossfire! I can't left that happen!_

 

Kaitan was also assessing the situation, his eyes darted around the ship nervously and he was constantly muttering to his men in Portuguese.

 

"Give them a way out, Sire." Jarvis whispered urgently.

 

Tony muttered, "Happy, how did the smugglers get here?"

 

"They have their own dinghy, Captain, docked on the port side."

 

"Good. Boys! Clear a path and stand your guard but do not engage. That is an order!"

 

He gestured with his shoulder.

 

"If you would be so kind, gentlemen. Please move towards the port side and disembark."

 

The small huddle of smugglers began to shuffle towards the left edge of the ship. Tony and his crew slowly turned as well, never taking their eyes off the smugglers.

 

The smugglers reached the taffrail and one of them untied the rope tying their boat to the ship.

 

Tony called out, "You should see the rope ladder on your right."

 

The smugglers eyed each other and then looked at Tony threateningly. He recognized their intentions to challenge him and aimed his gun straight at the tall burly sailor.

 

"I will give you till the count of 10. At 10, we start firing. One!"

 

This made the burly sailor quickly turn on the spot and scramble down the rope ladder. Two other men followed him. Tony relaxed his guard and lowered his gun.

 

He turned slightly, looking sideways at the young woman, standing right behind him. She was still gagged, so she just stared at him silently with her wide bright eyes.

 

"There now my lady, they are leaving. You are safe with us, never fear..." he murmured softly, trying to put her at ease.

 

She blinked at him and then shivered.

 

He felt the Arc suddenly grow warm against his chest in warning and he turned. Only two smugglers remained on deck, Kaitan and another man. Out of nowhere, a glimmer of silver shone in the starry darkness and he raised his gun instinctively.

 

Tony fired at the other smuggler, neatly shooting the small knife out of his hand. It fell to the floor with a loud clank and the smuggler screamed, clutching his hand.

 

There was a collective gasp from his crew and then Happy surged forward.

 

"Happy! Leave it!" He cried out and his first mate stepped back.

 

"Cabrão!" Kaitan yelled. "You shot an unarmed man!"

 

"I saw a knife, Senor! I warned you not to test me!"

 

The injured man slowly lowered himself down and only Kaitan was left. He glared at Tony and spat viciously onto the deck.

 

"The next time I see you, you filho de puta, I kill you!" he hissed, dragging his finger across his throat.

 

"Not if I see you first, Kaitan." Tony muttered back tightly. "Now off with you!"

 

Kaitan swore and finally descended. They waited for a minute and then some of his men rushed to the edge of the ship, to watch the boat leave.

 

"Men, be careful, I wouldn't put it past them to fire up at us."

 

Tony turned to face the young woman behind him. She was as white as a sheet, her eyes so large and wide, they dominated her small drawn face.

 

"Hey now, don't be frightened, my lady. Here, let's..." He reached for her gag, "let's take this off."

 

For a moment, she just stared at him, her eyes unblinking and steady and so direct, he couldn't look away. Then she closed them and swayed dangerously in place.

 

Without warning, the young lady fell forward, collapsing against his chest. He held her slight form against him. His crew close to him, noticed and started reacting.

 

"Captain! What's happened!"

 

"Cor blimey! The posh keeled over!"

 

"She dead! The young lass be dead!"

 

Dum E. chirruped loudly and Happy came running towards them, wailing bitterly, "I've gone and gotten her killed, I has! Oh, sweet mother of Jesus, I killed a lady! I never meant to, Captain!"

 

"Now stop mollygagging, you lot!" Tony roared, gently moving the young lady in his arms, so that he could hold on to her easily. "She's still breathing!"

 

"How you know, Capn?" Scabbers asked slyly and Ton glared at him. "Because I can feel her breathing, you dalcop! Now clear a way!"

 

"What are you going to do with her, Captain?"

 "Why she is our prisoner now!"

 "The Captain said she was free!"

 

"She is a free woman! But we can't go back to Portugal, so she's stuck with us for a while!" He shouted and then immediately regretted admitting that.

 

The crew started to argue right then and there, each one shouting at the top of their lungs.

 

"Can we have her?"

 "Can I has her?"

 "No one can have her, she's the Captains!"

 "It ain't fair, I just want a little time with her!"

 "NO! I want her! I'll take care of her!"

 "I didn't get to go on shore, so I get her!"

 "Let's gamble for her!"

 

"Sir..." said Jarvis urgently, "This discussion is getting dangerous."

 

Tony looked around at the arguing crew members and realized how excited his crew was to have a woman on board and how quickly they had assumed they could take advantage of her. He caught Happy's eye and raised his eyebrows meaningfully.

 

Happy nodded and put his fingers to his lips. He blew a short and sharp whistle, that split the air and made the crew members wince and yowl.

 

"Right then, men! To bed with the lot of you! This lady be the Captain's business and he knows how to deal with it! Lights out!"

 

Predictably, everyone started grumbling and moaning and counter-arguing but Happy growled deeply and they reluctantly shuffled off, grumbling under their breaths.

 

Tony bent slightly, moved his arm beneath the comatose woman's knees and lifted her off her feet, cradling her in his arms. Happy came towards him.

 

"Captain, I can carry her."

 

"It's alright, Haps, just lead the way. I got her. She's tall but she's light, so it's not a burden."

 

He gently nudged her head with his arm until it rested on his shoulder, her soft hair brushing against his neck. Then he steadily walked towards the stern, Happy and Dum E. following him.

 

"Captain, what are you going to do to her?" Happy asked worriedly.

 

Tony carefully climbed down the steps, leading to the main deck below.

 

"Well, for starters, I am going to put her to bed because I'm sure she's had an exhausting night. As have I."

 

He walked down the long narrow corridor, passing his door and heading towards the secondary ante-room down the hall.

 

"Begging your pardon, Capn..." Happy murmured behind him "Your cabin be back there."

 

Tony nudged the door open with his elbow.

 

"My dearest Happy. When I said bed, I did not mean my own. I have no intention of seducing this noble lady."

 

He entered the room and gently laid the girl down on the bed.

 

Tony turned to find both Happy and Dum E looking at him with skepticism.

 

"Oh, come of it, boys! What do you think of me?" he said heatedly.

 

Dum E squeaked and Happy shrugged.

 

"We ain't saying anything, Captain."

 

Tony was going to argue when he heard a soft moan behind him. He turned on his heel quickly.

 

The young lady was unconscious but she was restlessly moving on the bed. She wriggled in place, her brow furrowed and he realized with a start, that her hands were still tied up.

 

He quickly pulled his dagger from his belt and carefully cut away the rope around her wrists. Then he massaged her wrists slowly, rubbing his fingers all over her soft skin.

 

He felt Happy come up behind him.

 

"Did I tie her up too tightly?" His first mate said mournfully. "I didn't mean to. But she was was a fighter. She knocked over one of the smugglers and then punched him and nearly punched me. I was just trying to restrain her, is all."

 

"I think she was tied up for a little too long, Happy. It's no use fretting about it now. She's under our protection and I am going to take care of her." He muttered absently as he studied her still form. She was breathing rather slowly and that worried him.

 

Dum E bustled about, tidying up the room, opening the porthole window and placing some bed linen on the edge of the bed.

 

The young woman turned restlessly onto her side. Tony found himself fascinated by her reddish-gold cloud of hair that covered her face.

 

He knelt by the bed and slowly stretched his fingers towards a long delicate strand that rested on the mattress.

 

"Tony." Happy murmured.

 

"Hush Happy. Let's not wake her".

 

He caught the tendril carefully between his fingers, marveling at its fine softness.

 

"I just... I just want to say... I am sorry, Captain..." Happy whispered and Tony looked up at him.

 

Happy was wringing his hat in his hands, a look of abject despair on his face.

 

I know I am a duffer, a buffoon, a numbskull, I didn't mean to bring her to harm. I didn't mean for this to go so far! And I didn't even get your money back!"

 

Maybe it was the late hour or the mournful sadness in Happy's voice but Tony didn't have the heart to scold him. He straightened and clasped Happy by the arm.

 

"Happy, now don't fret, I know you tried your best-"

 

"I did, Tone!" Said Happy, nearly sobbing. "I truly did! I just wanted to get your money back! I am sorry, I didn't mean to-"

 

Tony shushed him fiercely, quickly looking back at the bed. The young lady was still fast asleep.

 

"We will talk about this in the morning and you should save your apologies for the young miss here. Now go to bed!" He hissed. Happy plodded out of the room, giving him one last sorrowful look.

 

Tony turned back to the bed and picked up a thin cotton sheet from the pile of bed linen that Dum E had found. He opened the sheet and spread it over the sleeping girl, covering her from neck to foot.

 

Dum E came beside him and chirruped softly.

 

"I agree, I hope she can sleep comfortably in her dress... or what's left of it. Should I cut it off her? No! It wouldn't be right! I don't want to offend her dignity! No, for today, let her sleep in it. Tomorrow, we will give her a change of clothes."

 

Dum E. tilted his head to one side curiously and Tony explained patiently, "Do you remember the fine ladies of Gibraltar, who were our guests for a week? I know for certain, that Madame Esmeralda left some of her clothing behind. I am sure they would fit this young lady."

 

Dum-E chirruped happily in response and moved towards the door.

 

Tony took one last look at the sleeping woman. To his relief, her breathing had become normal.

 

He studied her dark lashes resting on her fair cheek, her arms childishly tucked under her chin and the way she had curled up into the bed.

 

Finding himself overwhelmed by her slumberous innocence, he gently pushed her hair back from her brow, tucking it behind her ear.

 

"I hope you sleep peacefully, miss. Tomorrow we shall talk."

 

Then he and Dum E left the room, locking it behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know it's such a trope to have a dashing hero save the helpless governess but this is Tony and Pepper!  
> It works so well for them.  
> This chapter was so much fun because I got to learn a lot of Portuguese insults!
> 
> Tony fights in the same inner monologue, step-wise sequential technique as Sherlock Holmes.
> 
> Tony's relationship with Jarvis, will be explained in the upcoming chapters. 
> 
> Next week: Tony and Pepper formally meet!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes finally meet...

 

Pepper slowly opened her eyes. 

 

The bed is moving... why is my bed moving... 

 

She sat up, rubbed her eyes and blinked hard. She placed her hands on the bed, which was gently swaying in a soothing motion, completely on its own. 

 

"Why is everything moving? Or am I moving?!" 

 

Then she looked around the unfamiliar room, filled with piles of books and scrolls, sunshine streaming in through the small porthole and the stray hammock strung up in the middle of the room.

 

She stood up shakily and slowly walked over to the porthole. Reaching up on her tip toes, she opened it and saw nothing but the endless deep blue sea, shimmering in the sunlight. Then she heard a string of foul words, followed by someone tunelessly singing "Her thighs were silken streamers of satin".

 

"Pirates... of course... I am on board a pirate ship. How could I forget?! I have been kidnapped by Pirates! Good Lord! The ship is at sail! Where are we going!"

 

She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to calm down. Her throat closed up and she shook her head to clear it.

 

"Calm down, Pepper! Do not panic, now is not the time to panic!"

 

She took two steps forward and then back to the bed and began to pace, rubbing her hands over her arms.

 

"I can make this Pirate Lord see reason! He didn't want me on board! And he did save me from that horrible smuggler! Yes! I can persuade him to take me home!"

 

Then she stopped in place.

 

"Persuade him with what... I have nothing... nothing of value, no gold or money or...", she looked down at the thin silver chain around her neck. "All I have is this but I can't use it to barter... it is all I have... no, no, I must not despair! I must remain calm and talk to Captain Stark!" 

 

She looked around the room.

 

"What time is it? I must have an audience with him! Oh, there isn't a clock anywhere! Never mind, I will just go seek him out myself!"

 

She walked to the door and turned the handle but it wouldn't open.

 

"Confound it! Why won't it open! Am I locked in? The brutes, they wouldn't dare!"

 

No matter how she struggled, the door wouldn't open, so she began to pound on it loudly with her fists.

 

"Let me out! I want to speak to the Captain! Why am I being held prisoner! I demand to be freed! Hello!"

 

Then she jumped as she heard a strange chirruping noise come from the other side of the door. 

 

"Who is that? Can you let me out?"

 

The door opened and Pepper stepped back cautiously. She recognized the diminutive strange pirate from last night. His tiny bright eyes gleamed at her. He chirruped loudly again and she backed away further into the room.

 

"Look here, Sir... I have no quarrel with you. I just would like a word with your Captain. Please." 

 

He tilted his head curiously and she said slowly, "Can I meet your captain please?"

 

The little man grinned broadly and without warning, pulled the door shut. She immediately reached for the handle and turned it but it was still locked.

 

"Good heavens! I truly am a prisoner! How do I get out of here?" 

 

Pepper turned to look back at the porthole. She studied it and swallowed. 

 

"It is the only way out, isn't it? I think I can fit through it but I have to climb out of the hole first... how would I do that..." she examined the sheets on her bed and muttered, 

"I could wind them into a rope but I need to anchor them to somet-"

 

Then she jumped as a loud knock rang on the door.

 

"What! I am the one who is locked in! I can't open the door!"

 

The door creaked open and the little pirate leaned into the room, chirruping excitedly. 

 

"I'm afraid, Sir, that I cannot understand a word you are-", she quickly stepped back as he thrust his hand at her without warning.

 

He chirruped again, his white teeth shining against his nut brown face and she saw he was holding something in his fist.

 

"You want me to take it? What is it?"

 

It was a little note, written in a nearly illegible scrawl. "Would you kindly follow Dum E. to my great cabin?"

 

She looked at the pirate. 

 

"Is this from Captain Stark? Are you Dum E?"

 

He chirruped merrily and bobbed his little head. 

 

"I'll take that as a Yes. Thank you for helping me, I just want to talk to the Captain..." 

 

Then she remembered what she was wearing and looked down with dismay, at her torn and tattered dress, her legs completely exposed. 

 

"Ooohh... I just wish I had something better to wear. This dress, it just doesn't seem proper..."

 

Out of nowhere, Dum E. silently presented her with a neatly folded piece of clothing.

 

"For me? What is this..."

 

She shook it out and the cloth unfolded into a delicate dress.

 

Pepper examined it closely with a curious mix of disbelief and excitement. The dress was more like a petticoat slip, with a plunging neck and tiny puff sleeves. The material felt so soft and smooth to her fingertips. But what really excited her, was its color, a rich royal purple.

 

"But this is a piece of innerwear! I cannot wear this in the company of a strange man!"

 

The little pirate just smiled at her and she sighed with resignation.

 

"I suppose it is better than wearing my torn dress. Let me change." 

 

Ten minutes later, she followed Dum E. down a narrow damp corridor, the floorboards creaking with each step. The air was thick with the smell of the sea: brine and fish. 

She was nervous about facing the Pirate Captain and the dress she was wearing, certainly didn't help. 

It felt so heavenly against her skin but sensuously hugged her figure and clung to every curve of her body. 

 

She looked down at her nearly exposed breasts, thanks to the deep neckline of the dress and sighed. 

 

_I wish I could use my hair to cover my chest but I cannot keep it open. Is this normal feminine wear for a pirate? Wait, are there any female pirates on board this ship? Or is there indeed... such a thing... as a female pirate?_

 

She opened her mouth to ask Dum E. and then decided against it.

 

_I hope this Pirate Captain does not have wicked intentions... he seemed like a decent man yesterday, he did stop the smuggler from taking me to be sold..._ she shuddered at the memory and then gulped hard. 

 

_What have I got myself into? I am stranded at sea with a group of pirates, completely at the mercy of their Captain... I just pray he doesn't take advantage of my situation to..._

 

She was so busy thinking that she didn't even notice that Dum E. had stopped. She walked straight into the little man, who fell forward with a loud squeak, right through an open door and straight into a room. 

 

Pepper stumbled in after him, holding onto the door to keep herself upright. She was mortified to find the little man sprawled on the floor.

 

"Oh my! Sir, are you alright?" She said, trying to help the chirruping little sailor stand up.

 

"It is perfectly alright, Ma'am." A crisp male voice drawled. "I am certain Dum E. understands your urgency."

 

She straightened and swallowed hard as she met the gleaming gaze of the Pirate Captain himself, dressed in a resplendent crimson dressing robe. Like a large cat, he lounged lazily in a huge throne-like chair, his bare feet propped up on the heavy table before him. 

 

Behind him, was a magnificent square glass window that spanned the width of the ship's stern. From its view, the vast blue ocean stretched on, its gushing foamy waves breaking against the ship as it moved through the water.

 

Last night, Pepper hadn't really seen the Pirate Captain Stark. 

 

Today, in the brightness of day, she was taken aback by how devilishly handsome the man was, with a thick wavy chestnut mane of hair that touched his shoulders, deep-set chocolate brown eyes that twinkled with sensual abandon and a chiseled bearded jaw. 

 

He clearly spent time in the sun, for his skin had a light brown tan, which even though it seemed foreign, somehow appealed to her senses, in contrast to the smooth, powdered milky coloring of Englishmen that she was used to. 

He was also seemingly well-built, with a broad set of shoulders and a deep muscular chest, again distinctive when compared to the men of the English nobility, who were frail and skinny in physique.

 

She took a deep breath, mentally girding herself and moved in front of the table, determined to ignore the way his eyes had darkened with an unholy gleam.

 

"Pirate Captain," she began and he interrupted smoothly, "There is no need for titles, Ma'am, you can call me Tony. And what should I call you?"

 

Ignoring his attempt at familiarity, Pepper continued firmly, "Captain, I must thank you for last night. For saving me from those odious men who kidnapped me. But I can transgress on your hospitality no longer, I must insist on being returned to shore. As soon as possible."

 

He titled his head slightly and lowered his gaze, his long lashes hiding his beautiful eyes from her. Standing above him, she couldn't help but notice that he clearly wasn't wearing a shirt underneath his robe. Its gaping neck exposed a deep V-shaped patch of taut, bronzed muscle. Incredulously, she found herself itching to reach out and touch his bared flesh, just to see if it was as firm as it seemed. 

 

The Captain cleared his throat and she raised her eyes back to his face. 

 

Then Pepper's ears burned with embarrassment at the knowing look in his eyes and the way his mouth grinned at her wickedly. 

 

"Begging your pardon, Ma'am." He said gently. "But I am afraid, you cannot be returned to shore. Simply because we are at sea."

 

For a moment, she didn't hear his words, distracted by the way his eyes were gazing into hers, soft and molten.

 

Then she shook her head to clear it and repeated dumbly, "We are at sea? Of course, we are, isn't this a ship? I expected that. But surely you can spare a boat for me to reach the nearest shore. Or turn the ship around and drop me back in Lisbon."

 

Captain Stark just shook his head gently at her and she felt her stomach roil with fear. 

 

"What do you mean? You can't keep me here! I demand to be set free!"

 

In a lithe movement, the Captain stood up and she gulped as he rose to his full height, tall and imposing. 

He was the epitome of lean masculine strength, with his broad frame tapering beautifully to narrow hips, giving him an air of  sleek power and grace. 

 

Even though the robe was tied at his waist, she could see more of his bronze firm chest from the gape in the cloth. Curiously, she could make out a thin black string around his neck, peeking out from the lapels of his robe but its pendant was hidden from her view.

 

"Ma'am." He said softly, his brown eyes calm and gentle. "Listen to me carefully. Try not to panic." 

 

"I am listening to you, Sir."

 

"We are 2000 leagues away from Lisbon, sailing towards the Americas. The nearest shore should be any one of the islands in our intended destination, the Caribbean Isles. At our current speed of 15 knots, we should reach there in 6 days. You have been asleep for a day and a half. I couldn't put you ashore on the night you were kidnapped, because while our confrontation was going on, we were sailing away from Lisbon. I am afraid..." his eyes flickered with understanding, "you are stuck with us for some time, Ma'am."

 

_2000 leagues..._ the words echoed in her head, making it throb with pain. The floor beneath her, swayed and moved of its own volition and she felt her equilibrium sway as well, making her feel giddy. Her throat had dried up and her tongue felt thick and foreign in her own mouth.

 

Pepper lowered her head and looked at her feet, trying to steady herself on the gently rocking floor. Her head spun and she saw flashes of bright light. Then her stomach churned and she felt bile rush up her throat. 

 

She clasped her mouth in horror, determined not to vomit and faintly heard the Captain yell "DUM E" as if he was far away. Then the entire room swirled and spun in a bright whirl of sunlight, making the bile curdle in her mouth and she felt strong hands clasp her arms.

 

She was dimly aware of being guided towards one corner of the room. Something grey was placed mid-air, in front of her with a loud metallic clank and then her hair was tenderly swept back from her forehead and the Captain said, "Let it out, Red. Just let it out." 

 

She couldn't hold it back even if she wanted to. Her stomach heaved and a hot disgusting mass flew up her throat and spewed from her mouth into the bucket with a loud "spolppp!" She shuddered with the effort of vomiting and then her stomach violently heaved again, making her clutch the edges of the bucket and bend her head over it. 

 

She could vaguely make out a smelly yellowish goo in the bucket before her and tears sprang in her eyes at the pain in her stomach. A whimper escaped her throat and then the hands returned, grasping her gently by the shoulders.

 

"There, there now, lass." The Captain said soothingly from all around her. "First-time aboard a ship, eh? You just need to find your sea legs. Don't you fret. Soon you will be sailing the seas like an expert."

 

His hand rubbing her back felt so good, that she closed her eyes with relief and sighed. 

 

Then Pepper remembered where she was and who exactly was rubbing her. She straightened and spun quickly, pushing away his arms. Unfortunately, this made her stomach churn and it also brought her into closer contact with the Captain. 

 

"Whoaa! Steady there!" He said and clasped her to him.

 

She looked up and found herself drowning in the soulful chocolate brown sea of his eyes, so close to hers. Her fingers moved over satin-covered muscular shoulders and her chest tingled as it was pressed against a very hard warm male body. 

 

She lowered her lashes shyly and realized that up so close, she could intimately see the regal bent of his nose, the prickly black hair covering his lean jaw and his lush Cupid's bow lips.  Something in the corner of his face twinkled at her, a small silver ring in his right ear. 

 

For some reason, that made her stomach clench, not with pain or sickness but with arousal and she bit her lip hard.

 

_Stop checking him out, Pepper. And move away._

 

But her body was very reluctant to do so, comforted by his firm warmth. He shifted and she felt prickly strong legs press against hers, through the thin material of her dress. Then warm bare toes wriggled against hers and she wriggled her toes back. 

 

_Hang on... his feet are bare..._

 

The sudden realization that he could be naked under his robe, made Pepper jump back with horror. Her sickness forgotten, she shook her fist at him and said in outrage, "Sir! You are not dressed!"

 

The Captain threw his head back and roared with laughter. 

 

"This is no laughing matter! You cannot receive female visitors in such a state of undress!"

 

"Oh, this is hilarious!" He said, wiping his eyes. "Truly hilarious! A moment ago, you were puking your guts out in a slop bucket, now you are horrified by my lack of modesty! Surely that is the mark of a true lady!"

 

That sentence made her remember why she was here and she sighed with sadness. 

 

He smiled, his eyes so brown and soft, that she felt her heart flutter with an unknown emotion. 

 

"Come, my lady. Sit down, please." He gestured at his chair. "You must rest. You are clearly suffering from sea sickness."

 

"Sea sickness..." she moved towards the stool in the corner but he caught her by the elbow and made her sit in his chair. "Of course. The malady of motion sickness that can affect one when they are on board a ship. Yes Sir, I am aware of it. And I am perfectly fine now and we do need to talk about-"

 

He caught her chin, tilting it to make her look at him. "We will talk about everything in good time, my lady. But first, you need to calm down." He enunciated with a click of his teeth and she nodded, temporarily cowed.

 

Pepper watched as the Captain placed a small dish on the table and poured water into it from a jug. 

 

"Sir, what about the bucket?"

 

He quirked an eyebrow at her and she pointed at the bucket in which she had vomited.

 

"That will be cleaned up, never you fear. Now." 

 

He bent her head gently and she objected, "What... what are you doing!" 

 

"You really must relax, Ma'am. I am simply..." she squealed as he pressed a cold moist cloth to the back of her neck, chilling sensations coursing through her body

 

"I am simply", he continued, "trying to stop your nausea." 

 

He pressed the cloth tenderly and then removed it. She lifted her head as he wrung the cloth dry into the bucket behind him. Then he refilled the dish and dipped the cloth in it once again. 

 

He moved towards her face with the cloth but this time, she was prepared. She caught his hand before it could touch her face and took the towel from him.

 

"I can wash my own face, Captain. Thank you very much." 

 

Pepper hoped the Captain would move away but he did no such thing. He pulled out a stool from the corner and sat down right next to her, so close that their knees touched. He pushed his hair back from his face and gave her a very boyish grin.

 

Once again, her stomach fluttered and she spoke quickly, without thinking, "You are entirely too forward, Sir."

 

His grin widened but then he schooled his features into a bland expression and murmured, "Whatever do you mean, my lady?"

 

"Well!" She said forcefully, trying to hide her nervousness. "For one thing, you receive me in your private chambers in nothing but a robe! Then, then... you minister to me in a very intimate fashion! While I understand you were trying to help, it is simply not proper!"

 

His mouth quirked upwards but he did not smile. Instead, with bright eyes full of mischief, he said, "My lady, I do apologize for my lack of attire. But you see, I was rudely awakened by my second in command, because someone demanded an audience with me. To turn this boat around at the earliest. So I hastened to receive this person. Wouldn't do to keep a lady waiting." 

 

She opened her mouth and then shut it, flustered by his teasing rationale.  

 

"As for my ministrations...", he shifted closer to her. 

 

Suddenly her sense of smell was awash with an interesting fragrance: warm light of the sun, a distinctly masculine musk and an unknown tropical scent, all mixed together. It was so heady, that her lashes fluttered close as she took a deep breath, trying to fill her lungs with the scent.

 

"I just couldn't stand by and let a beautiful woman such as yourself, remain distressed." He murmured in a velvet-soft tone. "I simply had to help in any way I could." 

 

She was drifting blissfully in the unique scent of him but one of his words pierced her fog of intoxication.

 

"I am not beautiful, Sir. You need not flatter me with empty words."

 

Pirate Captain Stark widened his eyes in shock, clearly taken aback. He whispered earnestly, "Beg to differ, my lady. You have eyes the color of exquisite sapphires in the sunshine and hair like a shimmering curtain of liquid fire." 

 

His soft words made her stomach and heart flutter. Then her breath caught painfully as he lowered his eyes to her mouth and moistened his lips. 

He was about to say something but then his gaze lowered further, to the top of her exposed cleavage.

 

Now her heart was thumping loudly in her ears, so loudly, she felt he could hear it. 

 

He swallowed and said hoarsely, "And you have the figure of a celestial maiden, or Houri as the Arabs like to say, that keep a man company in Heaven. If this is not the definition of beauty, then please do educate me on what is."

 

Pepper was so agitated and yet confusingly pleased by his words, that she reacted instinctively. 

 

She lowered her eyes and muttered harshly, "Oh come off it, Captain! That's utter codswallop! You honestly can't expect me to..." 

 

She didn't know what more to say and settled for nibbling her bottom lip feverishly. Her ears were burning and she knew she had turned an ugly shade of red as was her habit when embarrassed. 

 

"And this wondrous pinkish tint that spreads across your skin... is this what is referred to as 'blushing'?" He asked curiously. 

 

His question made her snort with laughter. "Yes! Haven't you ever seen a woman blush before?"

 

Stark blinked. "I do not think I ever have. The female company I keep... they are much too jaded to be embarrassed by anything I say or do."

 

She was now curious and a telling thought came to her mind. She looked down at the low-cut attractive dress she was wearing.

 

"Tell me this, Captain. Is this female company of yours on board? Is that where you got this dress from? I know you arranged for me to have this dress." 

 

Much to her astonishment, Stark turned red himself. He wouldn't meet her gaze and then muttered slowly, "Erm... there aren't... I mean... there aren't any women on board... this dress is not from my friends... it is... eh... it is just a dress." 

 

He gave her an endearing sheepish grin, that again, made her heart clench with some emotion. But she was intrigued by his embarrassment and pressed on.

 

"Come on, Captain Stark. This dress has to belong to someone... or did you make it yourself?"

 

She giggled at his wide-eyed look of dismay. 

 

"What! No! Ma'am! I am a Pirate Captain and inventor! I DO NOT MAKE DRESSES!"

 

"Hmmmmm..." she decided to tease him further. "Is it yours then?" She whispered conspiratorially, realizing she was pulling the tiger by the tail, teasing such a virile man about wearing feminine clothing.

 

But Captain Stark surprised her. He looked at her from beneath his lashes, pursing his lips. She felt a jolt of electricity rush through her as his dark gaze raked her body. It lingered on her hips and then suddenly his eyes were looking into hers, glimmering with heat. Her breath caught and she instinctively moistened her lips.

 

His eyes followed the movement of her tongue and he whispered hoarsely, "It is a really fetching dress." His eyes never left her mouth.

 

She exhaled on a rush, breaking the silent spell. He leaned back and said softly, "But I am afraid, I do not have the grace nor the elegance and especially not your delicate form to pull off such a dress. Neither do I have your appealing English rose coloring, my lady."

 

Once more, she found herself turning red at his appreciative gaze.

 

"Again with the compliments, Captain Stark?"

 

"I am afraid so, madam. I find myself unable to control my fiendish tongue. It is determined to lavish praise on you."

 

Pepper's mind was filled with dirty thoughts on what she wanted his tongue to do to her but she regained her composure and rolled her eyes.

 

"Could you give me a straight answer and tell me whose dress is it? So that I may at least thank her for lending it to me."

 

Captain Stark blinked hard and then puffed his cheeks out. "I am afraid you cannot thank her, Ma'am."

 

"Why ever not?"

 

"Because..... erm... why can't you thank her... because.... she is... no longer ... here? That's it! She has...She has departed these earthly shores for a heavenly abode." 

 

Pepper narrowed her eyes. "So the owner of this dress is dead."

 

He nodded, a very fake look of solemness on his face. "She was my dear Aunt. I miss her so."

 

She was about to question him further, when a loud squealing noise rang through the room, startling them both. She would have fallen off the chair with fright if the Captain hadn't braced her with his firm hand.

 

They both turned, only to see Dum E. standing in the doorway, holding a tray and jiggling all over, his eyes tightly shut.

 

"Is he alright?! Whatever is the matter with him?"

 

"Dum E!" Roared the Captain. "Don't you dare drop the tray, sailor!"

 

Dum E. stopped squealing and grinned at them gleefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the adventure continues in tomorrow's chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Captain Stark quickly stood up and took the tray away from the little man.

 

"Madam, I do not think you have been properly introduced to our resident giggler. This is Second Master Dumfrie Engle but you can call him Dum E. We all do."

 

Pepper smiled and stood shakily.

 

"Forgive me, I have been remiss in my own introduction. My name is Virginia Potts. So pleased to meet you both."

 

Dum E. chirruped at her with a sweet smile but the Captain surprised her by bowing smartly at the waist.

 

"The pleasure is all ours. I am Captain Anthony Edward Stark, owner of this here fine vessel and the greatest pirate lord of the Seven Seas."

 

Dum E. snorted and the Captain glared at him comically. She was going to ask a question, when the ship rolled over a wave.

 

The wood beneath her feet, moved in a smooth but obvious motion and she swayed in place, unsure of her balance. In a flash, the Captain was back by her side, holding her gently by the elbow.

 

"Here now! Please sit down. You aren't all that well, you know."

 

"Really, Captain." She objected as he gently but firmly made her sit back down in the large chair. "I feel perfectly fine."

 

"You have turned the color of a sheet and you just puked your guts out, my lady. You are not fine." He said sternly. "Now sit still annnd...", he pushed a glass into her hands. "Drink this."

 

"But...." she stared at the blood-like reddish frothy liquid in the clear goblet. "I really am not thirsty."

 

"Drink." He said, narrowing his eyes at her and she obeyed, carefully taking a small sip. It tasted citrusy and didn't smell like alcohol, so she took a larger sip.

 

"This is delicious!" She said with an appreciative smack, relishing the tangy juice. "What is it?"

 

"Freshly squeezed blood orange juice, a specialty of Valencia."

 

She sipped from the goblet, watching him pour boiling hot water into a cup, containing a dark brown powder.

 

"You were in Valencia, Captain?"

 

"Yes, we explored the Spanish seaside at leisure."

 

Then she sniffed as a strong bitter odor arose from the cup he had poured into.

 

"May I ask what you are drinking, Captain?"

 

"Coffee, my lady. A fine breakfast beverage concocted from the Coffea berries of Madagascar."

 

"You've been to Africa?" She whispered in awe. She had only heard of the land from the few encyclopedias in the Viceroy's library, that she had managed to hide away and read. He nodded with a smile, sipping delicately at his piping hot drink.

 

Pepper felt a pang of envy.

 

_Exploring new exotic lands, sailing the seas, able to meet new people and have adventures..._

 

The Captain looked at her and she looked away, unsettled by the sympathetic gleam in his astute gaze.

 

"I'd give you some coffee to try..." he said and she looked back at him. "But some another time. You are already dehydrated and shouldn't be imbibing diuretics like coffee. It will just make your stomach churn more."

 

Her jaw dropped in astonishment and then she quickly shut it with a loud click.

 

The Captain smiled at her sardonically.

 

"Surprised that us brutish bloodthirsty pirates know of things other than loot and murder?"

 

She flushed, embarrassed at seeming judgmental.

 

"I am sorry, Sir. I was just surprised because you talk like a man of medicine! How did you gain such knowledge?"

 

The Captain tossed his head and said airily, "Oh, I am considered a genius in many circles! A man of great learning and knowledge and intricate talents."

 

She giggled at his animated posturing and he sat down on the stool, pulling up close to her. His sensual lips curved even deeper on his attractive face and she felt her toes curl.

 

"But enough about me. Tell us how you found your way onto my ship, my lady. Or perhaps that is a question best suited for..."

 

The entire room shook as a loud thumping noise came from above. His cup clattered and ripples formed in the goblet she was holding as the noise grew louder and heavier.

 

Pepper looked around in alarm, wondering if the roof was going to cave in on them.

 

"Do not fear, Madam." Said the Captain breezily. "It is just my first mate. A man with an astoundingly heavy step."

 

The door burst open with a loud bang and the giant with the scars and pustules, stepped into the room, holding up a tray. He was so tall and large, that the room seemed to shrink in his presence.  
She tensed, wary of her kidnapper and it must have shown, for the Captain gently clasped her shoulder.

 

"Never fear, my lady. Hereald is a gentle soul. And he is most apologetic for playing a hand in your kidnapping. Aren't you, Hereald?" He said, looking at the giant sternly.

 

Pepper felt her fear and wariness fade away at the soulfully sad expression on the giant's face. He lowered his head and shuffled his feet.

 

Dum E. took the tray of food from him and Hereald wring his hands together, saying softly, "I am deeply ashamed, miss, I am. I never meant for this to go so far. Kaitan, the blooming bast-", he clasped his hand over his mouth and looked at her wide-eyed.

 

"The... erm... blooming onion!" Captain Stark added quickly and she found herself smiling.

 

"Believe me, my lady." said the Captain, standing up and walking over to the giant. "First Master Hereald Hogan here, is a stalwart gentleman and a dignified officer. He must have had a temporary lapse of judgement to participate in such a foul crime, wouldn't you agree, Hereald?" He enunciated heavily and the giant flinched.

 

"I was fooled, I was, Captain! Kaitan told me that all we had to do, was hold the lady for half hour! Then her lover, the Spaniard would return with the money! But the young man never came back! I never meant to bring her on board, I swear! But Kaitan scared me, he said sticking around the port, would attract the coppers, we was pirates, we should set sail! He said it was all for a little while, that he, he would take her off our hands once we were at sea but I never imagined he meant selling her to the slavers, I didn't!"

 

"What I am confused about..." said the Captain, "is how the devious smuggler met you, my lady, perhaps you can shed some light."

 

"Indeed, I can. Let me explain."

 

Pepper stood up and briefly narrated the series of events that led her to that the dreary port the previous night and what was Kaitan's role.

 

When she finished, the pirates just stared at her quietly. Captain Stark scratched his chin.

 

He said thoughtfully, "So your ward, the titled Lady Millicent, was the young Spaniard's lover... and they wanted to run away together. The Spaniard had the bad luck to borrow money from the tricky Kaitan, who in turn," he looked at Hereald, "borrowed my money from Happy. I see now."

 

"Yes." She murmured. "I suppose the young couple needed the money to elope. But then... Kaitan tricked them, insisting they pay interest which they couldn't. He needed that interest to pay Hereald back."

 

The Captain nodded, not taking his eyes off his First Mate.

 

"Hereald does have a habit of lending money to unsavory characters, who never return it. That is one of his... less admirable qualities. And I have lost a lot of money to it in the past. Never mind, we shall be having a long talk about it, him and I."

 

The giant gulped hard and shuffled awkwardly in place.

 

Pepper said quickly, "But Captain, your man was lied to as well! You see, Kaitan was well aware that I was not the Viceroy's daughter! He knew that the Spanish sailor was Millicent's lover, not mine and hence, was never going to come back! He could have told Mister Hereald at any point! But Kaitan was trying to foist the charge of kidnapping onto your man! By lying! And I suppose... I...I..."

 

She faltered, aware of her duplicity.

 

Captain Stark said softly, "Madam, you also lied to my First Mate. He says he confronted you and your ward outside the inn. You purposely let Happy believe that you were the lady, Kaitan was referring to..."

 

His eyes studied her curiously. "You could have stepped aside and let him take the young lady Millicent. But no, you protected her identity and let her escape by attacking Happy as a distraction... why?"

 

Pepper said simply, "She is... was my ward. I was hired to take care of her and... and truth be told, she is just a young girl! I feared what...", she raised her chin and stared straight at the Captain. "Well, I feared for her well-being! I couldn't let her be kidnapped! By pirates and smugglers, no less!

 

"Your ward was stupid enough to try and elope with a young penniless sailor, who had borrowed a lot of money from a deadly smuggler." Said the Captain firmly, his brown eyes boring into hers.  
"She should have faced the results of her actions..."

 

"She's just a spoiled child, Captain Stark! I couldn't... I couldn't let her get hurt...she made a silly girlish mistake but I couldn't let her suffer such a disastrous fate as kidnapping! Not when I was there and could have done something! You wouldn't understand."

 

He looked at Happy and Dum E. silently and then nodded. "You are right, Miss Potts, I cannot understand."

 

She turned to the towering First Mate and said softly, "I am sorry, Mister Hereald, for tackling you and punching you. I had to do it to save Millicent."

 

"No harm, Miss..." the giant said. "Please call me Happy."

 

He gave her such a shy smile that she couldn't help but smile back.

 

The Captain cleared his throat. "I have a question. Your employer is the Viceroy of... England?"

 

Pepper giggled. "Of Surrey, Sir. There is no Viceroy of England. The only sovereign authority in England, belongs to Her Majesty the Queen."

 

"Oh yes, old Vicky. Gotcha."

 

She gasped in outrage at his horrific insult but he continued, "If I remember the ranks of English nobility, which I do barely, a Viceroy has power and money. So why did Kaitan assume a ransom was out of the question? Surely, being your employer and you being under his care, the Viceroy would have rushed to ensure that you are returned to him safe and sound."

 

She smiled sadly. "Captain, I am just a simple governess. I doubt the Viceroy would care about my kidnapping enough to pay a ransom. Who am I to him?"

 

He tightened his jaw, his brown eyes darkening with anger. "Surely that's very harsh, madam! After all, you were in his employment, you took care of his ward!"

 

"But I am just a servant... easily replaceable and... and I doubt Millicent would even tell the Viceroy the truth of that night. Knowing her, she probably must have made it seem that I ran off."

 

Pepper sighed heavily and looked out of the large window, blindly watching the blue waves of the ocean crash and break against the ship.

 

_There truly is no one waiting for me... hoping for my safe return or even bothered that I am not there... the children are young and will soon forget me and my employers... really do not care... no use living in false hope. I am alone. In this strange ship of unknown men, pirates, sailing away from all that is familiar to me... I cannot change what has happened, I suppose I must... I must..._

 

She felt the powerful presence of the Captain behind her.

 

"I am sorry for what has happened to you, Miss Potts. And I am responsible for it, through my man's actions. Never fear, we will dock at Jamaica soon, it is an English colony. There, the local English government can help you. Rest assured until then, I will ensure that your stay aboard my ship is as comfortable as possible."

 

His kindness only made her feel worse. Her tight control on her emotions was threatening to break.  
She wanted nothing more than to have a good cry at her desolate fate.

 

So Pepper rallied for her last vestiges of strength and turned to face the three men.

 

She said softly, "Thank you, Captain. For your hospitality and for saving me yesterday from a fate worse than death. I will disembark at the first English port we reach. Until then... I shall remain in the room you have given to me and give you no trouble. If you will excuse me, I shall take my leave now."

 

She moved towards the door, aware that all eyes were on her. But she just wanted to be alone.

 

"Miss... erm... Madam! At least have some breakfast!" The Captain said quickly. "You haven't eaten anything since last night and your stomach will only feel worse because it is empty!"

 

The aromatic smell of fried eggs, sausages and potatoes made her stomach growl with hunger but she was too emotionally distraught to eat. So she just shook her head and ran out of the door.

 

Once outside, she ran towards the door at the far end. She opened the door, slammed it shut and leaned back against it. Then she slumped to the floor and burst into tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this chapter ends the way it ends and Pepper being upset, upsets certain people (You know who you are) and certain people are sick, there shall be one more chapter tomorrow. 
> 
> Also, today marks the one month anniversary of Endgame's release, so all I want to say is... BOOOO MARVEL! I have the power to resurrect infinite alternate timelines, so you can go SUCK IT!


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

On the top deck, Sailor Pikeman was singing "Irish Eyes are Shining" loudly and joyously.

 

Tony whistled along in tune as he lounged back in his chair, running his fingers through the soft black and white fur of the ship's resident mouser, El Cid. He heard Jarvis clear his throat gently but ignored him and continued stroking his feline companion contentedly resting on his lap.

 

"So fine and soft you are, boyo..." he murmured to the purring cat. "So warm too..."

 

Jarvis cleared his throat again and Tony asked with exasperation, "Give it a rest, man! It's just not happening! I tried my best!"

 

"Sir. You are one of the smartest men I've ever had the pleasure of meeting and definitely the smartest pirate to sail the seas."

 

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Jarvis." He murmured absently, rubbing his fingers in circles on the cat's soft forehead. "I am onto your tricks." 

 

"But sir, I fail to understand why you cannot, will not commit to working on your finances! Surely keeping the ship's books up to date, is a small task for a man of your mental intelligence!"

 

"Jarvis, it is so horribly dreary!" He massaged the cat's soft belly, making it purr even louder.

 

"But Sir!"

 

To end Jarvis' nagging, Tony quickly asked, "Forget the books! Tell me what do you think of Miss Tea Pot, now that you have seen her."

 

"Miss Tea... Pot? Whoever is that? Oh you mean the young lady! Why, Sir! That is most certainly not her name!"

 

He shrugged, staring out of the stern's window. "She has a stuffy first name... Virginal, Virgil, Veronica..."

 

"I believe it was Virginia, Sir."

 

"Oh yes...", he said dreamily, the endless sea before him, reminding him of the deep blue of her eyes. "Virginia Potts. Beautiful name but stuffy. I feel certain she has an interesting middle name. Which she is hiding because it is embarrassing... and I have to find out what it is..." 

 

Jarvis sighed tiredly. "Whatever for, Sir?"

 

He found himself grinning mischievously. "Why, so I can tease her about it and make her blush.... her entire face turns such an appealing tint of red."

 

"Miss Potts seems like an interesting and brave young lady. Might I also add, she is loyal to the point of stupidity."

 

Tony snorted in agreement. "I completely agree! Instead of saving herself, she was willing to be kidnapped, just to protect her titled ward! A horrible risk, all for a spoiled Viceroy's daughter, who was having a dalliance!"

 

"Indeed." murmured Jarvis smoothly. "She was willing to go to great lengths, in order to do her duty. The act speaks for itself... loyalty in an employee, is so hard to find." 

 

He tightened his jaw as he remembered Kaitan's evil intention of selling her into slavery.

 

"Miss Potts' zeal of commitment better be appreciated by her employer. I expect to see him make some efforts towards her rescue. 

Meanwhile, I intend to take care of her to the best of my abilities. Until we reach Jamaica that is. 

Then I shall ensure, she is sent to shore and will be safe until she can return to England." 

 

"When you say, 'take care', Sir, I hope you do not intend to..." Jarvis paused. 

 

When nothing was said for a minute, Tony asked in confusion, "Intend to what?"

 

"Well..." Jarvis cleared his throat. "Not to be indelicate, Sir, but I have seen the way you are around women... and I wonder if you have similar intentions for Miss Potts?"

 

He sat up in shock, El Cid tumbling from his lap with an angry meow. 

 

"Jarvis! Whatever are you saying! I have absolutely no intentions of seducing Miss Potts! How dare you!"

 

"Now calm down, Captain Stark..." Jarvis said soothingly, "I just asked because..." 

 

"Because what, man!"

 

"Sir, I've seen the way you act around women and Miss Potts, while she is not as beautiful as some of your other... companions, she is reasonably attractive... and so I just..."

 

Unbidden, the thought of young Miss Virginia came to Tony's mind: the delicate fine profile of her face, her slender elegant form and the way she worried her lush bottom lip between her teeth.

 

"She's more than reasonably attractive, Jarvis!" He objected hotly. "She's... she's beautiful... in a way...", he said slowly, trying to piece together his thoughts, "in a way I've never seen before..."

 

"So you are attracted to her. Hmm... that does worry me." 

 

He stood up quickly. 

 

"Jarvis, Miss Potts is an innocent and I do not, I repeat, I do not seduce innocents!"

 

"Beg to differ, Sir. If I recall, you seduced Lady Clarenton of Cairo most successfully."

 

He burst into laughter. 

 

"Oh Jarvis! Lady Clara Clarenton was certainly not an innocent! Dear god, man! You do make me laugh!"

 

"Really, Captain?"

 

"Really, Jarvis! Lady Clarenton was almost as jaded in the art of seduction as I am! 

We both enjoyed each others' company during our short docking at Cairo. But no, she certainly wasn't an innocent! 

However, Miss Potts most definitely is!"

 

"You seem very sure of this, Sir." murmured Jarvis.

 

Tony remembered the way the young governess had stared at his chest, when she first entered his room. A powerful rush of lust coursed through him at the memory. 

 

"I am sure, Jarvis. I am an expert at reading women. Miss Potts couldn't take her eyes off me.

She clearly hasn't spent time around men and definitely not spent time around a handsome pirate captains such as myself."

 

Jarvis sighed loudly and he found himself grinning.

 

"All mirth aside, Miss Potts is a guest on my ship. I cannot take advantage of her... surely you must have seen how upset she was in my cabin! How distraught she was at learning she was stranded at sea..." 

 

He blinked, a strange medley of sadness and protectiveness filling him.

 

"What saddened me the most... was her calm acceptance that her employer had abandoned her... it isn't fair..." 

 

"Sir?" said Jarvis gently. 

 

He moved around his table and began to pace by his lounge chaise. 

 

"Come to think of it, she was pretty upset... she just stood there... she seemed about to cry but was controlling herself admirably." 

 

Then he stopped abruptly in place. 

 

 "I wonder... should I should go check on her? See if she's alright...she hasn't eaten either...

but I... I don't want to seem too forward. 

Jarvis, in your experience, do women like company when they are distraught?"

 

"Hmmmm, not sure, Sir. I'm afraid I haven't spent as much time in feminine company as you have."

 

"It is just... I do not want to seem like a pervert..." Tony exhaled hard. "Disturbing her peace, intruding on her privacy. 

Miss Potts is a very proper formal woman. 

I do not want to start things off on the wrong foot, I do not want to anger her."

 

He walked back to his chair and sat down with a loud sigh. 

 

"I do not know what to do, Jarvis. I do not know how to comfort or help, you know I am useless at those things."

 

"You aren't, Sir but it may do well to leave the young lady alone for a while. She may need to gather her thoughts in peace."

 

"You are right, Jarvis." He whistled aimlessly and then looked at the scrolls and scrolls of bills lying on his desk. 

 

"Perhaps Sir..." murmured Jarvis softly, "It may do you well to distract yourself with some bookkeeping."

 

Tony scowled at the giant red ledger open before him. Its slightly moist yellowing page with thick black lines etched across it, irritated him. 

 

"Goddamn it! Alright, let me give it another go!"

 

"That's the spirit, Sir! You were at the second bill from last month. These are the bills from when we were docked at Portugal."

 

He picked up his quill and peered at the squiggly number written on the bill. 

 

"One hundred pesetas for entertainment... wait, what entertainment costs so much money?"

 

Jarvis coughed delicately. "Feminine entertainment, Sir."

 

"Oh yes!" He studied the bill. "Well, I can't write that here, can I? This is bookkeeping about my business relations. Let's leave this bill out entirely."

 

He pushed the bill away and picked up another.

 

"But Sir, you need to account for the money. You need to cover up the amount somewhere, to make up for the fact that 100 pesetas is missing from your booty. And you also need to convert the pesetas to doubloons, since doubloons is your book's currency denomination."

 

"Shush Jarvis! Let me concentrate." 

 

For the next five minutes, Tony tried in earnest to document his earnings and expenditure. But soon, his eyes itched from the tiny bills and he was going crazy with all the conversions. Then his quill left a splotch of ink all over the page.

 

"Damn it all to Hell! I am done writing this nightmare!"

 

He angrily slammed his fists on the book, making El Cid meow angrily from the chaise lounge.

 

"Sir, Sir, do not lose your temper..."

 

"I am done with it, Jarvis! I am not doing any more of this horseshit! This codswallping pile of goo-"

 

He stopped swearing, when he heard a hesitant knock on the door. 

 

"Dum E! Stop knocking and come in, sailor! Since when do you knock?"

 

The door opened slowly and he gulped as he looked into the wide blue eyes of Miss Potts. 

 

"Are you alright, Captain? I heard loud voices and thought..." 

 

Tony froze for a minute and then looked around dumbly, well aware that the room was empty.

 

She looked around the room as well and then back at him. "But... there's no one here... who were you talking to?"

 

He opened his mouth, shut it and then pushed his hair back from his face. Then he smiled as innocently as possible. 

 

"Everything is perfectly fine, Ma'am! I was just having an argument with... myself! Yes! I was talking to myself!"

 

He nodded as fast as possible, trying to appear normal. Miss Potts narrowed her eyes and then smiled politely.

 

"Alright then, I shall not disturb you in the midst of your talk. I'll go back to my-"

 

He quickly stood up. "Nonsense, ma'am, no disturbance whatsoever. Please do come in. Have a seat."

 

She stepped into the room and stood by the stern's window, looking away from him. He moved around his table and came towards her. 

 

As Tony got a good look at her face, he felt a pang of sadness. 

Miss Potts had clearly been crying, her eyes were puffy and red-rimmed and her delicate nose was a bright red. 

Even though she was still wearing the seductive purple dress, she seemed like a tired little waif, her mouth tight and drawn as she wrung her hands absently. 

 

Tony opened his mouth and helplessly shut it. 

 

_Shit! What do I do! What do I say! How do I comfort her!_

 

Miss Potts met his gaze and then stiffened. 

 

She rubbed her eyes and said briskly, "There's no need to be alarmed, Captain. I will not discomfort you with womanly fits of crying or fainting. I just..." 

 

She sighed and looked at the window. "I just lost my control over my emotions momentarily. But it will not happen again, never fear."

He nodded, aware that she was doing her best to keep her courage and save face. 

 

Then Sailor Pikeman resumed his singing and Miss Potts laughed weakly. 

 

"I must say, Captain, your man has an amazing repertoire of shanties. He's been going on since I woke up."

 

Tony grimaced, realizing she may have been disturbed by the loud ribald singing. "I am sorry, I will get him to stop, let me just-"

 

He stopped at the soft brush of her fingers on his arm. 

 

"Captain, please don't stop him!" Miss Potts said softly, "It is perfectly alright, the singing helped in a way. When I heard it, I didn't feel so..." she stopped and swallowed.

 

From the emotion in her voice, he knew what she had been about to say. 

 

_Jarvis! Help! She feels alone! How do I comfort her! What should I do?! I am truly at my wits end!_

 

"Sir!" hissed Jarvis. "She obviously wants company! Invite her to sit! And talk to her! Use that infamous Stark charm!"

 

"Ermm...." he ruffled his hair. "Miss Potts, would you do me the honor of keeping me company for a while?"

 

She murmured, "If you are sure, I am not keeping you from your work." 

 

"Nonsense! You aren't keeping me from anything! This is the most efficient pirate ship on the Seven Seas! It practically runs itself! Come, let us take in the view."

 

He pulled up a chair and placed it near the window. " Sit. Please. Be comfortable. Relax."

 

He dragged the stool out from under his table, placing it next to her chair and then sat down. His knee brushed hers and she stiffened.

 

"Sorry, I am so sorry. I am not used to entertaining in my room. Happy and all my mates, they prefer meeting outside."

 

"Captain, it's quite alright. I understand."

 

Tony studied her carefully, trying to see if she was angry. 

When she looked back at him, he cleared his throat, stood up nervously and went back to his desk. 

He circled it, picked up the tiny stumpy table at the corner of the room and strode back to the window, carrying it.

 

"I thought I told you..." He placed the table down between them and grinned at her. "To call me Tony."

 

Miss Potts looked at him with uncertainty and he enunciated, "To uh neeee. Say it with me. To uh neeeee."

 

She gave him a small smile. "Captain, I know how to pronounce your name..."

 

"Then why won't you use it?" He sat down again.

 

"It isn't proper." She whispered. 

 

Tony opened his mouth to argue. 

 

"Remember Sir, you can't force her to be comfortable with you." Jarvis said pointedly and he realized the truth of his words. 

 

He just nodded and they both looked away from each other. 

 

For five minutes, an awkward silence prevailed. Tony studied his feet, while he furiously mulled over what to say.

 

_Talk about the weather! No!_

_Talk about her life! No, that's personal!_

_Talk about how she got here! No! It's a painful story for her!_

_Talk about what she plans to do! Good god man!_

_This situation is not of her choice! She's in enough turmoil as it is I don't see how discussing her uncertain future can make her feel any bett-_

 

A loud complaining meow filled the room, breaking the silence and startling them both. From the shadowy depths under the table, emerged El Cid, winding between the chairs sinuously.

 

"Is that a..." Miss Potts whispered. "You have a cat on board?"

 

"Yes. A cat to catch the rats." He said and then winced at his rhyming.

 

The cat in question yawned, exposing rows of tiny sharp teeth in a bright pink mouth. Then it meowed again and strode towards them regally, his tail high in the air.

 

"Eh... erm... don't worry... it doesn't bite.... I think..." he said.

 

El Cid imperiously jumped onto the tea table and meowed plaintively.

 

Tony froze, unsure of Miss Potts reaction to the animal. 

El Cid, always greedy for attention, meowed even louder, his bright green gaze solely trained on Miss Potts.

 

"Here now, don't be nervous. I'll just push him off. He's a bit of a show off...", Tony said, stretching his arm out.

 

But Miss Potts carefully moved her fingers towards the cat and let him sniff them.

 

"Captain, let him be, he's just curious. Hello, my friend..."

 

She gingerly patted its head and then lowered her hand to its back, stroking him gently.

 

"You are such a fine handsome boy! What's your name?" 

 

"Handsome?!" Tony said with disbelief.

 

El Cid was a typical alley tom cat with a broad, flat face, thick burly build and a stringy tail. 

Years of defending his floating territory from port-side cats, had left him with scars all over his black and white body, a torn ragged ear and one completely closed eye with a vicious gash across it.

 

But surprisingly, Miss Potts wasn't put off by his appearance. She ran her hands through his fur slowly. And from the way El Cid was reacting, he clearly wanted more of her touch.

 

"I bet you are a fierce hunter..." she cooed softly. "You look so strong and magnificent."

 

El Cid arched his back, slowly twirling his tail from side to side as she tenderly stroked his face with the tips of her fingers. 

Then she scratched the spot right at the top of his head, between his ears. He began to purr loudly, sounding like a small train.

 

Tony suddenly felt jealous. "You traitorous feline, you used to purr only for me!"

 

He heard Miss Potts make a small noise of laughter. But when he looked at her, she quickly schooled her face into a neutral expression.

 

"It is true! El Cid was most particular with his affection!"

 

"El Cid..." she said softly, never taking her eyes off the purring cat, "I am sorry, Captain. Cats are notoriously contrary beings. He might just be purring because my touch is new to him."

 

"Do you like cats, miss?"

'

"I like all animals." She said softly. "And I always wanted a pet... a pet of my own... in the orphanage.

The gardener's cat had given birth and I used to sneak out at night and play with the tiny kittens in the shed! 

They were so soft and so loving and playful! I used to play with them for hours and it didn't matter that I was so sleepy in the morning, it was so worth it. 

And there was one of them, my favorite, Persephone, a black and white cat just like this one..."

 

His curiosity was awoken by the word 'orphanage' but she was so serene and at peace with her lips curved in a soft smile, that he couldn't tear his eyes away from her face.

 

"That's a rather unusual name for a kitten..."

 

She giggled cutely. "I know, it is a mouthful of a name but I couldn't resist, I named her after the goddess because she was born in the spring and so feisty and bold and so full of life..."

 

Her smile deepened as she fell silent, scratching the cat's chin, who had closed his eyes in bliss and was leaning into the caress. 

Tony watched slender fingers delicately stroke cat's fur and then carefully move up its face to touch it above the eyes. 

 

Unbidden, the feelings of lust returned, his mind envisioning what it would be like to be on the receiving end of such physical attention. 

 

_Those nimble svelte fingers moving through my hair... scratching my scalp lightly with their fine nails.... and then... they would move down my face, ooh so slowly... brushing against my beard, tracing its outline... and then... down to my chest... so soft and warm and so light in touch... moving over my chest, stroking my skin, leaving a trail of sensation with every slow sensual movement... and then they would move down to my stomach... and lower..._

 

All his blood rushed to his crotch and he shook himself out of his sensual imagining, focusing on the cat. 

 

El Cid abruptly moved away from her hand and lifted his leg to scratch his ear. Then he moved closer to the edge of the table and neatly hopped into Miss Potts lap.

 

"Hey now!" Tony exclaimed, appalled at the cat's daring but Miss Potts just smiled as El Cid turned himself, in her lap, trying to make himself comfortable. 

 

"He's ruining your dress, isn't he? The little bugger..." Tony muttered. 

 

"Well, it's a good thing your aunt isn't here to notice the damage then." She said dryly but her eyes were bright and filled with mirth.

 

He stuck his tongue in his cheek and she burst into giggles.

 

_That's brought some color back into her cheeks... she's too pale and waif-like, wait a minute... I know why..._

 

"Miss Potts, have you eaten anything?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trust a cat to break the ice, amIrite or am I right...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So from all the comments, I see that everyone is enjoying the dialogue (or is it fluff? I can never tell the difference).
> 
> This chapter has a lot of Pepper and Tony just interacting, the next one has the same and the next as well. 
> 
>  
> 
> It is because they have just met each other in rather unusual circumstances, so they are going to talk and learn stuff about each other and get to know one another. At least, that's how I've planned it.
> 
> If you do not like such long dialogue-heavy chapters, do let me know, so I will try to trim the chatter in the next chapters.

 She shook her head and he gasped with horror.

 

"Madam! This is unacceptable! You must have some something! I shall order some food!"

 

"Really Captain Stark, that's not necessary! I can eat later in my room."

 

"I insist." He said firmly. "I know you haven't had anything to eat anything since you woke up and then emptied your stomach in a bucket!" 

 

That made him remember the slop bucket and he stood up in a rush and walked back to his desk. To his relief, the bucket was gone, so he exhaled in relief. 

 

He heard a small giggle and shook his head, smiling. Then he unhooked the small reflex hammer from its nail and hit the the long steel pipe that ran along his cabin' s wall.

A soft ding emitted from the metal. He waited and when he heard an answering ding, he began to hammer the pipe in short and long taps, to send out his message.

 

When he was done, he put the hammer back and returned to his seat. Miss Potts looked at him curiously. 

 

"Oh... that's... erm... it's just a signalling mechanism, that I use to convey messages to my men on the top deck. So I do not need to leave the room, if I want something..." He said sheepishly. 

"It's not witchcraft, I assure you!"

 

The young woman said quickly, "Please explain it to me, Captain, if you don't mind. I've never seen anything like it!"

 

He stared at her askance, baffled by her eagerness for an explanation. His own crew quietly tolerated his inventions. 

But his usual female companions either paid him no attention when he blathered on about his creations or thought he was using black magic and panicked. So he had stopped talking about his scientific leanings.

 

"Please. Do go on." Miss Potts murmured softly and that jolted him out of his stupefaction.

 

"Yes, well, you see, it is very simple. The hammer strikes the pipe, emitting a loud distinct sound. The force with which the hammer hits the pipe's surface, affects the frequency of the sound. The sound and vibration travels up the pipe to my man, Dum E. on deck. He has a similar hammer. Because of the amount of noise on deck, he can touch the pipe and understand the message through the vibrations of the metal, rather than the actual sound itself. And of course, we have come up with a unique language between ourselves, a loud tap to indicate the start of the conversation, different tap patterns for particular words, such as tea or coffee or come down here, etc."

 

Miss Potts just stared at him wide-eyed, so he shrugged uneasily.

 

"It is just a means of communication."

 

"Captain Stark, I think it is a fascinating mechanism!" She said with awe. "Absolute genius to use the principles of metal to transmit a message! How ever did you come up with such an ingenious idea?"

 

He was chuffed to bits by her words of praise and the look of admiration on her face. 

 

"I am very well-read in the physical properties of metal, I've read Galileo and Robert Boyle's documents on the subject. But I must admit, Fourier's explanations really helped me with this invention. I was lucky enough to procure one of his treatises on the subject, for my library." 

 

She gasped loudly, making him and El Cid jump. "A library! You have your own library on board!" 

 

"Why yes, I do... do you like reading?"

 

"I love reading! The words and drama of Shakespeare, the idiosyncratic poems of Marston and Pope, Milton with his imaginative depictions of Hell and Heaven and then the Greek and Roman classics, The Homer, The Iliad..."

 

Tony quoted softly, "Hear my soul speak. Of the very instant that I saw you, Did my heart fly at your service."

 

Miss Potts sighed with pleasure.

 

"The Tempest.... you do know your romantic poetry, Captain." 

 

"Oh no, no, no! I'm not one for flowery prose and words and all that romantic balderdash! This is just one line, a line good for wooing and being romantic! Nay, I insist, I am a simple man of piracy and science!"

 

Miss Potts quirked an eyebrow.

 

"A man of piracy and science! What an interesting combination!"

 

He blurted out, 

"Well, I am not trying to sound vain! But I will, I know, wait, let me explain! Oh, that rhymes, I didn't mean for it! Wait, let me focus... It is true, I am a pirate and proud. I live the pirate life but I also have a scientific mind, I look to science for solutions to everyday problems. I do consider myself a genius amongst nautical men, do note that when I say 'nautical' men, I do not mean my fellow pirates captains, they simply aren't in the same league as me. Oh no, they care too much about how much booty they collected! And how many ships they sunk and how many women they bedded! All fine achievements on their own but I like to think I stand out from this crowd with my inventiveness, that I am the first and only scientific pirate."

 

"I suppose you are, Captain." She said solemnly. But her mouth quirked up at the ends with suppressed mirth and her eyes were twinkling brightly at him.

 

"I am aware that I sound egoistic and vain... but can you blame me? I am an Original." He said, placing his hand on his chest and tilting his face up theatrically, looking up at the ceiling.

 

To his delight, she burst into peals of laughter, rocking back in her chair. El Cid meowed softly from her lap. 

 

Tony found himself grinning from ear to ear. "Miss Potts, are you laughing at me?"

 

"Oh Captain, I don't mean to!" She said on a pant, "But it's! It's too funny, for me to bear!"

 

"Well, if the ladies of the English nobility can call themselves Originals, just for wearing weird costumes, then why can't I be an Original for my thinking?"

 

Miss Potts said thoughtfully, "You are right in a way, Captain. The definition of an Original was to denote someone who stood out from the crowd. However, in recent years, that definition has been twisted to mean someone with an unusual sense of fashion!"

 

"Yes! I met one such Original at a party in Singapore! And all that was original about her, was that she..."

 

He trailed off, remembering the party he had attended in Singapore.

 

_Good Lord! That was an orgy! And this Original had earned her title because of her extremely risque outfit! A leopard skin toga with nothing on underneath! I can't tell Miss Potts this!_

 

"I believe you have put your foot in your mouth, Sir..." Jarvis said silkily. "You might offend the young lady's sensibilities by bringing up such a vulgar example."

 

_Not only that! What will Miss Potts think of me, if I admit I've been to an orgy!_

 

"Indeed... I wonder what she will think if she learns how often you frequent such gatherings..."

 

_Jarvis!_

 

"Captain..." Miss Potts said softly, bringing his attention back to her. "Is everything alright?"

 

For once, Tony was at a loss for words. He didn't want to keep discussing the Original, yet he didn't know how to change the subject. 

 

Luckily for him, someone knocked loudly on the door, at just that moment.

 

"Come in." He called out and the door creaked open. 

 

Scabbers poked his head through.

 

"You rang for brekkie, Captn?" 

 

"Yes man! Come in."

 

The sailor entered, bearing a large tray laden with food. 

 

"Where should I put this?"

 

"On this table right here. Do you mind eating here, Miss Potts? I do apologize, my desk is full of papers and it would take a long time for me to clean them up."

 

"Not at all, Captain."

 

Scabbers came towards them, bearing the tray. Tony watched him with wariness because he had observed that Scabbers was quite clumsy and had a habit of dropping things.  
Even now, he had a tentative grip on the tray, making the dishes wobble precariously on it. So as he neared their table, Tony stood up.

 

"Scabbers, just hold the tray steady, I'll take the plates off."

 

One by one, he picked up plates from the tray and set them down on the table before Miss Potts. 

 

"Today's breakfast menu is... crisp toast, pureed apple sauce... a pot of hot tea... and if you feel up to it, some lovely pork sausage."

 

"Captain, this is all too much." Miss Potts murmured.

 

"Nonsense, dear lady! This is hardly a meal!" 

 

Once all the food was on the table, he selected two cups, saucers and cutlery from the tray. Finally, he took the beaker of orange juice for himself. 

 

Setting these items on the table, he sat back down. 

 

"Aren't you going to eat?" She asked.

 

"I have already eaten, Miss Potts."

 

"But Captain, this is all too much for me. Please have something. I insist."

 

"Oh, don't worry about me! Miss Potts, you should eat. You grow paler by the second!"

 

She looked at him hesitantly, nibbling on her lips and he quickly picked up a sausage.

 

"Here I shall eat this! Since I am partial to sausages. Now it is your turn..."

 

After another hesitant look, Miss Potts finally took a small bite of toast. Then she took another and another.  
She piled her toast with sauce and then look a huge bite. Tony watched her finish one slice and then pick up another, again slathering it generously with applesauce.

 

"Is it... does it taste alright? Cook isn't used to preparing...."  He trailed off, not wanting to use the term 'fancy gent meal', for fear of offending her.

 

Her cheeks were full of food, so she nodded. He was relieved but tried not to show it.

 

Suddenly he realized that they were not alone. 

 

Scabbers stood quietly beside the table, holding the empty tray. He was staring at Miss Potts with a look of abject lust on his face. 

 

If the lady in question, had noticed this staring, she did not show it, she just continued looking down at her food.

 

Tony took a deep breath, controlling the urge to sigh loudly. He turned slightly in his seat and caught Scabbers eye. 

The sailor didn't bat an eyelid. Instead, he had the audacity to give Tony a slow wink, as if he felt Tony supported his lascivious staring.

 

This pissed Tony off to no end.

 

_Why, the gall of this no good little arsworm, I'll tear him a new-_

 

Jarvis said quickly, "Sir... it wouldn't be right to admonish him in front of the young miss, don't you think? Perhaps a silent command would be better."

 

Tony swallowed his anger and raised his finger. His gaze locked on Scabbers, he narrowed his eyes and dragged his finger across his throat in a very slow manner, making his threat crystal clear.

 

Scabbers got the message. He gulped, saluted clumsily and crept out of the cabin as quickly as possible. 

 

Tony relaxed and turned back to Miss Potts who was cooing to El Cid, still nestled comfortably in her lap. 

 

He picked up a sausage and took a bite, which the cat noticed. It was used to demanding treats, so it meowed loudly.

 

"El Cid, my furry friend, do you want this yummy sausage?"

 

He waved the sausage tantalizingly at the cat who meowed again. 

 

"Well, if you want food, you are going to have to leave your comfy haven, to get it. Come on, there's a good lad."

 

This elicited a muffled giggle from Miss Potts, who was enthusiastically finishing off the apple sauce with the last piece of toast.

 

El Cid blinked at the sausage with his big green eyes. He yawned lazily and then buried himself even more in Miss Potts lap with a soft meow.

 

"The cat has made his preferences very clear." said Tony, shaking his head in exasperation. "Choosing a comfortable spot over a sausage... no surprise there, I am afraid."

 

Miss Potts looked down at the cat and gently stroked its ears. Then she lifted her head and gave him a bright smile, a smile that made her blue eyes shine like sapphires in sunlight and her lush pink lips curve beautifully.

 

His heart twinged with some unknown emotion and he absently leaned sideways, without thinking. This led him to nearly fall off his stool but he managed to right himself in time.

 

Miss Potts noticed his clumsiness and exclaimed, "Captain!"

 

"Oh I'm fine! Fine... the ship rocked a little, that's all, caught me by surprise... never fear, a tumble never hurt me!"

 

Her mouth straightened and curved cutely at the corners, once again, giving him that look of suppressed mirth and he was filled with a strange happiness.

 

_There's something about her smile... it is so sweet... so genuine actually... maybe because when she smiles, her eyes smile as well, there's a sparkle, there's a light within them...  
_ _Not at all like the rude cutting smirks of the nobility, their lips move but their eyes remain cold and judgmental, speaking volumes of their true feelings for you...  
_ _Or come to think of it, the fake smiles of the working ladies... who just want your coin and are willing to behave any which way to get it...  
_ _Don't you agree, Jarvis... there's something about the way she smiles..._

 

"Indeed Sir! How insightful of you."

 

Miss Potts picked up a napkin from the table. She bent her head and said softly, "Alright, Senor. It is time for tea and since I will be serving, my lap is not a very safe place for you."

 

Tony stared at her in confusion, thinking she was talking to him. But to his surprise, El Cid neatly jumped down from her lap.

 

"Hang on! He listened to you! He actually listened to you! He never leaves on command! I've had to shove him off many a time!"

 

"Captain, maybe you need to adopt a slightly firmer tone. I can assure you it works wonders."

 

Tony folded his arms and leaned back in his stool, grumbling. "Contrary damn feline... lord spare me from such contradictory behavior..."

 

Miss Potts covered her mouth but from the way her shoulders shook and her eyes shone, it was very clear she was laughing. 

 

_There she goes again... Jarvis, why does she try to hide her laughter?_

 

"I believe, Sir, that in polite society, it is considered unladylike to show one's mirth in public."

 

_What poppycock! But we aren't in polite society, it is just me! She doesn't need to keep up appearances or bother about such silly societal rules!_

 

"Patience, Sir, patience, it isn't easy to just forget all one's ingrained habits and let loose, after years of training... patience, Captain."

 

He watched her daintily open the napkin and spread it on her knees. Then she carefully placed the tea cups on their respective saucers.

 

She dipped a small spoon in the sugar bowl and lifted it. Then she paused.

 

"How do you take your tea, Captain?"

 

"Oh no, no tea for me, thank you." 

 

He lifted the beaker of orange juice and poured some of it into a glass. 

 

Miss Potts added a half spoon of sugar to one cup. Then she lifted the tea pot and ever so elegantly, poured the hot tea water into her cup.   
She filled it halfway and then used the small spoon to delicately stir it clockwise. 

 

Tony sipped at his juice as he silently watched her. The soft clink of the spoon against the cup, the light fragrance of the brewed tea and the gentile way she handled herself, so finely and gracefully, fascinated him. 

 

Up so close, he found himself transfixed by the smallest things about her: her lean narrow fingers with neatly clipped nails curling around the tea cup, dark lashes resting against delicate rose-tinted cheeks as she lowered her eyes, the smattering of light freckles across her slender nose, all adding to her mesmerizing demeanor.

 

_Not a hothouse flower_

_To fade at the hint of sunshine_

_Nor a bold brash wildflower_

_To fight its way out of the grass_

_Behold, a magnolia blossom_

_Ivory white and fine, with the faintest blush of pink_

_Steely spine underlying the delicateness of its bloom..._

"That's so poetic, Captain. You must be quite smitten to have come up with such words on your own."

 

He shut his mouth in horror at the gentle insinuation in Jarvis' words.

 

_Now hold on! I'm not smitten! I am just... curious... I don't think I've ever met a woman like her..._

 

"Whatever you say, Sir. But I've never heard you be quite so poetic before."

 

Miss Potts set her tea cup down and then lifted her napkin by its ends. She daintily wiped her mouth on its edge. 

 

_Hmmm... I think this indicates that the meal is over... so let's not be boorish in front of the lady, let's pretend to have some manners! Use a napkin... use a... napkin.... but... where is my napkin? Consarn it, I don't have one! What do I do... aha!_

 

Tony roughly rubbed his sleeve across his mouth. 

 

_There, clean as a whistle!_

 

Miss Potts looked at him and he gave her his most disarming grin, trying to seem as casual as possible. She lowered her gaze to his chin and then looked away. 

 

_Did I do something wrong? I did something wrong, didn't I!_

 

She looked back at him and cleared her throat. Then she tapped her chin lightly.

 

He tentatively touched his beard and gasped in horror, at the stickiness he felt with his fingers. 

 

"Bejabbers!" Tony swore softly, moving his fingers all over his beard. He realized he had rubbed the orange juice from his mouth, all over his chin.  
He could make out that Miss Potts was looking at him and this made him even more embarrassed. 

 

_What do I do, what do I do! Wait, my washbasin!_

 

He stood up quickly, said, "Excuse me!" and ran into his bedroom. Standing over the washbasin, he splashed his face liberally with water and thoroughly washed out his beard.  
When the stickiness had finally gone, he lifted his head from the basin and shook his face from side to side.

 

Tony walked back into his cabin. Miss Potts was looking out of the stern's wide window and petting El Cid, who was sitting on the edge of the window. She looked at him as he came towards their table, giving him a small smile. 

 

Feeling self-conscious at his gaucheness, Tony avoided her gaze and sat down, looking out of the window himself. For a long moment, they both studied the blue foamy ocean, in a companionable silence. 

 

Tony sighed inwardly. 

 

_I can't believe I just did that... in order to appear as if I had some knowledge of etiquette... I did the very opposite... and now Miss Potts knows I have none...._

 

"There, there now, Sir, it is quite alright." Jarvis said soothingly. "The young lady does not seem to be judging you! Surely, that is of some consolation!"

 

He snuck a sideways glance at Miss Potts. Only to find her looking right at him. So he quickly looked back at the sea, staring straight ahead.  
A drop of water fell on his hand but he ignored it. Then another drop fell and then another. 

 

Jarvis sighed loudly in his head. "Sir, I am afraid you did not dry yourself after washing your face and you are now dripping all over yourself the floor."

 

_I am aware of that Jarvis but just ignore it, I do not want to use my sleeve again and I do not want Miss Potts to notice that I am-_

 

"Captain..." the lady said softly and he looked at her sheepishly. 

 

To his relief, she didn't seem disgusted. Nor did she seem to be laughing at him. Instead, she simply held out a small white scrap of cloth. 

 

He took it gingerly from her hand, pinching it with his fingertips. 

 

"I assure you, it is clean." She said, her head tilted slightly to one side, a look of gentle understanding on her face.

 

He did not know how to respond, so he just nodded and stared at the cloth blankly. Then he crumpled it into a ball and raised it to his face.

 

"If you don't mind, Captain." Miss Potts said softly. "Let me show you."

 

He quickly handed the cloth back to her. 

 

"Fold the kerchief along its length like this." She demonstrated neatly. "Now use it like this... to wipe the broad part of your face. Do you see?"

 

She enacted the motion, pretending to wipe her face. Tony took the kerchief back from her and mimicking her, he wiped his lips and chin.

 

"Wipe downwards. Yes, that's good." She said firmly. "Now for the finish. Fold the handkerchief along its side, so that it forms a square." 

 

He did as she said, trying not to be clumsy. 

 

"That's good." She said. "Now use the square's edge to dab your... erm... lips... your chin... the edge of your jaw." 

 

Again, he obeyed her. 

 

"Do not rub. Just dab with the cloth. If you rub, your beard hair will stick up and that wouldn't do."

 

Her prim tone made him rebellious and he said teasingly, "No, nanny, it wouldn't do at all."

 

Miss Potts gasped, turning a deep shade of red.

 

"Captain, forgive me! I did not realize what I am saying!" She clasped her hands to her cheeks. "I do not mean to scold but it's just a force of habit! And the Viceroy's boys, they were the same with their washing up, your actions, the way you were rubbing your face, it just took me back, I am so sorry, Captain!" 

 

"Miss Potts, there's no need to apologize! I was just teasing you! I acted like a perfect idiot, wiping orange juice all over my face. And then came out here without wiping my face, leaving puddles with my dripping beard! I deserve a scolding... I really do need a nanny..." 

 

She giggled cutely and he said with a grin, "I truly have no manners... I simply wasn't taught any... the orphanage that I grew up in, didn't really teach me anything but how to fight with my fists."

 

Her eyes widened with curiosity, so he continued wryly, "I was always in trouble, either I started fights or I finished them! And I was always scolded for being covered in dirt and grease!"

 

"Let me guess..." Miss Potts said softly, her eyes twinkling with laughter. "You were always fiddling away at some engine or mechanical thing and hence, always getting grease on yourself!" 

 

"That's exactly it! No matter how much the warden cleaned me up, I would stray outside and poof! In a matter of minutes, I would be dirty again!" 

 

She smiled and then murmured softly, "I never learnt any manners at my orphanage either. I was quite the tomboy! I learned everything I know about etiquette, from my first employer." 

 

Now he was curious, curious about her tomboyish past, her time at the orphanage, what her first employer was like and what was her first job. 

 

But Miss Potts had fallen quiet. She lowered her gaze to her hands and took a deep breath. Then she looked up, towards the ocean, her eyes swirling with some unspoken emotion. 

 

El Cid meowed and she absently began to stroke the cat, keeping her gaze on the window. He got the feeling she was reliving memories and did not want to intrude.

 

So Tony looked down at the white square of cloth in his hands. He opened its folds, feeling the soft faded material between his fingers. Then something in the right corner of the cloth, caught his eye.  
Neatly outlined in dark blue thread, were the letters V. P. P.

 

"What does the P stand for?" He asked slowly, trying to break her out of her musing. 

 

At first, she didn't seem to realize what he was asking. Then she looked down at his thumb moving over the letters.  
A look of pure mischief crossed her features before she schooled her features into a completely neutral expression.

 

Tony tried to keep his own expression, equally neutral but inside, he was gleefully anticipating her next move. 

 

_Now if I know her, I know what she'll do... she will deliberately hide this simple thing from me, citing some poppycock excuse..._

 

She said very coolly, "I am afraid, Captain, we do not know each other well enough for me to divulge that information."

 

He gasped in mock outrage. "Madam, you wound me to the quick, with this claim! I have told you all my names and titles! The least you can do, is tell me your middle name!"

 

"Oh, you are mistaken, Captain." The corners of her mouth quirked but she continued calmly, "That initial stands for my nickname, one that was given to me in the orphanage for personal reasons."

 

"Nickname! Personal reasons! What!" Tony squealed with curiosity, making her giggle and El Cid meow at him. 

 

"All in good time, Captain..." She said smugly, "All in good time..."

 

He harrumphed and sniffed indignantly and loudly.  

 

"Now there's no need to sulk, Captain!" Miss Potts said brightly. 

 

"Says you!" He grumbled, sticking his tongue out at her.

 

"Captain, you truly are an absolute child! Hang on... you've still got some water..." Miss Potts picked the kerchief from his hands and leaned towards him, hand outstretched. 

 

He instinctively closed his eyes and leaned forward. Then he felt the soft caress of the cloth on the very edge of his chin, gently dabbing him.  
The cloth moved, stroking his jaw and he nearly went limp with pleasure at the sensation coursing through his skin.

 

"It looks so prickly but is actually so soft..." He heard her murmur and then felt warm fingers move through his hair in a feather-light stroke.  
Involuntarily, his entire body trembled at her touch and he opened his eyes. 

 

She was so close, her eyes so deep dark blue as they gazed into his with wonder, her breath wafting over his face.  
He sat absolutely still, not even breathing, unwilling to break the moment. 

 

Her eyes darkened and shimmered, searching his, wide and unblinking. He had a curious feeling of being enveloped by their blueness.  
Strangely, the scent of lilies and vanilla filled his nostrils.

 

Then her fingers moved, and a tremor once again, rushed through him. All his focus, all his attention, refocused on her.  
He clasped her hand on his jaw and felt her shiver as well, her eyes growing wide and large but not leaving his. 

 

_So the feelings of attraction aren't one-sided... there's something between us and she senses it too..._

 

Miss Potts took a deep breath and then exhaled hard. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears as they continued to look at each other silently, not knowing how to proceed. 

 

Then a soft 'ding' came over the pipe and she blinked. 

 

He tightened his jaw and she tugged at her hand, so he let it go reluctantly. 

 

Another 'ding' was heard but Tony didn't take his eyes off Miss Potts. He searched her eyes.   
True to form, she was blushing to the tips of her ears but he felt she was just as confused and just as irritated by the disturbance.

 

"Ah my duty calls..." He said with a lightness he did not feel and stood up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The secret of Jarvis will be revealed in a later chapter.  
> For now, all I shall say is that Jarvis is talking to Tony in his head, only Tony can hear him :)
> 
>  
> 
> I am behind on my writing, so there may not be a chapter next week. Or maybe just one chapter, we will just have to see. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, if you haven't already, please leave a comment or a kudos or both 🙂
> 
> And to my lovely commenters: Your praise feeds my imagination.  
> All my romantic words, my prose, indeed my depiction of Pepperony, these gifts are all thanks to your everlasting support.  
> My heart is ever at your service.


	7. Chapter 7

Tony stood and walked over to the pipe. Using the hammer, he tapped a reply and then placed his hands on the pipe, to listen to what Dum E. was saying. When the message was over, he hung the hammer back on its hook.

  

He turned and looked at the piles of bills on his desk. Then he pinched his nostrils to get rid of his irritation.

 

_Good lord, I am so conflicted! I have to meet my crew, I have to do the buggering sodding bookkeeping and I want to keep talking to Miss Potts! I wish I could split myself in three!_

 

"Is everything alright, Captain?" The lady said softly and he turned back towards her. 

 

"Oh yes it is, Miss! I was just in a brown study because of all the multiple tasks I have to do!" 

 

She stood up quickly. "I am sorry, I didn't mean to keep you from your work! I can go back to my room, if you-"

 

"Miss Potts." He said firmly and she fell silent. "Believe me, you haven't kept me from anything! Rather, it is I..."

 

 He sighed heavily and pushed his hair off his brow. "I have been delaying and dilly-dallying to perform a task most disgusting and loathsome to my being!"

 

Miss Potts gaped at him. Her big blue eyes were filled with equal parts of apprehension and curiosity. 

 

"Oh my! What is it, Captain? Do you plan to attack some unsuspecting ship?" 

 

He laughed loudly.

 

"Attacking ships at sea, is called boarding and raiding. But it isn't that. And those tasks, frankly speaking, aren't disgusting to me. I quite enjoy the thrill of boarding a ship. But I digress. I am curious, how do you know off such pirate activities? The penny-dreadfuls are full of lurid, violent tales! But, knowing you, did you learn this from a historical treatise of some sort?"

 

She said excitedly, "Actually, one of the Viceroy's friends, who spent some years in the New World, visited the house in Surrey. He kept talking about Edward Teach, also known as the pirate Blackbeard! And how he would carry out attack after attack on the cargo ships of the English American colonies! It sounded so bloodthirsty but so daring at the same time! To fight on the open sea with cannons and gun fire!"

 

Tony sniffed lightly. He was a little miffed at her obvious admiration for Blackbeard. 

 

"Hmm... Blackbeard... yes, the man does have a fearsome reputation but it is often exaggerated. He is more of a cunning strategist than a warrior. And his Queen Anne isn't as powerful as my Mark XIV." 

 

Miss Potts seemed to have understood that he was jealous. The corners of her mouth quirked up in that appealing mirthful manner of hers. 

 

"Alright, Captain."

 

"What? It is true! I have seen the Queen Anne in action! My Mark XIV has an iron hull! It makes us virtually unsinkable! And this is a 45-cannon ship! Whereas the Queen Anne has only 25 cannons and is an old, rotting biddy of the sea!"

 

"If I understand correctly, Captain... the number of guns that a ship has... or cannons as you put it, that is what makes all the difference, yes?"

 

Tony paused. Pirates like him and Blackbeard, had an almost physical connection to their ships and their ships were extensions of their beings.  
Because of this, there seemed to be a certain sexual undertone to her statement.

 

He had though Miss Potts was too innocent to know of such innuendos but from the way her eyes were sparkling with naughtiness, he felt he had been mistaken. 

 

_Hmm... I will show you just how good I am at sexual innuendos!_

 

"My dear Miss Potts..." He drawled out, curving his lips slowly. "Guns, cannons, they are important... but it isn't just the number of guns or..." He paused deliberately for emphasis. "Or the size of the cannons..."

 

She nodded, a small smile playing around her lips. 

 

"It is no use having a big ship with a lot of guns... if one does not know how to handle one's cannons. You can't just fire away at random, aiming for another ship! No, no, no!"

 

He circled her slowly, looking at her from beneath his lashes. 

 

"If you want to make an... impact..." He whispered. "You need to start slow and steady and use a firm hand, to tease, to tantalize, to wear down your opponent with your finesse and strategy... circling their waters, coming close and then drifting back, driving them mad with not knowing your intentions and then..."

 

He stood behind her, his body inches away from hers, her reddish-gold mane so close to his face. 

 

The smell of lilies came unbidden to him again as he absently studied the delicate lean line of her neck. 

 

_I wonder if she tastes like her fragrance... soft, pure lily of the water..._

 

Up so close, he saw her throat move as she swallowed hard and whispered, "And then?" 

 

"And then... you move in for the kill. You fire one shot straight into the heart of the ship and watch it break upon the waves, in a glorious explosion of fire and wood..."

 

She seemed to tremble slightly and suddenly, he was filled with an overpowering urge to press his lips against her slender porcelain-hued neck and satisfy his curiosity.  

She turned to face him and swallowed hard again, looking at him wide-eyed. 

 

"You describe the act of boarding so eloquently, Captain... the Viceroy's friend described it as a vicious fight to the death."

 

He cleared his throat, trying to straighten his own thoughts. 

 

_Good lord, what has come over me! I had sex with 3 women just yesterday! Yet, I find myself so aroused by a slender neck!_

 

"Well, erm... the destruction of another ship, that's for when there is an actual fight going on. For raiding, you want to be more careful with damage, after all, you do not want the ship to sink before you finish looting it! You need to just damage it enough, to stop it from moving."

 

"Have you met Blackbeard in person, Captain Stark?" 

 

"A better way to put it, is that Blackbeard has met me! Yes, he has!"

 

She said with ghoulish delight, "What is he like in person? And is it true, that when Blackbeard sinks a ship, he ties the defeated ship's crew to the masts, so that they drown with the ship?" 

 

"Poppycock!" Tony said, rolling his eyes. "Teach is a fair man unless crossed! He gives the defeated sailors a choice, either be set adrift at sea or join his crew! None of that violent horseshit! Just because the man raids a few colonial ships, the English have made him a demon!"

 

She giggled and he shrugged. 

 

"Reputations at sea, are mostly spread by word of mouth and hence, are unreliable. For example, in one raiding encounter, Blackbeard may have shot a sailor down for insubordination. As the story spreads, through his own crew, through any survivors, it gets more and more embellished. The final version of the story: Blackbeard cut the man up into little pieces and fed him to the sharks. Facts become stories, stories become lore and a pirate's bloodthirsty persona is cemented as legend. Then there some pirates, who purposely spread exaggerated accounts of their piracy, to build up a fearsome reputation. I may not have as many penny-dreadfuls to my name as Blackbeard has but I have a well-deserved reputation amongst the Seven Seas! 

 

"Yes, so I was told, on my way to your ship..." Miss Potts murmured with a soft smile. "The infamous Pirate Lord Stark." 

 

"A pirate lord because of my impressive haul of booty!" He said smugly. "Every sea faring robber can call himself a pirate but only those with a sizable wealth from looting and marauding are designated as pirate lords!" 

 

He was pleased to see that Miss Potts was slack-jawed with wonder. 

 

"A league of wealthy pirates! This is unheard of!"

 

"It is a trade secret. Helps in establishing a hierarchy that separates the riff-raff from the elite and helps enhance the profession itself. We meet every year at a secret location and discuss our earnings. Which is why... my loathsome task needs to be done!"

 

Miss Potts was confused, so he decide to explain all. 

 

"I need to keep an up-to-date account of my wealth... which means, I need to record my financial transactions, my sales, my expenditures, so that I can sum up my net worth and remain a Pirate Lord..."

 

"You need to keep an account of your earnings... like a businessman..." She whispered, wide-eyed. 

 

"Yes." He pointed at his desk. "Hence, all the paperwork on my desk. Every month, I have to document the transactions performed. I am a little... behind on this task..."

 

Jarvis said silkily, "A little, Sir?" and Tony grimaced. 

 

"Alright, I have not done any accounting for the last 6 months but it isn't my fault! I had an accountant, Hector, who did all this sort of bookkeeping and accounting but he left a week ago!"

 

She narrowed her eyes. "But Captain, if you had an accountant, then why are you behind on this task?"

 

"Because after Hector left, I collected all these damn bills and accounting books from his room and much to my horror, I see that he hasn't been doing his job for the last 6 months!"

 

Miss Potts quirked an eyebrow. "Your accountant was shirking his duties... and you noticed this only after he left?"

 

Tony felt himself turn warm. "I know, I know, I should have been more attentive, after all, they are my finances but I just! I! Erm! Anyways, there is no point fussing about what happened in the past! My real problem is that I now have to do the books! And I haven't! And it is a lot and it is so hard and boring and I hate sitting at my desk, I want to go out, I want to be part of the cr-"

 

Miss Potts made a loud clicking noise that instinctively made him stop talking. Then she realized what she had done and clasped her hand hard over her mouth. 

 

"Captain, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to shush you, its just a reflex of habit from working with the children! I am so sorry!"

 

He was torn between reassuring her and teasing her even more, just to see if the beautiful pink flush flooding her skin, would darken. Then she covered her entire face with her hands and began muttering angrily to herself. 

 

He was struggling not to laugh but managed to say, "Miss Potts, it is perfectly alright... there, there, there's no need to chastise yourself so much!"

 

She didn't listen to him, she just went on talking to herself, her words muffled because of her hands on her face. So he slowly placed his hands over hers and that made her lower them quickly. 

 

Tony said gently, "I have a habit of going on and on until stopped... so I need to be interrupted from time to time... you were right to shush me but I do listen to verbal commands as well!"

 

She gave him a shy smile and lowered her gaze, nibbling her lip. 

 

"Would you like a turn about the deck? You have been inside for a very long time. I can ask Dum E. to show you around, while I work on the bills."

 

"If you... if you don't mind, Captain..." She said hesitatingly, "I do not mean to intrude in your private matters but... may I take a look at your accounting?"

 

Before he could respond, she said in a rush, "I have some experience in bookkeeping! I do my own accounts but that's not the experience... I mean to say that... well, most women do not have their own accountants, even wealthy noblewomen, so I have have helped my employers with their personal finances! Whenever asked and in a moderate capacity, of course. I cannot say that I am an accountant or a financial expert, I simply know how to calculate and..."

 

She trailed off and lowered her gaze.

"I am merely offering to provide some help... if you'd like some... I could read out the sums to you or I could jot them down as you read.... or anything you'd like me to do..."

 

Tony was so filled with happiness that he forgot his manners and clasped her arms in joy.

 

"Miss Potts, you have no idea what a godsend you are! I desperately need some help, I've been going mad with the stupid accounting! Here! Come!"

 

He led her to his large chair behind his desk.

 

"Sit down here, I shall show you what I have done so far!"

 

"But Captain, this is your seat..."

 

"It doesn't matter, now..." he pointed at the various papers and scrolls. "Let's start with this month. These are my bills, by mine, I mean the expenses that I, my ship, my crew, have incurred for the last month. They have a little red dot on them."

 

"Your expenses." She muttered thoughtfully. "Deductions from your profit."

 

"Yes! And the bills without dots, are bills of receipt or payment, that is to say, for the goods or bounty that I sold."

 

Miss Potts looked up at him askance. "I did know that pirates sold their booty to merchants. I thought they hoarded their wealth or dealt with smugglers only."

 

"Normally, that is the trend. But smugglers are a crafty lot. One must work with a smuggler that one trusts. And one of my trusted fences is in the Carribean. So my bounty onboard is divided into three parts. One part is reserved for my fence in the Caribbean. Whom we will meet soon. The second part is for my other business partners, located all over the world."

 

"Just how many business partners do you have?"

 

"A... erm... some... 1 or 2 or 3... anyways, the third and last part is reserved for my... collection of private wealth, my savings, you know! And whatever goods do not fall into these categories...  I like to sell to merchants and traders on route. Exotic edible or household items such as Spanish oranges, Chinese herbs, erm... let's see... Egyptian papyrus... you get the idea!"

 

"Oh my!" She exclaimed, with wide eyes. "That's... that's quite an inventory, Captain!"

 

"Yes... we do transport some strange things at times... and I find that one land's staple fare is another land's exotic fancy. But really, this time, we have a very... should I say... bland bounty! Once, I was commissioned to transport a Komodo dragon! It was a long lizard-like beast with scaly greenish-blue scales and reddish orange eyes and rows and rows of sharp teeth! We sailed from Indonesia to Singapore, taking it to a friend of mine. The crew christened it Tonga. The beast was dangerous and its upkeep was so expensive. It needed its own room and its food! Oh my, everyday, it needed a plate of bones and then live feeding, yes, we fed it chickens 5 times a day, live ones, so we needed to keep chickens on board.... All in all, the men quite enjoyed Tonga's company, especially feeding time because of the spectacle of watching it chase and munch on its food! Quite fascinating to see such a large seemingly slow creature move so quickly and with a neat little snap and a flurry of feathers, the chicken would be chewed up and it would crick its neck and swallow- I say, Miss Potts, are you alright?  You've turned quite pale."

 

She just bit her lip and nodded.

 

Jarvis hissed loudly, "Sir! You have clearly made the lady squeamish with all your talk of live feeding!"

 

He flushed and quickly tried to change the subject. 

 

"But I digress, okay, where were we? Oh yes, Inventory! That is another headache! For another day... but I could show you our current stock if you'd like."

 

"I would love to see what exotic goods you have, Captain..." she said with a soft smile. "But I hope you aren't transporting any dangerous animals this time."

 

"Oh no! Tonga was enough of a hassle! Happy keeps pestering me that we need a frightening pet, something like a South American python but I fear for El Cid's safety."

 

She gave him a look of horror mingled with awe.

 

"A python? On board as a pet!?"  

 

"Never fear, Miss Potts. I will not be swayed by his persuasion. I fear for my own safety as well, what if the python decides to swallow me in my hammock?"

 

"A parrot might be a nice companion."

 

He scowled, making her giggle. 

 

"That's too stereotypical! Besides, I'd look perfectly ridiculous with a brightly-colored bird on my shoulder! And those birds tend to talk too much! No, no, no parrots!"

 

"Alright, Captain. Let's start working, shall we?"

 

Tony cringed. All this time, he had been trying to put off the bookkeeping as much as he could. 

 

Miss Potts looked up at him and gave him a soft smile. 

 

"It is alright, Captain. I am here to help. Many hands make lighter work."

 

Her words and her smile gave him comfort. He knelt by the side of her chair, to be closer.

 

"Captain, really I must protest! Please sit in your chair! I can sit in-"

 

"Nonsense, Potts..." he said briskly. He reached towards the accounting ledger and pulled it towards them. "Now then! This thick tome is the financial ledger for the Iron Mark XIV!"

 

Miss Potts daintily placed her fingers on the open book and scanned its contents. 

 

"Deductions, summations, Profits, summation... yes, this is clear...I see you have made a lot of entries already... this month's date needs to be entered here... at the top of the sheet." 

 

"Why? The sheets aren't divided by month. All the entries of each month are added one after the other."

 

Miss Potts looked at him with shock. She opened her mouth and then shut it.  

 

"I have done something wrong, haven't I?" He said quietly, feeling foolish at his ignorance.

 

"Ideally, each month should have its own sheet in the ledger. It is alright, Captain. Here." She turned a page. "Let's start afresh. With the month of June." 

 

In neat elegant strokes, she wrote the month's name and date at the top of the sheet. Then she picked up a bill. 

 

"But miss Potts, I had finished 10 bills."

 

"I can see that, Captain but do not worry..." she murmured absently, her eyes on the bill. "I will redo your work on this sheet."

 

He sat back on his heels. For the next 10 minutes, there was pin-drop silence as Miss Potts worked. On her left, she had assembled the bills that had been assessed, on her right, she had the huge pile of bills that needed to be handled. 

 

Tony watched with fascination, as she picked up a bill from the pile on her right, scanned it with her eyes and then neatly jotted its amount down in the giant red ledger. Once done, she placed it in the pile on the left. Some of the bills had multiple totals and for those, she would daintily make calculations on the back of the bill in pencil and then write down the total on the sheet.

 

_Jarvis, are you seeing this?_

 

Indeed I am, sir. Miss Potts seems to be a natural at bookkeeping. You take an hour to look at two bills but so far, she's finished ten!

 

_Yes! Look at her go! Her eyes are just darting over the bill like magic and then, poof! There's a number on the page! How does she do it?_

 

The pile of finished bills slowly grew. Tony was feeling a little stiff and fidgety. He twisted his neck from side to side, trying to stretch it and then rolled his head along his shoulders. Then he scratched his ear and ran his fingers through his hair.

 

He looked at Miss Potts, who was focused on a rather long bill covered in squiggly figures. Her lips moved wordlessly as she read the bill to herself. 

 

Tony stood and then idly stretched his legs out in front of him. He studied his boots and then whistled absently.

 

"Captain Stark." Miss Potts said crisply and he looked down at her.

 

"Captain..." she said, without taking her eyes off the sheet, "you can take a break if you'd like." 

 

"Oh yes!" He stood up excitedly. "I do need a break! I will be right back!"

 

He bounded out of the room happily and ran up the stairs to the deck.

 

Outside in the fresh air, Tony stood on the bustling vibrant deck and stretched himself with a loud sigh, throwing his arms up joyously at the sun. 

 

"Oh, it's such a glorious day to be free and alive!"

 

"Ahoy, your Lordship!" His cabin boy called out from the crow's nest high above and he waved back in greeting.

 

"Good afternoon, your Lordship!" Happy came forward, Dum E chirruping happily behind him. "You were below deck for so long, we were worried. Should we give you an update on our progress?"

 

"Yes gentlemen but first! I want to take a look around." 

 

He quickly climbed up the stairs to the stern, greeted the sailor at the wheel and then pulled out his telescope.

 

Tony leaned against the railing and scanned the horizon.

 

"Nothing before us! And..." he turned on the spot. "Nothing behind us! That's the way I like it! What's our speed, gentlemen?"

 

"An exceptional 9 knots, sir, we are making good time." 

 

He turned back to the ocean and closed his eyes. 

 

A strong but cool breeze blew across his face, ruffling his hair, filling his lungs with the strong crisp scent of salt and water. He could feel the very motion of his ship in his bones, every wave that crashed against its hull, every rolling dip and every climbing high that it took in the shimmering blue water, even the feeling of the wind roaring through its sails. 

 

The hot sun shone down on his face, he felt its heat warm every part of him down to his toes, filling him with a deep-rooted warmth.  
The Arc pulsed against his chest, he could hear its familiar song in his blood, in his heart and he smiled.

 

_The Sea and I are one. Wherever I may roam, the Sea is my only true home._  

 

Then he opened his eyes. He felt something in his pocket and shoved his hand into it. Then he pulled out a scrunched-up ball of crisp white cloth. 

 

Tony opened it slowly. Even over the strong sea air, the ethereal fragrance of vanilla and lilies came to him. He opened the ball of cloth and ran his fingers over the neat blue initials embrioidered on the cloth. Some emotion fluttered within him and a slow smile grew on his face. He folded the kerchief up reverently and tucked it into his pocket, patting it to secure it in place.

 

Then he turned back to his men. "Alright boys. Speak your minds." 

 

"The weather is good, the wind at our backs and the sea calm. Not a cloud in sight, to slow us down." said his Sailing Master.

 

"The booty and goods we secured in Portugal, has been carefully stored away." Happy said. "We have enough rations for the next four weeks." 

 

"Considering that we have one extra person on board?" Tony asked softly. "A person whose delicate palate we will have to account for?"

 

Happy nodded. "Aye Captain. Never you fear. I have instructed Cook on the situation and he is well aware of our guest' needs."

 

"Good man! Now! What is our business for today?"

 

Zenith, his French-African navigator said softly, "Captain, we need to chart a course for the Caribbean. One that avoids the British Navy patrols."

 

"Excellent!" He rubbed his hands together with glee. "Let's begin!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in uploads.
> 
>  
> 
> I must confess, I do not know if the Pirate Lord part is historically accurate. I got the idea from this lovely stop-motion movie about pirates, The Pirates! Band of Misfits, where the pirates compete with each other over loot, to be the Pirate Captain of the Year. xD 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I am aware that my depiction of accounting sucks but I have no idea how accounting works and was too busy to google.
> 
>  
> 
> Another chapter next weekend.


	8. Chapter 8

"200 escudos. That works out to... let's see... 100 doubloons."

 

Pepper dipped her quill in ink and carefully entered the amount in the Profit column of the billing page.

 

She moved the bill to the pile on her left and then picked up another. She read the items on the bill carefully.

 

"Hmmm... judging by the red dot, this is a bill of expenses. A large stock-pot, a stew-pan, a turbot kettle and a dutch oven. Total expense amount, 30 doubloons."

 

Captain Stark had marked his expense bills with red dots to separate them from his profit bills. Those amounts had to be documented in the Deduction column.

 

"Let's do a quick tally of the items by their individual prices. 5, 4, 2, 10. Just 21 doubloons... yet the bill amount is 30! Another example, where the Captain's man has paid more money than what is required! I must show this to the Captain."

 

She carefully folded the edge of the bill and placed it in the small pilebof bills that she had collected in one corner of the table. Then she wrote down the number '30' in the Deduction column.

 

She glanced at the few bills that were yet to be processed.

 

"Three more and I am done. Then I can calculate the total of each column."

 

Pepper picked up the next bill and studied it curiously.

 

"This bill... what sort of paper is this? It seems foreign... the color, the texture of its material... and what's this on its back... some sort of script... could it be Arabic? It could... the Captain mentioned that they docked in Cairo for a month..."

 

She stared wistfully at the bill.

 

"Egypt. The land of the Nile and the Sahara! The birthplace of the zero! What must it be like to stand in the shadow of the Great Pyramids and stare at the desert sun... I had long hoped to save enough money and someday, somehow, afford to visit this great land..."

 

Then she remembered her savings, a carefully hidden collection of notes and coins tied up in a kerchief and stored at the bottom of her trunk.

 

Suddenly she was filled with sadness.

 

"All my savings lost forever... I wonder who will find them... then again I wonder what has happened to my clothes, my diary, my books..."

 

She closed her hand around her necklace and whispered, "This is all I have left... and I do not even know who gave it to me and why..."

 

The feeling of sadness grew in her chest, crushing her with its heaviness and she felt a hard lump form in her throat.

 

Pepper looked up at the wooden ceiling blindly, feeling the prick of tears and fighting them desperately.

 

"What is the point of crying now? Tears will not change a thing nor can they bring anything back..."

 

She blinked hard and then felt something soft and furry brush against her legs.

 

She looked down. El Cid was lying on his back, twirling his tail which was grazing her legs. A low gurgling noise came from him.

 

She lowered her hand and touched her fingers to his head, scratching his forehead. He rolled onto his feet and arched into her touch with a loud purr.  
The gentle vibrations of his purr thrummed through his soft chubby body and through her as well. For some reason, she felt soothed.

 

She bent and ran her hands over his back, stroking his soft fur. Her sadness began to ebb away as she petted the cat.

 

After a while, she straightened and he curled himself into a ball, settling himself by her feet.

 

"Thank you, El Cid..." she murmured with a smile and resumed her work.

 

In a matter of seconds, Pepper completed two more bills. She held up the last one in her hand.

 

"Hmm... this is payment for the purchase of six yarns of Egyptian cotton. Oh, and here is the bill of sale in Portugal. Now I understand... the Captain bought the cotton in Egypt and sold it in Portugal for 200 doubloons, definitely a profit when you consider the value of the Egyptian pound to the doubloon! Hold on, this bill says the sum is to be paid to the steward of the HMS Iron Glory. HMS Iron Glory? The steward? Whatever could that be?"

 

"Oh, that's just a fake ship name that I encourage my crew members to use at foreign ports, when they sell our booty." She heard a familiar male voice say and she looked up in surprise.

 

The Captain stood before her, a cheeky grin on his face. He was holding a small plate in one hand.

 

"Captain Stark! You are back so soon!"

 

He laughed, setting the plate down on the table.

 

"On the contrary, my dear miss Potts, I've been gone for an hour!"

 

"An hour!"

 

Pepper was shocked and half rose from her seat. "I am so sorry, I didn't even realize, I was so caught up with the billing! Oh my! I can leave if you-"

 

"Miss Potts..." the Captain said calmly. He clasped her by the arms and gently pushed her back down. "Keep your seat. And have something to eat."

 

He nudged the plate towards her. Since she was sitting in his luxurious throne-like plush chair, he pulled up another chair.

 

"If there's anyone who is working, it is you, so this office is yours. Now you must take a break and eat something." He propped his feet up on the edge of the table and lounged back in his chair.

 

The plate was filled with figs, orange slices, little brownish-red apples and what appeared to be cubes of colored jelly wrapped in tissue paper.

 

She looked at the plate and then at the bills.

 

Then she said mulishly, "I am afraid, Captain, I can take a break only when my work is completed. I'm at the last bill and then the total profit and expense calculation is left."

 

He rolled his eyes at her theatrically and noisily unwrapped a piece of jelly, popping it into his mouth with gusto.

 

Pepper carefully wrote down 200 doubloons in the Profit column. Then she placed the bill in the completed pile.

 

"There. That's done. Now I have to calculate the total of each column."

 

She picked up a pencil and began to add up the different figures in the Profit column. A minute passed by and she realized that the Captain was oddly quiet.

 

She sneakily peeked at him through her lashes.

 

And turned a bright red as she saw that the Captain was staring straight at her. His eyes drifted slowly over her face, then lingered on her lips and she instinctively moistened them.

 

He shifted in his seat, his eyes darkening and as was her habit, she bit her lip in agitation. Her cheeks felt very warm, so she quickly looked back at the financial ledger.

 

_Why does he stare so... ignore him, ignore him, ignore him... where was I...oh yes, 230... and now... 250..._

She added up the numbers and wrote down the total in pencil at the end of the column.

 

Then she met the Captain's chocolate brown gaze. He didn't avert his eyes but instead smiled boyishly at her, his tufty hair falling on his brow, adding to his handsomeness.

 

But Pepper was determined to be professional, so she turned the ledger towards him and said brusquely, "Captain, this is my summation of your bills. Please recheck the totals."

 

He barely glanced at the page before murmuring, "600 doubloons. Yes, it is accurate... please write the amount down in ink."

 

She forgot she was dealing with an adult and clicked at him with her tongue. He chuckled and she scolded, "Really Captain, you barely even looked at it! You shouldn't be so careless with your finances!"

 

"But my dear Miss Potts..." he said with a drawl. "I did add the numbers up. In my head. Very quickly. Your calculations while slow... are accurate."

 

Pepper opened her mouth to argue further but the Captain surprised her by leaning forward.

 

With his eyes twinkling at her, he said mischievously, "You doubt my mathematical skills, Miss Potts. Very well then. You may test me. I will calculate the total of the Deduction column entirely in my head. Whereas, you, you must use your pencil and verify that my calculations are correct. Agreed? Ready, set, go! Let's see here..."

 

He drummed his fingers on the table. "100, 50, 100, 80... hmm... the total sum of expenses is 400 doubloons."

 

She turned the book back towards her and quickly began to add the amounts in the Deduction column. And to her surprise, the total amount came out to be exactly 400 doubloons.

 

Pepper stared at the Captain dumbfounded.

 

"You! You just summed up all these numbers in your mind! Without writing a thing down! But wait... I don't understand! I thought you hated accounting because you hated calculating numbers! But if you are so good at maths, then why did you ask me to do your accounting for you?"

 

He sighed and pushed his hair off his brow. "I will be honest with you, Miss Potts... I love the artistic leanings of arithmetic: trigonometry, geometry, calculations of speed and astronomical distance, the angles of the sun, calculus... but, but! I absolutely loathe the mundane financial activities of accounting, balancing this sheet and calculating profits and percentages and expense margins! Bah, humbug!"

 

He made such an animated face of disgust, that she struggled to control her laughter.

 

"But alas! I'm forced to do this... because my former accountant, Hector... the silly man ran off with a trapeze artist in Italy! Leaving me with all these detestable bills! The horror!"

 

The Captain clutched his breast and threw his head back in comical anguish, making her laugh.

 

"But Miss Potts, you seem to have a solid grasp of bookkeeping..."

 

"Yes... well, I do have enough experience..." She said absently as she noted down the figures in ink. "I have helped the Vicereine, the Viceroy's wife, with her accounting, as she was... prone to gambling at kitty parties... and wanted to hide her losses from her husband..."

 

She heard the Captain gasp and looked up at him. He had the most exaggerated expression of curiosity, his mouth in a silent 'O'.

 

"The Vicereine liked to gamble.... my, my, such a scandal!" He covered his mouth with his hand in a very ladylike fashion.

 

Then he whispered theatrically, "Do spill the beans, dear miss Potts!"

 

"Captain..." Pepper murmured, biting her cheek to keep a straight face. "I simply cannot divulge my employer's secrets!"

 

"But why ever not, dear lady?" He said comically, batting his eyelids and she burst into laughter, rocking back in her chair.

 

"Captain, for Heaven's sakes! Do not make me laugh! I have work to do!"

 

"No, you do not!" He countered and pulled the financial ledger towards him with his finger. "You are all done. Now have some of this!"

 

He pushed the plate at her and she daintily took an orange slice. Maybe it was the invigorating sea air or the task of accounting but her appetite had returned and she ate the orange and then another and then began to munch on a fig.

 

The Captain was going over the month's financial transactions with interest.

 

"200 doubloons... that puts us at a profit percentage of 33%... that's a fine amount..."

 

"But! But I must say!" Pepper stopped talking out of nervousness. She lowered her gaze and looked at the plate.

 

There was a soft tap on the table and she looked at the Captain.

 

He said gently, "Do go on Miss Potts, don't be shy."

 

"I... I am not sure if this is my place... beg your pardon... I do not mean to tell you how to take care of your finances but..."

 

She was flustered, not only by her boldness but also by the way the Captain was looking at her with rapt attention, his brown eyes gleaming.

 

When she fell silent again, he asked firmly, "You were saying?"

 

"Well..." Pepper swallowed and then blurted out, "In my opinion, for a ship this size that has sailed halfway around the globe, 33% is a small margin of profit! You need to increase your sales of imported goods to the European market! You performed one such sale where you made a profit but you need more! Furthermore, your crew is not careful when it comes to checking bills before paying money. I've collected a number of examples where they have been cheated on the final bill amount!"

 

She clasped her hand over her mouth, afraid that she had said too much.

 

Dear god, why can't I control my tongue! Men do not like being lectured on their financial transactions! And here I am, telling a Pirate how he should be spending his money!

 

The Captain silently studied her and then closed the ledger. Her heart leapt to her throat as he stood up and rounded the table.

 

Much to her consternation, he hoisted himself onto the edge of the table, right beside her. She could feel the warmth of his thick brawny thigh, which lay close to her arm.

 

He leaned sideways, down towards her. She felt his breath ruffling her hair and inhaled deeply. Which was a mistake because her lungs were now filled with the scent of him, the sea, the sun and citrusy musk.

 

"Please tell me more ..." his husky voice echoed in her ear, making her skin tingle.

 

Pepper swallowed hard, trying to hear herself think over her heart hammering loudly in her chest. She couldn't look at him, so she fixed her gaze firmly on his black trouser-clad leg and stammered, "I ... eh... what I mean is... I... I just meant..."

 

"Look at me, Potts..." the Captain said softly and suddenly, she felt a firm finger gently tilt her chin up.

 

Pepper looked into soft chocolate brown eyes, so rich and deep that she felt herself melting in the face of their appeal. Flecks of green and gold scattered in their depths, twinkled at her like stars against a hazel sky. The eyes crinkled with mirth, the twinkle in them brightening.

 

"If it is a staring contest you desire, Miss... I am all for it."

 

His whispered words shook her out of her stupor and she straightened.

 

Pepper cleared her throat and leaned as far away as she could from the Captain, trying to keep a safe distance between them.

 

"As I was saying..."

 

My crew members are careless with their expenditure..." the Captain murmured softly. "That does not really surprise me."

 

"I'd treat it a little more seriously than that, Captain." She said, picking up one of the bills she had collected.

 

"For example, at this establishment, your man has been overcharged by deliberation. You can see that the bill amount is mentioned as 30 doubloons whereas if you sum up the price of each item, the actual total is 23!"

 

"That's a small sum..." said the Captain thoughtfully and Pepper gasped in outrage.

 

"I beg to differ, Sir! Seven doubloons is not a small sum! Every doubloon counts! And this is just one example!"

 

She picked up her separate pile of such bills and waved them at him.

 

"The same overcharging has happened at least 15 times over the last month. I estimate that you may have lost 10 doubloons in each such exchange!"

 

"So I've been cheated out of roughly 150 doubloons..." he said softly.

 

"Yes! And that is an outrage!" She said passionately. "It has affected your profit margin as well!"

 

The Captain exhaled on a rush.

 

"What a shame.... oh well..."

 

Pepper gasped again at his nonchalance and Captain Stark raised his hands as to protect himself.

 

"Miss Potts, I simply meant that it is no use crying over spilt milk! The money is lost and I wonder what could I have done to prevent it. I rarely make these sort of purchases myself. It is usually Cook or sometimes Scabbers... Dum E. is careful with his purchases, I've noticed that... but then there's Happy... well... do I need to explain Happy's carelessness, you've met the man!"

 

"Captain, you just need to be firm with your crew."

 

He cocked an eyebrow. "Firm?"

 

"Yes, you need to enforce discipline in such matters!"

 

"Discipline..." he scratched his chin and narrowed his eyes. "Do tell, Miss Potts."

 

"I feel you should impose some rules and regulations on your pirate crew, such that they will be more careful with their purchases. If they aren't careful, if they lose money, they will be punished."

 

"Punished?" The Captain grinned mischievously.

 

"Oh nanny, this is exciting! Exactly what sort of devious punishment do you have in mind? Tie the offender to the bow of the ship and drag them behind us, through the ocean? Or let the offender spend an afternoon, lashed to the crow's nest without water? Or 10 hard strokes of the cat-o-nines?"

 

She stared at him in horror and he laughed.

 

"I am merely teasing you, Miss Potts! I am not that harsh with my men... unless they deserve it of course. Then I know how to be strict... but this being careful part... I am not sure how to enforce it... we are pirates, we pillage and steal and barter, we do not count our money and make little notes about it and calculate our profits... we spend our money with gusto!"

 

"Oh believe me, Captain, from going through all your expense bills, it is crystal clear that you spend most of your money on entertainment!"

 

To her surprise, the Captain flushed up to his ears. He looked away evasively.

 

"Oh crap! You saw those bills, eh? I forgot to tell you about those..."

 

Pepper studied him curiously.

 

"Why, yes, I have. There are quite a number of them... here's one! Fifty doubloons at the... erm... I hope I am saying this right... Palácio do Prazer! And the only item mentioned on the bill, is entertainment. Another one, thirty doubloons this time, at the House of Molls. Again, nothing but entertainment is written. Here's a bill, the name of the place is not mentioned but just the amount is... twenty doubloons and 'entretenimento', which I assume, is Portuguese for entertainment. And this bill from the Sow's Silken Pub, this has drink and food and then entertainment all mentioned separately, which confused m-".

 

She stopped mid-sentence because warm callused fingers closed over her hand, catching her off-guard.

 

"Miss Potts, I must commend you on your through work!" The Captain said with a broad smile as he gently tugged the the bills out of her hand. "Here, have a lump of delight as a reward."

 

He thrust the plate at her and she stared at it nonplussed.

 

"I beg your pardon? A lump of delight?"  
"I am referring to these delightful sugary squares..." He said, pointing at the colored sweets with his thumb. "Try one, please."

 

Pepper knew she was behaving in a typically suspicious English manner but she was wary of foreign food and its effect on her stomach. So she shook her head instinctively.

 

"Oh, come on! You know, you want to... just take a little nibble..." He said teasingly. Then he quickly unwrapped one square and took a large bite.

 

He showed her the half-eaten piece.

 

"See, it is just starch and sugar in a gel, Miss Potts, it won't poison you..."

 

She made a moue of disgust and lightly swatted his hand away.

 

But truth be told, Pepper was curious. So she timidly picked up a pinkish sweet from the plate and unwrapped it. Then she very very slowly, lifted it to her lips.

 

"The PINK one!" The Captain exclaimed. "What a bold choice! You will not be disappointed! Go on!"

 

Pepper gingerly sniffed at the sweet. It had a candied flowery odor that seemed familiar. She cautiously nibbled on its spongy edge but couldn't taste much, so she took a large bite.

 

A gentle petal-like taste flooded her mouth, the flesh of the sweet so soft and light, it felt as if she had bitten into a cloud. The powdered sugar added tartness and crunch to the sweetness.

 

The material melted against her tongue and she found it so enticing, that she quickly popped the rest of the sweet into her mouth. The Captain was watching her avidly but not with his usual intense stare. Instead, he seemed excited.

 

"Delicious, isn't it, Miss Potts?"

 

"I must admit, that is a taste like no other..." she said, licking her lips to get more of the flavor. "What is it imbibed with... some type of flower?"

 

"I believe it is rose petals soaked in sugar syrup, for the ultimate exotic taste."

 

Her surprise at the unusual ingredient, must have shown for the Captain grinned at her.

 

"Rose is a good flavor but for a truly decadent experience, try this!"

 

He handed her a bright yellow square and she took it with interest.

 

"Now my recommendation is, do not nibble. First, you should lick the sugar off. Here, I will show you."

 

He picked up a light green square and lifted it to his lips. Then he held it between his fingers and began to delicately lick the sugar coating off. Watching the pink tip of his agile tongue intimately caress the sweet, made something tighten in Pepper's stomach.

 

When he had licked it clean, he neatly chucked the square into his mouth.

 

"Anmggh nowff yough letgh its metlzfh on uousf tobgugh."

 

"Erm... I'm sorry, Captain, I did not understand a word you said."

 

He swallowed, then he poked his tongue against his cheeks. Then he murmured, "Let the sweet melt on your tongue. Do not chew."

 

She followed his lead, first licking the fine sugar off as neatly as she could. Pepper avoided meeting the Captain's gaze, for she knew he would be staring at her.

 

Instead, she looked straight at the bright yellow square. The sugar was unusually light and fine, when compared to the powdered crystals on the rose sweet.

 

"Close your eyes..." he whispered and she giggled.

 

"I am serious, Miss Potts, close your eyes and just let your other senses come forth."

 

Pepper obeyed him and lightly closed her eyes as she placed the entire sweet in her mouth. She closed her lips over it, taking care not to bite the square.

 

A taste she had never experienced before, flooded her mouth, tangy yet so sugary and fruity and fresh, it felt as if she had bitten a beam of sunlight. She moved the sweet in her mouth, trying to spread the fascinating taste around.

 

Just as the Captain had said, the square was so soft, it melted to a fine liquid against her tongue in a matter of moments. She opened her eyes, filled with a serence pleasure.

 

"Well... did you like it?"

 

"Oh Captain Stark, that was so delicious! What flavor was that? I've never experienced a taste like that before!"

 

"That is a tropical fruit known as a mango, the king of fruits, according to Asians."

 

She licked her lips, trying to soak up more of the delicious flavor.

 

"It is an extremely luxuriously sweet taste..." she murmured. "And sticky too."

 

"Oh yes! Hold on for a mo! "

 

The Captain neatly hopped off the desk and disappeared into his personal chambers. He returned with a moist washcloth.

 

"Here! This should help you clean up."

 

She took it from him and wiped her fingers.

 

"That is my only complaint about these sweets..." he said softly. "Touch them and then everything sticks to your hand! Extremely annoying! That is why I have been trying to invent a portable washcloth!"

 

"A portable washcloth?!"

 

"Yes! Instead of this cumbersome task of moistening a cloth and then using it to wipe your hands and then rewashing it, what if there was a tiny foldable piece of cloth that always remained moist and clean! You use it once and then dispose of it! And it is small enough to be carried on your person!"

 

Once again, Pepper found herself fascinated by Captain Stark's inventiveness.

 

"That is... that is such an innovative idea, Captain! Have you started creating such an item or...."

 

"I did! I mean, I am trying to! So far, I have experimented with different liquids, different cloth materials but I am stuck on determining the actual mechanism to preserve the cloth! You see, it must hydrate only when required! One cannot carry around a moist piece of cloth on one's person!"

 

He scratched his chin and sighed.

 

"I am debating between using a vacuum process or using a pharmaceutical preservative, similar to how formaldehyde is used for preserving biological body parts, in order to render this unique behavior... but this invention will have to wait until this work..." he gestured at the accounting sheets, "is done."

He leaned back against the table and said softly, "But do remind me, Miss Potts, when we get to South America."

 

"Remind you, Captain?"

 

"Remind me about mangoes! I'll have the boys bring a small crate on board. Or we can go to a plantation! On horseback! Traveling through the thick lush green forest of the Amazon! Would you like to do that, Miss Potts?"

 

Pepper did not know how to react. The Captain's description filled her with the thirst for adventure.

 

"South America..." she whispered wistfully.

 

The fact that he was so readily offering her such a chance, touched her to no end. But she knew she could not accept his offer.

 

"Captain, it all sounds so wonderful but... but I will disembark at the first English port that we reach in the Carribbean. I will not be around when you set sail for the Americas."

 

He blinked at her and then his face fell.

 

"Oh yes... I had forgotten. Well then... there's no point discussing it, is there... let's erm..." he tapped the ledger absently. "Let's resume our work then."

 

She felt as if she had hurt his feelings and instinctively placed her hand on his.

 

"I'm sorry, I did not mean to sound churlish. I thank you, I thank you for thinking of me... it is not often that I am invited for excursions or even gatherings unless I am required in my official capacity...you barely know me yet you so thoughtfully seek to include me in your adventure..."

 

His brown eyes had softened to melting shimmering pools of whiskey brown, so she just couldnt look away.

 

He whispered, "A famous Sufi saint once said 'Respond to every call that excites your spirit'. I have tried my best to live by those words. Why I seek to include you, Miss Potts, is because I know I have been blessed to see such sights, to travel, to enjoy adventure. I would suffer if I had to stay in one place all the time and move around on the whims and fancies of another."

 

She was speechless and humbled by his empathy. As she looked up at him, she felt something uncoil in her chest, at the understanding in his expressive eyes.

 

"Thank you, Captain..."

 

He simply looked at her hand on his and nodded. Then he looked at her through his lashes, a look that made her heart flutter strangely.

 

"So... if I understand correctly... you have travelled with your employer in order to mind his children... because of course, noblemen never want to have anything to do with their children."

 

"Yes."

 

He gave her a mischievous smirk.

 

"Well, what if I tell you that my crew are literally giant-sized children that desperately need caretaking on trips... would you come to South America then?"

 

Pepper couldn't help but burst into laughter and he continued, "Miss Potts, I am being perfectly serious! You have no idea how much trouble my men get into! I bet they could rival your wards when it comes to making mischief!"

 

"Captain, surely you exagerate!"

 

"No! For example, Huey, Dewey and Louie, my three gunner leaders are experts at starting bar fights! But they are also the scrawniest members of my crew and hence, always need rescuing!"

 

"The oldest son of the Viceroy, young Lord Fitz-Montague is a budding pyromaniac. He's started fires with just his pocket knife and his socks!"

 

"Pshaw!" The Captain leaned closer to her, his eyes sparkling. "I started my first fire at the tender age of 7 with just a rock! Do you know that Dum E. is an expert pick-pocket! He can steal practically anything of a person, without them noticing in the least! Why, in Kilimanjaro, we attended a gathering of pirates and there was a big hullabaloo, when a Pirate Lord's prize ruby was stolen from his neck! And when I return to my ship, I find that my second mate has it in his pocket!"

 

She giggled at his expression of exasperation.

 

"I am sure explaining that must have been difficult..."

 

"Oh, it turned out that no explantaion was needed. Dum E. rightly stole the ruby from the Pirate Lord, to return it to its rightful owner, the priest of a nearby tribal temple."

 

He tightened his jaw.

 

"A few days ago, the Pirate Lord had raided the temple and destroyed it, just to obtain the ruby by force. He then viciously massacared the peaceful townsfolk, who lived around the temple out of spite. The ruby was a sacred artifact of an ancient deity and had been stored in the temple for centuries. The Pirate Lord had no right to take it and much less, to commit mass murder. Dum E. did the right thing."

 

Pepper had so many questions but hesitated to voice them.

 

"I... I do not mean to be rude but... don't all pirates steal and pillage?"

 

The Captain smiled grimly.

 

"We do but some of us follow a code of ethical conduct. Women and children should not be killed or harmed. During a fight, if your opponent lays down his weapon in obvious surrender, you should spare his life. Supporting slavery is not to be tolerated at all. And robbing sacred items from places of worship for personal profit, is not acceptable at all."

 

"You are a fair man, Captain Stark."

 

He shrugged.

 

"I do not need to be a violent murderer to be a good pirate. I prefer to steal from those who can well afford it. Like the English nobles who own huge plantations in the Carribean and profit from the export business but treat their workers as slaves."

 

"Well put..." she said softly.

 

"I am afraid, I went off on a tangent, Miss Potts. I believe it is your turn."

 

"Oh yes! When we were in Spain, we were the guests of the 5th Duke of Alburquerque, Grandee of Spain. The Duke had a luxuriant mustache for which he used a special custom-made pomade. He loved to boast at length about its thickness and lustre. The boys... of course, the boys could not resist such a target." she sighed heavily. "One night, they replaced the pomade with shoe polish."

The Captain roared with laughter, falling backwards over the table as he clutched his stomach.

 

Pepper simply rolled her eyes. "I should have known you would be amused."

 

"Oh my!" The Captain straightened and wiped his eyes. "That is a jolly good prank!"

 

He rubbed his beard thoughtfully and then his lips curved upwards, into a secretive mischievious grin. His eyes sparkling, he whispered conspirationally, "I must try it at the next Pirate Lord convene! What say, nanny?"

 

"Captain Stark!" She exclaimed and he chuckled.

 

"It is a smashingly good prank! And we are always messing around with each other at the convenes!"

 

Pepper unconciously crossed her arms and gave him a stern look. "I hardly think that is appropriate behavior for a seafaring captain of your position!"

 

He then leaned down towards her. She decided to stand her ground and kept herself absolutely still and straight as he moved his face close to hers.

 

His eyes were filled with mischief and something other emotion but a soft smile curved his bearded lips. His tiny earring twinkled bewitchingly at her and she stared at it. Until the Captain noticed and his smile deepened.

 

So she quickly averted her gaze to the floorboard before her as he inched closer, his musky citrus scent filling her senses.

 

"My lady," His deep voice whispered so close to her ear. "You'd be surprised at just how inappropriate I can be..."

 

Whether it was his low husky tone or his sensuous words, she did not know but a powerful wave of arousal richoted through her.

 

Suddenly she saw herself lying naked on crisp cotton sheets, writhing desperately as the Captain's firm rough hands did inappropriate erotic things to her bare body while in that same deep tone of voice, he whispered sweet lustful nothings in her ear.

 

Her stomach tightened at the sexually explicit vision and she bit down on her lip to control herself from moaning then and there.

 

"Miss Potts..." She heard her name and blinked hard. The vision dissipated only for her to see the Captain, smirking impudently. The hazy glow of arousal vanished in irritation.

 

_So! The good Captain thinks he can tease me and I will do naught but blush! Well, I am going to call his bluff!_

 

She lowered her lashes and deliberately swept her tongue across her lips. She heard the Captain inhale sharply and she moved in for the kill.

 

Taking care to look at him through her lashes, Pepper whispered throatily, "Please do tell more, Captain..."

 

He leaned back slightly, his eyes widening. "I beg your pardon?"

 

She said as sultrily as she could, "I would really like to know just how inappropriate you can be, Captain Stark..."

 

Much to her amusement, he comically googled at her, making a loud indistinct noise in his throat.

 

"What ever is the matter?" She murmured, coquettishly batting her eyelashes, as she looked up at him.

 

He hurriedly pushed himself off the desk and turned away from her.

 

"Yes! Well... erm... another time perhaps, we have spent enough time talking, it is time to close this despicable book and erm... finish the accounting..." Saying so, he picked up the wad of red-dotted bills and began to go through them with utmost attention.

 

Pepper smiled secretly to herself.

 

_Just as I suspected. The Captain is doing his utmost to tease me. I just need to counter him to throw him off guard._

 

"Of course Captain, where were we? Oh yes, we were discussing the entertainment bills."

 

"Oh no, I mean, yes, those bills…hmm…" The Captain gave her a sheepish look.

 

"These bills… they aren’t meant to be… I mean, they shouldn’t be counted as part of the ship’s expenses." He pulled out some receipts from the pile.

 

"Why ever not?"

 

"Well… erm…" he ruffled his hair and exhaled heavily. "Well, these are my personal expenses and I pay for them out of my own money. They do not, should not show up on the ship’s balance sheet."

 

He kept taking out bills from the collection of expense receipts and tearing them up into little scraps.

 

Pepper was confused, especially by his air of embarrassment. Then a thought struck her.

 

"Was I being a nosy parker and going through bills that I shouldn’t have?" She whispered softly, feeling ashamed.

 

The Captain looked at her and she went on, "I thought they were part of your ship’s costs, I did not realize they were your private papers, I am sorry Captain, I shouldn’t have intruded on your privacy."

 

"Nonsense, Potts." He said briskly, tearing up another bill. "Do remember that I asked you to go through my bills and do my bookeeping, so if anything, omitting to tell you to ignore such bills, was my mistake."

 

"If you say so, Captain."

 

His brown eyes crinkled at the corners as he gave her a gentle smile.

 

"Young lady, if there is a fault to you, it is that you are too quick to apologize and find fault with yourself."

 

"It usually is my fault in the matter, Captain, so it is good to be quick to apologize for my mistakes."

 

He shook his head wryly.

 

"To err is human, Miss Potts. It is alright to make mistakes. That's how you learn. Besides, you are a guest on one of the most fearsome ships to travel the Caribbean. You need not be so formal and stand on ceremony all the time. We pirates, are not like your stuffy English snobs who demand apologies and kowtowing and oh! Apologies, good madam for breathing in the same air that you breathe."

 

He curtisied clumsily, turning his nose up and she giggled.

 

"We aren't so quick to criticize either, miss..." he murmured, his eyes soft with understanding. "You will find us a very different sort of crowd from your nobles."

 

In her mind's eye, she mentally compared the ponderous sloth-like Viceroy with his droopy jowl, powdered wig and beady little eyes to the broad-shouldered, virile intelligent Captain Stark, who just could not seem to sit still.

 

"Yes…" she replied softly, smiling back at him. "You most certainly are different, Captain."

 

"I will take that as a compliment." He said with a grin. "Now, let us work together and deduct these entertainment expenses from this month's expenses. That should help my profit margin."

 

"Yes, let's do that." She turned the ledger back towards her and picked up her quill. "I will just subtract the... but Captain! You've torn up the entertainment bills! I do not know the amounts!"

 

"Not to worry, Miss Potts, I remember the amounts... here, let me just...move a little closer."

 

In a lithe movement, he knelt by her chair. "Write the amounts down in pencil at the side and then we can subtract the sum from the Deductions total."

 

She was slow to react, flustered by the nearness of his warm hard male body. His breath wafted over her hands on the desk and he was so close to her, that if she moved her writing arm sideways, she would touch his chest.

 

Her traitorous senses wanted to do just that: accidentally graze him with her elbow, so that she could see if his torso felt as firm and powerful as it seemed.

 

Then he yawned and leaned sideways, resting his elbow on the desk. This brought him even closer to her.

 

"Erm... let's see... the first one was about fifty... and then... there was twenty... the Sow's purse was..."

 

"Thirty..." she continued. "And then there was the food and drink bill, which was also fifty."

 

"And I had a good time yesterday night, which cost me oh... a hundred and ten." He said airily.

 

"A hundred and ten! That's quite an amount, Captain!"

 

He gazed off into the distance dreamily. "It was well worth every doubloon, Miss Potts, I can assure you."

 

"What sort of entertainment was it?" She asked curiously.

 

The look of dreaminess was replaced by guilt and he straightened, clearing his throat noisily.

 

"Oh typical pirate fare, you would be bored out of your mind. Nothing of worth. Anyways, the total sum is 260."

 

The total entertainment expense is 260. To be subtracted from 400. Which leaves us with 140... thus revising your profit margin to...

 

"55%! Not bad, not bad at all, if I do say so myself!

 

Pepper said slowly, "Captain, this indicates that your entertainment expenses are the major contributors to your expenses. Is there any way to reduce your entertainment costs?"

 

For a moment, he blinked at her silently and then burst into laughter.

 

"I just asked, Captain!" She said, slightly miffed by his obvious mirth at her expense.

 

"I am afraid... I am unwilling to allow any reduction in that quarter." He said slowly with a twinkle in his eye.

 

"Well then..." she rose to her feet, closing the ledger carefully. "My work here, is done then. Thank you for giving me the opportunity to-"

 

The Captain placed his warm hand on hers, catching her offguard.

 

"Miss Potts, I do believe we have spent enough time indoors! Please accompany me for a stroll on the deck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As SelenitaLunar correctly mentioned, I am trying to interwine canonical facts of Pepperony with my fiction, for example, depicting the meet-cute of Pepper and Tony (over an accounting error) with my own writing twist. 
> 
>  
> 
> Tony and Pepper are eating Turkish delights or lokum. 
> 
>  
> 
> Yes, Pepper and Tony do a lot of eye-lovemaking but that's because I feel that the eyes are a window to the soul and that they both have beautiful eyes, so... so... it makes sense that they would stare into each other's eyes!
> 
> As I am busy preparing for Pepperony week 2019 (3rd to 9th August), there may not be any new chapters next week.


	9. Chapter 9

 "Miss Potts, I do believe we have spent enough time indoors! Please accompany me for a stroll on the deck." 

 

"A stroll?" She blinked at him. "On deck? You mean... up... on the ship! Now?"

 

 

"Yes, some fresh air would do us both so much good. It is a lovely afternoon with a fair wind. Come along now!"

 

He neatly stood up and moved towards the door. El Cid meowed plaintively at him, from her feet.

 

"You, Senor! You have had enough relaxation for the day! Stop hiding behind a lady's skirts and get to work! On the double, man! On the double!"

 

Pepper watched the cat slowly inch out from under the table. It stretched languorously and then yawned widely. The Captain opened the cabin's door and it sauntered out of the room, tail high in the air.

 

"But Captain... I do not wish to keep you from your work any more. Especially, when you have so much to do. We just looked at this month's bills. What about the month before?" 

 

"Plenty of time for that later. Come." 

 

He held the door open and beckoned imperiously. So she stood up and walked through the door, entering the musty wooden corridor.

 

"I will give you a tour of the lower deck, you know, the deck below this one, where my forty-five mighty cannons are housed and of course, the stockroom, the veritable treasure room of the ship! But, but first! You must take advantage of the beautiful afternoon sun to experience the main deck in all its glory." 

 

"Alright Captain..." 

 

He pointed towards the right and she turned. At the end of the corridor, she could see a long flight of wooden stairs, leading upwards into bright sunshine. 

 

"This way, Miss!"

 

She followed him as he led her towards the staircase. They ascended the stairs, the thick smell of brine hitting her as she climbed and then finally, she stood on the deck.

 

Yesterday night, with the fright of being kidnapped and the uncertainty of her fate, Pepper had not been able to appreciate her surroundings. Also, the late hour meant that the night had cloaked the ship in shadow, making its features indistinguishable. 

 

Today, she was struck speechless by the sheer physical might of the huge sprawling galleon. On either side of her, the wooden deck seemingly stretched on and on for miles. There was an imposing thick mast that loomed before her, riddled with ropes and rigging. 

 

She craned her neck upwards, to gaze upon a voluminous snow-white sail that billowed and puffed with the wind. The mast was so high, stretching into the sky like a tower, that the sail seemed like a giant fluffy cloud hovering above the ship. The Captain was right, it was a beautiful afternoon. The sky was clear and bright blue with a few white clouds in the distance. 

 

She lowered her gaze and sighed with awe at the captivating sight of the deep blue Caribbean ocean. She absently tottered forward, amazed by the verdant dark blueness that glimmered and shone under the bright afternoon sun. 

 

As far as her eye could see, the sea surrounded them from every angle, a gentle rolling carpet of blueness with dashes of white foam here and there. The horizon mistily merged into the blue line of the endless water. 

 

Pepper couldn't help but stare in wonder, fascinated by the magnificent boundless ocean. From its nearly still surface, a gentle cool breeze blew across the water, ruffling her hair. 

 

She walked into something hard and solid and looked down. Belatedly, she realized she had absently walked towards the railing of the ship.

 

"Takes your breath away, doesn't she?" The Captain murmured reverently and she nodded dumbly. 

 

"If this weather prevails, we will reach the Caribbean Islands ahead of time. I should say that if this current mood of the sea prevails. She's got the feminine spirit, she has, the Sea... she can be all calm and gentle and tender and loving and then... all of a sudden, so quick to anger, she turns into a deadly harpy..."

 

Just then, there was a loud roar and the ship lurched forward with force. Pepper lost her balance and teetered sideways, about to fall to her side. But then strong arms caught her in time and helped her steady herself.

 

"There now, it was just a wave crashing into the ship. You see, just like a woman, the Sea should not be messed with..." murmured the Captain with a grin as he let her go.

 

"For being a sea-faring man, you seem to know a lot about women, Captain." Pepper said mischievously, trying to keep a straight face.

 

The Captain whispered softly, "I live by a simple Arabic adage, Miss Potts, women were created from a rib and the funny thing about a rib is... if you try to straighten it, you will break it, so it is best to take care to leave women be and take care of them in the way they want."

 

"Wise words to live by..." 

 

"Especially when it comes to the Sea... when she's happy, the wind is at our back, we raise the sails and full speed ahead! When she's sad and no wind blows, we sit still and float and watch the boards shrink with the sun. And when's she's angry..."

 

He shuddered. 

 

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Or a stormy sea. We batten down the hatches, secure the cannons and cower below deck as the sapphire goddess lets lose her wrath in the form of thunderstorms and lightning and roiling water!" 

 

The mention of 'thunder' and 'lightning' made Pepper shudder as well. From childhood, she had a deep-rooted fear of storms and rain. Now the thought of experiencing a violent storm at sea, with no hope of land, filled her with dread. 

 

"Oh, but a storm is quite a sight to see!" The Captain said with a low whistle. "Makes you think of your maker and a watery grave! The bold ones stand at the wheel and look up into the eye of the storm as the water churns above and below, mercilessly!"

 

She swallowed hard, willing herself to control her fear and remain calm. 

 

The Captain fell silent, his perceptive gaze trained on her. 

 

"Miss Potts, I do hope I have not frightened you. I tend to get carried away with my descriptions."

 

With a false bravado, she laughed. 

 

"Your words are very evocative, Captain. But it truly is nothing, I just shivered from the breeze."

 

"Oh! I am sorry, you must be cold! Well, erm... I am afraid, I do not have a coat to offer you!" 

 

He looked around wildly. "Hold on, where is my man?"

"Captain, really, I am perfectly fine!"

"No, no, you must have a coat! Can’t have you catching a chill!" 

He brought his fingers to his lips and blew a short sharp whistle that split the air.

Out of the nowhere, the smiling cheerful Dumfries popped out, startling her. He bowed neatly and then held out a delicate shimmering blue shawl.

"Is that... for me? Oh no, I cannot accept it!"

"Oh yes, you can and you must!" The Captain countered, picking up the shawl and holding it out. 

"Let us see... how do you... wait a minute, I am confounded, how do you wear one of these, Miss Potts?"

"Captain!" She giggled and took it from his hands carefully. 

"You drape it around your shoulders, like this." She slowly wrapped the ends around her arms and sighed with pleasure, lightly examining the beautiful fine material with her fingers.

Dumfries uttered a high squeak, that Pepper assumed, was a squeak of approval. The Captain looked at her in wonder.

"It suits you so well... the blue matches your eyes." He murmured, a slow smile curving his lips. 

Her stomach fluttered but she retained her composure and quirked an eyebrow at him.

"I beg to differ, Captain, the shawl's color matches the splendid deep blue of the ocean."

"I agree my lady, it is just that your eyes have the same shimmering blue hue as the ocean."

His words filled Pepper with conflicting emotions: pleasure, embarrassment and skepticism. She did not know which emotion to act upon, so to distract him and herself, she lightly pushed at him with her hand. 

"When your endless compliments cease, Captain?"

"When the sea and the sky exchange places and we sail off the edge of the world and fly off to a blood-drunk moon..." He whispered with a twinkle in his eye.

Pepper snorted and then covered her mouth in horror. The Captain grinned and she forced herself not to smile. Instead, she arched her eyebrow as high as she could. 

"I take it that means never. Very well. I shall endeavor to bear it. Anyways, shall we continue with your tour?"

His eyes twinkled merrily at her, he could clearly see her conflict and was enjoying it. But he simply said, "Yes! Allow me to escort you to the stern." 

He gallantly held out his arm and she daintily placed her hand on it and stepped a little closer to him. The Captain then gestured towards the farther end of the ship and they began to walk in step together.

Pepper now had a chance to observe the bustling deck as they approached the helm.  The wooden floorboards gleamed under the sunshine, creaking gently with their footsteps. Crew members hurried and scurried about, each involved in some form of activity, be it carrying things to and fro or swabbing the deck or manning the sails. Everyone seemed to be busy. Some men greeted the Captain with a simple nod or a salute as they walked past but no one gave her a second glance.

_Of course the lack of interest could be because of the commanding presence of the man on my arm. I feel as if I have gone for a stroll with an exotic jungle cat from the London Zoo!_

She snuck a sideways glance at the Captain, who was looking straight ahead.

_The man strides forth with a lithe natural sure-footed grace… like a conquering hero… and why shouldn’t he? He has his own ship, his own wealth, his own crew… he sails the seas as a master of all and answers to no one but himself... truth be told... I both envy and admire him…_

 Just then, something caught her eye in the near distance. On her left, huddled together furtively by the opposite railing, were three pirates. They were openly staring at her, their blackened charcoal-rimmed eyes looking at her point-blank as they whispered heatedly to each other.

She recognized one of them as the smelly short pirate who had served her and the Captain in his cabin, three hours ago. The trio realized that she had noticed them but they did not avert their gazes. Instead, their eye contact grew more focused, making her uncomfortable, so she looked ahead, trying to ignore them.

"What is the matter, Miss Potts? Are you feeling seasick? Is it too hot?"

 With a start, she realized that she had not been paying any attention to the Captain, who had been talking about the masts. She squeezed her fingers around his firm arm and murmured, "It is nothing, Captain."

 "On the contrary, I know that something is off, what has happened..."

 He trailed off and she saw he had seen the trio as well. She felt his arm tense under hers and before she could say anything, he roared "Oi! You dunderclops! What did we just discuss?!" 

 The trio scurried away like rats and he turned towards her.

 "I apologize, Miss Potts. My crew is usually well behaved but there are always exceptions like Pedro and Scabbers... it won't happen again, I assure you..." 

 He tightened his jaw, his eyes glittering dangerously and muttered softly, "I will have a word with them in... private." 

 The menace and anger in his tone and face, frightened her and she instinctively caught his hand. 

 "Oh Captain! I do not want to cause any trouble! I do not really blame your men for being fearful of my presence on this ship! Please, please do not reprimand them because of me!"

 "Miss Potts," he said softly but firmly, "Pray do tell why my men should be fearful of you, on my ship? Please explain." 

She swallowed hard, nervous in the face of his glittering hard gaze, now focused solely on her, his eyes nearly black with anger. 

 "Captain, it is a known fact that women on board a ship, are considered bad luck and sure to bring certain doom! Surely your crew has a right to be apprehensive of my being here!" 

 "That is a silly poppycock of a superstition!" he said heatedly. "Created mainly due to the existence of nincompoops like Scabbers, who simply cannot concentrate when women are around! An excuse for poor workmanship!"

 "I'm afraid I do not understand." 

 "My dear Miss Potts, when you have an all-male crew that has been at sea for a while, having a woman on board, can be... distracting... especially to men who have no idea how to behave around women in polite company! Because of this, it is preferred not to have women on board ships as it leads to trouble. This work practice has evolved into a superstition that uses pagan logic to suggest that a female presence on a ship offends Poseidon, the god of the sea! Pshaw! Such vilification of the female sex only exists in the narrow-minded Western world! The Egyptians had a number of female goddesses that were associated with water bodies, such as Anuket. The Chinese as well, with Mazu, who roams the seas, protecting her believers from nautical calamities!" 

 "I... I did not know that was the reasoning behind women being banned on ships." She whispered softly. "It makes a lot more sense now."  

 "Superstitions are dangerous when they cause sane people to lose their logic and commit harm." He muttered tightly. "In the Middle Ages, during a violent storm at sea, at least sixty women were thrown off a ship because the sailors felt the sea gods would stop the storm if they got rid of the women... it was all for naught as the ship sank in the storm! I may not be as educated as some noblemen nor as learned as most scholars. But I do not believe in silly superstitious nonsense that justifies discrimination! And I will not allow such discrimination to exist on my vessel! So you need not fear, Miss Potts! You have every right to be here and I shall ensure that each and every member of my crew will give you the respect that you deserve! You have my word as the Captain of this ship!"

 Without taking his eyes off her, he placed his hand over his heart solemnly. 

 "You do not need to promise, Captain..." she whispered, looking deep into his eyes, "I know you are a fair and just man... you saved me from that smuggler, when you had no need to... and you did not get your money back... rather, you spent another 200 doubloons saving me from him..."

 "Money does not matter in such situations..." He muttered softly. "I could not live with myself, if I had let Kaitan take you..."

 "Still... and you... you are not..." she felt her ears turn warm but carried on determinedly, "you are not taking advantage of the situation... even though I am completely at your mercy..."

 The Captain blinked hard. 

 "Miss Potts, I! I would never do that! You are on my ship because of my men's actions, I feel responsible for your plight but aside from that, I must insist, I am not the sort of man to take advantage of a woman!"

 She quickly realized she had been offensive and instinctively closed her fingers over his firm broad hand. 

 He stopped talking and she said, "Captain, forgive me, I know you aren't that sort of man! I saw it for myself! But I am wary because... because there are many in your place, who would not hesitate to make demands... of a sexual nature... especially towards someone like me..." 

 Pepper immediately regretted her last few words. She lowered her gaze and let go of his hand. 

 "I should not have said that, I do not want to indulge in self-pity... it isn't important, I just wanted to express... that I was blessed enough to be brought onto your ship... my fate could have been so much worse..." 

 She felt his hand brush hers. He gently murmured, "Especially towards someone like you... what does that mean?"

 "Please forget what I said, Captain."

 His hand closed around hers, warm rough fingers squeezing her fingers. She slowly tilted her face up to meet his gaze. 

The concern and kindness shining in his beautiful brown eyes, made her heart clench. Now she wanted to cry, disturbed by the way he was looking at her, as if he understood her pain and wanted to comfort her.

 "I do not want your sympathy, Captain Stark." She said fiercely, blinking hard to stop the sudden rush of tears.

 "You don't have to be brave all the time, Miss Potts..." he whispered softly. "Sometimes it helps just to let it out..." 

 "I am not being brave! I was just stating the facts of my reality! I am all alone in this world, I have no one to look out for me and I am just a simple servant! Hence, no one cares for my dignity or my virtue! Forgive me for being coarse... I must admit... I have been propositioned many a time! Sometimes subtly, with carefully couched words and sly winks... sometimes brazenly, vulgar sexual requests openly expressed in plain terms, so that expectations are made very clear! That is why I am wary of kindness from strangers! If they expect me to grant them liberties in return..."

 The Captain's face was impassive but his eyes visibly hardened, molten brown turning to dark, nearly black spheres. He muttered tightly, "Who... who has done that... the Viceroy?!"

 "No! But I have been approached by some of the Viceroy's friends... hoping to bed a younger woman... then at parties, there are always bored young lords, looking for quick bedsport in the hedge... and many times, footmen and carriage men, men of my own station... have... have been... very forward... they laugh at my refusals, they tell me that saving myself for marriage or for love, simply isn't worth it because being the way I am, no one would want to marry me or..."

 She trailed off, unwilling to complete her sentence. 

 

Turning away from the Captain, Pepper leaned against the railing, looking out at the vast blue sea. 

  _Love me... why would they? My own parents did not love me enough to keep me... why should I expect that someone else ever will... I know I must be practical, it is useless to believe in stupid dreams of romance and love, it is useless to hope... to hope that someday... someday... someone will love me... in the way I have always wanted..._  

 

She sighed heavily and bent her head. She felt the Captain step forward to stand beside her. But she couldn't face him, she was too ashamed of her behavior.

 "Captain Stark..." She murmured, not looking at him. "I am so sorry, I spoke too much, you did not ask to hear all this unnecessary information... I... I do not know why I went on and on, I do apologize-" 

 His hand tapped her shoulder lightly. 

 

"Miss Potts, over there in the water!" The Captain exclaimed in excitement. She lifted her head. 

 

"Raise yourself on your heels and look below!"

 

Pepper did as he said and looked in the direction he was pointing at. At first, all she could see were foamy white patches, appearing randomly in the blue water. 

 

Then she saw a sleek grey body breach the ocean and quickly fall back in with a splash. Multiple such fish began to quickly bob in and out of the water, their wet streamlined bodies gleaming under the sunlight.

 

"Those are fish! But! But why are they so close to the surface?!"

 

"They need to leap out to breathe! Ho!"

 

They both gasped loudly in awe as one fish jumped high up, nearly reaching the height of the ship's railing. For a moment, it floated in the air ethereally, its delicate snout and beady black eyes looking straight at them. 

Then with an agile flip of its tail, it neatly dived back into the water with a loud splash. 

 

Her face was splashed lightly but she did not care.

 

"Oh my! What in the heavens was that?" 

 

She stood on tip-toe, balancing her weight against the railing, trying to look over the edge of the ship. Now she could clearly see the slim, grey fish breach the water in short spurts with remarkable speed, swimming away from the ship.

 

"That's a pod of dolphins swimming beside us!"

 

"Dolphins?" She whispered in awe. "I have... I have never heard of such animals!"

 

The crew had also collected by the railing, chattering and pointing excitedly. The dolphins began to leap high, gracefully gliding through the air. Loud whistles and clicking noises filled the air.

 

She caught the railing with both hands and raised herself on her arms, leaning forward over the railing, so that she could see the dolphins better as they swam in the opposite direction.

 

"They jump so elegantly! Like ballet dancers when they  Jeté across the stage!"

 

"Well put!" The Captain said loudly beside her. They had to shout to hear each other over the din of the noisy dolphins. 

 

"But I will take your word for it because I have never seen a ballet performance, I have only read of them i-... Whoa, Miss Potts!"

 

Strong hands grasped her about the waist and gently pulled her down from the railing. 

 

"But Captain! They are swimming away! I want to get a closer look!"

 

"Can't have you falling overboard, nanny! That simply will not do!" The Captain said firmly, holding her steady in place.

 

"Captain, please!" She said softly, looking at him pleadingly.

 

"Let's go back to the stern! You can stand by its railing and get a better look! Come on!"

 

Saying so, he caught her hand and she picked up the skirt of her dress with her other hand. Together, they began to run down the ship, the scenery passing as a blur before Pepper's eyes.

 

"Nearly there, Potts! Keep up!"

 

They reached the stern and quickly clambered up a short flight of stairs. The Captain still held her hand firmly, lending her support. 

 

"This way! You can see everything from here!" He called out, leading her around the ornate wooden wheel. 

 

They moved towards the edge of the stern. She stood against the railing and looked around in wonder. This was easily the highest point on deck, so the vast mighty ocean stretched before them magnificently. The wind blew fiercely, whipping her hair into a frenzy. The waves roared and crashed against the ship's bow, spraying them lightly with foam.

 

"Here they come!" The Captain shouted and then she saw the dolphin pod approach the stern from the ship's right side. They moved gracefully through the waves, emitting high-pitched whistles and squeaks as they drew closer. 

 

"Many wildlife researchers believe they are mammals!" yelled the Captain. "And that they breathe through a hole at the top of their head! Hence they must breach in order to breathe fresh air!" 

 

Pepper watched the closest dolphin let out a spray of air before it submerged itself and then bobbed up again. 

 

"Isn't the water cold? How can they survive in such temperatures?" She asked. 

 

"They have a layer of fat underneath their skin! It covers their bones and muscles and keeps them warm, even in cold water! Whales have the same layer, I believe it is called blubber!" 

 

That caught Pepper's attention and she stared at him open-mouthed.

 

"Whales? Are there whales in this part of the sea? Have you seen a whale, Captain?" 

 

The Captain grinned broadly at her. "Yes I have, I saw a humpback whale once in this very part of the ocean! We may see one as we near the Caribbean!" 

 

A loud shrill squeal filled the air and she turned back towards the ocean. Then she clapped her hands in awe as a dolphin leapt high in the air and twirled beautifully, before falling back to the ocean.

 

"How do they jump so high?!"

 

"Thanks to their powerful tail and aerodynamic body structure, dolphins are designed for speed, just look at the curvature of their lean slim body! Some species jump, some don't, they simply breach and glide, breach and glide..."

 

The dolphins milled around the stern, their sleek shiny heads bobbing in the water as they cheekily chirruped and trilled at each other. Even at such a distance, she could see their bright eyes sparkle against their grey bodies and that they had a whitish yellow patch alongside their large top fin.

 

"I have never seen such large fish before... sorry, mammals, you mentioned they were mammals... I visited the London Zoo and saw the lions and the polar bear but in the aquatic section, all they had were goldfish and the skeleton of a shark!"

 

"Typical English..." the Captain said loudly, shaking his head. "They were probably too cheap to pay for a stuffed and mounted ocean fish, so they must have glued together bones and arranged them on a cast-iron frame, to resemble a shark!"

 

"Captain!" She objected but she giggled and he noticed. 

 

"Oh come on, Miss Potts! You know I speak the truth! Then these so-called experts must have heartily clapped themselves on the back, for managing such a meager feat!"

 

Much to her delight, he curled his upper lip and said in a stuffy exaggerated English accent, "Now here we have the elusive shark! It was a battle of wits between me and this mighty aquatic fiend but in the end, I said pip-pip Britannia and captured it! For Queen and Country! What? In the flesh? Oh no, just its bones remained from the journey! Jolly good show what!"

 

"Captain! She said with a laugh.

 

"My impressions are uncanny, I have been told..." He said, puffing out his chest.

 

"I cannot agree to your interpretation but I admire your access! But... but I am curious, you always bring up the English, what quarrel do you have with them?"

 

He sniffed. 

 

"I shall counter with a question of my own! What have the English got against pirates? Your queen Vicki introduced a law that allows pirates to be executed without a trial! If a pirate is caught on English soil, he will be hanged and quartered! These bloodthirsty laws have given the Navy, carte blanche, they destroy ships, kill pirates like flies and collect a handsome bounty for every pirate skull they have!"

 

"But Captain..." she said gently, "I mean no offense but surely you must agree... that pirates are.... well, there's no denying that they operate outside the law!"

 

She bit her tongue, trying to control her laughter at his exaggerated expression of mournfulness.

 

"But I was always told that the English pride themselves on their manners and courtesy! How is it polite to shoot at pirate ships and then hang the Captain from his own mast!"

 

She threw her head back and laughed joyfully.

 

"Captain, your reasoning is hilarious!"

 

He said solemnly, "It is simply logic in my opinion but I do have some manners and hence shall be mindful of your patriotism, Miss Potts. I shall try not to grumble about your countrymen."

 

"Hmmm, that is very agreeable of you but I am sure you shall continue to abuse them in the foulest language possible when I am not around..." she said mischievously with a straight face.

 

The Captain turned red to his ears and she giggled.

 

"There is no fooling you, is there, nanny..." He murmured, grinning in that endearing boyish manner of his, his whiskey brown eyes twinkling at her.

 

"I am afraid there isn't." She murmured just as softly, delighted with the strange but pleasant comfort she felt with this man, a type of comfort she had rarely experienced with anyone else.

 

The Captain looked at her quietly, as if he was thinking of something. 

 

"Miss Potts..." he started and then paused. 

 

"Yes, Captain?"

 

"I... I wanted to ask you..." 

 

He paused again, furrowing his brow. 

 

"Do tell, Captain."

 

Suddenly, the air was filled with the booming crash of the waves, followed by a shrill squeal. A dolphin once again appeared in mid-air, clicking loudly with its open jaw. 

 

"Heavens!" She whispered in awe as the creature nimbly flipped onto its back and dived back into the water in a long gleaming arc. The other dolphins trilled and squeaked as if they were applauding the acrobatic display. 

 

"Captain, did you see that?!"

 

"Yes, I did... I believe they are very intelligent... they clearly recognize my ship from the last time we crossed the channel... so they are now putting on a show for us, especially since they realize they have such an appreciative audience!"

 

There was another loud clicking and one by one, the dolphins began to leap into the air, squealing loudly. 

 

The Captain murmured, "Takes your breath away, doesn't it?" 

 

Pepper clapped her hands excitedly, her heart racing with joy as she took in the unbelievable spectacle before her.

 

She whispered in reply, "Yes... they seem so happy... I wonder what it is like to float so freely in the air... flying without wings, so to speak... drifting over the earth for a fleeting moment..." 

 

"Do you want to fly?" 

 

The question made her turn and stare at him incredulously. 

 

"Captain!"

 

"Well, do you or don't you?" He said, quirking an eyebrow at her. 

 

"It is not possible for humans to fly!"

 

"Leave the impossible to me..." he said with a wink. "Do you want to experience the same weightlessness, the same thrill of letting oneself go as the dolphins, when they leap into the air?"

 

She swallowed, intrigued beyond measure by the captivating vision his words invoked.

 

"Yes... I do..." 

 

He held out his hand. 

 

"Then trust me and I will help you fly." 

 

She looked down at his hand and then back up at him. 

 

"You have every right to be afraid..." Captain Stark murmured, his eyes so tender as they gazed into hers. "But I am asking you to take a leap of faith... and trust me."

 

She looked back at the deep ocean and then nodded. 

 

Pepper slowly placed her hand in his. His lips curved but his eyes, his eyes softened into molten brown.

 

"Come here by the flag pole..." 

 

In the center of the stern's edge was a long bare flag pole that ended over the ocean. The railing's edge dipped low in the middle of the stern, to accommodate it. 

 

"There's a little ledge here." The Captain pointed at the floor. "Step on the ledge."

 

Pepper's heart thundered in her chest, louder than the roar of the ocean around them. She studied the small squarish platform of wood nervously. 

 

"But... but if I stand on the ledge...I... I cannot lean against the railing... I do not have any support! I will topple straight into the ocean!"

 

"I shall be your support..." the Captain whispered. "Do not fear. I will not let you fall. I will not let you fall, Miss Potts."

 

She looked at him and he repeated softly, "I will not let you fall..." his eyes never wavering as they looked into hers. 

 

So she lifted one foot and carefully placed it on the ledge. Preparing to balance herself to lift the other, suddenly she felt the Captain's fingers interlock firmly with hers and he said, "Step up and look ahead." 

 

Pepper couldn't reply, she was speechless with both fright and excitement. 

 

He squeezed her fingers gently and that made her steel herself and step up onto the ledge. The wind blew straight at her with force and she felt her balance falter but then the Captain's hands caught her firmly around her waist.

 

"I got you!" He said loudly. "I won't let you fall!"

 

Standing on the edge of the ship, overlooking the churning ocean around her, Pepper was filled with fright. She was too high up, the water seemed so far away and the blueness blurred before her eyes. 

 

"I am afraid! Let me down!" She cried out impulsively. 

 

"Close your eyes!"

 

"What!" She turned halfway and then stopped herself in time. "Are you crazy!!!"

 

"Trust me, Potts! I got you! Just close your eyes and let your fear go!"

 

Her heartbeat was now a loud angry drum in her head. Her throat was dry and parched, she trembled violently and then the sun shone down on her face. 

Something shifted within her, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. 

 

Beneath her eyelids, the blueness of the ocean and the sunlight shone through. She felt the wind and the warm sunshine on her face and a strange calmness enveloped her. 

The roar of the waves crashing against the ship, drowned out the sound of her frightened thudding heart. She listened to the sound, letting it wash over her until she could hear nothing but stillness. 

Her body grew weightless, the wind ruffling through her hair and dress lifting her effortlessly. 

 

Slowly, cautiously, she opened her eyes to the resplendent cerulean blueness of the endless ocean merging with the bright clear sky. There was nothing below or in front to catch her but she was not afraid. 

The wind blew across the roaring waves, spraying her with a fine mist of water. She felt every drop on her body and face but it did not affect her state of mind nor her happiness. 

 

"I am not afraid anymore..." she whispered softly but the words echoed loudly in her own head.

 

"Take a deep breath and spread your wings..." she heard the Captain say from far away. 

 

She inhaled slowly, filling her lungs with the salty fresh sea air. Then she spread her hands out by her side. She was as light as a feather and just as free.

Suddenly, she was one with the sea and the sky. The gentle warmth of the sun on her face, the brine fragrance of the ocean surrounding her and the wind, gently caressing her with its breeze..

 

_So this is what it is like... to be free..._

 

A loud squeaking noise was heard and she blinked her eyes open to see the dolphins fade away into the distance. They were still up to their acrobatic tricks, flipping and jumping joyously amongst the waves. 

She found herself waving at them and laughed at her own silliness. 

 

"We will see more of them soon as we near the Caribbean..." the Captain said softly. Then she remembered the man standing behind her, holding her firmly in place. 

 

"Captain..." she said, carefully trying to turn towards him. 

 

"Do you want to come down? Do not turn! Just relax! I will help you!"

 

Strong hands tightened firmly around her waist. In a quick moment, she was lifted powerfully in the air. Her heart raced and she squealed out of pleasure and fear as she was airborne and then a second later, her feet landed on the solid wooden floor of the ship. 

 

"There now! That wasn't so bad!" His voice boomed in her ear.

 

Now her reawakened senses reacted to the powerful male body behind her, still holding her lightly. 

His breath wafted over her neck and the raw body heat emanating off the hard chiseled planes of his broad torso burned her back through her dress. 

 

The Captain's firm muscular legs brushed the back of her thighs and she sighed softly with pleasure, her eyes fluttering close.

 

_God in heaven! Why does this man arouse me so! All I want is to rub myself all over him!_

 

"Was it worth it?" He whispered softly, his mouth so close to her ear, she could feel the phantom prickle of his beard against her flesh. 

 

Her lust-addled brain completely forgot how he had helped her stand on the ledge. Instead, it focused on how good it felt to be held against such a virile hard-bodied frame with slightly rough devilishly nimble hands. 

 

So she murmured throatily, "Oh yes! Oh yes, it was!"

 

"Oh good. Well then, I will just let you go here..." he cleared his throat loudly and she opened her eyes with a start. 

 

Pepper turned quickly, nearly stepping on his foot and backed away. 

 

"Yes, thank you, Captain! Thank you for helping me up and down... I..." 

 

She pushed her hair back from her face and looked away, embarrassed. 

 

_Dear God, I had a temporary lapse of control! I hope he did not notice, I hope I am not blushing!_

 

She looked at the Captain and was relieved that he was looking out at the ocean. 

 

"Many a time, I come out and stand on this very ledge, just to feel the glory of the sea breeze drifting over me and take in the wonder of the blue sea..." He said pensively with a small smile playing around his lips. "It humbles and inspires me..." 

 

Then he looked at her and his eyes softened. 

 

"I just wanted to share it with you, that's all... it is a silly little exercise but it lets me fly without wings... if you feel bogged down or being pulled in different directions..."

 

She was so overcome with emotion that she couldn't find her tongue. So she caught his hand and squeezed it.

 

"Captain... I..." She swallowed hard and spoke from the heart, "There is a lot of ugliness in this world and... sometimes it makes you forget about all the beauty and goodness that exists... thank you, thank you for reminding me..." 

 

His eyes flickered and if possible, turned even softer brown. Then he squeezed her hand back, his warm fingers rubbing over hers. 

The waves crashed and roared but they were both oblivious, staring into each others eyes silently, while he held on to her hand.

 

Then there were loud clunking footsteps and she felt the floorboards shake slightly. 

 

The Captain sighed heavily and then grinned broadly at her. 

 

"Never fear, it is just Happy coming towards us, we have to talk about the route ahead..."

 

"Oh... I shall return to my room since you have work to do..." She tried to control her disappointment as she made to move away but the Captain held her hand fast. 

 

"Hey, not so fast! Please, Miss Potts, tarry a while, I... I want to talk to you! Oh, that's right!" 

With his other hand, he smacked his forehead sharply. "I wanted to talk to you about! About... hold on! Let me deal with Happy first and then we will talk! Do not go anywhere, please... please Miss Potts!"

 

He looked at her with wide soulful eyes, pleading wordlessly with her and she giggled. 

 

"Alright, Captain Stark, I shall stay here and wait while you settle your business."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pepper and Tony discuss a rather uncomfortable topic just because... well, at some point, most women and even men have gone through what Pepper's gone through. 
> 
> Sadly, experiences like these, make a person wary of kindness, of help, of strangers. They also diminish small joys such as the pleasure of wearing a new dress or being complimented or being offered a ride home.  
> And I wanted to bring this up because I feel that Pepper has every right to be suspicious of Tony's intentions, especially based on the way she met him. Okay, that's enough social commentary for the week xD
> 
>  
> 
> I must confess that Pepper's no-nonsense attitude towards compliments, is inspired by a friend of mine 🙂. It just makes the compliment-giver try harder.
> 
>  
> 
> Pepper standing on the stern ledge and spreading her arms, was so obviously inspired by Titanic... and why not! This is igotyoufirst's fic and she looves Titanic and I wanted Tony and Pepper to have that romantic-connect moment, where she experiences a simple scene of nature and feels free.
> 
>  
> 
> This is a frigging long chapter, nearly 7000 words long, so I hope you all enjoy it as the next update will be after Pepperony week.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I (and Pirate Pepperony) are back! It has been so long since I last updated... is anyone still reading this fic? I hope so because there's a lot more to come. This week, we continue from the last chapter, where Tony and Pepper are roaming around the ship and talking.

 

 

 

Happy climbed up the steps to the stern, holding something in his hand. "Captn! Captn! I got a message for ya!"

 

Then he saw Miss Potts and promptly hid the items behind his back. 

 

Tony immediately realized whom the messages were from.

 

"Hand it here, Happy..." 

 

"But..." Happy made big eyes at him and then gestured with his shoulder at Miss Potts.

 

To her credit, she turned and took a step away from him but he quickly caught her by the elbow and gently but firmly held her in place.

 

"Now, now, Happy, Miss Potts and I have no secrets from each other... well, that's not true... we have some secrets but Miss Potts is aware of our..." he coughed with a smirk, "piratical entrepreneurial spirit."

 

Miss Potts giggled cutely and Happy looked at him with confusion. 

 

"Say what now, your lordship?"

 

"Miss Potts knows about the network of fences that receive my goods and sell them for a profit." He said bluntly. "Show me the messages." 

 

The first message was from his oldest and crankiest fence, Senor Matteo in Cuba. As was his style, he simply asked when the Mark X1V would reach South America.

 

"Reply to this with our expected date, please. Next message."

 

"Lieutenant Rhodes also sent a message."

 

"A love letter from Platypus!" He tore it open excitedly. "Oh bless him! He says he misses us and can't wait to see us soon! And he may have a job for us!"

 

He felt Miss Potts slightly lean on his shoulder and looked at her. 

 

"I am sorry! I don't mean to pry!" She said, her cheeks turning a most alluring shade of pink. "But I am ever so curious! What language is that? The script seems like English but I can't understand it."

 

"It is English, my lady. But the message is encoded using a cipher key! Each alphabet of the English script, actually means something else! So a means g and b means h and so on. Lieutenant Rhodes and I devised such a cipher for our personal correspondence." 

 

"All this fancy crypto secreto mumbo jumbo..." Happy grumbled. "Can't understand a word of it, you can't, unless you have the key."

 

The look of awe on Miss Potts' face was so gratifying to his ego.

 

"A secret code for correspondence!" She exclaimed.

 

"Aye. Keeps the naval bobbies in the dark, it is does, Ma'am." Happy replied. He clapped Tony hard on the back, nearly throwing him off balance.

"Our Captain's the brightest bloke on the seas, he is! No wonder, we is always ahead of the bloody blooming English idiots!"

 

Tony signaled Happy with his eyes, gesturing at Miss Potts and Happy clapped his hand over his mouth.

 

"Begging your pardon, Miss! I forgot my tongue!"

 

"It is alright, Master Hereald." Miss Potts said with a smile. "I am getting used to it."

 

"Captain, if Matteo is writing to us..." Happy said slowly, "We need to have our inventory done, don't we?"

 

With a start, Tony realized that Happy was right. 

 

_I have to talk to Miss Potts now!_

 

"Happy, reply to Rhodey saying, that as soon as we see the Isle of Puerto Rico, we will send word. And he can come out to us."

 

"Aye, aye, Captain but what about the inventory? It worries me! The cargo is in shambles!"

 

"I am in the process of getting that bit of business sorted." He gestured silently at Miss Potts.

 

Happy grinned. "Good on ya, your lordship. Holler if you be needing my help."

 

His first mate left them then. Tony turned back to the lady close to him.

 

"Miss Potts... I wonder if I may have a word?" 

 

"Why yes, Captain. I am all ears."

 

"Well... it is like this..." he folded his elbow and neatly took her hand, tucking it into the crook of his arm. "I have a proposition for you."

 

She blinked hard and he felt her fingers stiffen on his arm.

 

"A proposition?"

 

"Yes, seeing as how you have a need for money, I mean, for financial independence...."

 

Then Tony remembered what the word 'proposition' implied in polite language and bit his tongue. 

 

"I! I used the wrong term! Let me start over!"

 

"Please." 

 

His mind frantically scrambled for a way to say what he wanted to say. Just then, he heard Dum E. say, "Excuse me." Behind them.

 

They both turned to see his Second Mate holding a tray, containing a tall glass of orange juice and his cup of coffee. 

 

"Ah, some refreshment! Good man!"

 

Tony picked up his cup and took a long sip of the steaming hot coffee. Miss Potts smiled sweetly at Dum E. and picked up the glass of orange juice. He finished his cup and set it down on the tray, smacking his lips with delight.

 

"That really hit the spot!" 

 

Miss Potts murmured, "How do you drink that bitter substance at all, Captain?"

 

"It's an acquired taste... and really, it is a very good stimulant and pick-me-up especially for someone like me, who keeps late hours. The milky sweetness of tea puts me to sleep." 

 

He stuck his tongue out in disgust, making her giggle. 

 

"You must try some coffee, Miss Potts! You never know, you might like it!"

 

"I will. Perhaps next time, Captain." She sipped daintily at her glass of juice. 

 

Tony absently scanned the clear blue ocean landscape as the ship sailed steadily through the calm waters. 

 

_We are making good speed... I wonder what job Rhodey has for us... the last one was so exciting and dangerous, I fired a harpoon!_

 

Jarvis gently cleared his throat. 

 

"Sir, if I may interrupt your wool-gathering, you were going to talk to Miss Potts about..."

 

Miss Potts had finished drinking and had placed the empty glass back on the tray, with a bright smile for Dum. E. 

 

He opened his mouth, intending to start his speech, when something familiar and green on the stern, caught his eye.

 

"Miss Potts! How could I be so forgetful!! You aren't the only lady on board!"

 

"Another lady! Who is she? Where is she? Is it your aunt?"

 

"Erm... hmmm... my aunt..." Tony picked the first country in his mind. "No it isn't, my dear aunt is in Cuba." 

 

Her mouth formed a little moue, a clear indicator that she was trying to hide her amusement at him. 

 

"Captain, I thought your aunt was no more."

 

"Dead? Really? Did I say dead?" He thought back, trying to recall his lie. "No, this... this Cuban aunt isn't the same as my dead aunt, my Cuban aunt is alive!" 

 

Dum. E. chose that moment to giggle loudly. Tony glared at him and then looked back at her. 

 

"Anyhow, I am not referring to my aunt, Miss Potts! I am referring to Vaimalama! Come this away, you can see off the stern."

 

"She's on the stern! Where?"

 

He leaned against the railing. "Look below the flag pole! Can you see her now?"

 

They had to shout to be heard over the roar of the waves. A large wooden figure-head was set in the very center of the stern.

 

The figure was an intricately carved water sprite, with wavy long hair and broad webbed hands and feet. She was bare to the waist and her long arms were spread along the sides of the ship.

 

"Oh yes! Can we get a little closer?" 

 

"Move a little to the right, that's it! If you stand directly above the bowsprit, you will not be able to see her."

 

Miss Potts moved along the railing, gasping with amazement.

 

"Oh Captain! She's so beautiful! Did you... did you make her?"

 

"No! Unfortunately, neither I nor my men are talented with the hammer and chisel! I found her or rather, Vaimalama found me!" 

 

"Her profile and features are so detailed!" Miss Potts said awe. "Her painted reddish-green eyes on her moss-covered face, they seem to be looking at me!" 

 

"Yes! And she's got an impressive figure too! Really lifelike and buxom! I mean, look closely at her lush breasts! The line work is so fine, she even has pink-tipped nipples!"

 

Tony realized what he had said, after he had said it and clapped his mouth over his mouth in horror, with a loud squawk. Miss Potts gave him a mischievous grin.

 

"She attracts your eye, doesn't she, with the level of detail of her carved figure!"

 

"I didn't mean to be vulgar! I apologize! It is just that most figure-heads are scantily clad! And really, that is the most apparent part of her!"

 

"Captain, it is alright!" She giggled. "She is so very beautiful, what is her name? You said it but I cannot pronounce it easily, please repeat it slowly."

 

"Va ee ma la ma! Vaimalama! She's a... it is a little too loud here, don't you think! Let's take a walk by the masts, shall we?"

 

"Yes! I can barely hear you!" 

 

This time, she handed him her arm and he took it, leading her down the steps of the stern to the main deck. 

 

"Now then... Vaimalama... she's an oceanic deity, revered by the fishing folk of the Southern Sea Islands. She looks after the weather and the sea and all its living inhabitants. You can't see her in her full glory from the stern, you need to be standing beside the ship or in front of it, to completely see the beauty of her sculpture! Remind me, when we disembark, I'll show you. Anyway, most foreign gods and religious figures, they are always, if not completely naked! At least on the chest! It isn't just limited to native gods, even Western female figureheads on ships! They are always bare-chested! The irony is and I forgot to mention this earlier, the irony is in the supposition that Poseidon is angered by women on board nautical vessels but if they are half-naked, then he doesn't mind them at all! In fact, they bring good luck!"

 

She raised her eyebrows so high, they nearly disappeared into her hair. 

 

"You don't say!"

 

"But I do! It is true! That is why there are always half-naked mermaids on pirate ships! And on sailors arms... as tattoos!" 

 

Much to his surprise, Miss Potts lowered her gaze to his neck. Her eyes moved downwards and then lingered on his chest. She bit her lip and arousal surged through his blood. 

 

_No eye contact, feverish worrying of her bottom lip, fingers fidgeting on my arm... oooooooo she's curious but she's embarrassed about it!_

 

He tried to contain his glee by adopting a neutral expression. Which wasn't of much use because she simply wouldn't look at him. So he gently tapped her chin up with one finger, forcing her to meet his eyes.

 

Her expressive sapphire blue eyes gave her emotions away completely.

 

_Just as I suspected!_

 

Tony asked slowly, "Is there something you want to ask, Miss Potts?"

 

She shook her head in the negative but her flushed cheeks and the curiosity in her eyes, said the very opposite.

 

"Come now, don't be shy! I am not your typical proper English gent, I am... a pirate captain, who... erm..." 

 

He paused, unsure how to put her at ease but she turned away from him, murmuring, "Leave it be, Captain. It is nothing important."

 

_Jarvis! Can you read her mind!! Tell me why she's being so shy!_

 

"Sir!! Do remember, I am not telepathic! Also, English ladies do not ask strange men, questions about their person! She may fear that you will think her coarse and vulgar!"

 

_Hold on, I am not a strange man! Wait... I see what you are saying, let me change tactics..._

 

"Miss Potts, let's make a deal here..." he took her hands in his and smiled softly. 

 

"Seeing as how we come from very different circles of life, you are naturally curious about some things and I too, am curious about some things. So we each get to ask the other, a question of curiosity and there shall be absolutely no judgement! What do you say?"

 

Her lips curved into a sweet shy smile. "I'd like that very much, Captain. Thank you..."

 

"So go ahead and ask me anything you'd like!" 

 

She nibbled on her lip again and he so badly wanted to pull it away from her teeth with his thumb and see for himself, just how soft her pink flesh felt. 

 

"Captain..." she murmured, her eyes fixed on his boots. "I... you said sailors have tattoos... do... do you have any?"

 

"Tattoos? Why, yes, I do!" 

 

"Really?" She said, finally raising her wide bright eyes to his.

 

"But I'd have to take off my shirt and trousers to show them to you." He said mischievously and to his delight, she blushed charmingly.

 

"Oh no, Captain! Please don't! I was merely curious, that's all!"

 

"Let me count them off for you..." He touched his chest. "I have the North Star tattooed here, on my right pectoral. To help guide me when the stars are dark, it is just a superstitious typical pirate tattoo. And... I have the Eye of Horus on my back, that's an Egyptian symbol for health, power and knowledge... and protection! Then... on my maiden voyage to Asia, I had a small dragon inked here..." 

 

He patted the top of his left thigh. "And a representation of my one true love, over here..." he patted his right calf. 

 

"One true love..." Miss Potts whispered with a strange note in her voice.

 

"Yes. My ship. The Mark XIVth, I have its miniature image tattooed on my skin." 

 

She covered her mouth quickly but he could hear her muffled giggle.

 

"Here now, what's so funny! Sailors carve women and names of loved ones and hearts into their skin, why can't I tattoo my ship? I love her!" He said indignantly, making her laugh louder. 

 

"Oh Captain! I'm sorry if I offended you! I meant no offense, truly!" She said, her eyes sparkling beautifully. "And you are so right, your ship is your one true love, why shouldn't you commemorate your love with a symbol?"

 

He narrowed his eyes at her and she smiled sweetly. 

 

"Thank you for answering my question..."

 

Tony nodded absently, his mind conflicted with the notion of telling her about his last and most important tattoo.

 

_I shouldn't say anything about my Arc, should I... I mean... not yet at least, someday... it isn't about trust, because I trust Miss Potts, I do! Even though I just met her, I trust her!_

 

"I concur, Sir." Jarvis whispered deeply. "Miss Potts is a very trustworthy individual and unlike most women you've met in your life, she isn't trying to take advantage of you! I can sense that about her!" 

 

_But if I tell her... I do not know how she would react to it... and how she would see me after learning about that part of me... it might... she might be disgusted by it or think I am... a freak... because it is unnatural and strange... I can't even show her the Arc imprints on my fingers or feet because I would have to start the Arc and then the stone would light up in my chest..._

 

A gentle hand on his arm and softly uttered words, "Captain Stark?" shook him out of his musing.

 

Miss Potts was looking at him with worry. 

 

"Are you alright? You just stopped talking."

 

"What? Oh yes! Miss Potts... sorry, I just... I just drifted off... you were saying?"

 

"Actually, you were telling me about Vaimalama and I interrupted you with my question." 

 

"Vaimalama..." then he remembered. "Yes! Well... was the tattoo question the only one you had?" 

 

She nodded with a shy smile and he said firmly, "Miss Potts, that was hardly an improper question! Do remember, you can ask me anything you like, anything! Under the sun! Do we have an accord?"

 

"Yes, Captain." 

 

"Now then... let's resume our walk." 

 

They began to stroll down the main deck, the bright sun shining down on them and the gentle brine-filled sea breeze keeping them cool, even in the midst of all the sunshine. 

 

"You know, I always wanted a figure-head for my ship..." he said quietly. "But I could never find one that satisfied my imagination... and then I met Vaimalama in the most unlikely of places!"

 

"How did you find her, Captain?" 

 

"I'd love to tell you but I must warn you, it is a bit of a story... I hope I am not keeping you from... getting some rest, you've been on deck for quite a while!"

 

"I do not need any rest, thank you, Captain..." Miss Potts whispered softly, "And I must confess, I enjoy your stories, please tell me one more..."

 

Tony found himself grinning like an idiot, so pleased was he with her words. 

 

_Did you hear that, Jarvis! Miss Potts likes my stories!_

 

"Indeed, Sir... the young lady does not know what she is asking for..."

 

He ignored Jarvis and continued, "Here's the story. About five years ago, we were sailing along the coast of New Holland, when we came upon a schooner, stuck in the shallows. The occupants were a tiny group of Christian missionaries. Happy and I boarded the small ship and offered our help. We could tow them to the mainland but for that, they would need to lighten their cargo. Everything unnecessary, had to be tossed overboard. So there I was on deck, fastening the cinches and rope to the railings of the schooner, to help with the towing. I hear the missionaries and Happy cursing up a storm as they climbed up the stairs to the deck, they were carrying something really heavy from the hold. They lowered it to the deck with a loud thud. I came over, because I was curious. It was a large wooden coffin-like box. The missionaries explained they had visited many islands in the area, preaching the word of the Lord and on one such island, they had managed to convert an entire tribe! While leaving, they had taken away the tribe's native goddess, so that the tribesmen wouldn't be tempted to go back to worshiping their pagan goddess. Something within me, wanted to see this goddess, so I asked them to open the box. Lo and behold, there was Vaimalama, still adorned with flower garlands!"

 

Tony exhaled heavily, recalling his outrage at the time.

 

"I couldn't believe the gall of these missionaries. They imposed their religious beliefs on the peaceful native folk of a region, I know, that's what they do but! They take away the people's god, to force them to behave and then! And then! They have the audacity to throw her away like a piece of rubbish! When I questioned them, why they didn't destroy her, why they had bothered to transport her so far, they sheepishly admitted that they wanted to try and sell her to a museum or a collector on the mainland! For money! The balls of those land lubbers!" 

 

Miss Potts remained quiet, so he continued, "One look at Vaimalama and I was captivated. Suddenly, I knew I couldn't let her be thrown away! She is a goddess and while I am not a religious man, I felt offended that the missionaries were being so disrespectful! Especially since they were god-fearing folk! But no! They felt no such respect for a pagan god! And they further justified their behavior by saying her lewd nakedness was offensive to their puritan beliefs!"

"In any case, I wasn't going to let anything happen to her! I insisted that I get Vaimalama in payment for my help! Dum E and I rowed her to the Mark XIV in our runner boat. I kept my word and we towed the missionaries to Port Adelaide. By a stroke of luck, I found a skilled carpenter at the port, who fixed her to the bow. She's been with me ever since! With a glorious view of the vast sea and the blue sky, as she deserves! Instead of being shut up in a wooden box at the bottom of the ocean!"

 

His passionate exclamation done, he folded his arms across his chest. 

 

Miss Potts still didn't say a word. She just stood there, silently studying him with her deep blue eyes and her head slightly tilted to one side. 

 

Her silence made him nervous, so he muttered, "I know it sounds silly... defending an inanimate object of a religion I do not even believe in! But I can't explain it... she spoke to me, she just called to me, I had to save her! I couldn't let them throw her away. I just couldn't..."

 

Miss Potts blinked slowly, lowering her lashes. Her lips curved gently and then she raised her eyes. They turned so soft and so rich in color, he felt as if he was staring into the blue heart of a sapphire.

 

"Captain, your endless kindness astounds me..." she said softly. "You saved a group of missionaries, even though you are not a Christian! And you saved Vaimalama from a watery grave and gave her the respect she deserved on your ship, even though you do not worship her! You saved her, even though she is actually nothing to you.... much like how you saved me... even though you barely know me..."

 

His ears and cheeks burned with embarrassment.

 

"Ah, come off it, Miss Potts! Any good Samaritan would do the same!"

 

"They wouldn't, Captain." she said firmly, her eyes never leaving his. "Very few would do what you did... it seems rescuing strangers in distress is your forte... once again, I thank God, Kaitan brought me to your ship..."

 

He shrugged and uncomfortable with the subject, promptly sought to distract her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony, like me, has a habit of getting attached to inanimate objects. 
> 
> Vaimalama is not an actual Polynesian deity. I recently became a fan of Miss Vaimalama Chaves, a French model and Miss France 2019 and wanted to include her in my story somehow xD (yes, I am that crazy about women)
> 
> Tony's Arc is mentioned for the first time... more details to come, when we finally reach a chapter with some action!
> 
> There's a lot of talking in this chapter and the next one I am afraid. But trust me, there's a point to all the talking. 
> 
> Thank you for still reading.


	11. Chapter 11

"Well, here we are at the main mast, which is affectionately named Chico... simply because I like that name." 

 

She gave him a small smile, as if she knew what he was doing but then craned her neck upwards to look at the mast.

 

"My word! It seems to extend endlessly!"  

 

"At 160 feet, it is the highest point on the ship. At that height, you feel as if you are the eye of Poseidon..." he said dreamily. 

"The endless ocean stretching around you, the clear blue sky right above you, clouds, so fluffy and white, so close to your reach, with a little hop, you can graze them..."

 

"Captain, do not tell me you have climbed this wooden beanstalk to the sky?!" Miss Potts whispered with awe.

 

He grinned. "I do so once a week." 

 

She gasped loudly and he laughed.

 

"Miss Potts, everyone has to start out somewhere and a long time ago, before I was Captain, I was just a cabin's boy! And one of my duties was to act as lookout and climb up to the crow's nest, so I could monitor the horizon! Just as Abu does now... ahoy, Abu!" He hollered and heard a faint, "Ahoy, Capn!" in response. 

 

"But climbing up that height! I mean! It is fine for a young boy... wait, it isn't safe for a young boy either! But Captain, how can you achieve such a feat now! You are a grown man, aren't you too heavy?!" 

 

"With some practice, climbing up the rigging is a skill that one will not forget... I may not be as nimble as I was when I was younger or as fast but I can still reach the top of the mast... besides, the view makes the danger worth it... and it is so peaceful and quiet up there, amongst the clouds."

 

"Oh Captain, you make it sound so heavenly..." Miss Potts said softly.

 

"It is... once you get your sea legs, I could teach you how to climb the mast... but you have to promise not to faint!" he said teasingly.

 

Miss Potts looked up the length of the mast and swallowed visibly. Tony smirked to himself. 

 

"Perhaps you shouldn't be so smug, Sir." Jarvis whispered. 

 

_Jarvis, I am not going to teach her how to climb the mast! It is too dangerous! Besides, she's obviously afraid of the sheer height, she's not going to accept my offer!_

 

 She murmured, "It is so very high up... but you say the view is worth the fear... alright Captain. Once I get a little more accustomed to being on the ship, I'd love to learn how to climb the rigging."

 

Tony stared at her with horror, while Jarvis chortled merrily in the background.

 

"Miss Potts! You can't be serious!" 

 

"You just said the view is worth the risk. And we do not have to start with this mast! We can start with the shorter ones... I am not a complete beginner to climbing, I have climbed trees before."

 

"What you did as a child, will not help you here, Miss!"

 

"Captain, I learned how to climb trees as a child but I continue to climb them, even as an adult. My wards were a mischievous bunch and I often had to climb a tree, either to retrieve some forgotten article of theirs or to find them when they went a hiding."

 

He scrambled for thought. 

 

"But this! Chico is not a tree! It is a 160 feet mast! If you fall from the rigging-"

 

"I am aware of the risk." She said softly with a smile. Then she placed her hand on his arm, stunning him into silence. "But I trust your tutelage." 

 

"I told you, Sir..." Jarvis said smugly. "Miss Potts is no ordinary woman... she does not shy away from a challenge... which is why I am confident she will accept the challenge of managing your accounts!"

 

"Well, I refuse to teach you! You can't climb the mast!" Tony said hotly. "You shouldn't! It is too dangerous!"

 

Miss Potts looked at him coolly. 

 

"Captain,  I find your behavior very contrary. First, you tantalize me with your vivid depiction of how wonderful it is, to stand atop the mast. Then when I expressed concern about your safety, you say that one only needs a little practice and you offer to teach me. But when I accept your offer, you say it is too dangerous. Please make up your mind."

 

Tony racked his brains for a reasonable argument.

 

"You... you cannot climb the mast because... because...." he looked at her and then snapped his fingers. "You cannot climb up the mast because of your attire! You cannot climb in a dress!"

 

Miss Potts looked at herself and sighed. 

 

"You make a valid point... climbing a tree in a dress, was difficult but climbing up that height in a dress..." she looked at the expansive crisscrossed rigging that stretched from from the mast to the railing of the ship. 

"That would be suicidal. My skirt would hinder my step and I wouldn't be able to raise my legs high enough or be limber..."

 

He nodded enthusiastically. "There, that's why you can't do it!" 

 

"Of course..." she murmured, looking at him through her lashes. "I could borrow a pair of breeches... from your cabin boy... tighten them as needed... but it would be highly scandalous..."

 

Tony's ears pricked up the word 'scandalous'. He was now very curious. 

 

"Scandalous... why?"

 

"Captain, breeches are so tight across the derriere and the legs!" She said, her lips curving. "It is acceptable for a male figure but on a woman, the same would be very revealing!"

 

He looked her up and down briefly and then saw her point. All too well. 

 

_Blimey! Those sinfully long lean legs in tight breeches... the material clinging to her thighs and slim knees and her hips... wait a minute... wait a blooming minute... a_ _dress has a skirt that flows over the backside and then falls over the legs... loosely... but breeches! They are so snug in the seat, they hug one's backside intimately, clinging to the curvature of the arse and then taper down over the curve... God in Heaven! What a view that would be... mayhap I should teach Miss Potts how to climb the mast... if only to see her in a pair of tight breeches... now that's a view worth the risk!_

 

"Sir!" Jarvis said loudly, jerking him out of his daydreaming. "May I remind you that you have an urgent matter to discuss with Miss Potts!"

 

"Right! Yes!" He said, out loud. "Miss Potts, I need to talk to you!"

 

"Sure, Captain...should we walk to the next mast?" 

 

"Yes!" 

 

They resumed their walking, Tony going over his words in his head. 

 

"Miss Potts..." he began, "I... I am very interested in hearing your thoughts on..."

 

She looked at him inquiringly.

 

"On how I handle my finances."

 

She came to an abrupt stop and looked at him sideways.

 

"Why?"

 

"Why?" He shrugged. "Why not? You seemed to know what you were doing, in my office. You handled the profit loss calculations very well! It took me 2 hours just to get through 4 bills! And you completed them all in 1 hour! All of them!

 

"Captain..." she took a deep breath. "Now I do not mean any offense-"

 

"None taken." He said quickly.

 

"You didn't even hear what I had to say." 

 

"I don't need to. I am not going to get offended. I am not as sensitive as your English nobility and I believe in freedom of speech. I am not going to chastise you for speaking your mind. Carry on, please."

 

She looked at him quietly and then said, "Since you are asking... it is clear to me that you simply aren't interested in accounting or bookkeeping! A man of your intelligence who can read scientific treatises and create mechanical marvels based on them, shouldn't have any problems in simple bill tallying! But you tarry over your financial documentation needlessly because it bores you!"

 

"Aha! That's where I disagree, Potts! I mean! Miss! Accounting requires a different sort of intelligence, the kind that I do not possess. But you do!"

 

She snorted and then squeaked with embarrassment. He swallowed his laughter and said, "Let's put a pin in the point of intelligence. What I am hearing, is that I need someone to manage my finances."

 

"Why yes, sir, you definitely need a dedicated accountant! Especially considering the amount of goods and transactions you handle and the size of your ship and crew!"

 

"So I need a nanny for minding me books..." he muttered teasingly.

 

"You need an accountant." She said firmly, waving her finger at him. "Someone who will document your financial transactions, analyze them and come up with recommendations and measures to increase your profits and decrease your losses. Someone who is responsible and will do a better job than your previous accountant, who did not notice how shopkeepers are cheating some of your crew members!"

 

"Well... Hector... wasn't really an accountant.. he was a bad pirate but he was good at maths, so I made him the accountant." 

 

She tilted her head cutely. "What do you mean he was a bad pirate?"

 

Tony grimaced. "Where to begin? He was clumsy, a horrible swordsman but he was always starting fights and getting caught by the port police and he had... too many feminine problems."

 

Miss Potts widened her eyes with curiosity.

 

"Feminine problems?"

 

Tony sighed heavily. "He frequented a lot of whorehouses and gained a bad reputation for being a cheat... with his mathematical skills, he was always swindling the madams and the pimps, by less than what he owed them... they also hated him because he kept encouraging their ladies to run away with him, through false promises of wealth and riches." 

 

"I see..." Miss Potts murmured. "And?"

 

He pinched his nostrils. "On one mission where he was supposed to keep a lookout , while we robbed a house, he instead snuck away to have an alleyway tryst! We were caught red-handed and had to fight for our lives!" 

 

"Oh dear... wait, you rob houses? But you are pirates! I thought you only rob ships!" She asked with surprise. 

 

Tony scratched his head.

 

"We do not rob houses...but we were paid to rob this one...because... sometimes my crew and I... we undertake jobs... or should I say, missions from international government operatives to... to... help them in their various causes!" 

 

Miss Potts narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "You help spies on their missions?"

 

"Not spies! Well, sometimes spies! I'll put it this way... there are certain things that governments cannot do... and that's when they reach out to us pirates to... influence or instigate situations that will indirectly get their things done! Unscrupulous behavior but what else can you expect from governments. Does that make sense?" 

 

"I think I understand. You work with spies and covert government operatives to carry out operations outside their political jurisdictions, to ensure events occur in their favor."

 

"That's right!" He grinned. "Miss Potts, you put it so well! I must write that down!"

 

"May I ask..." she paused. "I assume you get well paid for such missions..." 

 

"Yes, we do!" He rubbed his hands with glee. "That's the only reason why I agree to them, because governments pay well... when they do pay... they wiffle-waffle a lot on actually dolling out the money!"

 

"Do you document such transactions?"  

 

"Oh, absolutely not! We do not get paid in coin, we get paid in gold directly. And I stash it in my treasury. Which reminds me, I must show you where my treasury is."

 

"I do not need to know that, Captain Stark." She said, shaking her head. 

 

"Nonsense, you do. You will need to... wait, wait, I've jumped ahead. Anyways, it is clear that I need an accountant." 

 

"Someone who is responsible and who will not ignore his duties in the face of his enjoyment." 

 

"Yes... clearly... someone who knows what they are doing... and whom I can trust..." 

 

Miss Potts smiled. "You have a clear outline of what you are looking for, Captain. Now all you need to do, is shortlist people who fit your outline, conduct interviews and choose the best candidate! Do you have someone in mind?"

 

"As a matter of fact, I do..." he murmured, looking into her deep blue eyes. "And there's no need for an interview because I know this person is the best candidate for the job." 

 

 He cleared his throat.

 

"Miss Potts, I am just going to come out and say what I have to say, before something else interrupts us. The position of 'Accountant' for the Iron Mark XIV, is vacant and I am offering it to you, because you are the best candidate I have ever met! In fact, based on my observations of your impressive skills, I would like to upgrade the job profile from 'Accountant' to 'Finances Officer'!"

 

She gasped so loudly that a couple of sailors passing by, looked at them strangely. But in her agitation, she didn't notice.

 

"Captain Stark, you can't be serious!"

 

"Why ever not?" 

 

"Women are not made accountants!"

 

"That argument does not hold water. I am ignoring your sex and offering you the position. Next objection please."

 

She raised her hands helplessly. 

 

"I possess neither the educational qualifications nor the experience to practice accounting! I simply know how to read and write and perform rudimentary arithmetic!"

 

"Hmmmmm... counter point! I am not a scientist, in fact, I am not even educated, I learned how to read and write from a pirate captain! But that hasn't stopped me from learning things on my own or conducting experiments or creating inventions using the principles of biology, physics and chemistry! I am interested in learning more about history and politics but need the right company and I have not learned cartography or geography but I know how to read and create maps and use the stars and the lay of the land to navigate! Additionally, I have traveled nearly all over the world and have enough know-how to write my own book on different geographic regions! In summary, education do not maketh the accountant! Next argument please."

 

She stared at him wide-eyed but didn't say a word, so he decided to press his suit. 

 

"Miss Potts... I watched you while you worked, you were enjoying yourself! You finished so many bills and documented the sums so neatly and precisely in their columns! You even noticed that I am losing money through unscrupulous shopkeepers and came up with multiple suggestions on my spending habits! You like accounting, admit it!"

 

She nodded her head slowly. 

 

"Then what's stopping you from working as one?"

 

"I... I will admit... I like using logic and mathematics..." she whispered so softly, he had to bend to hear her, "I like using my brain instead of my hands and I am good at calculations! I enjoy writing little stories and reading... reading elevates my soul! But! But these... these pursuits! They aren't meant for people of my social station!" 

 

He was confused and it must have shown, for she murmured, "Captain, I am just a penniless lower-class servant, who grew up in an orphanage and was spared from the coal factory because I could read... I... I cannot be an accountant! It isn't right!"

 

"Miss Potts, just because you came from humble origins... that doesn't make you any less intelligent." He said firmly. "You need to eradicate this narrow-minded social hierarchy thinking, that was forced upon you by the so-called upper-class nobility! And besides!"

 

He spread his arms, gesturing at his ship. 

 

"Look around you! You are in the company of free men, who work for a decent wage and a share of the profits and who belong to the same social class... which is 'Pirate'... I think! But the point is! There are no nobles, no stuffy English peers of the realm, to cast their sarding restrictions and censure! You are FREE, Miss Potts, free to work as you please and pursue activities as you please!" 

 

She stared at him with her big blue eyes, her white teeth digging hard into her soft bottom lip. He raised an eyebrow in inquiry, which made her turn away from him, looking out at the ocean. 

 

Tony racked his brains, thinking rapidly. 

 

_I can't let her go quiet on me. I need to rile her up, I need to get her to talk, to explain her fears, so I can argue against them and put her at ease! But what do I say!_

 

Then he said slowly, "If you are worried about the amount of work... I mean... I'll be honest, there is a lot of work to be done... rest assured, I will be paying you. I will give you my word in writing, that I will compensate you generously for your efforts." 

 

That did the trick. She spun around, exclaiming, "Good God, Captain!! Payment for my services! I cannot accept any more of your charity! It is bad enough that I am receiving free passage and boarding and food!" 

 

"Miss Potts, you may have forgotten how exactly you landed on my ship... if I remember correctly, it was my man that kidnapped you and took you away from your employer, from your livelihood... so in my opinion... I am simply trying to provide you with employment, in order to ease my own sense of guilt, for robbing you of your steady income."

 

Her dumbfounded expression nearly made him laugh but he managed to control himself. 

 

"How is it Captain, that you have a counter point for every argument?" She whispered in awe.

 

He tried to be nonchalant but puffed out his chest. "I have been told it is a great gift." 

 

Jarvis muttered, "More like a curse to innocent bystanders..."

 

_Hush, Jarvis! We are tying to convince the lady to join our crew!_

 

"Captain..." Miss Potts murmured. "Your offer of employment is very generous and much appreciated but..." 

 

"But?" 

 

"But..." she shrugged helplessly.

 

"Hear me out completely and then you can argue some more. Alright?" 

 

She nodded and he said passionately, "I have never worked for the nobility. But I have heard the stories! It is not an easy task! I do not know how their servants suppress the urge to poison their employers in their sleep!"

 

"Captain!" 

 

"Alright, alright, that is a bit harsh but my point is... Miss Potts, I am going to talk plainly, so I apologize in advance for any offense. You possess the necessary education to work for the nobility in a position, slightly higher than a servant and that's good! Because your education saved you from the factory, from truly menial labor... but the fact remains... unless you have an employer, you have no source of income. Unfortunately, you have no ancestral wealth or property. You are not a trader's daughter, who can marry some trading gent and settle down with his trading money. Basically, you need to find another job, maybe as a governess or a shopkeeper or as a lady's companion or..."

 

"Or I have to sell myself to make ends meet." She said softly, her blue eyes staring into his unblinking. 

 

He was so horrified by that statement, that he forgot himself and clasped her shoulders hard. 

 

"Do not say that, Miss Potts!"

 

The corners of her mouth turned up sadly. 

 

"My savings remained in Portugal... all my money, saved up over the years, locked up in a box in my trunk. But now... if I hope to return to England from Jamaica... and if I do not find a decent job, I'll have no option but to sell my body to make money... I can try to work in the kitchen or housekeeping but I may not get any offers because I have no experience with that type of work..." 

 

Tony was so angry, he literally saw red. 

 

Shaking her by the shoulders, he exclaimed, "Okay Potts, this discussion has turned ridiculous! Here I am, offering you a good respectable well-paying job on my ship and you! You say you have to look elsewhere or you might have to sell yourself! To make money! What nonsense! I won't allow it, you hear! If you are so stubborn that you won't accept my job offer, then! Then I will give you all the money you need to go back home! How does that sound?" 

 

She gave him an odd little smile of wistfulness, her blue eyes shining with an emotion that he couldn't identify.

 

"What? Why are you smiling? I am being perfectly serious! I will not allow you to get so desperate for money, that you have to turn to whoring!"

 

"I am just... amazed..." She whispered, the smile deepening, "By how you are so protective of me, Captain... you hardly know me... and yet, you are looking out for me... no one... no one has ever done that for me before... I am just speechless with amazement." 

 

He blinked, realized he was still holding her shoulders tightly and immediately let her go. Then he cleared his throat gruffly. 

 

"Now look here, Potts, I do not want to force you to do something you do not want to do. But... you like accounting and mathematics and order and logic, I can glean that and besides! Earlier, you, yourself volunteered to help me with my bills! You said you had done it before, for fun! Who does that for fun!?" 

 

He scrunched up his face in disgust, making her giggle.

 

"I think, deep down inside... your only reason for refusing the position... is your insecurity about your abilities..."

 

Miss Potts lowered her gaze and wrung her hands. 

 

"I ... I agree, Captain. Being your accountant... you truly haven't the slightest idea what you are offering to someone like me... the position of 'Accountant' is a revered trade profession that is second only to attorney, amongst the upper classes. And rightly so because accountants do not make mistakes! At least the good ones do not!" 

 

She looked at him through her lashes. Then she said slowly, "My experience with accounting, comprises of handling simple one-time transactions of my mistress, when she wanted to hide her debts from the Viceroy and handling my own finances, which hardly needed much calculation! If I seemed eager to look over your bills, it is because..."

 

Her bottom lip was pulled between her teeth again. She murmured, "I felt bold and you seemed so harassed and so distressed by the accounting work and clearly you wanted to spend time with your crew and I thought... I thought I could help ease your burden a little... and I thought you would review my work, so even if I made mistakes, you would find them... but now..." 

 

She lowered her head with a heavy sigh. 

 

"Now, you ask me to handle the finances of this entire ship, this huge bustling machine of enterprise! With my limited abilities, I... I am... I am really not capable of such a task! And to add to it, you want to compensate me for my services! It is too much, Captain!"

 

Placing his knuckles under her soft chin, he gently tilted her face up. 

 

"Miss Potts, listen to me...I just met you but already... I know you are the most capable, trustworthy and qualified person to take of my finances. And it is human to err, so you are allowed to make mistakes and I know you are careful enough to find them! I am willing to provide whatever you need, to make your job easier. Just say the word."

 

She blinked and then murmured softly, "Captain, you are placing an awful lot of trust in me, by asking me to do this." 

 

He whispered earnestly, "I do trust you. I cannot explain it but I instinctively know you will not lie to me or try to deceive me or cheat me... my instinct has never let me down. And I know you will not either, Miss Potts." 

 

She swallowed hard, her blue eyes flickering as they stared straight into his. 

 

"I am humbled by your blind faith in me... and I do want to be useful on this ship, to you and your crew... so working as your accountant would held in that regard... alright, Captain." 

 

"Does that mean..."

 

"Yes, I shall gladly accept your job offer."

 

He whooped loudly, making her smile.

 

"I know there is a lot of work to be done and I shall start as soon as possible, so that it is completed by the time we reach Jamaica." 

 

"Jamaica? Oh yes..."

 

"Yes! But do not worry, I will complete whatever needs to be done!" She said, her eyes sparkling at him. "I promise you that, Captain Stark."

 

Tony looked at her blindly. Suddenly, he was overcome by a strange feeling of melancholy, at the thought of saying goodbye to this young lady. 

 

_How did I get attached to her so quickly... of course she wants to go back to England! Here I stupidly assumed she would join my crew permanently... but... I want her to stay...._

 

"Captain... is everything alright? Do you want to change your mind?" She said hesitantly.

 

He came back to the present and cleared his throat gruffly. 

 

"Of course not, Potts! For as long as you are onboard, you are the ship's accountant! I shall draw up a contract to make it official."

 

She smiled so brightly and beautifully, that he found himself smiling in return. 

 

_Faint heart never won fair lady... two weeks. We will reach Jamaica in two weeks. I know beneath that prim and proper exterior, Miss Potts seeks the adventurous life! She is afraid to embrace it openly! I have to show her just how wonderful a pirate's life is... and I have two weeks to do that!_

 

"So Captain, where do you want me to start?" She clapped her hands excitedly. "I heard some mention of an inventory and a stock room!"

 

"Now, now, hold on a minute, young lady... there are some terms and conditions of your employment that we must agree upon." 

 

 Miss Potts looked at him with rapt attention.

 

"Firstly..." He raised his finger. "Us pirates are an informal bunch. We do not use titles and formal modes of address, such as 'Sir' this and 'My Lord' that. And now that you are an honorary pirate, you must adhere to this principle as well. So stop calling me Captain all the time! My name is Tony. Say it with me, Toe kneeee!"

 

She burst into girlish giggles.

 

"Captain! Is that really your first condition of my employment?"

 

"Yes! And you just disobeyed it again! You must call me Tony. You get to use the word 'Captain' only once in a day. Is that understood?"

 

"Yes Captain..." she replied, a small smile playing around her lips.

 

"And with that, you have used up your quota for the day." He said smartly. "Now onto the next condition... which is based on the first condition... Miss Potts is a very formal way to address you... can't we..." 

 

He paused, aware he was being indelicate.

 

She said softly, "I agree. It is very formal." But then she fell silent, a mischievous glint in her bright eyes.

 

"Hmmmmmm, so it falls to me to give you a nickname." 

 

"Why don't you call me by my last name, 'Potts'?" 

 

"That's a given. And I like calling you Nanny as well... but we have to have an official nickname...."

 

"An official nickname! Really Captain!" 

 

"Aha! Young lady, what did we just discuss! You cannot use that word!" 

 

She flushed lightly. "It isn't proper to call someone by their first name!"

 

"Well, I am the soul of impropriety, so you must obey my command."

 

She burst into laughter and then covered her mouth quickly. "I am sorry! That was rude!"

 

"No! No, it wasn't! Now look here, nanny..." he caught her hands in his and said softly, "I shall help you out. Repeat after me... Toe."

 

"Toe..." she said seriously but her eyes were sparkling with laughter.

 

"Knee."

 

"Knee..."

 

"Join them together."

 

"Tony." She said with a smile.

 

"Good girl. Now don't let me hear you say Captain again." 

 

He wagged his finger at her and she burst into musical laughter. 

 

"Back to the question of your name... how about Red?" 

 

"Red?!" She made a face. "Cap- I mean". She paused and smiled shyly, "Tony.... that name... it makes me sound so dangerous!"

 

"Okay then, what do you have in mind?"

 

She bit her lip and looked away, a pink flush tainting her cheeks. 

 

"When I was in the orphanage... everyone called me... Pepper... because of these...."

 

She pointed at her cheeks, keeping her face turned away from him. He gently turned her back to face him.

 

"I see! Because of these adorable freckles peppered across your face."

 

She looked up at him and he could see the insecurity lurking in her deep blue eyes. 

 

"They are skin blemishes from the sun, Cap- Tony. Hardly appealing from the perspective of beauty." 

 

That is because according to the English's standard of beauty, a pale-skinned milky-white complexion with a waif-like facial features, cheekbones, narrow pinched face and artificially bright smallish eyes, is beautiful. And oh! One must also have a skinny, bone-protruding figure, with inexplicable proportions! A tiny waist that a man can close his hands around and a nice high... erm... well, chest!" 

 

He lifted his hand and moved it towards her cheek. To his pleasure, she didn't back away, instead her eyes searched his curiously.

 

"If I may be so forward?" He asked hesitantly. 

 

"Yes."

 

He slowly touched the back of his fingers across the petal-soft skin of her cheek. He could feel her skin quiver against his fingers and he boldly dragged his hand down the delicate curve of the satin-smooth cheek. 

 

Her eyes were locked onto his, their blueness darkening and pulsing like the waves of the sea in the sunlight. Then her dark reddish-gold lashes lowered daintily onto her cheek, shielding them from his view.  

 

The fragrant smell of lilies and vanilla filled his nostrils, he could feel her breath on his hand and the movement of her face as she swallowed. 

 

He lowered his hand, to stop his traitorous fingers from trailing down to her pink sensuously curved lips.

 

"This... you ... you feel... real... delicate and soft and feminine…" he whispered. 

 

"Do the same for a noble lady... and your fingers will be covered in a toxic lead powder that makes them itch later."

 

For some reason, his breath caught as those long dark lashes lifted ever so slowly, revealing her luminous eyes.

 

_Somehow, the simplest of actions from this woman... seem like poetry in motion..._

 

Those blue eyes softly gazed into his and he continued absently, "And once the powder's off, that's when you see their true face... and color." 

 

She still remained silent, so he said softly, "I am not criticizing those ladies, they are simply trying to keep up with society's norms and I can't blame them, even though I don't understand them. I just feel... beauty is in the eye of the beholder and I find your sun spots endearing and beautiful and I am so glad they aren't artificial or you aren't covering them up. Is that so bad... Pepper?" 

 

He could hear his heart hammer in his ears as she remained silent. Then relief flooded him as slowly but surely, her lips curved into a soft smile.

 

"You certainly speak your mind, Tony." 

 

"I do. But rest assured, I try my best to be truthful, so I am not just saying things to flatter you... I've seen freckles and sun spots on women of different races and skin colors and they have never failed to appeal to me aesthetically. So in short, I approve of the nickname 'Pepper' because it matches your delightful freckles."

 

"I am glad." She said, the smile never leaving her eyes or her face. 

 

Tony cleared his throat, trying to restore his semblance of thought. 

 

"Now then... let's see... we agreed that no one is to use any formal names of address and that you get a nickname… but... there was something else…"

 

"Really, Captain?" 

 

"Yes... there was... aha!! The condition of your compensation!"

 

He clapped his hands with glee. Pepper on the other hand, straightened. She folded her hands across her chest lightly and narrowed her eyes.

 

"Captain... Tony... I thought we agreed that I do not need to be compensated for my accounting work. I receive free food and boarding and that's payment enough!"

 

"Beg to differ, my lady!" He said silkily. "We agreed that you lost your livelihood, thanks to my man kidnapping you and so I would be paying you a salary as recompense. Now! To the matter at hand... your salary for the needed accounting work, shall be 100 doubloons." 

 

She exclaimed loudly, her eyes comically wide like blue saucers. Dum E. Came running over to them with a loud squeal of concern.

 

"It is perfectly alright, Dumfries.  Miss Potts... I mean, Pepper, was simply shocked at hearing her salary. Oh by the way, Pepper is going to be our new accountant! Hooray!" 

 

Dum. E looked at him suspiciously but then charmingly shook Pepper's hand.

 

Pepper smiled at him and then looked back at Tony with a steely glint in her eyes.

 

"Captain-"  
 

"Tony."

 

"Tony, as your accountant, I have to object! 100 doubloons is an outrageous amount to pay as a wage!" 

 

"Of course you have to object, Potts... and it is my duty to counter argue. Now managing the books constitutes as specialized skilled labor just like a gunner or a smithy and so I must pay you for your skill. Also... I took away your regular salary, so I must account for that...by the way, how much did you earn as a governess?"

 

She murmured something indistinctly and he leaned closer. 

 

"I am sorry, how much?" 

 

"6 pounds…" 

 

"6 pounds a month!" 

 

"6 pounds a year…" she murmured.

 

It was his turn to exclaim in horror.

 

"Six pounds for a year! God's Teeth, Potts, that's a pittance! That's a beggarly sum for the amount of work you do!" 

 

"How do you know how much work I used to do?" She said smartly, her lips curving.

 

"Eh... you looked after 6 brats born with gold spoons in their mouths. That's a lot of work!" 

 

"Six pounds is a decent rate for a governess." She shrugged. "Especially for an orphan with just a year's experience." 

 

"That sum may have been decent enough for your miserly employers. But not for me! You get one hundred doubloons a month and if we board a ship, you get a share of the booty. But we might avoid raiding while you are on board, not safe and all that…"

 

"Tony-"

 

"Believe me Pepper, once you see the amount of work that needs to be done, you will find my offer of a hundred doubloons, to be lacking. Additionally, you need the money to make up for your lost savings. I know you will save your money responsibly and not flitter it away on silly vices like... wine or women...like me, anyhow! No more arguing. I know you are most anxious to start to take a look at the inventory!"

 

"Alright, Captain… Tony!" She corrected quickly. "If you insist… I shall pause my argument."

 

"Excellent, Potts. Now let us come to an accord with a good handshake!"

 

He stretched his hand out and she took it, her cool firm hand shaking his firmly.

 

"Good, good… now onto the stockroom! But first, some lunch!"

 

She blinked. "Tony, we just had breakfast!"

 

"But I am famished!" He patted his tummy, giving her a mournful look and she giggled. "Just a little mid-morning snack, nanny… the stockroom isn't going anywhere!"

 

"Alright, Tony."

 

He wound his arm in hers. "Dum E.! Look lively, man! Tell Cook that our new accountant and I would like something to eat! Perhaps some churros and anchoas with a glass of ale! Hop to it, man!"

 

"Tony, that sounds like a lot of food."

 

He patted her hand. "We are going to need it, nanny. The stockroom awaits…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... how's the sloooooooow burn? Man, it's getting difficult to not let these two smoosh already.
> 
> Women were paid very little in the Regency era, so Pepper being paid 6 pounds is sort of accurate. 
> 
> As always, please comment :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pepper has a heart to heart talk... with herself xD

 

 

_**Dear Diary** _

 

As I write, I sit by the bowsprit of the Iron Mark XIV at twilight, the intricate profile of the ship's only other 'lady' in shadow. The view is indescribable but I shall try to capture it as best as I can: shadows of dusk creeping over the magnificent expansive Atlantic ocean with its foamy waves crowning its blue glory, while away in the distance, the sun seems to melt into the blueness of the sea in tendrils of soft orange. There is a gentle salty breeze blowing, sending my hair into disarray but I do not care, I find that I cannot care. Not while I watch this peaceful seascape and find myself filled with contentment and, dare I say it, happiness. 

 

Two weeks have passed since I was kidnapped and marooned on a pirate ship at sea. You would think I would be lonesome, homesick, desperate to see land but no! 

 

The cold dreary shores of England have faded to a distant memory. I enjoy the endless bright sunlight, the smell of brine in the air and the swaying, rocking motion of the ship as it sails across deep waters. You might say I have found my sea legs!

 

And when it comes to loneliness... I ask myself, whom did I leave behind? I have no family of my own, no one to be affected by my absence. My wards... well... the younger ones may miss me but they will soon forget me, that is the way of youth. I am curious as to what the Viceroy and her Ladyship know about my absence. But... I do not think about the past so much. Not when the present is so interesting! And truth be told, I hardly have the time!

 

The good Captain was not exaggerating his desperation in needing an accountant. The accounting records of this ship are so behind! Nothing has been accounted for, in the last twelve months! And imagine my horror, when I was taken to the huge cavernous stockroom, filled with all sorts of exotic and domestic goods and then was told, that none of the items have been tracked either! Worse still, it is in complete disarray, with items scattered all over the place at random!

 

Of course, I have to worry about the stockroom and the accounting and the bookkeeping... seeing that I am officially and temporarily, the ship's financial officer. Oh, I know it is a lot of work but a sense of pride and accomplishment fills me. 

 

In polite society, it is unthinkable for a woman to be trusted with the finances of a household, let alone her own finances. But here I am, a simply governess, in charge of an entire war galleon with a 50-man crew! It is frightening and thrilling and honestly, I am touched beyond expression... that the Captain has enough faith in me, to handle such a duty. 

 

Speaking of Captain Stark... words escape me. Whatever I have read or heard of pirates, painted them as a bloodthirsty, brutish lot of ravagers and mercenaries, who care for nothing but looting and killing and... dare I say it, vile pleasures of the flesh. 

 

But Captain Stark... he has the intellect and genius of a scientist, creating small mechanical inventions and wonders... and this ship! It was built for warfare and for speed, something of an engineering marvel! He is not only intelligent, he is also amazingly well-read and can conduct fascinating conversation... but then, he is also an absolute dervish of activity! He oversees all aspects of his ship and unlike most men in command I've seen, he never hesitates to help his crew in their tasks, even at great personal risk. 

 

Just that day, the cabin boy fell sick, so Captain Stark took on his duties and clambered up the huge mainmast, to free the sails! I nearly had a heart attack, watching him clamber up the 160 foot mast, a sheer vertical climb, with nary a rope or a rigging to secure him! I wanted to look away, so fearful that he would fall but I couldn't! I had to see him come back down, spry and quick like a cat, landing neatly on his heels with his boyish grin on his face!

 

He is so contrary, he is not bothered about his money or his profits but when it comes to his ship, he fusses if even the tiniest nail is out of place! He loves this ship like it is his flesh and blood. The three masts and all 25 steel cannons in the iron hull, have been christened judiciously and Tony remembers their names perfectly!

But he forgets where he kept his things or to eat lunch or to wake up! Every league of the ship's path has been charted to perfection by this man, who has also managed to misplace all the bills and ledgers of the last 6 months! 

 

If I may attempt to summarize... which to be honest... I do not know if I truly can summarize the fascinating enigma that is Captain Anthony Stark... or Tony... as he insists on being called... he is unpredictable! 

 

I know he is capable of violence, I saw this for myself on the night I came to this ship. I saw how in a few swift moves, he incapacitated the smuggler... how he kept his guns trained on the smuggler's men, how he shot at one man with a knife, in the pitch darkness! 

 

But then... he is not violent and rough in mannerisms... on the contrary, he is extremely attentive and polite... I occupy the room down the hall from his, it seemed to be a spare room of sorts... but to my amazement, he had it cleaned out and filled it with beautiful pieces of furniture. 

 

I insisted that I did not need such luxuries, I am used to bare necessities but he countered that I should be comfortable during my stay. And he would not budge from his stance! So now I sleep on an ornate four-poster goose feather bed in  a room, with a small nightstand, a mirror, a teak lacquered chest of drawers and a chestnut writing desk with an upholstered chair!

 

I do not know what to make of Tony's caring nature. It isn't just my living quarters, he sent his cook or Cookie, as the men call him, to me, to take my instruction on what food I would like to eat. Can you imagine! Again, I objected but the Captain and the cook insisted that my delicate palate would not be able to stand their salty meat-heavy diet. 

 

Additionally, the Captain's man brings me tea from the collection of Indian tea that is stored in the stockroom. And fresh fruit juice from the Captain's stock of fruits on board. He knows I am not fond of his coffee but if he drinks it around me, he always offers me a sip and laughs when I make a face of disgust!

 

I must also point out and this may seem indelicate but shockingly, this ship's crew is clean and pleasantly well-kept. The Captain is extremely meticulous in his grooming and one of his standing orders, is that the men bathe themselves in the ocean, once a week. This is a blessing for me because he understood my personal needs and so I receive warm fresh water for my toilette everyday. A true luxury because even in England, I was only allowed water to wipe myself once a month. I know I was allowed that much because the Viceroy's wife was partial to bodily smells. 

 

Coming back to my current employer... what an odd man Captain Stark is... I do not know quite what to make of him. He talks to himself strangely, he gazes at me from time to time, in a most heated manner, when he thinks I am not looking. And when I catch him in the act, instead of being abashed, he winks at me! 

 

Stranger still is my reaction. You'd think I would be affronted but I find myself... well! I admit this only to you, dear diary, that I quite enjoy the Captain's attention! 

 

I've never been looked at like that before... I've been looked upon with indifference or with naked raw lust but I am  not a great beauty or even attractive, so I've never had gentlemanly attentions but the Captain... when he looks at me... the way he looks at me with those soulful brown eyes of his.... I feel... I feel.... I feel so shamefully aroused and embarrassed at the same time! 

 

I turn red with shame but some part deep within me, wishes to bask in his attention and say something sensual and alluring to captivate him further. I know I am being most inappropriate but I cannot help it! 

 

The Captain is a very virile handsome specimen of manhood! So naturally I have come down with a serious case of hormone induced lust! Even now as I write, he is on deck, engaged in a sparring match with some of his crew members... and I cannot tear my eyes away from his body. 

 

 

Every step, every turn, every fell swoop of his sword... seems so graceful in execution and yet so powerful. His lithe stride and gait, makes me think of a jungle cat. He dodges and turns, then dashes in with a flight of hand that is so fine and light.

 

The Captain also possesses the standard characteristics of an attractive male physique: broad shoulders, a lean hard torso tapering to a narrow waist and hips and long muscular legs... and dare I say it... a very fetching behind. I've never paid attention to a man's backside before but thanks to his tight trousers, it is rather difficult not to notice Tony's curved taut derriere. I wonder if it feels as firm as it looks...

 

See, there I go again, thinking lustful thoughts about the Captain! Tony! My employer! It isn't just his body, he has such seemingly soft silky hair, my fingers itch to run through its chestnut length and tousle it wildly! And his pillowy pouty mouth, that conjures up visions of drugging sensuous sin with their curves and dips! 

 

But I am especially partial to his eyes. Gleaming orbs of molten hazel brown with ethereal flecks of green surrounded by brown lashes, so delicately fine and long, he would be the envy of polite society!

 

His eyes are the true expression of his emotions, hard and cold when he is angry, focused, intent, when he is in action and then... there are times, when they are the literal melting pools of hot chocolate.... oh, I know I sound so dreamy but Captain Stark really is a man like no other man I have ever met!

 

However, no matter how lovely the Captain is or how wonderful this whole experience has been, I must remember to hold my emotions in check because very soon, I shall leave this amazing ship and find a way back to England. 

 

And there lies my true dilemma... I do not know what I should do... or to put it better, I do not know what I want to do. I want to go back to England because... isn't it is the right thing to do? I cannot be a pirate! I am a governess, I mind children, that's what I do! After all, I can't stay on board forever! 

 

But on the other hand... Captain Stark told me I have the heart of an adventurer... could he be right? I would certainly miss sailing along the sea, the promise of adventure, the chance to see stars in the endless night sky whenever I wish... Tony...  I would miss being in the company of a fascinating, generous, kind man who... who has taken more care of me in these last two weeks, than anyone has in my entire life! And he offered me an important esteemed job, that challenges my intellect and pays me immensely well.... all because he trusts me... 

 

Dear Diary... I truly do not know what to do... but I hope that something comes along... that helps me decide....

 

Until next time.

Pepper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pirates were known for their lack of hygiene but then again, this is the story of Captain Anthony Stark and you can be damn sure he's going to be the cleanest pirate ever! 
> 
> Short chapter this week and a serious departure from my usual style but I just felt that Pepper, being an introvert (I think she's an introvert), would someday, quietly reflect on what has happened so far, with her diary.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So last week, we saw Pepper's thoughts of her days with Captain Stark. This week, it is Tony's turn.
> 
> Because I have used italics and underline intermittently, I'd like to mention,
> 
>  
> 
> "Jarvis' lines are in underline and ""."
> 
>  
> 
>   
> _Tony's thoughts are in italics._  
> 

It was a typical lazy afternoon on-board the Iron Mark XIV. The water was calm and a good breeze blew, so the ship easily sailed through the ocean.

 

 

All the work for the day, had been completed and a lavish lunch had been enjoyed by all.

 

So naturally, the Captain of the ship relaxed in his cavernous lair below the deck. 

 

"This is the life, isn't it, Jarvis..." Tony murmured as he lazily lounged in his hammock strung by the stern's window. The motion of the ship made the hammock sway gently from side to side.

Coupled with his full belly and the light sunshine streaming in from the window, he was very comfortable and very drowsy.

 

"Yes Sir. I am glad you are so relaxed." Jarvis said with a hint of censure in his voice. "While others toil away, keeping your finances up to date."

 

Tony blinked.

 

"My good man, are you referring to Pepper? My accountant Pepper?"

 

"Yes, YOUR accountant Pepper! The poor woman! My heart goes out to her!" 

 

The level of concern in Jarvis' tone, made him sit up.

 

"Why, what's happened to Pepper?!" 

 

"What's happened?! What's happened!" Jarvis sniffed with indignation loudly. 

 

"Why, she's being overburdened with all your pending accounting work, hasn't she, Sir! Poor thing, slaving away for hours and hours on end, updating your books, tracking your bills, calculating your profits and losses! As if she did not have enough to do, you also added the task of stock keeping to her endless list of work! Asking a young miss, to go through the millions of items in the endless pit you call a stock room and document their quantity!"

 

Tony sleepily scratched his chin.

 

"But Jarvis, old man, I did not ask Miss Potts to take on the stockroom... I just mentioned it and she volunteered! She actually likes that sort of work! I mean... well, you saw her with the bills! She was enjoying herself with all the tallying and the calculating and the... what not! And she was excited to work in the stockroom!"

 

"Why, then that's very fortunate of you, Captain, to have such a dedicated worker, who is willing to take on one laborious task after the other, in order to justify her keep!"

 

Tony thoughtfully stared out of the window. He hated to admit it but deep inside, Jarvis' biting tone and words echoed his own nagging thoughts about overworking Pepper.

 

"Do you honestly feel I am taking advantage of Pepper's willingness and high performing intelligence? Have I asked her to do too much? She's so hardworking and so dedicated and so good at what she does..."

 

"Miss Potts has an impressive work ethic. I am very impressed with her zeal and her commitment." 

 

Tony snorted. 

 

"She's a little too committed at times. She will never admit there is too much work and that she's overwhelmed." 

 

"Exactly, Captain! And that is precisely what I fear, is happening right now, with Miss Potts taking on your stock keeping responsibilities."

 

He quickly swung himself out of the hammock, filled with an overpowering sense of guilt.

 

"I knew it! I knew it! What is Pepper doing and where is she?! Wait, she's in the hold, isn't she? Has she even eaten? Knowing her, she hasn't!"

 

"She's in the hold, Sire..."

 

He walked out of his room and climbed up the stairs quickly. All was quiet and peaceful on deck. He strode past the main mast and the second mast.

Old Ebenezer was swabbing the deck by the hold's staircase, whistling softly to himself. 

 

"Captain!" The old man said with a smile. "What brings you here in the afternoon?"

"I have come to see Miss Pepper at work."

 

The old man's smile faltered. "She's been working hard. the lass has. Happy and Dum E. and Yu are helping her."

 

Tony widened his eyes but decided not to say anything. He turned to go down the stairs, when the old man lightly touched his arm.

 

"Yes, Ebe?"

 

"Begging your pardon, Capn but... it's about the young miss. I do not want to speak out of my place."

 

He paused nervously and Tony said gently, "Go on, Ebe, it is alright." 

 

"Now I know she not be supposed to touch your things but please be gentle with your instruction, I know Miss Pepper means no disrespect, she is very smart and she just wants to do all she can, she's a hard worker, she is. Don't be hard on the girl, Captain, please."

 

Tony was taken aback. "Hold on. You think I came here to shout at Miss Potts?" 

 

"Why... I guess so, Capn..." Ebenezer shuffled awkwardly in place. "I thought you be angry she arranging your stock in your hold, without your permission." 

 

"I am not angry about that, Ebe! She volunteered to do it and I happily accepted! But I am here now because I feel Miss Potts may be taking on too much work, without taking care of her health!"

 

"Ohh!" The old man chuckled. "That be true! She's been in there since the early morning and hasn't left!"

 

Tony pinched his nostrils. "Then it is a good thing I am here. Miss Potts needs a break."

 

"Aye Captain. The young lady be a good hard worker, who does her job. Unlike our Hector... silly man, always chasing skirts, he was! And she isn't like the rest of them *curse*  English! She have no airs or fancies, she talks to us crew folk, looking in our eyes and she talks to us like we is people!"

 

"You are people, Ebenezer..." he said gently. "But I understand what you be saying." 

 

"Miss Potts be a lovely lass, Captain." The old man said with a broad toothless grin. "The sea gods smiled upon us, when they sent her forth from the land, to our ship." 

 

Tony nodded absently. He remembered that Pepper would be disembarking as soon as they reached Jamaica and that day was soon approaching.

"Yes, they did, Ebe..." he said a little sadly.

 

He turned and started to walk down the steps to the below deck.

 

_The nature of men is most unpredictable, Jarvis....to think that I worried about my crew's reaction to Pepper! I knew to expect lustful behavior from men like Scabbers but I was uncertain of the others behavior. Perhaps they might resent her for having my favor... or fear her presence on-board for superstitious reasons. I had prepared myself to be vigilant and ensure their harmful words of actions never reached Pepper... but now see them! They have grown so attached to her, that they seek to defend her from my scoldings! And they regard her coming, as a sign of good fortune.... Happy, I know him well enough, to know he has developed feelings for her. Obviously. But she has managed to captivate my faithful second mate, Dum. E., who now follows her like a puppy... and I can't really blame him there..._

 

He reached the bottom of the staircase and rounded the banister to descend to the second deck floor.

 

"Indeed Sir, your crew has a high regard for Miss Potts and that is mainly because of her nature. Miss Potts is kind, intelligent, witty and charming and so pleasant in her demeanor..."

 

_Ah Jarvis... it is clear to see you are also besotted with Pepper. Not that I disagree! She's... so bright and funny and... smart and..._ a strange feeling swept over him at the thought of Pepper.

_I never thought I'd ever be friends with a woman but then... Pepper's not like any woman I've ever known._

 

"Yes, Captain. She's a woman worth wooing, if I do say so."

 

_Now, hold on on a moment, Jarvis._ He reached the bottom deck and began to walk down the wooden hallway. _Do not get any ideas. Miss Potts is not my type, you know that!_

 

"Oh I am well aware, sire. She most certainly does not possess the characteristics of your preferred female companions."

 

Tony groaned. _Jarvis please, not this lecture again._

 

But of course, Jarvis paid him no attention and began to recite, "Let us see... cheap... giggly! Silly yet crafty and cunning... extremely buxom and flirtatious, always grabbing at you... and very concerned about your coin and how you plan to spend it on them... whereas, on the contrary, Pepper is most concerned about saving your coin and ensuring you have profits! Amongst her other many favorable attributes!"

 

_My friend, Pepper will leave us very soon. We are so close to Jamaica, it is only a matter of days. So..._

 

He found his footsteps slowing. _So we must not get attached to her...._

 

"Alas, Captain..." Jarvis whispered silkily. "It is too late for you, isn't it?"

 

The thought of Pepper not being around anymore, filled him with a deep sadness. He sighed heavily. _This is why I hate attachments._  

 

"I am sorry, Captain, I did not mean to upset you." 

 

_I am not upset! I knew this day would come, I knew Pepper would leave us someday but now, I want her to stay. But then... I also want her to be happy and I know she wants to go back to England but maybe I am biased or maybe I am right, I feel she will be happier, staying with us! We will take good care of her, unlike her rubbish stuffed-shirt Viceroy and his 100 brats!_

 

"I believe the Viceroy has just five children, Sir."

 

_I know, Jarvis but my point is, they didn't care for Pepper, they paid her absolute shite and she deserves better! She deserves... how do I get her to see that she deserves, better Jarvis! I am stumped!_

 

"You have already taken the first step, Captain, by engaging her in a capacity that she enjoys. And by looking after her comfort. I am sure Miss Potts appreciates and acknowledges that. But there is something else..."

 

_She has a deep-rooted sense of adventure! I am sure if we can tap into that... we can convince her to stay, Jarvis!_

 

He resumed walking.

 

_We must have an adventure, Jarvis. Something not too dangerous or violent, where I can engage Pepper and show her, just how wonderful a pirate's life can be! And then she'll want to stay with us! It would be a win win! Pepper would travel the world with us, we would have so much fun and I could show her all my favorite locations and make her try this and that!_

"You would get to keep your first female friend." Jarvis said softly and Tony smiled.

 

_Yes... a female friend... it sounds strange but when I talk to her, I feel so comfortable... as if I've known her all my life... isn't that strange, Jarvis..._

 

"I believe it is called, having an intimate connection, Sire... which is non-sexual in nature... but then... you are also so obviously attracted to her sexually, that I must commend you for regarding her as a friend as well."

 

Tony felt his cheeks grow warm. 

 

_There's no need to put it like that, Jarvis! I am a man, she is a woman, it is perfectly natural for me to be attracted to a good-looking woman._

 

"It is, Captain but I've never seen you so entranced by a woman... and again, Miss Potts does not have the physical characteristics of your preferred female companions either!"

 

_Oh, come off it Jarvis! She is certainly more attractive than the doxies I've met! That glorious reddish-gold hair, appealing little freckles dotting her face, beautiful oceanic eyes... and legs! Let us not forget those lovely lean curved columns of alabaster flesh! Her entire person and gait and... style. So delicate, so fine and so so elegant! I've never seen such graceful elegance, even with noble ladies and indeed, Pepper's whole air is of gentile grace with sensual beauty, the prime example being her mouth... her lips, curved and soft and pink, one moment, they are still and calm and then she pulls them between her lips and nibbles that delicate tender flesh, of course I cannot help but stare because... because!!! It is that heady mix of shyness and sensuality. And then she blushes but she doesn't back away and that's so attractive to me...._

 

He realized Jarvis had fallen absolutely silent.

 

_Now, what's the matter?_

 

"Nothing at all, Captain, I am just marveling, that out of all of us, you are the one who is most smitten with Miss Potts."

 

Tony rolled his eyes. _You just like to tangle me with your witty asides, Jarvis. Now we shall speak of this later. I am at the hold and I need to pay due attention to whatever Miss Potts is up to._

 

He placed his hand on the hold's door, to push it open.

 

"Sire. Perhaps you should button up the bottom half of your shirt." 

 

Tony smiled. _Perhaps not, Jarvis. Miss Potts has a habit of staring at my chest when she thinks I am not looking and I like indulging her._

 

With the sound of Jarvis laughing softly in his head, he pushed the door open and quietly stepped inside. 

 

Typically, pirate cargo holds were damp large enclosed areas that stored booty in the lower parts of the ship. Because they housed money and gold, access to the hold was allowed only to a few. 

 

The Iron Mark's hold or stockroom, was an exception because of the way Tony chose to conduct his pirate enterprise. Since he also dabbled in trade by selling valuable exotic goods to fences and smugglers all over the world, his stockroom housed a wide variety of goods, from furniture, to artifacts and prized items like spices and tobacco. His treasury was located in his laboratory and only he had the key to the safe.

 

In order to be spacious enough to contain the large amount of goods that they traded in, the hold spanned the middle and the lower deck of the ship. Due to this, it had a high ceiling and its walls were reinforced with oak beams, to insulate its contents from the weather and the force of the sea battering the sides of the ship. To reduce the risk of fire, he had affixed an oil lamp in the high ceiling, which could be lit only by a hidden pulley mechanism, located by the entrance. 

 

Tony was aware, that while he had paid a lot of attention to the structure of the hold, he had not bothered about the arrangement of goods within the room itself. Usually, the items were stored in gunny or cotton bags and stacked up against the walls in no particular order. Bigger items like furniture or statues or weapons, were lain on the floor as they were. There had been incidents when rough weather had destroyed certain cargo items.

 

Now, all the items were piled up in a big heap, in one corner of the large rectangular room. Pepper stood in the middle of the room, rapidly taking notes in her notebook, while Yu bounced around her like an excited puppy. Happy and Dum. E were busy in the other corner of the room, carefully arranging items in rows. 

 

"Okay, Mr. Yu..." Pepper said, her eyes on her book. "While they are working on the South American order, let us work on the categorical arrangement of these items."

 

She absently pointed at the big pile. "But we will need three sections, could you please..."

 

Yu quickly ran to the side of the room, with the heap of items and began to draw a neat square on the floor, with a piece of chalk.

 

Tony slowly crept forward, watching Pepper with bemusement as she continued to read her notebook. He kept as quiet as possible, trying not to alert her to his presence.

As he neared her, he could hear her mutter to herself, "How should we do this, perishable items, non-perishable items and... what's the word, what's the word... non-edible goods!" 

 

"Miss Pepper!" Happy called out. "We are done with South America, should we start with Australia next?" 

Then he saw Tony and exclaimed, "Ahoy, Captain!" 

 

Pepper looked up with a jerk. "Captain?! Oh, Captain Stark!" She gasped, dropping her notebook to the floor with a loud clatter. 

 

He quickly squatted to pick up her book and she bent over as well. His hand reached the book first but her fingers grazed the back of his palm. As she bent, her neat bun came undone. Pins scattered to the floor and her hair tumbled  free onto her face and neck.

 

He deliberately paused in place, so that he could enjoy the feel of the fragrant soft mass brush the side of his face in a tendril-like caress. The moment seemed so magical, the scent of her filling his senses, her bright blue eyes nervously peering at him through a wispy reddish-gold curtain of hair. Her warm fingers tentatively moved over his, trying to take the book from him but he tightened his grip and didn't let it move.

 

"Allow me, nanny..." he whispered with a grin, never taking his eyes off her delicate porcelain face. True to form, she began to worry her bottom lip with her teeth and his grin deepened. 

 

Tony firmly pulled the book towards him, caught it and stood up. 

 

"What are you doing here?" Pepper blurted out as she straightened, pushing her hair out of her face. "Wait, why shouldn't you be here? This is your ship! I am so sorry, that was so rude of me!"

 

He ignored her, his mind occupied with scanning the neat elegant writing dotting the pages of the book.

 

"Cuba: Senor Matteo, Egyptian cotton, tea leaves from Ceylon, cloves and turmeric powder from India, a jade dagger from China. Brazil: Don Lancelot Sequeira, six Chinese export porcelain bowls. Darjeeling tea. Gold brick 1, Silver brick 2, 300 grams tubular piece of jade...."

 

He lifted his eyes from the book, to meet Pepper's nervous eyes. 

 

"Nanny, what's all this then?"

 

"Captain, I can explain." She swallowed hard. "So... so the stockroom, this room, the hold, it houses all your goods for... your fences. And you asked me to make an inventory of the items present. But the items were arranged so haphazardly, that it seemed so difficult! Then I as I started working, I realized that since I was counting each item, I might as well arrange them in some logical order, so that when your fence comes to collect his goods or you go to him, you can easily find his order from the hold and reduce the time spent in searching for them. So I went through all your notes from your fences, created a list containing each order and the items requested, in this book, sorted by descending order of delivery date."

 

"Hold on. Descending order of delivery date?" He asked in confusion.

 

"Yes, the orders due the earliest, are the first in the line. If you will come this way...." she wrung her hands together nervously. "I... I can show you..."

 

"Yes please."

 

She took him over to Happy and Dum E.'s corner of the hold, with the neatly arranged rows of sacks and boxes. Dum. E was filling in a tag on one of the boxes, while Happy walked over to them, his mighty arms full of boxes and sacks from the large heap in the other corner of the room. 

 

"I got all the cargo for the Australia shipment." He grunted, crouching to lower the cargo to the floor. Tony rushed forward to help him. "Easy boyo, easy, let me help you."

 

He quickly pulled out a box and then another from Happy's arms and placed them on the floor. Dum. E joined them and they helped Happy unload his cargo, laying out each item on the floor of the stockroom. 

 

"Okay Potts, we have all the items that I plan to sell in Australia." He said. "Now what is your process?"

 

"Yes. Erm... well..." With her open billowy hair and her blue eyes, so wide on her face, Pepper looked like a young fresh-faced girl.

 

"First, Master Dumfries shall group the various articles together using twine."

 

Dum. E waved cheekily at him.

 

"Then, the entire package shall be covered in tarpaulin or wrapped up in paper." She said hesitantly, "Depending on the material of the goods, of course... and with Happy's help. And lastly, I shall affix a special label to the package, containing a code that is unique to the shipment. Each shipment has its own code and I have been documenting them here."

 

She showed him her notebook, tapping at the page. He could see an eight-character scramble of letters and numbers, mentioned against each shipment listing.

 

"So if these cargo items are arranged shipment-wise, then what's Yu doing on my ship's floor?" He pointed back at where Yu was still drawing with chalk.

 

Pepper nervously pushed her hair back from her face. "That's... that's... well... there are a number of cargo goods that aren't committed to any smugglers or fences... so I thought if we could arrange them carefully in some sort of order.... such as alphabetical order, it would be easier to identify them when we need them. Also, some of the articles are fragile, so we are wrapping them up in sacks stuffed with rags, to protect them." 

 

"I see..." he looked at the marked out area thoughtfully. "So you are going to go through each item in that huge pile of cargo over there and then arrange it alphabetically..."

 

"Using three areas marked on the floor." She said softly, her eyes nervously searching his. "A to G. H to P and then Q to Z." 

 

Tony whistled low with appreciation. "Potts, that is a lot of work!" 

 

"Aye Captain, that's why we is helping her." Happy said. "It will take time but once we are done, this hold shall be the most organized room in this here ship!"

 

"I agree." He met Pepper's worried gaze. "Tell me, how did you obtain the shipment notes from my fences? I do not recall giving them to you." 

 

"I found them in the bill piles on your desk. I am sorry, I should have mentioned that to you, Captain." She murmured, not meeting his gaze, her cheeks flushed.

 

Tony narrowed his eyes in confusion. _Why is she so nervous? Something is afoot._  

 

He looked at Happy and Dum. E.

 

"Boys, I'll help Pepper finish up the Australia shipment. Would you mind helping Yu over there with the alphabetical sorting?"

 

"Sure thing, Captain."

 

He watched them move away and then looked back at Pepper who was studying him nervously with her wide blue eyes.

 

"Come nanny. Let us tie these boxes up together." He began to arrange the boxes in a small square. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't explained about Jarvis and I will... soon :)
> 
> I also know the unbuttoned shirt wasn't brought up and that's in the next chapter :)
> 
> This chapter got too long, so I had to split it up.


	14. Chapter 14

 "Boys, I'll help Pepper finish up the Australia shipment. Would you mind helping Yu over there with the alphabetical sorting?"

 

"Sure thing, Captain."

 

He watched them move away and then looked back at Pepper who was studying him nervously with her wide blue eyes.

 

"Come nanny. Let us tie these boxes up together." He began to arrange the boxes in a small square. Her soft hand closed around his arm fleetingly and then quickly let him go.

 

"Captain, there is no need for you to help." She whispered urgently. "We can handle this, I do not want to keep you from your work."

 

"Potts..." he said absently as he worked at untangling the knotted knob of twine. "All my work is done and I am entirely at your disposal."

 

"Captain, here let me." To his surprise, the knot of twine was neatly plucked from his hands. He watched with amazement as Pepper unraveled the knot in a flurry of fingers.

 

"Thank you!" He quickly took the long straight string from her and squatted on his haunches. After looping the string around the boxes carefully, he started to tie a knot.

 

"Captain." She said again and he looked up at her sideways. 

 

"Young lady, what did we discuss about names?" 

 

Pepper flushed beautifully and he found himself grinning. 

 

"Tony... let me help you..."

 

She bent at the waist and placed her fingers on his, helping him fold the string into a neat loop and tie a firm knot.

 

"There!" He stood up quickly. "Now what's next?"

 

"Eh, let's see...oh!" Pepper pointed at two large sacks on the floor. "We need to place those on this base of boxes and tie them all up together."

 

He quickly stepped around the boxes and scooped up a sack. "Alley ooop!" 

 

"I'll get this one." She said and bent to pick up the other sack from the ground.

 

"HO! Ho! Ho!" He shuffled sideways towards her. "Leave it be!" 

 

"Why?" She said mutinously as she struggled to pull at the heavy sack. "I may not be as strong as you, Tony but with some effort, I can lift things too." 

 

"It isn't a question of strength, Pep, it is how you lift! If you lift heavy things off the ground with an incorrect posture, you risk throwing your back out! Here, I'll show you."

 

He unceremoniously dumped his sack on the ground. 

 

"Watch my backside, my hips in particular." 

 

For some strange reason, Pepper's cheeks turned pink. 

 

"Oh! Yes! I mean! I was .. no! I am... I'm... erm..."

 

He looked at her curiously for a moment, then decided to ignore her reaction. 

 

"I am going to hinge, note, hinge! Hinge my hips back.... and lightly bend my knees and then lift! See...." He demonstrated the position and then  wrapped his arms around the sack. 

 

"And now as I lift, my hips are thrust outwards, so I am not straining my back! Pepper, are you observing this?"

 

Oddly enough, Pepper flushed again, rose peach color flooding her cheeks and her neck. She nodded silently. 

 

"Then when I lift upwards, I make sure to keep my heels flat on the ground, so that the force of the exertion falls on my feet as a whole, not just my heels or my toes. And of course, I ensure I have a firm grip on the object I am lifting. Like so!"

 

He neatly lifted the sack into his arms. 

 

"Alright, now let me try."

 

She bent at the waist and placed her hand on the sack. Tony moved quickly, shifting his sack to one arm and then scurrying over to her sack.

 

"I got this, you can lift the next one!" he said quickly, lifting her sack with his free arm.

 

"That's not fair, Tony!" She said angrily. "You lifted a sack and you showed me how! Why won't you let me try at least?" 

 

"Because, Potts, these are too heavy and I do not want you to hurt yourself!" He said firmly. "This is not a workhouse and physical labor is definitely not part of your job description!"

 

Judging by her mulish expression and her stubborn raised chin, he knew she wasn't going to back down. She said fiercely, "I want to contribute in any way I can!"

 

"You do and your contributions are always appreciated but I think in this particular situation, Potts, you've contributed a lot already!"

 

Much to his surprise, she lowered her gaze and bit her lip hard.

 

He quickly lowered both sacks down on the base of boxes and then stepped right in front of Pepper. Gently tilting her face up with the very tip of his finger, he looked deep into her eyes.

 

"Here now, nanny, what's the matter?" 

 

Her blue eyes were filled with worry and anguish. They darted here and there nervously but wouldn't look at him directly, so he caught her chin and squeezed it gently. 

 

"Talk to me, Pep."

 

She moistened her lips and whispered, "I... I, realize rather belatedly that I have overstepped my boundaries by rearranging your stockroom. You simply asked me to take inventory of the items, instead I... I interfered with your business, I snooped around your shipments and used your crew members time as my own, to help me sort out items and..." 

 

Tony couldn't believe what he was hearing. 

 

"What?"

 

Pepper lowered her eyes. "I am sorry. I should have asked your permission before undertaking such changes to your property. I overstepped the bounds of my authority. I truly am sorry, Captain."

 

He started to laugh but her air of childlike shamefulness made him stop abruptly. 

 

"Potts... look..." he clasped her shoulders gently. "I want you to listen to me very carefully."

 

The shame in her eyes grew visibly but she nodded.

 

"You are the accountant of the Iron Mark XIV. Hence, you have every right to go over my shipment orders and commandeer my men to help you in your tasks... especially the arduous task of getting my hold in order. So you have not overstepped your authority."

 

He smiled softly. "Pepper, your idea to code my shipments and arrange them in a logical order, is brilliant. And I'm so very pleased. How could you even think that I'd be angry?"

 

"I presumed too much." She murmured softly.

 

"What?! No! No Potts, you did not! You correctly observed that the hold is in disarray and you took great initiative without being told to and I can see you are doing a good job."

 

He took her hand in his, looking into her clear blue eyes and smiled.

 

"I humbly thank you, Pepper. For taking the extra effort and ensuring that my goods are well taken care off."

 

The change in her countenance, was a joy to behold. The shadow of shame and fear left her eyes. They sparkled at him with happiness and her lips curved upwards into a sweet smile. 

 

"You are too kind as usual, Captain Stark." She tucked a lock of hair back from her face with her free hand. "I am just doing my job."

 

"You do your job exceptionally well, Potts but I do have one concern and I would like to raise it." He paused deliberately for dramatic effect.

 

Pepper widened her eyes.

 

"The concern that I have... is that you are working yourself to the bone."

 

She shook her head from side to side, mutinously folding her arms across her chest.

 

"I respectfully disagree, Captain."

 

"Well, I counter your disagreement, Potts! And I have proof!" He couldn't resist tapping the tip of her pert little nose.

 

"Young lady, I would bet all the gold in my treasury, that in your noble quest to clean my stockroom, you haven't had your lunch? Am I right?"

 

She flushed guiltily. "I was going to... after finishing up here. But lunch can wait." 

 

"Hmmmm. I'll be the judge of that. Did you have breakfast?" 

 

"Yes! That I did!" She said with a broad smile.

 

Without taking his eyes off her, Tony yelled, "Dum E!!! Did Miss Potts really have breakfast?"

 

She gasped in outrage. "You doubt me, Captain?"

 

"When it comes to your well-being, I certainly do, Pepper." He said with a smirk.

 

Dum E. squeaked in the affirmative. 

 

"And just what did Miss Potts have, pray tell?" 

 

He listened to Dum. E's squeaks and trills and then raised his eyebrows.

 

"A piece of dry toast and a glass of orange juice... my word Potts... is that really a breakfast? We feed our prisoners better!" 

 

The trio of men behind him, started chortling and he quickly spun around on his heel.

 

"You mirthful lot! Why'd you let Miss Potts work for so long without eating? Especially since I know that two of you had lunch! Yes, Happy and Yu, I am talking about the two of you!"

 

Happy opened his mouth dumbly and then shut it like a goldfish. Yu shrugged and pointed at Dum E. meaningfully. Tony sighed.

 

"Men..." He stopped when he felt Pepper's hand on his arm. He turned to face her.

 

"I made them take a break for lunch, Tony." She said, nibbling on her lip. "Dum E stayed with me throughout, he expressed he wasn't hungry." 

 

"So you gave them a break but didn't take one yourself!" He tutted loudly, making her giggle.

 

"Alright, miss, now I am taking charge of the situation. Dum E., get some lunch for yourself.  Happy and Yu. I think you can carry on without Miss Potts for a while." 

 

"Definitely, Captain!" Happy said.

 

"Good. Now Potts...you are released from your duties in the stockroom..."

 

She opened her mouth to argue and he quickly said, "Because you are going to punished for neglecting your well-being and forgetting to eat lunch!"

 

"Punished!"

 

"Yes... erm... let's see... aha! You shall have to endure a tour of my laboratorium!" 

 

Pepper's mouth formed a small O. "Your laboratorium! You have a laboratorium on board?!" 

 

"Yes. For conducting my scientific experiments. It's in my cabin." 

 

He expected her to argue about leaving the stockroom but she surprised him by smiling so brightly that he blinked.

 

"That wouldn't be a punishment, Captain..." she said shyly, "It would be an absolute pleasure to see your laboratorium." 

 

Tony was so pleased and dumbfounded by her reaction, that he blurted out, "It has a lovely view! We can have lunch there! You can have lunch, I can have a small snack, what do you think?"

 

Her blue eyes softened beautifully. "Thank you, Captain! I would love to!" 

 

"Don't worry, I know you are hungry, I'll make the tour short, so it will not bore you." He said quickly. 

 

"I can absolutely assure you, Tony, I will not be bored! Please do not skimp on any details." 

 

Tony decided to tease her. "It may take a long time, are you sure you want to leave the stockroom alone for so long?"

 

Pepper smirked mischievously. "Since it is my lunch break, I am entirely at your disposal."

 

"Then it is settled." He held out his arm and she placed her hand on it. "Come with me please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am afraid I have a short and sweet and a little shoddy chapter this week. This was the leftover part from last week. The part with Pepper and Tony spending time alone in his laboratorium, got a little long (a problem with my writing style), so I had to split chapters up again.
> 
> The next chapter may be uploaded next weekend or the weekend after that because I am trying to restart my other Pepperony fic ( this is the third ****ing time).
> 
> Unlike Tony, I am sure y'all can guess why Pepper was flustered when he asked her to 'watch' his hips :P


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small chapter this week, but I had to upload one because one of my favorite readers (you know who you are) had a rough last week and needs cheering up and another one of my readers (you know who you are) complimented me by saying my story helps ease the whole "Endgame Pepperony" situation and is the best way to start a Monday.🙂
> 
> So... of course, I have to oblige in those circumstances. Coz... you know... don't make me say it... 😉

 

 

"This way, Potts, this way!" The Captain said excitedly, running down the stairs to his room. Pepper followed him at a more sedate pace, busy in thought. 

 

_He is so eager to show me his laboratorium... even though I am not an inventor or a scientist or even a thinker like him... it is so strange... and so kind of him... as always, I am unsettled by the kindness of Captain Stark._

 

"PEPPPER!" He yelled again and she quickened her step, moving down the corridor to his cabin.

 

She entered his room and then looked around in confusion. For Tony was nowhere to be found.

 

"Tony?" She called out hesitantly. "Captain, where are you?"

 

Then she started with fright as his voice spoke out of thin air, "I speak from the bowels of the ship! Arrrrrrghhhh!" 

 

"Captain!" She looked down at the wooden boards beneath her feet. "Captain, where are you!?" 

 

"Now calm down, Nanny." His voice drifted along the floor's length. Then suddenly he appeared behind his desk. 

 

"Here I am!" Tony said cheekily.

 

Pepper stared at him with disbelief.

 

"However did you get over there? I heard you from..." she looked at the floor and then back at him. "Wait a minute, is there another floor below this one??"

 

"Yes Potts, come, I'll show you!"

 

He beckoned excitedly and she walked towards his desk. When she neared it, she gasped loudly with awe.

 

Behind his desk, the thick rug covering the floor, had been pulled back, to reveal a square doorway with a staircase leading downwards.

 

"A cellar! On a ship! How is that even possible?"

 

Tony smiled. "After we built the hold, there was this circular nook of empty space that extended right up to the stern. It was too small to use for the kitchen and I did not want my room to span two floors like the hold, because I had no use for such a high ceiling! So I decided to use the nook as a room for my experiments. You can only enter and leave it through this staircase." 

 

Then he narrowed his eyes mischievously and covered his mouth with his hand, waggling his eyebrows teasingly.

 

"Dooo you daaareee... to stape into ze secrete laaiirr of ze pirates..." he said in an exaggerated French accent.

 

Pepper giggled and replied, "Yes, I dare."

 

He took two steps down the staircase. The ship gently rocked sideways and she swayed in place with its movement. 

 

Tony quickly held out his hand. "Do not fear, Potts, I'll help you down." 

 

She placed her hand in his broad warm one and he closed his fist firmly over hers. Then she took one hesitant step downwards and then another.

 

Tony's hand firmly held hers, lending her support.

 

"This way. Slowly and steady now. Don't rush."

 

He carefully helped her descend the staircase, one step at a time.

 

"Last step. And here we are!"

 

Bright sunlight bathed her face as she took in the laboratorium. It streamed in wondrously from the wall-length huge window at the end of the circular room. She noticed how the window was actually an extension of the one in Tony's room above. Through its massive length, it provided a fantastic first-hand view of the vast blue ocean. 

 

The ambiance of the room was one of coziness and functionality. There was a squarish comfy-looking canape* (see author's notes) in one corner and a tall spindly rack of the shelves in the other. Two long narrow tables occupied the center of the room. She slowly walked towards them, staring with fascination at the myriad of scientific equipment arranged haphazardly on their surfaces.

 

One table was laden with glass test tubes, pelicans* (see author's notes) and beakers of assorted shapes and sizes, brass and copper tumblers and vats, some of them empty and the others filled mid-way with strange colorful liquids. The other table was clearly for performing the actual experiments. It had a number of rusty tripod stands, a few oil lamps, metal tongs and filter paper and a large white candle.

 

Suddenly, a strong unpleasant order hit her nose, making her wrinkle it in disgust. That's when she noticed the small oval and circular ceramic plates, each containing a black gooey mass.

 

Pepper quickly moved towards Tony, who was staring thoughtfully at the end of the table, where a network of test tubes and beakers were connected by a long ziz-zag glass tube, suspended over a small oil lamp. There were a number of small pieces of badly burnt cloth and parchment strewn under one end of the strange tube. This time, there was a distinct odor of ash in the air.

 

Tony said softly, "Ah, here are the sad results of my experiment to try and create a disposable portable napkin that would hydrate only when opened."

 

Then he noticed her distaste at the smell.

 

"I am so sorry, Potts, I know the odors are annoying, let me just do some quick tidying up."

 

He began to collect some of the filled beakers and vats.

 

"Captain..." She murmured, looking at the numerous pieces of glassware.

 

"Tony." He said firmly and she smiled.

 

"Tony, I must say you have an impressive collection of chemical equipment. But seeing as most of it is glass and we are on a ship at sea... isn't it dangerous? I mean, as the ship sails through the ocean, won't the glassware break if it falls off the table?"

 

"Aha! Good point, Potts! But I am one step ahead of you! The glass equipment is fixed to the table with fish glue, which I make onboard!"

 

"Fish glue!" She exclaimed in horror. "So that's the source of the smell!"

 

"Let's see...." much to her amusement, he lifted a fat beaker from the table and sniffed its bottom cautiously. "There is a faint smell but it isn't so bad. Here, see for yourself!"

 

She shook her head quickly. "No, thank you, Tony. I will take your word for it."

 

"The odor from the chemical solutions I brew, is much more pungent. And since we are so close to the sea, the air is very moist and dense. Hence, the chemical odors tend to linger and thicken."

 

"If your beakers are affixed to the table, do... do they ever get cleaned?" She asked hesitantly. 

 

"Of course they do! But..." he shrugged sheepishly. "I will admit they do not get cleaned as often as they should. Because it is such a pain to clean and then reapply the glue and fix them back to the table, so I keep using new beakers until I run out... and then I take out all the beakers and have them washed in bulk!"

 

Pepper did not know how to respond to that, so she simply pursed her lips and nodded. 

 

"But... but for the really smelly or the easily combustible liquids..." 

 

He quickly picked up a vat of some strange liquid, walked over the large stern window and to her surprise, pushed open a pane.

 

Tony threw the liquid out onto the ocean and looked back at her, grinning boyishly. "My quick waste disposal mechanism." 

 

"Easily combustible!" She exclaimed and was about to go on, when she noticed the bottom of his crisp white shirt was unbuttoned.

 

_Oh dear... can I see his stomach... oh... I really can't, cant I? His shirt fits him too well, now if it was loose, it would gape open but... it's really clinging to his waist and of course, his breeches are equally tight, so-_

 

A softly cleared throat made her look up with a start.

 

"Something the matter, Potts?" Tony said, a smile playing around his lips, his eyes twinkling with a wicked gleam. She felt her ears grow warm at being caught staring but pursed her lips and lifted her chin in a dignified manner.

 

"Why, nothing at all, Captain." Pepper murmured coolly.

 

Tony tilted his head to one side, the mischievous gleam in his eyes growing. She smiled easily at him but inside, she was flustered.

 

_Good lord! He knows perfectly well that I stare at him and he's caught me doing it many a time but still he likes to play this cat-and-mouse game! Well, I know he wants me to say something but I am not going to give him the satisfaction! Time to change the subject!_

 

"This is such a cozy warm room. Do you sleep here often?" She pointed at the canape in the corner, with a small rug and a pillow.

 

"Yes, sometimes I do..." he ruffled his thick hair. "Actually, I sleep down here far too often. I cannot help it, at times, I get so lost in whatever I am working on, that I forget to go upstairs. And sometimes, I come down here in the wee hours of the morning, and fall asleep after watching the sun rise."

 

She looked out of the giant window that overlooked the ocean. She could see white foamy waves beat against the ship's mighty wooden hull as it calmly waded through the deep blue sunlight-lit ocean.

 

"I imagine it must be a wondrous sight to see the sun rise from here... through this large window..."

 

Tony stepped closer to her, his breath drifting over her hair.

 

"It is truly wondrous, Pepper..." he whispered softly, "The sun seems to bloom from the dark blue depths of the ocean, like an orange lily slowly opening its wispy bright petals onto the greyish sky."

 

"You put it so poetically, Tony." She turned her head slightly to smile up at him.

 

He lowered his thick lashes, his chestnut brown eyes gleaming through them, making her breath hitch.

 

"You are most welcome to come down here and see it first-hand, Pepper." He murmured softly.

 

"That's very generous of you, Captain. Thank you." She bit her lip to hide her happiness at his invitation.

 

"Better yet," he said brightly, "We could have dinner down here, stay up all night playing Hazard and then wait for the sunrise! It would be fun! What do you say?"

 

Pepper blinked.

 

"Oh, no, no, no, I cannot possibly stay up all night with you, Tony! I cannot afford to sleep in the next day! There's too much work to be done!" 

 

"Work?" Tony made a face. "Work! But! But you've been working too much, nanny!" 

 

"Because there's a lot to do, Captain! And I... I have so little time before I leave... we should reach Jamaica in a week, shouldn't we?"

 

The thought of leaving, filled her with sadness but the Captain's reaction surprised her. His entire face fell with dismay.

 

"Oh yes. You will say goodbye to us then..." 

 

He lowered his head and sighed. She instinctively sought to comfort him and took his hand.

 

"It is going to be alright, Tony. I will finish all the accounting by then and I will also teach you how to do handle the books when I am gone... or I can train Dum. E. Or Yu or any member of your crew that you feel, is capable of handling the work."

 

"That's not what I am concerned about, Pepper..." he said softly, locking his fingers in hers. "I just want you to be happy. That's all. If leaving us and returning to England, will make you happy, then I will do anything in my power to ensure that happens. But..."

 

He swallowed hard, his brown eyes shimmering with some unreadable emotion. "But I must say that you are most welcome to stay with us. You do not have to go back. You'd be perfectly safe here. I need..."

 

He paused, about to say something and then continued in a rush, "I need an accountant, especially one of your caliber and I... I would be sorry to see you go." 

 

Pepper truly did not know how to reply. She knew the Captain was appreciative of her work but his words had struck something deep inside her. They echoed lightly in her head.

 

_He just wants me to be happy... You are most welcome to stay with us..._

 

"Captain, as always, you humble me with your regard."

 

He looked at her solemnly. "Pepper Potts, I hold you in a very high regard. I do not want your talents, your hard work and your... your sincerity to be squandered in a life of servitude, to smelly bottomed lily-liveried noble brats."

 

"Tony!" She said in warning and he grinned.

 

"I know, I know, I know I am being too judgmental. But I am just looking out for you, that's all."

 

His brown eyes pierced hers with their softness.

 

"Am I selfish to want you to stay with us because you are a great accountant? Yes. But I am not so selfish to hold you back from what you want to do... so if you want to leave us, you are perfectly free to do so, Pepper but I... I..." he lowered his head, "I'd just like to say I'll miss you..." he murmured almost intelligibly.

 

Again, she was overwhelmed. His admission seemed so heartfelt and yet so shy, it warmed her heart like nothing else ever had. 

 

She lowered her gaze to their joined hands. His warm rough fingers squeezed hers, while his thumb gently stroked the skin at the back of her hand.

 

_Oh! I want to confess it all! I want to admit how I am so conflicted! I know I have to leave but I want to stay, I want to stay on this ship and be part of his crew! I know I came here in unfortunate circumstances but I have found such peace and prosperity here... with people who appreciate my work and I have found... a kinship... with a man... something I have never had before... dare I say it, I have found a friend... but truth be told, I... I must be cautious, I cannot just listen to my heart! I must be precise and smart and above all, I must be practical!_

 

Out loud, she said softly, "There's still a week for me to leave, Captain..."

 

She winced at how careless and rude her words sounded but Tony surprised her yet again, with his reaction.

 

A slow smile grew on his handsome face.

 

"Then I shall live in hope... that you shall change your mind... and I shall do my best to help you do so..."

 

Pepper pushed her hair away her face and smiled shyly at him.

 

Tony scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Perhaps my library can help swing the balance in my favor." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canape: A small French sofa with wooden legs.  
> Pelican: An unusual distillation flask used by the alchemists for refluxing. These can still be bought, although they don't feature in most laboratories.
> 
> Looks like Tony is trying to low-key guilt Pepper into staying... hmmmm... just like someone I know, who does the same to make me upload chapters (you definitely know who you are 😂).
> 
> Finally, the unbuttoned shirt has been mentioned here but this is not its true purpose. You will have to wait next week for that.


	16. Chapter 16

 "Library?"

 

He turned, gesturing at the rack of shelves. Pepper completely forgot herself and let his hand go as she rushed towards that side of the room, squealing with joy. 

 

"Books!! So many books!!"

 

The top shelves were filled with an assortment of books: paperbacks and hardcovers of assorted sizes, journals tied up with ribbons, scrolls and stacks of papers roughly pinned together. She fervently ran her fingers over the spines of the books and tilted her head to one side, so that she could read their titles. 

 

"Nicolaus Copernicus, De Revolutionibus Orbium Coelestium! Oh, Captain! Is this the-"

 

"The book which first mentioned the controversial theory about the Sun being the center of the Universe." Tony said, smiling softly as he leaned sideways against the shelf.

 

"What's next... the Canterbury Tales by Chaucer..."

 

"That one's boring! I keep it only because it is an amazing cure for insomnia!"

 

"Tony! Now let's see... Sir Gawain and the Green Knight! I love this story!"

 

"I am very fond of Arthurian legends, I even have The Faerie Queene by Edmund Spenser and an ancient crumbling paperback of Arthur and Merlin but it is really old and rather delicate."

 

She continued her perusing.

 

"Othello.... Macbeth, my favorite of all Shakespeare's work... wait, what's this... Midsummer Night's Dream..." she looked at Tony absently. "I cannot recall this play..."

 

"You haven't read it!" He exclaimed. "You really should, Potts!"

 

She regarded him suspiciously and then turned back to the shelf.

 

"Doctor Faustus by Marlowe... I think I have read this book... and here we have... De... De Magnete by Gilbert..."

 

"That is a fascinating scientific work of science on magnetic properties."

 

"Tri..." she paused, unsure how to pronounce the next title. "Tri..."

 

"Triangulis omnimodis." Tony completed smartly. "It translates to 'On Triangles', a textbook about trigonometry by Regiomontanus. And just next to it, is a very captivating book by the great Francis Bacon, 'Novum Organum', which details the Baconian method of logic. Fascinating reading!"

 

"Tony, you can read Latin?!"

 

"I can... barely... just enough to grasp the gist of what has been written. But when I do get stuck, I have help!" He paused. "I mean... I get help, I have a ... a ..."

 

He gestured vaguely. "I have a Latin dictionary somewhere..."

 

She was momentarily confused by his sudden hesitation but then continued looking at the books.

 

"The Sceptical Chymist by Robert Boyle... to help you with your chemistry experiments, I presume..."

 

"This book, Potts..." Tony tapped the book enthusiastically, "This book is not what you think, it is not some stuffy scientific treatise, no no, it is a fascinating discourse represented by a dialogue between five friends. This book boldly and logically, argues against the principles of elemental bodies proposed by Aristotle and by Paracelsus and instead, suggests that matter consists of corpuscles and clusters of corpuscles in motion and that every phenomenon is the result of collisions of particles in motion."

 

Pepper did not understand a word he was saying but she nodded politely. She looked at the next book, a small leather bound journal.

 

"Sidereal Message by Galileo..."

 

"Early observations about the heavenly bodies up above us in the sky..."

 

"Interesting... now what is this..." she pulled out a thick hardcover book, its title and synopsis written in gold thread and in a strange foreign language, that she could not read.

 

"Ah, that is..." Tony then made a series of guttural noises that sounded like rhythmic growls and rrrs.

 

She stared at him wide-eyed. "I beg your pardon!"

 

"Oh! Sorry!" He grinned sheepishly. "I used the Arabic name. In Latin, it is 'Tabula Rogeriana', a sprawling sectional depiction of the world, created by the Arab geographer Muhammad al-Idrisi in 1154. It was commissioned by Norman King Roger II of Sicily, hence the name which translates to 'The Map of Roger'."

 

Pepper curiously opened the heavy book. She briefly admired a detailed map of some region and then flipped a few pages, to see the beautifully curved script.

 

"So this language... this is Arabic?"

 

"Yes, it reads from right to left, unlike English. So you start reading a sentence from the right side, like so." He neatly flipped the book in her hand.

 

She stared blindly at the black neat curves and lines and then at him in wonderment.

 

"You can read this language too?! Just how many languages do you know, Captain?"

 

Tony blinked, scratched his beard and looked away evasively.

 

"I... I can... I can read Arabic... I also know... a smattering of Spanish and ... some tribal languages... which I picked up from here and there..."

 

"How wonderful! I always wanted to learn to speak a language other than English! Can you say something in Arabic? Please!"

 

His eyes darted here and there nervously.

 

"Of course I can! Let's see... oh, there's a saying I like... 'min dhooni ahlami lan tagaarifa al shaaadtha'. Which means 'Without pain, we wouldn't know joy'."

 

"That is so profound and yet so simple." she whispered in awe.

 

"It is a saying from a 13th century Persian poet and mystic, Rumi. Here, I have a book with a selection of his best quotes."

 

Tony stretched upwards and pulled out a thin paperback book from the top shelf.

 

"His words are few but they touch you deeply."

 

He opened the book and turned to a page.

 

"Here's another one of my favorites. 'Stop acting so small. You are the universe in ecstatic motion.'"

 

"How inspiring..."

 

"They are..." Tony looked at her through his lashes. "One day... if you are ever free... we can sit together and I'll read the quotes to you... in English... and you can tell me what you think..."

 

"I'd like that a lot, Captain."

 

"Perhaps over a cup of tea?" He said with a wide grin.

 

"But I thought you did not take tea, you hate it so."

 

"For the chance to read Rumi to a beautiful intelligent woman in the twilight hour, I would gladly drink poison..." He said deeply, his chestnut brown eyes darkening as they gazed into hers.

 

Once again, Pepper was caught off-guard by his admiration and she blushed, feeling her cheeks burn.

 

"You are simply too biased towards me, Sir." She said primly, turning her attention back to the bookshelf. "I do not deserve such praise."

 

"But you did not give me an answer, my lady." He whispered, leaning towards her.

 

"Alright, one day, someday... over tea..." she whispered, smiling with delight at the thought of sitting by the Captain's side and listening to him narrate the poetic quotations in his husky soft voice.

 

"I shall hold you to that promise, Potts..."

 

Then Pepper noticed another thick book with a title in a foreign language.

 

"Now which language is this?" She murmured, pulling out the broad squarish book from the shelf. Strange intricate symbols delicately inscribed in ink, adorned its pale greenish-brown cover.

 

Muffled snorts of laughter made her glance sideways. Tony had covered his mouth with his hands but his eyes twinkled naughtily at her.

 

"What is so humorous about this book, Stark?" She said boldly.

 

"Oh, Pandora..." he whispered, grinning broadly. "Do you heed the call of your curiosity or do you want to be cautious?"

 

She rolled her eyes at him and then looked back at the book. It seemed to be an ordinary foreign book.

 

"What is this book about?"

 

"It is a ancient manual... detailing the art of living and the various pleasures... that can be obtained from living according to certain principles..." he said softly. "And there are drawings too!"

 

Pepper absently bit her lip as she traced the delicate engraved script with her fingertips. 

 

"It is one of the oldest texts of the Indian sub continent..." he continued softly. "The language is Sanskrit."

 

She looked up at him. "Sans...? Kree?"

 

"SansKhreeth." He enunciated clearly. "It is an ancient Indian language." 

 

"Can you understand this language as well?" 

 

"Oh no! But I do not need to. There are pictures." He waggled his eyebrows mischievously. 

 

"Pictures! Wait... is this is an anatomy manual?" 

 

Tony burst into laughter, clutching his sides.

 

"Not quite! This is a sex manual!"

 

Pepper shook her head in disbelief.

 

"Surely not! It looks so innocuous and simple." 

 

She lifted her chin up and looked at him primly.

 

"I think you are simply trying to tease me, Captain! Well, I do not trust you, so there!"

 

She nearly stuck her tongue out at him but stopped herself in time.

 

Tony's grin grew wider. "If you feel that way, then there's only one way to find out, isn't there?" 

 

She harrumphed softly and balanced the book's hefty weight in one hand, so that she could lift its heavy cover.

 

The very first page was a detailed sketch of a native man and a woman in foreign outfits, sitting on a grassy lawn. An intricate frame of flowers, leaves and exotic birds, decorated the border of the page, giving the artistic impression of looking at the couple through a window. The drawing was entirely in pencil but shaded exquisitely. The strange stick-like script adorned the bottom of the page.

 

"This seems perfectly decent to me."

 

"Keep turning, nanny..."

 

Pepper curiously turned a couple of pages.

 

"Tony, there seems to be nothing but text written in this strange script. Why don't you just admit you are trying to pull the wool over my-"

 

Her words died in her throat as she saw what was on the page before her.

 

Just like the first page, this page also contained a drawing of a couple in an ornate frame. But unlike the previous image, it was richly painted in watercolors. And the couple was not sitting down. 

 

The woman lay on a bright red lush settee, her face serenely turned up towards the man, who was somehow lying on top of her and lying behind her at the same time.

Their faces were close yet they weren't kissing. 

 

She observed their detailed costumes: the long string of pearls around their necks, the bright jewels on their fingers, the man's scarlet head covering and the gold chains decorating the woman's feet as they lay raised by the man's shoulders.

 

Then her gaze drifted sideways and she inhaled sharply in shock, her eyes widening.

 

Both the man and the woman were completely naked below the waist. The man's bare backside was high in the air. His engorged penis grazed the woman's exposed vagina. 

 

"So that explains why her legs are raised..." she murmured in stupefied awe. "He's holding them up, so he can reach her unencumbered." 

 

She absently noticed the other details of the painting. The open window behind the couple, overlooking a lush river bank. The rich settee, plump cushions and bolsters surrounding the couple and the  gold-trimmed curtains.

 

"It looks very acrobatic, doesn't it? I mean, one has to be pretty limber to raise one's legs so high and that too, in the heat of passion." 

 

Tony's deep voice by her side, startled her to her senses. Suddenly, she realized how inappropriate the situation was, she was looking at an erotic drawing with a man right beside her. Her cheeks and ears burned as if they were on fire.

 

Pepper slammed the book shut quickly, nearly catching her fingers in it. 

 

"I've seen enough!" 

 

She tried to calm herself as she quickly pushed the book back onto the shelf. 

 

"You were right, Captain! I should have believed you!"

 

She rubbed her hands on her dress as if to get rid of any trace of the couple's passion from her fingers.

 

"Moving on, what do we have next.... hmmm..."

 

She knew she was blushing but she resolutely focused on the shelf of books before her, trying her best not to look at Tony.

 

"The translated Letters of Ba... bur... nama... sounds interesting... and then, here's the Pilgrimage, autobiographical memoir of Fernão Mendes Pinto... books about travel, I presume?"

 

Tony remained silent and Pepper glanced at him sideways. His face was devoid of any expression but his expressive chestnut eyes twinkled brightly in that charmingly boyish manner of his. 

 

"Do you have something to say, Stark?" She murmured coolly, trying her best not to smile. 

 

"Nothing at all, Potts. Nothing at all... oh wait a minute! I would like to recommend a book to you!"

 

He pulled out a beige hardcover book from the very middle of the rack and held it out to her.

 

Pepper took one look at the title and squealed with delight. 

 

"The Ingenious Gentleman Don Quixote of La Mancha! You have this book! This is splendid! I so wanted to complete reading it!"

 

She quickly turned it over and began to read the synopsis.

 

"Noble hidalgo, Alonso Quixano reads so many chivalric romances that he loses his mind and decides to become a caballero andante to revive chivalry and serve his nation... yes!! This is the book!"

 

"Have you read this book, Potts?" 

 

She nibbled on her lips, trying to contain her happiness as she turned the book over in her hands. 

 

"Well yes but! This is a newly released book and young Lord Theodore, the Viceroy's eldest, it was given to him as a gift when we were in Portugal! Of course, Lord Theo hates books and tried to get rid of it but I caught him doing so and I kept the book and I started reading it and I fell in love with it! Every night, before sleeping, I would read a page or two because that was all the time I could spare to read but the story was so wonderful! I had such a hard time keeping it down!"

 

She sighed with happiness.

 

"I really wanted to finish the story but I... now it is here in your library. Oh Captain! May I come down and read it someday?" 

 

"I'll do you one better. Take it with you, to your room and read at leisure." Tony said softly.

 

She gasped loudly with happy disbelief.

 

"But... but Tony! I really do not have the time to read! I mean, what with all the accounting work and rearranging the hold and organizing your papers, there simply isn't time-"

 

He raised his eyebrows sternly, surprising her into silence.

 

"Potts. By the law of this ship, you are released from your accounting duties by 5 pm. That should leave you with enough time before and after your supper, to do as you please." 

 

"Really, Captain?!" 

 

He quickly pulled the book from her hands and held it out of reach. 

 

"Another law...I only lend books to my friends and my friends call me Tony." He said firmly but his eyes twinkled brightly.

 

The look, that twinkle, indeed his whole demeanor, made her heart clench with emotion. Emotion that frighteningly felt like affection. Towards this delightful caring man who regarded her as a friend and not a stowaway or a worker.

 

She murmured, "Tony. I am sorry, I do not have the habit of calling people by their first name. I have always used formal modes of address like my Lord or your Lordship or My Lady...."

 

"It is alright, Potts. I shall let it go... this time." He raised his eyebrows at her, making her giggle.

 

"Now be a good lass and ask me again using my name and I shall give you this." He said, dangling the book before her.

 

"May I borrow Don Quixote and take it to my room, Tony?" She asked happily.

 

"Yes, you most certainly may."

 

He held out the book, she stretched her hand to take it but then he pulled his hand back.

 

"Since we are parlaying, I will give you all the books you desire if you agree to stay on this ship forever." He said teasingly. 

 

"Tony!"

 

"Alright, alright, here you go."

 

She took the book from him and hugged it to her chest with delight.

 

"Since you like reading, I would recommend that you read this book as well." He quickly pulled out the thick erotic tome and offered it to her, waggling his eyebrows significantly.

 

Pepper pursed her lips to stop herself from giggling. She gave Tony her sternest look, trying to hold back her laughter.

 

"No thank you. I am not interested in reading such a book." 

 

"Why ever not, Potts? It is most educational." He said solemnly but his eyes gleamed with mischief. 

 

"Hmmmm.... that book... did you say it was a first edition?" 

 

"In English, yes." He said proudly. "I found it quite by chance, in a tiny tobacco shop in Bombay. A tobacco shop that also sold books. The owner drove a hard bargain because not only because the book is a first edition but also because it has hand-drawn illustrations. But I managed to wear him down."

 

"So I take it, this was an expensive purchase?" She quickly opened her notebook. "How much did you spend exactly and when? I need to document it in your accounting."

 

Tony opened his mouth and closed it loudly. "It came out of my personal coin. But anyways, this book's cost is not important, Potts." 

 

She smiled to herself.

 

_I knew he would change the subject._

 

"We came down here for lunch, how about some lunch?" He said and straightened, pushing himself off the shelf. 

 

Before she could reply, the soft sound of cloth tearing was heard. They both looked down.

Tony's unbuttoned shirt was caught on an old rusty nail on the shelf. When he had just straightened, the shirt had torn, so there was a jagged tear in the white cloth.

 

"Oh dear!" Pepper exclaimed. 

 

"It's okay, Potts." Tony began to fiddle with the stuck cloth, trying to pull it away from the nail. "It is just a little tea-" 

 

He made the mistake of moving sideways, while the cloth was still snagged. The jagged tear grew larger, causing a wide flap of cloth to fall away from the shirt, exposing the right side of his abdomen.

 

Now Pepper had seen shirtless men before; field workers, footmen, gypsies while traveling. Being fond of history and the arts, she had visited the British Museum on her rare days off and had secretly admired the nude chiseled bodies of the Greek and Roman sculptures.

 

Even so, the glimpse of Tony's bared body, velvety smooth skin stretched tautly over firm lightly muscled flesh, made something tighten in her stomach. The color of his skin captivated her: it was an alluring shade of bronze, that glimmered like golden silk under the sunlight dappling the room. 

 

She lowered her gaze, noting that the Captain's pants were not only snug-fitting, they also rode very low on his narrow waist. The long sinewy line of his hipbone seductively tapered down into his tight breeches. She could make out a light smattering of fine downy hair, in tantalizing shadow just above his waistband.

 

Her ears felt warm, her palms were sweating because she knew she shouldn't be ogling the Captain's body but she was enjoying the magnificent masculine view too much to stop.

 

_Heavens! I feel as if one of the Greek deity sculptures has come to life before my very eyes! Except this sculpture isn't chalky white and frozen... it is so bronze and virile and seems so firm but yet so soft and smooth...._

 

She lost her train of thought when Tony twisted his chest sideways to better reach the shirt. A little concave belly button appeared and then his chest flexed and tightened, making his muscles ripple beautifully underneath his smooth bronze skin. 

 

Forgetting herself, she sighed with pleasure and then quickly clapped her hand over mouth.

 

But Tony was busy muttering angrily under his breath.

 

"Confound it a thousand times!!"

 

"You are making it worse, Tony." she said, trying to keep her bemusement out of her voice. "Here, hold still and let me help you." 

 

Pepper moved closer to him and gently plucked at the thread, wound in a tight knot on the nail.

 

"This is really well caught..." she murmured, forcing herself to focus on the thread and not on the tantalizing naked flesh, so near to her moving fingers. 

 

Up so close, his raw male heat emanated powerfully from his body, tempting her to reach out and place her hand on his bared skin, just to see whether it felt as firm and smooth as she imagined.

She took a deep breath to steady her nerves because the distinct aroma of metal, sunshine and musk, was intoxicating her.

 

"I keep forgetting to hammer that nail in." Tony's soft deep voice rumbled in her ear. "This shelf is old and crooked and I should really throw it away but..." he paused and then continued, "but it holds emotional value to me."

 

Pepper looked up in surprise at the shy note in his voice. His expressive brown eyes looked at her bashfully. 

 

"This shelf is made from the timber of my first ship..." he pushed his thick wavy hair back from his forehead. "It may seem foolishly sentimental but I collect small mementos or keepsakes of my travels, of my past ships and to me... to me, this shelf... it has the essence of my very first ship... so...."

 

He looked away, swallowing. "Anyways, it is silly to keep such emotional attachments, especially when they are poorly made like this shelf." 

 

"No, it is not!!" She exclaimed. "The Iron Mark I was your first ship ever! You designed it yourself, you built it, yes with carpenters and with help but you, you toiled to build it, putting your own blood, sweat and tears to create it and you did so, with your own savings! And from what I heard, you did a lot of research, you used good materials, you took a lot of precautions and built smart safety measures, to ensure your crew's well-being. You are a self-made pirate and that's no small achievement, Tony! So you have every right to be emotionally attached to your first ship!"

 

Tony stared at her curiously. She was flustered by her own outburst and quickly lowered her gaze back to the torn shirt.

 

"Nearly done here, ... Aha!" 

 

Pepper had freed the thread, while managing not to worsen the tear.

 

"There you go, Tony!" 

 

She moved her hands away. Tony was still silent, so she glanced up at him. He had tilted his head to one side and had a most curious look on his face. 

 

"Potts... how do you know all that...how do you know about the Iron Mark I..." 

 

They were standing so close to each other, she could see into his chestnut eyes so clearly, surprised to see a million little flecks of green dotting their molten brown depths. His eyes gleamed and then focused on hers, the chestnut swirling into mahogany dark brown. He took a deep breath, ruffling the loose tendrils of her hair.

 

As was her habit, she moistened her lips and those dark eyes followed the movement.

 

Then a strong hand gently cupped her chin and she stammered, "I... erm... well... while we were working... we meaning me, Happy and Dum E. and Yu... in the hold... I just... I just admired how the hold was designed, the lamp fixture, the supporting beams and so on and then... well, Happy started talking about... about how you built this ship, how you designed this ship, taking every detail into consideration... and how you designed all your ships, you built each and every one of your ships with your own hands and I was so blown away! I mean... I did not know that Pirate Captains would be so involved with their ships, I stupidly assumed that you had bought the ship or..."

 

She did not want to complete her sentence, realizing it sounded rude but Tony softly murmured, "Or that I had stolen it."

 

"Well, yes! I..." She swallowed, trying to concentrate through the heady distraction of warm callused fingers tenderly stroking her sensitive skin.

 

"I know it's rude but that's what pirates do, they raid other ships! So when Happy explained how... how the Iron Mark I and its successors came to be..."

 

She shrugged helplessly, unsure how to proceed. The awareness that Tony's rough thumb was very close to her bottom lip, really wasn't helping her. 

 

He silently studied her, his lips gently curved. She lowered her gaze to his torn shirt.

 

"That is a bad tear but it can be mended. The shirt is white, so I hope you have some white or really light-colored thread on board. Then you can stitch the torn half to the rest of the shirt and the tear will not be noticeable."

 

Pepper decided to stop talking, simply because she felt she had been babbling. Also, the softness in Tony's eyes was unsettling her.

 

_I do not know how to react to that look. I do not know what it means! Oh!! Maybe I am just imaging, there's some emotion, there's some meaning behind it! Yes, yes, that's right! I must not get carried away by his kindness! For that's all it is, it is a kindness! But oh! When he looks at me like that... I do not know what to think! What do I do! What do I do! Think of anything else! Absolutely anything else! Like how his skin is so deliciously brown, when compared to the whiteness of his shirt!_

 

She blinked at her own wayward thought and lowered her gaze to the exposed swathe of taut bronze skin.

 

_Come to think of it... how is his skin bronze all over? I assumed just his arms and legs would be tanned but his stomach and his chest is as well...why, he must roam around shirtless in the sun...._

 

A powerful thrill of lust rushed through her.

 

_Of course! That explains his smooth even bronze coloring! I can imagine him striding on deck, in those snug breeches, his powerful broad chest completely bare and bronzed golden under the bright sunlight, like Apollo himself, nay! He's much too mischievous and lithe to be a Greek god! A pagan god of sunlight then..._

 

"Potts, is something the matter? You are being awfully quiet."

 

Tony's deep voice penetrated her sensual daydreaming, making her jump. 

 

"Oh! Nothing! Nothing at all, Captain! I ... erm..." she helplessly gestured at his shirt. "You should get that shirt mended! It is not good to... have holes in your clothes... you will catch a cold!"

 

Pepper was aware she was not making any sense but Tony just smiled softly.

 

"You know, I am beginning to see the appeal of having a nanny... those English brats of yours, must be missing you... oh well. Their loss is my gain..."

 

She was puzzled by his words but before she could reply, the Captain flipped open a button at the top of his shirt.

 

"Nanny dearest, would you stitch my shirt up?" He said, batting his thick lashes in a very seductive manner. "Pretty please." 

 

Pepper literally squeaked with surprise. Tony undid another button and his shirt gaped at the top of his broad chest, revealing the strong lean line of his throat, his chiseled collarbones and a plunging vee of taut glistening bronzed skin. Strangely enough, she also noticed a faint bluish glow.

 

_The sunlight must be playing tricks with my eyes._

 

She blinked hard and the glow faded.

 

"Captain! I!"

 

She cast one longing look at the temptingly bared hard sculpted flesh, ripe for caressing and then shook herself.

 

"There's no need to take your shirt off now! I can mend it later!"

 

"But Pepper!" He said pouting. "This is is my favorite shirt! I'd be devastated if the tear becomes worse!"

 

"I will mend it at the earliest! I promise!" She said firmly, holding her hands up to futilely block her view of all his exposed skin, which was distracting her with its naked firmness.

"But it is not decent for me to see you! You!" She gestured mutely at his chest.

 

"To see me without a shirt?" Tony said wide-eyed. "Why? I wonder around shirtless, when I am on deck with my crew.... aren't you part of my crew, albeit temporarily?"

 

For a moment, Pepper paused, her thoughts occupied. 

 

_So that confirms my supposition! He does walk around shirtless! That explains his coloring! But wait... why haven't I seen him like that? I would have liked to... Wait, what am I thinking?!_

 

Out loud, she lifted her chin and said as firmly as possible, "Captain, it is simply not proper for me to see you in such a state of undress. I will gladly mend your shirt after lunch but you must change before that-" 

 

"Lunch!!" Tony exclaimed, cutting her off. "Arghh! I completely forgot! You haven't had lunch yet! Blimey Potts! Why didn't you remind me! I have been blathering on about my lab and I forgot you are starving! I am sorry!" 

 

She was amused by his mortified horror and couldn't help but smile as he clasped his hands to his head in horror.

 

"Truth be told, I am not starving, Tony and I so enjoyed the tour and going through your library, so there's erm... erm... well... no...no need..."

 

Tony's sudden movements had made his nearly naked chest flex and ripple in a sensually distracting manner, making her lose her train of thought. 

 

"No... no..." she found herself unable to focus on anything else. "No need to apologize..." 

 

He suddenly clasped her by the shoulders, bringing his face close to hers, startling her.

 

"I will be right back, Potts, with a new shirt and our lunch. Just wait here."

 

Pepper blinked and then nodded dumbly. 

 

"Be right back, nanny!"

 

Like a whirlwind, Tony turned on the spot and bolted up the stairs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now YOU, the good readers, get to choose which laboratory situation is better :   
> Pepper and Tony staying up all night, playing Hazard and watching the sunrise together   
> OR  
> Pepper listening as Tony reads Rumi to her, while the sun sets in the background 
> 
> The option with the most votes, shall be written as a special chapter! So comment and let me know ASAP.
> 
> To justify the detailed description of Tony's chest... well... in most fantasy novels (and I have read a lot!) it is always the woman with the nearly exposed chest. There are silly situations where somehow her shirt is torn or it is falling off or her breasts (somehow!) burst out off her shirt and the hero gets a good view.
> 
> So for this chapter, I thought... why not let Pepper do some ogling? Tony's sexy (understatement of the year) and he's determined to tease Pepper, so why can't his shirt be torn and our shy bashful heroine gets a good eyeful and is embarrassed by her own lustful thoughts 😂😂😂
> 
> Readers of my first unfinished (*sob*) fic, The Iron Knight, will recall that that Tony Stark had a copy of the Kama Sutra. I wanted to use Japanese Shunga this time around but the woodblock printing press that popularized Shunga, was developed in the 18th century, whereas my fic is based in the 17th century. And I am trying to be as historically accurate as possible.
> 
> Now this is a very long chapter, 5203 words to be exact, so it is long enough for this week and the next. And I will not be made to feel guilty about it (I am looking at YOU 🧐, you know who you are).


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been 17 days since my last chapter. That's what AO3 said. I apologize. There was a death in my family and I just couldn't write.  
> Nevertheless, I am back.
> 
> This is a special chapter, it has a soundtrack 😀
> 
> Play this Youtube video https://youtu.be/_Tl7DCbClOE as you read. It will enhance your reading experience like nothing else!

Pepper smiled with fondness as she watched Tony bound up the stairs. 

 

"Sometimes he can be such a child! This is my favorite shirt, mend it right now, nanny! But yet... I find his playfulness and his bossiness, so endearing..." 

 

 

 

She sighed happily to herself and then heard a loud "MeoW!".

 

She turned on her heel, only to see El Cid stroll out from underneath the nearest table, his tail high in the air. 

He stretched himself languorously with a mighty yawn, exposing his pink sharp teeth and then lazily strolled over to her.

As was his habit of greeting her, he walked across her feet, daintily rubbing his side against her legs and pressing against her skirt firmly.

 

She crouched on her haunches and stroked the long line of his soft furry back with her palm.

 

"Hello, my feline friend. Where were you hiding all this time?"

 

The cat rubbed his head forcefully against her knee, closing its eyes as she scratched the back of his neck. Then with the tip of her index finger, she slowly stroked his flat rough-haired forehead.

 

El Cid started to purr, his body vibrating slightly with the deep rumbling sound.

 

"Such a handsome soft boy, you are..." 

 

She gently dug her fingers into the thick hair at the back of his neck and rubbed his soft flesh.

 

El Cid enjoyed himself for one more moment and then royally, moved out of her grasp and shook himself.

 

Pepper giggled. "I hope the mighty El Cid was pleased with my caress."

 

The cat blinked slowly at her with one big green eye. Then it strode over to the shelf and with a lithe jump, it reached the lower half of the shelf, that stood in line with her head. 

 

She turned on her haunches, slightly unsure what to do.

 

"Are you allowed to climb on Tony's shelf?" 

 

El Cid neatly sat on his haunches and lifted a leg to clean himself. His breezy manner seemed to convey that he didn't particularly care for Tony's permission. 

 

Pepper decided to leave him alone and focused on what was arranged on the lower shelf. That's when she noticed the huge skeleton head behind the cat.

 

She instinctively fell back in fright, gasping loudly. "Heavens!" 

 

The head seemed to be human and yet not completely human. It was a chalky yellowish-grey in color with a high narrow forehead and a large, ape-like jaw with multiple irregular squarish teeth jutting out.

 

She stared into its gaping hollow eye sockets, feeling a strange thrill rush through her. Then the black gleaming eyes of the shriveled face next to it, came into her view.

 

A miniature head with bright bead-like eyes and a mop of stringy realistic hair, lay right next to the skull. She studied its grotesque features with ghoulish awe: its swarthy leather-like skin pulled tightly over its face, its absolutely straight thread mouth with no lips and its pushed in, folded nose.

 

"Curious and curiouser..."

 

She shifted her gaze to the right and lo and behold, there was another shrunken head. This one had two neat rows of shiny pearl-white teeth, pulled back in a maniacal grin. The teeth shone brightly in stark contrast to its coarse heavily wrinkled face. A red and white striped headband was draped cockily around its forehead.

 

Pepper peered at it suspiciously and then gasped in delighted horror.

 

"My word! That's no headband! That's a tiny snake!"

 

Every little hair on her skin stood up absolutely straight. She swallowed, feeling her heart hammer as four beady eyes seemed to shine brightly at her.

 

"Stop creeping me out, both of you!"

 

El Cid softly meowed at her and she absently patted him as she shuffled sideways on her haunches, curious to examine more of the shelf.

 

Pepper stared with wonder at the exotic figurine of a dragon, set in a strange emerald glass-like material. Then she oohed loudly with delight at a trio of delicate porcelain women, each one slightly bigger than the other, standing neatly in a row.

 

Next was a rectangular slab of amber-colored material, about the size of a hardcover book. She found herself shivering involuntarily at the fossilized many-legged strange beast, encased in its yellowish-brown depths.

 

"It... it looks like an insect... but I've never seen such an insect before! It is absolutely huge! Look at that long narrow tail and, and those large curved pincers! And what's this? Why..."

 

She observed the bulbous nasty stinger at the end of its tail, with growing horror.

 

"What a mighty weapon you have... I hope we shall never cross paths... especially not in the dark..."

 

El Cid meowed again and she turned to look at him. In a typically cat-like manner, he oh-so-casually, swiped at one of the shrunken heads, pushing it off the shelf.

 

Instinctively, she lurched sideways and managed to catch it in her palm. It felt as disgusting as it looked. Its texture was crumbly and papery to her touch but it was a solid mass in her hand.

 

She grimaced and quickly put it back onto the shelf.

 

"Bad kitty! Don't do that!"

 

El Cid licked his paws and then with a flick of his tail, neatly hopped onto the desk next to the shelf.

 

"Now don't you go knocking things off the table!"

 

Pepper stood up quickly and stepped over to the rectangular desk. Its antique wooden surface was laden with a number of objects.

 

"Quills... an ink bottle... a letter pad... so this is where the Captain does all his writing..."

 

She pressed down her curiosity to open the letter pad and instead, looked at the solitary black hardcover book placed on the desk.

 

"Strange... why is this book not on the shelf with the rest of the books?"

 

This time, she was too curious, so she picked it up. It felt heavy in her hands and she turned it to read its title neatly stitched on the cover with gold thread.

 

"In vino veritas... this is Latin... but what does it mean?"

 

Pepper tried flipping over the cover but found it stuck. Then she noticed a small iron clasp right in the middle of its page block.

She undid the clasp and the book hinged open, to reveal a hollow carved into its interior.

 

"Why, this isn't a book, it is a secret container! Ingenious!"

 

In the hollow, lay a flat squarish glass vessel containing a dark brown liquid. Its swirling chestnut color reminded her of the Captain's eyes.

 

"What liquid is this..."

 

She looked around, aware that she was snooping but enjoying her explorations too much to stop. So she eased the bottle out of the book and pulled out its cork.

The strong metallic odor of alcohol hit her nose and she immediately pushed the cork back in.

 

"Why am I surprised? Of course the Captain keeps his elixirs close! But this blends in so perfectly with the books, that one would never imagine it is a secret container!"

 

Pepper placed the book back in its place and glanced at the wall. There were two different weapons neatly mounted on it.

 

The topmost weapon was a short pistol with a stout muzzle and an intricate metal firing mechanism. Its thick grip and solid frame was made from a rich reddish-brown wood that gleamed in the sunlight. A number of small silver pins were embedded along its handle, to form the message "T. S. from N.F".

 

[Image: <https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Blunderbuss#/media/File:Dragon_pistol.jpg>]

 

"I have never seen a gun like this before... is it a special type of gun used only by pirates?"

 

Below the gun was a small but deadly-looking dagger, its blade covered by its scabbard. It was short and exotic, with a bright blue jewel set in its pommel and a tassel attached to its curved handle.

Metal fittings decorated its scabbard in an ornate design, which matched the metal work on the short stout gun.

 

[Image: <https://www.swordsknivesanddaggers.com/pirates-dagger-1565.html>]

 

"My word... such a beautiful weapon... wait, there's something carved into the scabbard..."

 

Pepper placed her palms on the desk and leaned forward to get a closer look.

 

"Again, T.S from N.F... hmm... the same encryption as on the gun... and judging from the matching design, these weapons are a set... and a gift! T.S obviously stands for Tony Stark... But who is N.F?"

 

Suddenly a low pulsing sensation rushed through her fingers, making her step back quickly in shock.

 

"What was that!"

 

El Cid meowed softly from his location.

 

"Did you feel it too, El Cid? Is it... is it the ship? Is it the sea?"

 

She looked around apprehensively, bracing herself. But from the window, the ocean seemed perfectly still and calm.

 

"Is it... is it because I looked at the dagger... no, wait a minute! To get a closer look... I leaned on the desk... oh my! Is it the opening to another secret entrance?"

 

Part of her was very curious and wanted to understand what had happened. The other part was well aware that she was in the Captain's room and was trespassing on his privacy.

 

"My imagination is getting carried away! Maybe it was just a fluke...."

 

She stared at the dagger and then her curiosity won the argument.

 

"Let me try that one more time."

 

Pepper determinedly placed her palms on the desk. Then she waited, tense with anticipation.

 

But nothing happened. She caught El Cid's green eye and started giggling.

 

"Do not look at me like that! The fish glue must have addled my senses!"

 

Then she felt the slow pulsing motion thrum underneath her palms.

 

"There it is! The desk! It is pulsing!! Why? How?"

 

She leaned against the desk and gasped as the pulsing grew even stronger, rushing through her entire body.

 

"Good heavens! Where is it coming from?"

 

Pepper ran her hands all over the desk, feeling its firm wooden surface to try and identify where the source of the pulsing motion.

By now, she could feel distinct surges of some force move through the wood.

 

"It feels... it feels like a signal! Yes! Some sort of pattern, strong pulse and low, strong and then low... but what is creating this signal?! Is it because I am touching the desk!"

 

She lifted her hands from the desk but to her surprise, she could still feel the pulse and now, she could also hear a gentle humming noise.

 

"What is happening!?"

 

Slowly but eerily, the humming began to grow louder.

 

She clasped her hands over her ears but she could still hear its sonorous melody and strangely enough, her heart was beating in time to the pulse.

 

"I better leave, there's something in here, that I've... triggered or started or... where is Tony?"

 

Just then, El Cid jumped onto the table.

 

Pepper felt a distinct deep twinge in the steady humming as if the signal had been affected by the cat's movement.

She stared blindly at the desk.

 

"But that means it is coming from the table..."

 

El Cid crossed the table, tail in the air, each step of his, introducing a distinct dip in the humming. 

Then the cat paused at the left edge before jumping off the table and that's when she saw the covered shape.

 

Pepper moved towards the structure as the pulsing noise increased in volume. Something squarish was covered by a cotton cloth.

An intricate geometric design of semicircles and triangles, was woven into the blood-red cloth with thick golden thread.

 

The humming noise in her ears had changed to a slow but steady drumbeat that seemed to echo through her entire being.

 

She stared at the strange outline, excitement rushing thorough her. Her mind devilishly urged her to see what was underneath. 

 

"Just a little peek wouldn't hurt...."

 

She leaned forward, gingerly pinched one end of the cloth and lifted it off.

 

Abruptly, the drumming stopped. The pin-drop silence rang loudly as she gazed upon a broad saber with a hollow golden hilt, embossed with a design.

 

"A sword! But... but it is so unusual! Wait... don't pirates also use a special type of sword? I have read the name in the penny dreadfuls... but it escapes me right now... I must ask Tony..."

 

The sleek golden metal of the slightly curved blade, gleamed in the sunlight. The embossed motif on its hilt matched the one on the cloth: semicircles and triangles in a confusing yet symmetric pattern. A similar pattern was etched finely on the very sharp edge of the blade as well.

 

[Image: <https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cutlass#/media/File:MuseeMarine-sabre-p1000456.jpg>]

 

"Fascinating... is this Tony's weapon? It seems so... so... ancient... but the blade shines, so I expect it is being used... strange... oh! Now what is that?"

 

On the other end of the small rack, was a large silver medallion. It was circular in shape and as wide in diameter as her palm. It hung from the rack with the help of a simple black thread, that passed through a small loop in its top.

 

She leaned closer to get a better look. Like the sword, the medallion seemed to be of a bygone era but its burnished silver surface shone brightly.

 

"Oh! It is hollow... it is clearly meant to fit over something.... like a cover? But what is it? An amulet? And what sort of pattern is this... an upside-down triangle whose edges touch the circle... and another smaller triangle inside it... and there are lines crossing the outer triangle but not going through the inner triangle... it is meant to be a key?!"

 

Pepper stretched her hand out to touch it and suddenly, she heard a soft rattling noise.

 

She pulled her hand back in fright and then looked around nervously.

 

"What was that?"

 

She stood absolutely still, every nerve braced with tension.

 

Then the soft rattling resumed. She stared at the mysterious medallion. Something deep inside her, insisted that she touch it.

 

"Do I dare... yes I do!"

 

She touched the medallion with the very tip of one finger and then pulled her hand back quickly. The rattling noise continued, followed by soft claps.

 

Pepper took a deep breath, trying to remain calm.

 

"Where the hell is that coming from?"

 

She was too curious to listen to her fear, so she cupped the medallion in her palm. It felt light and cool on her skin.

 

Suddenly, drums began to beat wildly in time with the rattling. A haunting soft flute could be heard through the drumming. The flute notes grew shriller and then, a strange hollow beat joined the melody.

 

The medallion pulsed in her hand, in time with the drums, its strong tremors racing through her skin. She shook her head in disbelief, especially since she could also make out soft monotonous chanting in a foreign tongue, interloping with the drumbeats.

 

Without warning, the medallion grew warm against her fingers. Then she gasped loudly as it began to glow with an ethereal blue light. 

 

Pepper let it go immediately, backing away from it, only to ram into something firm and warm behind her.

 

She shrieked with fear and turned around, lashing out wildly.

 

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Her fists were grabbed, stilling her and she gazed up at a familiar handsome face.

 

"It is only me, Potts, there's no need to get violent!" Tony said with a broad cheeky grin.

 

She was so relieved but her heart was hammering wildly in her throat and her ears.

 

"It glows! It is glowing! Look, Tony!"

 

She pulled her hands out of his and spun around to point at the medallion but much to her surprise, it did not glow anymore.

 

She looked back at him in shock and then back at the plain silver medallion, rubbing her eyes in disbelief.

 

"But! But I saw it! I swear it was glowing! A bright blue! Tony! Oh Tony, it was so strange! And that's not all, I could hear drums! And a FLUTE! Tony, I could hear music!"

 

"It is perfectly alright, Potts. Calm down, I know it must have scared you..." he said soothingly.

 

"Please say you believe me! Or! Or was I dreaming? Did it put me into a trance of some sorts?! I couldn't have been dreaming, Tony, it was so real! I could feel it pulsing against my fingers! And it grew warm, I couldn't have imagined that, surely! Oh heavens! I am so confused!"

 

Tony's warm hands clasped around her arms. She leaned against his firm male chest, absently noting that his gleaming eyes, gazing solemnly into hers, were the same color as the rum in the fake book on his desk.

 

_Rum brown... swirling, shimmering brown depths with flecks of green... but the rum didn't seem so... alive ... did it..._

 

"Pepper." He said gently but firmly, his beautiful eyes focused on her. "You were not imagining. The amulet..."

 

Her eyes lowered to his sensuous mouth as one corner curved up in a very appealing manner.

 

"Has an interesting effect on some people. Some. Not all. I guess it sensed something special within you and chose to show you its wonders. I am sorry that it scared you."

 

"It did not scare me, Tony." She found herself whispering to match his low gentle tone.

 

"I was just... just startled when it began to glow! I was so curious, I wanted to see what it was and when I could hear the music, I should have stopped but I wanted to see what was going to happen next and the drums, they were so loud and I..."

 

Just then, she noticed the two trays of food, laid out on the laboratory table behind Tony. Then she looked at him, actually noticing him and realized that he was wearing a different shirt, a smart coal black shirt with silver pins gleaming in the cuffs.

 

"You... changed..."

 

His boyish grin widened.

 

"Yes, I did. And I got us lunch."

 

Pepper blinked, shaking her head lightly. "Wait... how long have you been here?"

 

"Erm... just long enough to see you touch the medallion with your finger tip and then hold it in the palm of your hand. You were so engrossed in what you were doing, that you didn't notice me come down the stairs."

 

She felt her ears grow warm.

 

"Why didn't you say something!"

 

"Oh, I did not want to interrupt you, Potts."

 

"Oh my lord!!" Now her ears and cheeks were on fire with embarrassment.

 

She babbled, "Captain, I am so sorry, I know I was snooping and I shouldn't have been but it is just! The things on the shelf! My curiosity overcame me, I did not think and oh! I uncovered the sword but I shouldn't have and I am so so sorry! I shouldn't be left alone with your things, I will not do it again! I swear! I-"

 

Tony bopped her nose softly, making her stop.

 

"Potts, you were merely curious and I do not blame you, my collection of oddities is amazing! So no apologies are necessary! Now! Let's eat, woman! I am starving!"

 

He moved away from her and quickly picked up both the trays.

 

"How about you sit on the canape? I'll pull up a table and there should be a small stool around here somewhere." 

 

"Oh yes! That would be lovely. Here Captain, let me help you."

 

She tried to take a tray from him but he held it out of reach. 

 

"Young lady, sit down and be still."

 

She tucked her skirt around her and daintily lowered herself to the canape. Tony set the trays of food down on a small round wooden table.

 

"Our supplies of fresh food are running low, so it is a good thing we will reach Jamaica soon and can stock up. All we have right now, are eggs, salted beef, biscuits and pickled vegetables. I know you do not favor salted beef, so here is some ombra and some smoked chorizo, from our Spanish stash of food."

 

Pepper looked at the steaming hot food on the trays and then up at Tony.

 

"Captain, there's no need to make allowances on my behalf. I am perfectly content to eat the same food as your crew."

 

He shook his head stubbornly.

 

"Whether you will admit it or not, Potts, you have a delicate stomach and our salty, briny pirate's diet at sea, will upset you gastronomically. So, you shall receive a special diet, separate from what the crew and I have! Cook and I discussed it and all the Spanish food we bought from the mainland, is yours!"

 

"Really, Captain! I-"

 

She was stunned into silence, when he moved like lightning and lightly cupped her cheek with one hand.

 

"Tut, tut, Nanny..." he whispered, his brown eyes gleaming softly as they looked down at her. "You take so much care of me... I mean of my, my finances! It is only fair that I get to return the favor..."

 

She nodded absently, distracted by the feel of his warm rough fingers on her flesh.

 

"Good girl." He smiled at her and then gently tucked away a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. "Besides, the rich delicious Spanish food would be wasted on my gluttonous crew... they care only for Spanish beverages, if you catch my meaning. Now I shall not hear any more arguments!"

 

He pulled up a stool and placed it by the table.

 

"Captain, there's no need for you to sit on the stool, you could join me here on the canape."

 

"Seeing as the canape is small, I would like you to be comfortable, Potts and besides..." he sat down on the stool and pulled himself closer to the table. "You may have noticed how messily I eat and I do not want to spill food on that sofa! It would be bloody murder to clean it off!"

 

Pepper stroked the soft plushy seat of the buttercream-colored canape. "Clean a stain off this beautiful color? Yes, it would be very difficult."

 

Tony's loud snort made her look up.

 

"Beautiful! It is the color of fresh puke!" He said, his face full of disgust, making her giggle.

 

"Well, if you hate the color so much, Stark, why did you buy it?"

 

"I! I did not buy this hideous piece of furniture!" He said with such outrage that she started laughing again. "I... well... there's a story there..."

 

"Oh, tell me!"

 

"I certainly shall but first!" He pushed the plate of chorizo towards her, waggling his eyebrows. "Eat!"

 

"Yes, Captain!" She gave him a mock salute. He picked up the plate of beef and then placed it back on the table. 

 

"Hold on!"

 

Tony quickly stood up. 

 

"Where are you going?"

 

"I forgot to cover this up!"

 

With a flourish, he shook out the blood-red cloth and then carefully draped it over the sword on its rack. For a brief moment, Pepper heard the mystical high lilting notes of the flute, fill her ears. Then just as suddenly, it faded away.

 

"Too much sunlight can be bad for the blade." Tony said, lowering himself back down to the stool.

 

Pepper took a bite of the sausage. The rich spicy meat tasted so soft and heavenly that she closed her eyes and moaned softly.

She heard a strangled cough from Tony and opened her eyes.

 

He had the most odd look on his face and his cheeks were red.

 

"Is everything alright, Captain?"

 

"Oh! Yes! I just... erm.... this beef is so salty!"

 

"Oh. Alright." 

 

She had just opened her mouth for another bite, when the left side of her makeshift top knot of hair collapsed.

 

Pepper sighed with annoyance as hairpins fell to her lap.

 

_That's it! I am going to tie this up once and for all_

 

She lifted her hands to the back of her head and started to pull out the remaining pins. When she was done, her hair was completely open, hanging around her shoulders and all her hairpins were in a neat bundle in her lap.

 

She picked up two pins, placed them in the corner of her mouth for easy access and then threw her head back to gather up her loose hair. When she was done, she straightened her head, only to meet the gleaming rum-brown gaze of the Captain.

 

He was looking at her with such naked admiration that she felt her ears grow warm.

 

"Excuse me, Captain. I shall quickly do this up and th-"

 

"No!" He exclaimed loudly. "Please do not hurry on my behalf! I was... I was merely taken aback by the glorious luster of your hair let down!

 

Pepper blinked. 

 

"Your hair..." his lips slowly curved into a smile. "It shines like liquid gold set ablaze with red burning fire.... especially when it is..." he gestured vaguely, his eyes never leaving her hair. "Open, let free, like this."

 

Pepper opened her mouth, absently dropping the pins from her mouth. "What?

 

"I've seen auburn, I've seen chestnut brown, I've seen coal black and burnished gold but this! This shade!" He continued in hushed tones, "This shade of glorious reddish gold.... I've never seen the likes of before..." his gaze drifted to the space behind her. "But... that's not exactly true... I have seen it before... on paintings of mermaids..."

 

"Mer...maid? What is that, Captain?"

 

Tony gasped comically. "Pepper, you do not know what a mermaid is! Wait, how could you know? Hold on, hold on!"

 

He leapt from his seat and ran to his bookshelf.

 

"Let's see, let's see..." He muttered, running his fingers over the spines of the books in the top shelf. "Where is that damn book? Why can't I find a book when I want to... aha!!"

 

He pulled out a heavy black book and rushed back to her. Sitting down quickly, he opened the book in its center and began to flip through the pages frantically.

 

"G for giant... no, no, we want... M, M for mermaid... K for Krakken, ah, the Krakken! That's another fantastical beast! But not now, where is that picture? Here, it is!"

 

He turned the book towards her, tapping his finger on the page excitedly.

 

"Lo and behold, a Mermaid!"

 

Pepper stared at the intricate illustration in wonder. It depicted a young woman, sitting on a rock in the middle of the ocean, surrounded by foamy waves. A crown of sea-shells adorned her luscious mane of resplendent flowing hair. She was delicate of face, with a sweet innocent smile and wide child-like eyes. But what fascinated her, was the figure's body. She was completely bare from the neck down, a pair of coconut shells preserving her modesty. But her waist gave way to a long shimmering scale-covered form that ended in a wide tail.

 

She rubbed her eyes with disbelief.

 

"Is... is this a type of fish?!"

 

"What! No, Potts, no, this is a mythical aquatic creature, called a mermaid, a maid of the sea! She has the lower body of a fish but the upper body of a human. Isn't she beautiful?" He said wistfully, his  fingers tracing the outline of the figure's billowing hair.

 

"Just what does this... this mer... maid do?"

 

Tony shrugged. "Quite a number of things... there are different legends, different stories. The English, they regard mermaids as a bad omen, seeing one means disaster is about to occur, in the form of a storm or the ship sinking. The Russians, why, they feel the mermaids are the restless spirits of young women who have died by drowning. They are vengeful spirits who lure young men to their death. Many sailors are superstitious about mermaids and their powers, some consider them benevolent sea-folk, who must not be angered, else these mer-creatures would cast a spell of bewitchment, steal their gold and then kill them."

 

Pepper stared at him with confusion.

 

"Captain... please explain... why you feel I resemble this... this human-fish creature?"

 

Tony grinned boyishly.

 

"Because of your hair, Pepper! This is just a drawing but I have seen a lot of paintings and figurines of mermaids and most of them have the same wondrously red hair as you, cascading down in waves... even the color of your skin... your pale skin tone provides an intriguing contrast to the rich color of your hair!"

 

Multiple conflicting emotions raced through her: happiness, pleasure, pride and then last but not least, doubt.

 

"Captain... truly I am flattered by your comparison but you are much too kind as usual. Truth be told..." she absently fiddled with her hair, "I... I feel my hair... is too... too bold and brash and... many a time... I have wished it was brown or blonde or something ordinary."

 

She fell silent. Tony's dark brown eyes intently searched hers. She held his gaze as serenely as she could, trying her best not to blush or flinch.

 

His eyes darkened subtly. "You are anything but ordinary as a whole, Miss Potts." He murmured solemnly. "It is fitting that your hair is as... unique and gloriously radiant... as you are."

 

Pepper felt her entire face grow warm. She lowered her gaze to the pins on her lap and picked one up.

 

"I... I do not agree with you, Captain but I thank you for the compliment." She said, her voice sounding prim and cold to her own ears. With one hand, she resumed gathering her hair up and then quickly glanced back at Tony.

 

His lips were curved in a small rather sad smile that worried her.

 

"I am sorry, I did not mean to be rude! It is just... I am not used to being noticed and your compliments... they are so poetic and so pleasing, yet I cannot regard them seriously because.... because... I simply am not what you think I am! You hold me in very high esteem but..."

 

She did not finish her sentence but lowered her head, ashamed of her rambling. 

 

"Talk to me, Pepper." Tony murmured softly and that spurred her on.

 

"I am not worthy of your esteem." She whispered. "You think me to be something I am not!"

 

"Give me an example."

 

"You think I am intelligent and and brave and smart and... and pleasing to look at!" 

 

"Not just pleasing, I feel you are beautiful. And you truly are." He murmured and without thinking, she looked up and rolled her eyes derisively. Then she realized what she had done and gasped in horror.

 

Tony laughed. "That look is simply a masterpiece, Nanny! I should have expected it!" 

 

Pepper clasped her hands to her cheeks, absolutely mortified by her rudeness. 

 

_Oooooohh! I should not have done that! But, but...he is not in the least bit bothered! In fact, he seems to be enjoying himself!_

 

Indeed, Tony's boyish grin had widened and his eyes gleamed with an unholy mischievous light.

 

_The best approach here, is to ignore him!_

 

So Pepper tossed her head upwards and looked at Tony with absolutely no expression whatsoever. 

 

"Captain, I simply do not agree with your point of view and you do not seem to agree with mine. So to each his own!"

 

The Captain did not react. He simply nodded but the mischievous gleam never left his eyes.

 

"Humph. Very well, let me just resume what I was doing."

 

She gathered up a fistful of her hair and lifted a pin to fix it in place. 

 

"If I could make one request..." Tony said softly. She paused in place.

 

"Could you... could you leave your hair down... for a while?"

 

Pepper was doubly shocked, not just because of his request but because of his change in demeanor. His big brown eyes gazed into hers pleadingly, all trace of mischief gone.

 

"Please...leave it open... only until we finish lunch... it reminds me... your hair... it reminds me of the paintings..."

 

Her mind was racing with objections. 

 

_But it isn't proper! It isn't proper at all! Leaving my hair down is improper and especially in the presence of a man, who is not related to me in any way! A stranger! It simply isn't proper!_

 

Then her own thoughts rankled her.

 

_Hold on... there is nothing proper about my situation! Absolutely nothing at all! I am alone on board a pirate ship, surrounded by strange men! It is a very dangerous situation but the Captain... Tony..._

 

There was no doubt that Tony Stark was a handsome man but his deep brown eyes had a special appeal to Pepper. Right now, they were melting pools of soulful chocolate brown, that made her heart clench for some strange reason.

 

_It seems so harsh to call Tony a stranger... he doesn't... he... he isn't a stranger... I do not know what he is to me are but... but I know he isn't a stranger... so surely... it is just hair! Surely I can leave it down for a while... I feel I would hurt his feelings if I tell him it isn't proper, if I tell him... he is a stranger... No! No, I cannot do that, I do not want to do that!_

Pepper slowly placed the pins on the table. Then she shook out her hair, draping it over her shoulders.

 

"Alright, Captain but only for a little while."

 

He blinked and then a smile slowly bloomed on his face.

 

"Thank you."

 

She lifted her plate and began to eat. He did the same and for a few minutes, they ate in a companionable silence.

 

Then Tony set down his plate. She sensed him looking at her and glanced up. The mischief was back in his eyes, they twinkled at her as he wagged his eyebrows.

 

"So Potts... I am sure you examined my collection of oddities. Which one tickled your fancy the most?"

 

Without thinking, she exclaimed, "Oh Captain, the heads! Tell me, are they real?!"

 

He sat back, gleefully rubbing his hands. "They are... but there's a story behind how I got them. Would you like to hear it?"

 

"Oh yes, Captain! Do tell!"

 

She leaned forward and listened with unabashed curiosity as Tony began to colorfully narrate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did Pepper touch and what does it have to do with Tony?  
> All questions will be answered in a later chapter 😀
> 
> What was the point of Pepper letting down her hair, you may ask?  
> Opening one's hair was considered an intimate act in Regency England. Women only let their hair loose in the presence of other women or their husband.  
> I wanted to show how slowly but surely, Pepper begins to forget all her stuffy Victorian rules and starts to let her guard down around Tony as their friendship progresses.
> 
> Next week, another Marvel hero joins Pepper and Tony!


	18. Chapter 18

 

 

 

Tony was having the most wonderful dream.

 

He was walking on the soft sandy show of a vast, beautiful beach at night. The moon was high in the sky, bathing the beach in an ethereal dreamy light.

 

He stood still, watching as a beautiful buxom lady with a fish's tail, swam to the shore. She waved excitedly at him. Then another and another and suddenly the beach was filled with scantily-clad mermaids,  coconut shells covering their breasts, their fish bodies gleaming in the moonlight.

 

They called out to him, smiling invitingly. The buxom mermaid took off her coconut shell and threw it at his feet, with a giggle. He took a step towards her and then heard a soft lilting tune drift on the wind.

 

He looked around wildly, confused because the haunting melody surrounded him, coming from everywhere and nowhere.

 

The mermaids kept calling him but he couldn't think about them. Every fiber of his being was focused on finding the source of the tune.

 

Then he saw it. A giant clam-shell had washed up on the other end of the beach. The tune seemed to be coming from it.

 

He ran towards it, his feet digging into the soft sand. As he neared the shell, he could now hear words being sung in tune with the music.

 

_Moon river, wider than a mile..._

 

The shell glowed with a strange bright pink hue, that pulsed in time with the melody. 

 

_I'm crossing you in style some day..._

 

He stood before it and cautiously touched its cold hard surface. 

 

_Oh dream maker_

_My heartbreaker_

 

The shell slowly creaked open, revealing a mermaid, sitting coquettishly in the center of the clam. Her back was to him, all he could see was her thick reddish-gold mane of hair, that covered her long bare back.

He could make out her curvaceous delicate figure, ending in a turquoise tail that shimmered magically.

 

_Where ever you're going, I'm going your way..._

 

She stopped singing and turned towards him, pushing her hair back from her face. He gaped with shock as he looked into familiar cerulean blue eyes that sparkled mischievously.

 

"Pepper!?"

 

"In the flesh."

 

She batted her lashes coquettishly.

 

"Would you help me out, Captain?"

 

He leaned forward, holding out his forearm to lend her support. She placed her soft hand on it and used it to brace herself as she shuffled out of the shell. 

 

The soft fragrance of lilies and vanilla bean hit him and he took an appreciative whiff, filling his lungs with the heavenly scent. 

 

She lowered her lashes, nibbling her lip shyly, making a powerful rush of arousal sweep through him. Then she let go of his arm and made a move towards the shore. 

 

Suddenly she stumbled in the white sand and he instinctively caught her, pulling her flush against him.

 

He could feel warm satiny-smooth skin under his fingers. He shifted them experimentally and nearly groaned at the way her body softened in his arms. 

Because of the way he was holding her, he could clearly make out that her lush breasts were completely bare.

 

So he couldn't resist lowering his gaze and was delighted to see rosy pink-tipped nipples impudently peeking out from between her long cascading hair falling across her chest.

 

He tried to get a better look, when he felt soft fingers close around his jaw and gently tilt his face up.

 

"My eyes are up here, Captain." Mer-Pepper murmured, her lush lips slowly curving. He felt himself grow warm and she giggled cutely but he still didn't let her go.

 

"Pepper," He whispered, gazing into her endlessly blue, moonlit eyes, "Whatever are you doing here?"

 

"Why, I am here because of you, Captain Stark." She whispered sultrily.

 

"Because of me?"

 

"Yes. Wherever you are going, I am going your way." Then she moistened her lips with her tongue and his control snapped.

 

He growled low in his throat and lowered his head, determined to kiss her senseless, when he heard a familiar male voice say tiredly, "Tony, my friend. Please let me go."

 

It jarred his senses and he tightened his grip on mermaid Pepper, who was still smiling bewitchingly at him.

 

"Pepper?"

 

"Tony..." the voice sighed heavily. "I am not your salt or your pepper. You have got to stop drinking before bed. Rise and shine, boyo."

 

He stubbornly shook his head and leaned towards Pepper's pink lips. 

 

"Tony. Stop doing that with your mouth and get up, now!" The voice yelled and he blinked hard.

 

In a flash, the beach and Mer-Pepper faded away. He looked around dazedly, finding himself in bed, tangled in his sheets, clinging to a muscular forearm for dear life.

 

"Even in dreams, you can't leave the ladies alone. Let me go, you lothario..." said the owner of the hand, with a deep laugh.

 

Tony looked up at his friend's grinning face and sat up with shocked happiness.

 

"Rhodey! You scoundrel! A Servant of the Queen aboard my ship! Attack!" 

 

He quickly engulfed Rhodes in a tight hug and then tumbled him down to the bed.

 

"Stark! Get off me, you lumbering pirate!"

 

"Not a chance, James Francis Rhodes! You interrupted my dream!"

 

They began to wrestle in earnest as was their old habit, rolling over each other with gusto, each trying to pin the other down.

 

"Tony, I have come on serious... OI! Serious business, stop it!" huffed Rhodes, getting the upper hand momentarily.

 

"What's the matter, old man?! Afraid of a little fight! The Queen's made you soft!"

 

"Old man! Stark, you are older than me! Now cut this out and listen to me!"

 

"Never!" 

 

With a triumphant war cry, Tony managed to overturn Rhodes and pin him down by the hands. Then he sat on James' chest, holding him firmly in place.

 

"I am the victor! Cede to me, you evil soldier!" 

 

A peal of girlish laughter rang through the room, making him lift his head, only to find Pepper standing in his bedroom's doorway. Their eyes met and his breath caught at the brightness in hers, their blueness enhanced by the light blue sundress she was wearing.

 

_Dammit, she's so pretty and fine..._

 

Then his heart started to hammer in his chest as she lowered her gaze. 

 

_Oh, my shirt must be gaping... s_ _he's doing it again, staring at my chest... let me give her something to see..._

 

He purposely clenched his chest, flexing his pectoral muscles. Her eyes darkened and then Dum E. chirruped loudly in the outer room. This broke their staring contest.

 

Pepper realized what she was doing and turned a lovely deep shade of red.

 

"Heavens! I am sorry! I shouldn't have come in! I did not think! Sorry!" she exclaimed and ran out of the room.

 

Rhodes muttered, "What in God's name?" and Tony laughed, moving off him. He got out of the bed and helped his friend to his feet.

 

"It has been a long time, hasn't it, Platypus, my old friend?" He said warmly, clasping Rhodes by the shoulders.

 

"Yes, it clearly has. Things have definitely changed around here. I never thought I'd ever see Tony Stark keep a woman on board. Very domestic, I must say."

 

"What! No, James! It isn't like that! She's my bookkeeper!"

 

Rhodes raised his eyebrows. "Is that pirate slang for paramour? Or is some new type of sexual relationship that I, being a decent man, have not heard of?"

 

"NO! The relationship between Miss Potts and I is perfectly innocent, I tell you! She simply works for me, doing the books, managing the money," he gestured wildly, "all the boring financial stuff which I hate doing!"

 

"Really?" Said Rhodes with a very skeptical look on his face. 

 

Tony sighed and walked over to his dressing table. He splashed his face vigorously with water and then began to brush his teeth with cuttlefish powder. 

 

He turned back to Rhodes and spoke through his brushing, "Miss Potts is very good at mathematics! She's done wonders with the stock-keeping and reporting!"

 

Rhodes was looking at him with a moue of disgust. "Please do not talk to me with your mouth full of soap, Tony. Rinse and then talk." 

 

He groaned and finished brushing his teeth. 

 

"I am done, let me continue. Miss Potts and I have an excellent working relationship. And that is all!"

 

"I should hope so, Stark. She is really not your type. I always thought you prefer..." he coughed, "buxom jaded wenches and ladies of the night."

 

"I do! She's a delicate English miss of just 23 summers! Hardly my type!"

 

"An English citizen!" Rhodes exclaimed. "Tony! Why is she on board a pirate ship?! What did you do?! Did you kidnap her for her accounting skills?"

 

He scowled darkly. "Just hear me out, man." 

 

Rhodes listened patiently as Tony began to narrate the series of events that resulted in Pepper becoming a temporary part of his crew. At the end of it, his friend stared at him thoughtfully. 

 

"Well, I know you must have an opinion! Spit it out, man!" 

 

"A fascinating story. This Kaitan... obviously a blackguard of the highest order and Miss Potts... her bravery is to be commended. But you say she's just temporarily on board?"

 

Tony grumbled as he shrugged into his shirt, "Well, yes. She wants to return to England, so I promised her that we would drop her off at the first English port we reach in the Americas. Which coincidentally, is Jamaica. But I am doing do my best to change her mind!" 

 

"Because you want her to stay?" 

 

"Of course I do! She's unlike any woman I've ever met, so smart and so elegant and fine and do you know, she loves reading! She's read nearly all the books in my library! And she loves talking about things, interesting things and is so eager to learn this and that and travel and have adventures and she's not disgusted by us pirates, in fact, she's ever so curious about the Mark XIV and the way it glides..."

 

He stopped because he noticed a strange twinkle in Rhodes's eye. 

 

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

 

"She is obviously excellent at her work as well. That's another reason to keep her around."

 

"Yes! Oh my god, Rhodes, you cannot even fathom how much I hate accounting! So I never look at the books and my finances are always in disarray! But not anymore! Thanks to Pepper, the books are finally in order, we have a very organized hold with a documented inventory and she's even taught my crew how to make smart purchases for the ship, counting change, looking for bargains, not buying in excess..."

 

Rhodes just smiled mysteriously and Tony glared at him. 

 

"Stop smiling like a sphinx and tell me what you are thinking!"

 

"Nothing, Tony, nothing, Miss Potts' presence could not have come at a better time." 

 

He was confused but Rhodes just laughed. "I shall explain all, Stark. Come, let us have breakfast and talk." 

 

"Yes, let's. I am famished." 

 

He quickly ran his fingers through his hair and together, they entered his great cabin. Pepper was demurely sitting in a chair by the stern's window, looking out at the ocean.

 

She turned when they entered, murmuring "Good morning, Captain Stark. Sir." nodding at Rhodey but refusing to meet Tony's eyes.

 

He decided to tease her and murmured, "So formal today, Potts? Just because we have company?"  

 

As predicted, she rolled her eyes at him. He grinned mischievously and she quickly looked away, nibbling on her bottom lip. 

 

Tony sat down in his chair and gestured at the comfortable armchair next to him. "Sit, Platypus, eat." 

 

Dum E. had already laid out a lavish spread: poached eggs, _morcilla_ , a hunk of cheese, _Sobrassada_ with dry bread, hot water and orange jam.

 

But Tony needed coffee and coffee first, so he lifted the steaming pot of coffee. Rhodes cleared his throat and he looked at him. 

 

"Perhaps you and Miss Potts should eat. I can step outside for a while." He said pointedly.

 

Tony grimaced, uneasy because of the awkward social situation. 

 

_Sard it! I am_ _well aware that my relationship with Rhodes is very unique. He's my friend, I do not care for anything else. But... that might not be appreciated by Potts. I am sure, that her stiff English sensibilities means she will not mingle with men of color. Oh god, this is uncomfortable! I do not want Rhodey to leave but then... I do not know how Pepper will react to his presence! I hope she does not cause a scene!_

 

But before he could speak, Pepper said warmly, "Perhaps Captain Stark, introductions are in order."

 

Rhodes and him both gaped at her dumbly. She smiled charmingly and stood up. Then she came forward.

 

"I am Miss Virginia Potts of Surrey, temporarily employed as Captain Stark's bookkeeper. And you are, Sir?"

 

They both just stared at her mutely as she curtsied prettily. But Rhodes recovered in time. He bowed lightly at the waist.

 

"Miss Potts, I am Second Lieutenant James Francis Rhodes, a member of Her Majesty's Royal African Corps, stationed in Jamaica." 

 

"Delighted and honored to meet you, Sir." 

 

"I do believe the honor is all mine, my lady." 

 

"I am not sure if Captain Stark told you, Sir. I am just a governess. Not a titled lady."

 

"Madam," said Rhodes warmly. "Titles do not make a lady. Actions do." 

 

Pepper's smile deepened and she said quietly, "It would be most churlish of me to refuse to meet a brave officer in her Majesty's service." 

 

Rhodes smiled at her and said jovially, "Madam, if there is anyone here who is brave, it most certainly is you, for staying on this floating stinky barnacle of a ship."

 

Rhodes mock shuddered, making Pepper giggle and Tony dropped his jaw in mock outrage. 

 

"Why, you land lubber! How dare you insult my beautiful Mark XIV! I shall have you know, she is the fastest, deadliest ship in the Caribbean!"

 

"Deadly only because of her powerful odor that stuns man and beast alike for leagues around." Said Rhodes dryly. 

 

Tony wagged his finger at him. "Get off me ship, you... you ... fopdoodle!"

 

Rhodes grinned broadly. "I will, you gnashgab but someone offered me breakfast."

 

Tony sniffed with feigned insult. "You insult my ship yet you want to partake of my hospitality! Typical soldier... never mind, I shall do my best to be a good host." 

 

He poured some coffee into a cup and asked, "Rhodes, how much sugar and do you want milk?"

 

Rhodes waggled his eyebrows significantly at Pepper.

 

"Huh?" 

 

Then he realized he had to ask the lady at the table first. "Miss Potts, do you want some coffee?"

 

She shook her head in the negative. "No thank you, I have already had my morning beverage."

 

"I am afraid Miss Potts isn't a fan of our preferred beverage, Platypus. She prefers..." he cringed with disgust. "Tea."

 

"Tea is soothing on the palate and the stomach. It also calms the nerves." Pepper said smugly and he stuck his tongue out at her.

 

"I have to agree with Miss Potts." Said Rhodes. "Coffee may be the reason why you stay up at night, Stark. The bean's effect on the human body hasn't been studied enough."

 

"Traitor..." he muttered out of the corner of his mouth, making Pepper giggle.

 

Tony prepared Rhodes a cup and handed it to him. He then took a deep sip of his own coffee, scalding hot and black. He sighed loudly with appreciation. "That really hits the spot." 

 

Then he pushed the plate of blood sausage towards Pepper. "Will you at least have a sausage, Potts?"

 

"Yes, thank you." She took one and then he passed the plate to Rhodes.

 

For a while, everything was quiet as they ate in a companionable silence. Then Rhodes neatly placed his empty plate on the side table and pushed his chair back.

 

"Thank you for breakfast, Tony. Now I must tell you why I came here so urgently."

 

Tony refilled his coffee cup and lounged back in his chair. He wanted to place his feet on the table but he knew from experience, that Pepper did not like it when he did that. So he crossed his leg over his knee instead.

 

Pepper got up and placed her plate on the side table as well. She then murmured, "I shall leave and let you gentlemen talk about business."

 

Both he and Rhodes objected at the same time.

 

"Nonsense, Potts, whatever Rhodes has to say, he can say it in front of you." 

"Miss Potts, you should stay, I would like your help with this as well.

 

She smiled and sat back down.

 

Tony sipped his coffee and said, "Well, what is it James? Are you in trouble with the Queen?"

 

"No, Tony. I am not in trouble. But I come with a job of national urgency, which I need you to undertake as soon as possible."

 

He snorted in derision. "Oh no! Not another of your covert jobs! No, No, NO!" 

 

"Tony..." said Rhodes patiently, "hear me out, man. We need your help. England needs your help. The Queen needs your help."

 

"Well, if she needs my help so badly, why the hell did she outlaw piracy and put a price on every pirate's head! No James, I will not go on another one of your wild-goose chases across the seas! And definitely not for stuffy Queen Vickie!"

 

"Captain Stark!" Pepper whispered in shocked outrage and he looked at her sheepishly. 

 

Rhodes said loudly, "Tony, this is a matter of the Queen's sovereignty and England's national integrity!"

 

"I am not English, so I do not care for your Queen or your Country!" He roared back heatedly.  

 

"That's a lot of poppycock! I thought we are friends!"

 

"Gentlemen." said Pepper quietly but firmly and they both turned to look at her. "Perhaps, Captain Stark, we should listen to what Lieutenant James is proposing before we decide to refuse it."

 

"WE?!" Tony said loudly but then shut his mouth at Pepper's stern glance.

 

"Thank you, Madam." said Rhodes gratefully.

 

"Please sir, call me Pepper. There's no need to stand on ceremony." She dimpled at Rhodes prettily.

 

Rhodes looked at Tony, eyebrows raised and that mischievous twinkle back in his eye. "Pepper... what an interesting nickname... where have I heard it before?"

 

Tony realized he had to change the subject. He huffed loudly and said, "Rhodey, my patience wears thin, kindly tell us what you need done."

 

"I shall explain. Among all the islands in the Caribbean, Jamaica is the biggest English colony and a key port for trade between England and the Americas. Nearly all of England's sugar comes from Jamaica, brought through the Caribbean trade route. Now, you may be aware that England and France are at an uneasy truce. There is no open declaration of enmity or war but there aren't any feelings of friendship or collaboration either. The French stay out of our way and we stay out of theirs. However, we have reason to suspect that they are working with pirates and looting a number of English merchant ships, simply to disturb the English imports of sugar."

 

"You suspect?" He said dryly and Rhodes continued, "In the last two months, a number of sugar ships, bound for England, have been boarded by pirates. What is strange is that the pirates destroy the ships entirely, sparing only a few crew members. From our counterparts in England, we found that there is a serious shortage of sugar and that the English people are forced to buy sugar at exorbitant prices from the French. And the French seem to be getting it from Haiti. So last week, I traveled to Haiti incognito, and found a heavily guarded warehouse, containing sugar shipments bound for France. To my astonishment, the shipment markings and numbering was that of the looted merchant ships!"

 

"So the Froggies are stealing Vickie's sugar? Tsk Tsk, old man. This is just not proper." said Tony lazily, leaning back in his chair. "No more sugar for tea and crumpets. Dire situation indeed. And what do you want me, an upstanding pirate of good repute to do? Let me guess. Intercept these marauding French pirates and destroy them.That can be done, interesting violent work."

 

"Tony..." Rhodes said, "That is not what is needed. We cannot tackle the French head on, it would start a diplomatic row." 

 

He stared at Rhodes incredulously. "Pirates taking down pirates, how and why would that start a diplomatic row!!"

 

"My friend, if you want to fight the French pirates, you can definitely do so. I am not going to stop you. But no, what we need is to catch the English mole red-handed." 

 

He leaned forward, now excited. "A mole?! I never thought of that! Of course! There has to be a mole!"

 

"Yes." said Rhodes tiredly, scratching his beard. "There definitely is one, selling the English shipping logs and routes to the French. How else can one explain the immense precision with which the pirates are looting the English merchant ships? They know the exact date, the name of the ship and the route. Ergo, someone must be selling them the shipping information." 

 

Tony rubbed his hands with glee. "Mole hunting! Yes! Now you have my interest! What do we know about this shadowy thief?"

 

Rhodes grimaced. "Well, it has to be someone working within the Jamaican Port Authority, someone in a senior position, because only they have information about the trade shipping routes. Senior positions are reserved for noble English men of a certain rank! Also, in Haiti, I bribed some of the Haitian guards at the warehouse, who told me that these specific sugar shipments are logged and managed only by one member of the French Port office, Marquis Justinus de Hammiere, a French nobleman, who owns the largest sugar plantation in Haiti. He also throws a lavish midnight ball every month, to which interestingly, a number of elite English noblemen and diplomats from Jamaica are invited. And that's where you come in."

 

He narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Rhodes. "How?"

 

Rhodes said slowly. "I need you to attend that ball, Tony and catch the English mole selling information right in the act."

 

Tony squealed with horror and turned his face away. "No, I refuse this mission! Absolutely not! I now know what you want me to do and I refuse!"

 

"Tony..." Rhodes stood up and moved into his line of vision. "Listen to reason, my good man. It is for the greater good."

 

"You would send me into a cesspool of nobility! NO! NO! I do not want to go mole hunting! Take your vile requests elsewhere!" He folded his hands stubbornly and turned his face away again, looking at Pepper who was struggling to control her laughter.

 

"You laugh, madam but noblemen parties are a hellhole of boredom and pointless acts of manners and..." he shuddered, "dancing!"

 

She gasped. "Dancing?"

 

Rhodes nodded. "It is a typical house party. Food, wine, socializing and-"

 

"And endless dancing!" sputtered Tony, "Going round and round in a circle with some simpering powdered miss, who is just out of the schoolroom! No way in hell!"

 

"Tony... my friend, it is just a matter of blending in, don't you love playing detective and finding spies?" murmured Rhodes.

 

"I do! But in seedy taverns and slums! Not in a stuffy nobleman's party! I detest the gentile society and their methods of entertainment! Why can't you go?"

 

Rhodes burst into laughter. "Don't be ridiculous, Stark! People like me, are not welcome around noblemen unless it is to serve them! I thought I could go as a manservant or butler with you masquerading as a lord."

 

Tony shivered at the word 'lord' and pressed on determinedly, "Why can't one of your stalwart captains or lieutenants go! They can easily pass off as noblemen! Why do you need me?!"

 

Rhodes sighed heavily. "Think, man, think! Jamaica is a small place and the English community is tight knit! If one of my fellow captains masquerades as a nobleman, there's a 100 to 1 chance he will definitely be recognized by the mole! And we cannot take that chance! Also, masquerading as a nobleman is a punishable offence under English law-"

 

"So in short, no English soldier is willing to take on such an masquerade for fear of being caught." continued Tony dryly. "Which is why you need someone who does not care for the law, someone who is outside of the law." 

 

"Exactly! And you are not known around Jamaica, you can easily pretend to be an English nobleman passing through! No one would recognize you!"

 

Pepper asked softly, "How will you procure an invitation to this ball, James?"

 

He beamed at her. "We have an expert forger who can make a fake invitation, Pepper. All we need is someone to pretend to be a lord."

 

"And pass off as one successfully!" said Tony hotly, "in the company of multiple noblemen from all over the Caribbean! A very difficult task indeed! The masquerader needs to be trained in the art of dancing, conversation, manners etc. just to get in the front door and blend in. Then there's the matter of identifying the mole in the crowd! And what makes you so sure that the act of selling the English shipment manifestos, is going to take place at this party, Platypus?"

 

"We have been secretly observing the Marquis for the last two weeks. He has not met any strangers. Also, the dates coincide. The attacks on ships start only after the ball has taken place, ergo the transaction of sharing information has to be taking place there! You just need to follow the Marquis around and when he will make a detour and meet someone in private, that's the mole!"

 

Tony snorted derisively. "This is all a bunch of..." he stopped himself in time from swearing, remembering Pepper's presence. 

 

"But it all sounds so exciting and adventurous." Pepper said softly and he looked at her curiously. 

 

She whispered, "Going to a ball, masquerading as a nobleman to catch an English spy! So thrilling and dangerous and, and! You would get to dance! In an actual dancing hall, with other noble people!"

 

He asked gently, "Do you like attending balls and parties, Potts?"

 

A sad smile formed on her face and she said equally gently, "Tony, I have never attended a ball... how could I... I am not a lady or a debutante... I am just the hired help. And because I work with the children, I never even got a chance to witness one as a bystander. Every time the Viceroy would throw a party, he wanted his children out of the way, so he would pack them off to his country estate and I would accompany them, to see to their needs. But oh! I would hear the servants talk about it later and even her Ladyship's maid, she would tell us stories about the grandness, the beautiful dresses the ladies wore, the fine food, the fascinating company and the dancing! Dancing under a chandelier with the handsomest lords of the county, dancing cotillions and quadrilles in tandem and the latest craze, the Viennese waltz!" 

 

The look of wistfulness and awe on her face made his heart clench, so he asked, "What is a waltz?"

 

"A waltz is an intimate dance introduced by the Viennese nobility, where a man and a women dance as a pair, the man holding the woman, leading her around the room in a masterful act of synchronization to the gentlest of music, violins and flutes! So romantic and poetic!"

 

Tony was fascinated, not only by the bold dance itself but also by the passion in her eyes and voice. Rhodes asked curiously, "Pepper! How do you know so much about dancing, when you have never been to a ball?!"

 

She smiled shyly. 

 

"Last year, the Viceroy's twin sons turned 15. He felt it was time for them to learn social niceties. So a dance teacher, a young Italian named Master Greco was employed to teach them how to dance. He had studied in Vienna, in London and in Paris and was so well-versed with dancing! I told him I wanted to know more, so in order to teach the boys, we would dance together, to demonstrate the steps and movements. And he let me read his multiple books on the subject. He even instructed me on my own movements."

 

For some reason, the thought of Pepper in the arms of a handsome young man, twirling her about a classroom, made Tony mad. Mad as hell. He furrowed his brow and scowled darkly, especially because he could hear Jarvis chuckling loudly in his head.

 

Then she looked at him and he froze in place, trying to make his face go blank.

 

"Captain Stark! Whatever is the matter? Do you truly hate dancing so much?" She asked incredulously. 

 

Before he could answer, Rhodes exclaimed, "But this is excellent, old man! You have a dance teacher on board!"

 

He stared at Rhodes while Pepper sputtered, "Oh surely you do not expect me to teach the Captain to dance!" 

 

"Well why ever not, Miss Potts? Tony does need some instruction on the basic steps and the dances to expect. You are good at the subject. And this Waltz you talk about, will definitely be a dance at the party... the Marquis is from France and they exercise more..." 

 

He sniffed, "Liberty with their entertainment. I am sure this intimate dance is merely the tip of the iceberg. So Tony needs to be taught, there is no way out of it."

 

"No way in Hell!" Tony objected loudly. "I do not want to learn a lot of stuffy dances!"

 

"But Captain Stark," said Pepper softly and he looked at her. Her eyes were shimmering with excitement and pleading, a combination that made his insides churn with a strange emotion. 

 

"It wouldn't be difficult for you to learn." She said with a small smile. "You already move with a natural grace and style. You just need a little bit of instruction and some practice. It would be fun, Captain Stark, I would see that you aren't bored... please, Sir."

 

Tony felt childishly pleased by her praise. "A natural grace, you say?" He said proudly, straightening himself. Then he heard Rhodes snorting with laughter and shoved his elbow into his side. 

 

"Shut up, you neanderthal." 

 

"It would be an honor to teach you." she said softly and he just nodded dumbly, captivated by her excitement.

 

"This is good..." said Rhodes from somewhere in the background. "This is very good. I must tell my superior in command immediately and start making arrangements." 

 

His words penetrated the fog of bewilderment surrounding Tony and he tore his gaze away from Pepper's beautiful oceanic eyes.

 

"Now hold on, just a minute here! Let me think about this." He stood up, moved away from their circle of chairs and began to pace by the window. 

 

"Tony..."

 

"Don't 'Tony' me, you, you sneaky Lieutenant... I need to think."

 

"Tony, there's nothing to fear..."

 

"Really! I am a brave man, I know it to be true!" he exclaimed passionately, "I've fought pirates and mercenaries and soldiers and nearly everything that's dared to cross my path! I've run across a volcano, dived to the deepest shelf of the ocean, wrestled with a giant octopus and punched a great shark!"

 

"That's never been proven." interrupted Rhodes tiredly. 

 

"I did it and I say it, so there! But today! Today you ask me to go willingly into a Froggie's den, to catch an English spy! To do so, I,  must masquerade as the vilest of God's creatures, a nobleman! And be polite and talk and perform all sorts of horrible acts like dancing! Just to catch your prey! That's asking a lot, Rhodes. And what is my reward to be?"

 

Rhodes muttered something under his breath and Tony moved closer to him. "I didn't quite catch you, how much did you say?"

 

"60 pounds and not a penny more." 

 

He swore loudly, forgetting that Pepper was there. "60! You ask me to risk my life for a mere 60 pounds! My good sir, you clearly cannot afford my services. I am a pirate lord, I deal only with doubloons! And for undertaking such a dangerous mission, I want a 100 doubloons! And not a coin less!"

 

Rhodes sighed and scratched his chin. "Tony, that's asking a lot!"

 

"Then find some other pirate to play your damn masquerade spy games! You ask a lot of a man, to go into a hellhole alone and pull off such an impossible-"

 

"You ninny, you do not need to do this alone!" yelled Rhodes.

 

Tony kept up his pacing. "Oh, you would be coming with me then? That does sound better..."

 

"No... I was hoping Miss Potts would... as your escort."

 

He halted in his tracks as Pepper gasped loudly and stood up herself.

 

"Me!" "Pepper!" They both exclaimed.

 

Rhodes chuckled and said softly, "I was coming to that part. To alleviate suspicion, it would be better for Tony, to have a companion. After all, as a couple, you attract less attention. And the lady in question, would help keep your mannerisms in check. That is why I was so relieved to find you had someone like Miss Potts on board. Nobody in Haiti, would know either of you."

 

He opened and shut his mouth, goggling like a goldfish. Pepper murmured softly, "A ball, a real nobleman's ball..." 

 

"Hang on." said Tony finally finding his voice. "Aren't you scared someone would recognize Pepper?" 

 

Pepper shook her head in the negative. "Impossible, Captain. I was a governess, I never ventured into noble society. Nobody knows me, aside from the Viceroy's wife. I doubt even the Viceroy would recognize me."

 

"This truly is perfect!" said Rhodes happily. 

 

He ignored Rhodes and looked at Pepper. "Miss Potts, do you really want to go on such a dangerous mission?"

 

She seemed fearful but then her eyes filled with excitement and glee. 

 

"It is scary and I know it is dangerous but... oh Captain, the chance to attend a ball with the nobility! And dance amongst them and see how they truly live and entertain! I..." she looked away, murmuring, "I know, I'd never get a chance to experience anything like that, so this is truly a magical opportunity..."  

 

"But also think of the adventure." Rhodes said softly and Pepper broke into a wide smile.

 

"Yes! We'd get to track down a spy! Blend in and look for suspicious characters and then follow them and finally catch them in the act! Terribly adventurous! I've never been on an adventure before! It is all so!"

 

Then she looked back at Tony and stammered, "But... but Captain Stark, it is all your decision... I mean, I can understand if you hate polite society and dancing... well, I would be delighted to accompany you on this mission but if you don't want to, then of course, I would... well, it is your decision. I shall not try to impress my need for adventure on your own."

 

"You have a need for adventure?" He asked dumbly. 

 

"I have always longed for adventure... and I am thankful that at least coming aboard your ship, has given me a taste of it... not just thankful, really grateful..." 

 

Tony suddenly had an epiphany. 

 

_Of course! This is the perfect way to change Pepper's mind about leaving! A wild adventure, an adventure that she wants to undertake! What better way to show her how exciting and thrilling a pirate' life is, how different it would be from her life in stupid boring England, taking care of brats and what not! It is so simple! We go on this mole hunt, Potts enjoys herself, she will want to stay for more adventure!_

 

"But Sire, dancing? And attending a ball?" Jarvis whispered. "You will need a lot of instruction, dancing classes, manner classes, dining lessons and so on. C _an you truly bare all of that?"_

 

He looked at Pepper, at the wistfully sad expression on her face.

 

_Just look at her, Jarvis, she_ _obviously wants this so badly... I have been blessed with an adventurous wild life, I have tasted the heady rush of daring escapades and exploits many a time... how can I deny someone else the chance? I cannot... and especially, not Pepper... surely she deserves this after all she puts up with!_

 

Tony caught her hand lightly and nodded.

 

"Miss Potts, your passionate argument has made me rethink my stance. Perhaps I have become too comfortable with my standard exploits and need something new to shake me out of my inertia. This... this dress-up masquerade is something else. Something new. Plus, I get a partner and someone infinitely better than old Platypus here." 

 

He winked at her and she nibbled on her bottom lip but her eyes were sparkling with happiness. 

 

"Stark, does this mean you are saying yes to catching the English spy, to going to the Marquis' Ball?" asked Rhodes hopefully and he nodded.

 

"I can't believe it!" squealed Pepper excitedly. "We are going to catch a spy at a ball! And we are doing all this for England!"

 

"Yes." said Rhodes with a smile. "You would be doing the Queen a great service." 

 

Tony said lazily, "That does not concern me in the least, the Queen can..."

 

Pepper cleared her throat gently. 

 

"Celebrate that she is going to get her sugar back?" He finished lamely and Pepper burst into giggles. Rhodes grinned broadly at him. "Then it is settled. We have two weeks until the party."

 

"Two weeks!" Pepper and him said in unison.

 

"Yes. I realize I might be asking too much of you but I have faith in your abilities." said Rhodes solemnly. 

 

"Thank you, James." said Tony with a grin.

 

"I am not talking to you, Stark, I am talking to Miss Potts. She has the nearly impossible task of teaching you some manners and how to dance and how not to swear in polite conversation." said Rhodes with a snort. "In short, she has to perform an absolute miracle in 2 weeks." 

 

Tony scowled and Pepper patted his arm comfortingly. 

 

"Oh come now, James, Captain Stark isn't that bad and I am not ladylike myself, I need to refresh my manners as well. I would request you to get us a copy of Cassell’s 'The Hand-Book of Etiquette: Being a Complete Guide to the Usages of Polite Society', so that I am providing the right guidance."

 

Both he and Rhodes burst into laughter at her solemn statement. 

 

"Why, what's so funny?" 

 

"My dear Pepper," he drawled. "You are the very epitome of ladylike behavior. We would look to no other source for our manners. Rhodes, please buy the book anyways, I would like to add it to my library."

 

"Will do, Tony. So this is good! I will inform my superior officer and will arrange for a dressmaker from Port Royal as soon as possible." 

 

"Hold on!" He said indignantly. "Why cant Dum-E make Pepper's dress? Why do we need some stuffy dressmaker?"

 

Rhodes pinched the bridge of his forehead. "Stark. Pepper has to make the best impression possible at the party. Nothing about her, should be doubtful or shabby."

 

He raised an eyebrow. "Are you calling Dum-E's work shabby? He is an excellent tailor ever! He has made a number of feminine attire items on request!"

 

"And what sort of items were those and who requested them?" Asked Rhodes sweetly.

 

Tony realized the truth in his words and decided to shut up.

 

_Consarn it! Dum-E's tailoring talent has been honed on making intricate sensuous lingerie for the whores I have visited, during our travels! I see what Rhodes is getting at. We cannot take any chances with Pepper's attire._

 

"Alright... you may have a point that his dress-making experience is limited to... a certain type of clothing. So it is settled. Pepper gets a dressmaker."

 

"And as for you, Stark, you are going to wear one of my teammates' formal suit! You cannot wear anything of your own design."

 

"Why the damn hell not!" He roared back. "Why are there so many rules and conditions and-"

 

He felt a soft touch on his hand and looked at Pepper.

 

She murmured, "Tony, unfortunately, men have a very strict dress code for formal social events. I think dark muted colors with a cravat and coat, are the only allowed items."

 

Rhodes nodded and she said soothingly, "But never fear. You would look very dashing in an all-black ensemble and a Ballroom knot. Your natural leanness would be complimented by the slim tailored fitting of such clothing." 

 

He mulled it over and then muttered, "So the idea is to look like a penguin, a slim penguin amongst penguins. Gotcha. The nobility so boring..."

 

"And Tony, my friend, you may want to get... a little trim?" Said Rhodes with a grin. 

 

"Cut me hair! Never!"

 

"Just a little trim." Rhodes raised his hands in pacification. "Just a little to control those wavy wind-swept tresses of yours. Noblemen do not have very long hair."

 

"You could tie it up in a queue." Said Pepper and he beamed. "That's a good idea! A queue! Trim my hair!"

 

He snorted at Rhodes. "The audacity of you blooming English!"

 

"I shall take my leave now. I have to make a lot of arrangements. But I will return soon. Perhaps on the morrow, we can have lunch? Then we can go over the plan as well." 

 

"Definitely. Come, let us escort you to the main deck."

 

They left the room and walked onto the main deck, towards the starboard docking hub where a small boat was waiting in the water below. Rhodes shook Tony's hand, bowed over Pepper's and left.

 

Together, they watched his boat row away into the distance. 

 

Then Pepper turned to Tony. "Captain, I take your leave. I must return to my accounting books. I was at a particularly interesting transaction that took place last year."

 

"My books..." he murmured teasingly. "Really, Potts. Pray tell, what is so interesting about a financial transaction?"

 

She bit her lip hard, her eyes twinkling.

 

"It appears someone paid 100 doubloons to a Madagascar witch-doctor for ... 10 ivory-studded sex protection devices."

 

Tony gasped with horror at being caught. But he quickly feigned innocence.

 

"My, my, an interesting transaction indeed! Whoever could have done it and then had the gall to bill me for it!"

 

"Yes..." she murmured softly. "Who would do such a thing? I wanted to... I wanted to apologize for today morning." 

 

He stared at her with confusion.

 

"What.. what about today morning?"

 

"I just barged into your private chambers without asking for permission! I was in your great cabin, then I heard a loud commotion, so I quickly came in, thinking that someone was attacking you..."

 

"Yes... well..." he waved dismissively. "Nothing to apologize about, Potts. I sleep like a bear, I need to be shaken awake! Really, no harm, no foul, think nothing of it..."

 

She smiled and turned to leave. Then he couldn't resist teasing her. 

 

"But you are fortunate that I decided to sleep with my pants on last night... else you would have got a real eyeful..." he waggled his eyebrows at her mischievously, waiting for her to blush.

 

To his delight, she did turn a delightful shade of pink, right up to her ears. 

 

He grinned broadly at her and then she gestured at him to come closer.

 

Intrigued, Tony leaned towards her and she whispered, "Captain Stark, while I know you delight in teasing me for my innocence, I would like to let you know that I am a well-read woman. So I have read a number of medical encyclopedias and I do know what to expect when a man has no pants on..." 

 

Tony gasped in outrage and Pepper laughed musically.

 

"Until next time, Captain". She said with a cheeky wink and moved away. 

 

He stared at her retreating back with shocked appreciation for her wit.

 

"By jove, Miss Potts is a force to be reckoned with!" exclaimed Jarvis and all he could do, was nod dumbly in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladies and Gentlemen, I hope you are excited, there is going to be a BALL 🤩🤩🤩


	19. Chapter 19

 

 

* * *

 

Through his telescope, Tony studied the small boat steadily approaching his ship.

 

"Is that them, Tony? Pepper said eagerly beside him, her fingers gently touching his shoulder. "Is that the seamstress and her companions?"

 

He couldn't help but smile at the excitement in her voice.

 

Rhodey insisted that Pepper have a formal ballgown in order to look the part of a noblewoman at the ball. Given the short notice and the fine tailoring needed for such a dress, he had recommended a particular tailoring outfit from the mainland, who he knew, would be discreet.

 

To avoid being seen by the local populace, Tony had arranged for the seamstress and her companions to come to the Iron Mark XIV for the preliminary measuring and outfitting session.

 

"It must be them." He replied. "I can see another young woman... here, take a look for yourself."

 

He handed her the telescope and she looked through it. Then she squealed with happiness, making him laugh.

 

Pepper clasped her hand over her mouth. "I am so sorry! I should really control myself!"

 

"It is perfectly alright, Potts... is this your first dress fitting?"

 

As soon as he said it, he remembered Pepper's former occupation and her station in life.

 

"Oh, I am sorry, how churlish of me! I did not think!"

 

"I am just excited because this is the first time I will..." she bit her lip and murmured, "I will have something new... and of my own... my clothes have always been hand-me-downs or the clothing of deceased servants or poorer relatives, but... but now I get to have a dress of my very own!

 

He was was filled with pity but then she squeezed his shoulder, her eyes sparkling so brightly with excitement and happiness.

 

"And it is not just a dress! It is an actual ball gown! And I am going to be fitted for the gown! An actual dress fitting, all for me! Once, the boys, they were playing hide and seek and I had to find them and I stumbled upon my lady, the Viceroy's wife, in the middle of a dress fitting, quite by accident! But I just got a glimpse of the table! Laden with materials and designs and lace strewn across the floor! It seemed so wonderful and magical and I!"

 

She clasped her cheeks, looking at him with worry.

 

"Oh but Captain, I must not get carried away!"

 

"Potts..." he said firmly, tugging away her soft warm hands from her face. "Listen to me and listen to me well."

 

Her sapphire eyes, wide as saucers, stared into his.

 

"Young lady, this is your fitting. This is your gown." He enunciated clearly. "All yours. You can get as excited and as carried away as you like." 

 

"But-"

 

"But no buts! When a lady goes to a ball, she must look her best! I read that in one of the stuffy books you gave me to read. So you can design your gown as you please and be excited about it, no judgement whatsoever. Is that clear?"

 

She nodded silently, her blue eyes soft and luminous as they looked into his.

 

"Good.... besides, Platypus recommended this seamstress. She is a good friend of his. So if you refuse to see them now... he'll be hurt."

 

Tony was lying through his teeth but Pepper fell for it, as expected.

 

She immediately gasped with horror. "Oh, no, no, no! I want them to come and I would never wish to let Lieutenant Rhodes down! Not at all, Captain! It is so unfair and rude! To call them all this way out and then turn them away! Oh no!"

 

He controlled his smirk of glee and just nodded solemnly. 

 

Jarvis whispered, " _I saw what you did back there, Sir. Good tactic._ "

 

"All hands hoay! Lower Jacob's Ladder!" One of his sailors shouted.

 

"Oh, they are here!" Pepper said happily.

 

He leaned sideways and whispered close to her ear, "Now remember Potts... you cannot argue with me in front of our guests."

 

She narrowed her eyes but he could see the mischievous twinkle in them.

 

"Why ever not, Captain?" 

 

"Because I said so." He said, waggling his eyebrows.

 

Pepper huffed and folded her arms, murmuring, "I shall try to do. Unless..." she smiled smugly. "Unless it is absolutely necessary that I do. Which most of the time, it is."

 

He gasped in mock horror but inside, he was pleased.

 

_Look at her teasing me! Why, this is good!_

 

" _Why does it give you so much pleasure, Sire?_ " Jarvis asked lazily.

 

_Because it means she has grown more comfortable around me, she has grown... closer to me and that she thinks of me as her friend... not her employer..._

 

" _Ah yes... you do not want to be just Pepper's employer, do you?_ "

 

He could not retort to Jarvis's sardonic amused reply, for the boat had reached the ship and someone was climbing up the ladder.

 

"They are here! Come, Captain!" Pepper exclaimed happily, taking his hand and rushing forward. He let her lead him to the edge of the deck.

 

A tall, slender bright-eyed young girl, with riotous chocolate-brown hair tied up in a messy bun, climbed onto the deck. She looked around herself with awe as she gazed upon his ship.

 

"Rhatid! I cannot believe I am on an actual pirate's ship! Look at the mast, look at the sails, coo yah!! Look at the flag!! Nakia, come up here quick, you got to see the flag!"

 

She squealed, hopping in place with happiness. Then she noticed Tony and gasped.

 

"Jeezam!! Rhodes said you was a genuine pirate captain but I did not take him seriously and now, look at you! Blunderbuss, earring and that beard!" 

 

She cupped her cheeks in awe.

 

"Just like in the penny dreadfuls! A real live Pirate Captain! But you are so handsome as compared to the drawings in the dreadfuls!"

 

Tony was chuffed to bits but he tried to handle her girlish praise in as best a dignified manner as he could. Just then, Pepper burst into giggles, confusing him. 

 

"What is so funny! Do you not... you do not think I am handsome!"

 

"Oh Tony!" She said mirthfully, "Of course you are! I am laughing because I felt the same when I got here!"

 

"And you..." the young girl stepped closer. "You must be the brave lady who was kidnapped! Rhodey was so vague when he narrated your story! Please ma'am, please!"

She caught Pepper's hands in her own. "Please tell me of your adventure!"

 

Pepper blinked, looked at Tony with confusion and then back at the young girl. 

 

"It... it was not as much as an adventure as you think it, miss."

 

"Pish tosh, Potts! You were kidnapped by dastardly pirates!" He said teasingly. "Do regale the young miss with how you vanquished me crew with a single blow!"

 

Pepper gave him a cool look but the young lady squealed with glee.

 

"Shuri! Shuri!" 

 

A young woman, clearly older than Shuri, hauled herself onto the deck. "Remember your manners! Do not bother our employers with your endless questions!"

 

The young girl rolled her eyes and then whispered, "Later, you must tell me all, later!" 

 

The other woman came forward, smiling. 

 

"How do you do? I am Nakia, the head seamstress at the Kingston Royal Dressmaking Company. And this impudent young un, is my sister-in-law-to-be, Shuri."

 

"Captain!" Shuri smartly saluted and then curtsied prettily. "My lady."

 

"Oh, please do not stand on ceremony!" Tony said quickly. "Please call.me Tony. And this is Virginia Potts but she is better known by her pirate name, Rebellious Red." 

 

"Rebellious Red..." Nakia repeated skeptically, eyebrows raised. Shuri gasped in awe. "What a fantastical pirate name!"

 

"The Captain is simply jesting. He does that. A lot." Pepper said firmly, digging her elbow into his side.

"But you can call me Pepper. Thank you for coming out so far and for taking on such a late assignment." 

 

"It was our pleasure, Pepper." Nakia said warmly. "Any friend of James Rhodes, is our friend. And your payment offer was extremely generous! This is a big commission for us!"

 

Tony froze and then quickly looked at Pepper. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. 

 

"A payment offer... really?" She looked at Tony, her eyes narrowed. "From the police?"

 

"The police!" Shuri burst into giggles. "Them miserable skinflints wouldn't pay a horse to shit!"

 

"Shuri!!" Nakia scolded and the young girl shrugged.

 

"But don't I speak the truth, Nakia? We have undertaken official jobs before but the authorities never pay on time or pay the amount promised! But Captain Stark here! Why, he paid in advance! In gold!" She said with a toothy grin.

 

Tony flinched.

 

"Did he now...." Pepper murmured dangerously. He did not dare to look at her but then felt her hand on his shoulder, turning him to face her steely-eyed gaze.

 

"Captain, a word in private, if you please."

 

"But Potts, we have guests!" He tried but gulped at her murderous expression.

 

"Now, Tony. Please excuse us, Mistress Nakia, Mistress Shuri. We will take but a moment." Saying so courteously, she gently but firmly tugged Tony away from the ladies.

 

"Now hear me out, Pepper." He said softly as they briskly walked away.

 

"Stark, I am aware of your tricks! Do not think to cajol me with your wicked tongue!"

 

He was momentarily distracted by the thought of what he could do to Pepper with his tongue but then he shook his head to clear it.

 

"Now Potts, listen to me..." They had reached the staircase leading up to the stern, a safe distance away from their guests.

 

He looked straight at Pepper. "This is a top-secret mission and the utmost discretion is needed. You look like an English lady, you know how to act like a fancy tosh." 

 

She opened her mouth but he quickly continued, "Ah, ah, ah, ah! No arguing! You are perfect for the part, all you need is a dress. The perfect sophisticated tailored gown. To cinch your disguise. Now there are a number of gowns in my hold-"

 

"Left behind by your numerous aunts." She said dryly.

 

Tony stuck his tongue in his cheek. 

 

"Yes. True. But those gowns, they aren't fit for a ball! They are... too fuddy duddy!"

 

Using that term to describe Dum E.'s beautifully seductive creations was outrageous but he had no choice.

 

"The truth is, you need a beautiful gown and these ladies, these ladies are experts! They come highly recommended, their business is booming, they are one of the most sought after tailoring companies in Port Royal! But that's not why we are arguing? Ah yes! Why did I pay them in advance? Well, because young Shuri is right! Government officials very rarely cough up funds for a mission. Oh, they wax eloquent about budget and costing and difficult times and needing to see results, so they do not pay! I have plenty of experience with their miserly irritating behavior. Which is why I always ask for coin, for spending anything on a mission."

 

"Actually, I suspect that you, being a proud self-sustaining man, you consider asking the authorities for money below your standards and so you simply spend from your own pocket during the mission and charge the government later." Pepper said clearly, her eyebrows raised.

 

Tony felt a wave of something warm and tingly rush through him.

 

"You know me so well, Potts..." He couldn't resist tapping her nose with his finger. "If you ever side with the English... I am a dead man, bound for the noose!"

 

Her blue eyes widened. "I would never do that, Captain Stark!"

 

"Never say never... the damn English offer a significant reward for capturing pirates..." he said mirthfully. "Especially esteemed Pirate Captains such as myself... they could make you a very rich lady."

 

"I'd never turn you in, Captain!" She said fiercely, her blue eyes blazing fire. "I do not care for money, I will remain loyal to you, even after I leave your service! Please! Please do not even jest of such a deed!"

 

He stared at her for a moment, realizing her earnestness, her sincerity was so real. The warm feeling grew in his heart and he had to clear his throat, in order not to say something stupid and emotion.

 

"Hmmm... yes, well, coming back to what I was saying... erm... what was I saying, Potts?"

 

"You were explaining why you paid these nice seamstresses in advance." 

 

"Oh yes! I had to pay them, I wanted to pay them because I know that they will do their best and make you a beautiful gown. And after the mission, whether we fail or succeed, the government will not pay them a penny for their labor." 

 

Pepper gasped in outrage.

 

"That is not fair! Why? How do you know this for sure?"

 

"Because, that is usually how most government authorities, operate on such covert missions! Especially Queen Vicky's men! The English here, they are operating outside of the law, spies and shipments and political intrigue, so they will cut corners and skimp on payments, so that they can pocket the little aid that they can get. I am telling you, Pep, they will not pay these nice ladies, especially...."

 

He paused and she whispered tightly, "Especially since they are not white. I see your point, Captain."

 

"I merely do not want these honest businesswomen to be denied what is due to them, for the hard labor they will perform. Hence, I thought, if nothing else... I can spare the money, let me pay them and worry about getting my money back from the Jamaican authorities later."

 

"I agree with you wholeheartedly, if the Jamaican government will not be fair to these women, we certainly shall. They should be paid for their work. Alright. Let us return and carry on. I shall not press the matter of payment further."

 

"Good girl, Potts."

 

They turned and began to walk back towards the deck's railing. Much to Tony's surprise, there was a stranger standing with the seamstresses.

 

"Who is that?" Pepper murmured. 

 

"I know not. Rhodey only told me that Nakia and Shuri would be come. He did not mention a third companion, let alone a man."

 

As they approached the trio, Tony took in the fearsome slender form of the stranger. He was dressed from head to toe in black, boots, trousers and a thick voluminous cloak covering his upper body. The cloak was decorated with gold epaulets and fastenings. Its deep hood kept the stranger's face in shadow. 

 

Then Tony noticed his men were acting edgy. Happy was slowly circling the trio with caution, while two other crew members had taken strategic positions around the trio, their hands on their weapons.

 

"What is going on? Why is Happy tense?" Pepper whispered, coming to same conclusion as he.

 

"Something is definitely afoot...  let us separate, so that I can approach her from another angle. You go from the left and distract them."

 

"Yes Captain."

 

Before she moved away, he caught her hand quickly.

 

"Pepper, be careful. Do not put yourself in danger."

 

She smiled and nodded, so they split up. Tony slowly moved towards the hooded figure.

 

_Jarvis... what do you think?_

 

" _Definitely military. And armed. Approach with caution._ "

 

The stranger seemed to have noticed the attention he had garnered. He looked around casually and then reached inside his cloak.

 

Tony lithely rushed forward on the balls of his feet, trying to be as quiet as possible. 

 

_First, distract._

_Then, disarm._

_Then, if needed, tumble to ground and pin down, so as to neutralize threat._

 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Happy menacingly approach the stranger.

 

_Ah, Happy's a great distraction as always! Perfect time for me to sneak-_

 

His hand was stretched halfway towards the stranger, to catch him by the shoulder when out of nowhere, a gleaming sharp spear was shoved in his face.

As he leaned backwards just in time to dodge the spear, Tony heard his Arc roar loudly in his ears and felt a surge of pure power rushing through his entire body.

 

_Right then! Defensive maneuvers!_

_Channel power to right arm and pull spear by blade. Fingers shielded by Arc power._

_Pull spear sideways, so it doesn't hit me._

_Hooded figure loses balance and lurches towards me. Incapacitate figure by punching ribs with left hand._

 

He closed his fist around the spear's head and pulled it as he had envisioned. The hooded figure yelled with anger and then surprised Tony by letting go of the spear.

 

_Balance, balance! Stabilizers!_

 

The Arc suddenly powered his feet, pushing him forward on the very balls of his feet, so that he could stay upright. The stranger pulled two long gleaming knives out of his cloak.

 

"Oho! So it is a fight you want!"

 

In the back of his mind, he could hear Pepper yelling loudly at the stranger and instinctively grinned.

 

_Sweet, sweet Potts, she worries about me._

 

" _And rightly so, Sir. Focus on your opponent, please!_ "

 

The stranger lunged at him with the knives and Tony quickly darted sideways, managing to avoid the blow just in time. He fell to the ground but quickly rolled to his feet and faced his opponent.

 

"Aha! Too quick for you!"

 

The figure rushed at him again and so he nimbly skidded backwards to narrowly miss the twin blades.

 

"Good stab! Now it is my turn!"

 

He wanted to fight fair, so he avoided the use of his gun and instead, pushed the stranger roughly with his hand. The stranger stumbled sideways but remained on its feet. 

 

The seamstresses were also screaming bloody murder and then Tony saw the stranger lower its hood. He took in close-cropped hair, glowering amber eyes and high cheekbones before realizing something. 

 

"Hell's bells! You are a woman!" 

 

Her white teeth pulled back in a vicious snarl and before he could blink, she threw the knives in quick succession, straight at him.

 

Tony heard Pepper scream his name, even over the roar of the Arc in his head as he instinctively raised his hands and crossed them, palms facing outwards.

As the knives hurtled towards him, he channeled all his power to his hands and fingers. 

 

_Defensive shield enabled!_

 

The knives collided with the Arc's energy shield. He could feel their force ripple through his body but he held himself firm, so the knives fell to the floor.

 

The stranger uttered a loud wail of anguish.

 

By this time, Happy had reached her, gun and sword drawn menacingly. "Ma'am! I would request ye to be still, lest I run you through!"

 

Dum E. and his other crew members had surrounded her as well. But the strange lady paid them no attention. She was busy exclaiming in her native tongue, her eyes lowered to the fallen knives.

 

Tony looked at them and winced. One lay shattered in pieces while the other's blade was bent and scorched black.

 

_Good grief! I forgot about the shield's power!_

 

He heard the sound of footsteps running towards him and raised his head, only to see a whirlwind of reddish-gold hair before he was engulfed by a warm feminine body.

 

"Tony! Tony, are you alright!?" Pepper gasped out.

 

He absently touched the soft tendrils of her hair, feeling oddly touched by the concern in her voice.

 

"Perfectly fine, Potts. No harm done."

 

"What?!" She pulled back from him and slowly, carefully, touched his body, her eyes searching his. "I saw the knives! Where does it hurt? Are you bleeding?" 

 

He knew he should reassure her but he found it difficult to speak because of the way her fingers were moving all over his chest, teasingly soft and warm, making his flesh tingle with sensation.

 

"Erm... eh...  no, no bleeding.... nothing at all, I am quite alright, I blocked the knives with my shield."

 

Her bright blue eyes narrowed questioningly. "With... your shield? What?"

 

Then she noticed the knives on the floor.

 

"Good heavens! Tony! How in God's name, did you do that?"

 

"That is precisely what I would like to ask as well!!" 

 

They both turned towards the strange angry woman. Even though she had been surrounded by his men, she had somehow got her spear back and was holding it in a defensive stance as Happy and the others circled her.

 

"Captain...." Happy muttered tersely. "Begging your pardon sir but this here... guest... is proving to be difficult!"

 

Tony wanted to resolve the tense standoff but he was always very reluctant to let Pepper go. Especially since she was wonderfully nestled right against his body, her left hand resting on his pectoral. Even through his shirt, he could feel the soft warm weight of her hand, her thumb mere centimeters away from his hyper-aware nipple, that had tightened with anticipation of being caressed. 

 

There were other parts of him that felt tense and heavy, especially when she shifted her fingers, absently caressing his flesh and sending waves of delicious arousal coursing through his body.

 

_This... this will be the death of me... this innocent sensual touching! Surely she can hear my heart beating like a drum, stressed because of this tantalizing slow assault?_

 

Through his daze, he noticed Nakia and Shuri had joined the angry stranger, within the circle of his men and all three were now having a heated discussion in their native language.

 

Pepper's face was turned away from him, she was watching the ongoing discussion with rapt attention. The delicate shell of her ear was so close to his mouth, he ached to press his lips against its porcelain-hued fineness, just to see if it tasted as beautiful as it looked.

 

His stomach tightened but he controlled himself admirably and instead, decided to tease her by devilishly blowing a slow stream of air straight in her ear.

 

_Oh! She'll feel it, she'll turn, she'll look straight into my eyes.... good god, with those eyes of hers... then she'll blush... hmmmm, that pink blush... I could watch her cheeks turn that delightful color all day long...._

 

But Pepper was so distracted by what was happening away from them, that she simply shook her head and then absently placed her hand right on his Arc. 

 

A powerful molten surge of energy rushed through his body, catching him off-guard. His Arc roared loudly in his ears as he willed the raw energy to come back under his control.

 

Pepper jumped away from him, with a shocked yelp. "That's hot! Ouch! How? What was that? Wait a minute! You... Tony, you burned me!" 

 

She clutched her fingers, staring at him in wonder. 

 

Tony scrambled for an excuse. 

 

"Static heat! Heat flowing between us, you know! Body heat from our internal systems, coming to the surface and passing between our skin, I was very warm and I touched you, oh you touched me and then you must have felt all the heat... erm... yes, it is just body warmth!"

 

He could tell from her narrowed eyes, that Pepper didn't believe a word he said. "That did not feel like human heat, Tony, it felt like the heat from a furnace!"

 

She looked at her fingers. He quickly caught them in his and turned them over, checking to see if he had burned her. 

 

"There, there, I am alright, it just felt very hot but I pulled my hand off as fast as I could." Pepper gave him a soft smile and he let her go.

 

"But Tony... are you fine?" She murmured, her worried eyes searching his. "Tell me the truth please, did the General hurt you?"

 

"Nothing happened to me, Potts, do not worry." He gently chucked her chin with his knuckle and then asked, "General?"

 

She tilted her head towards the trio of ladies, still engaged in loud discussion. 

 

"I think it is time we interrupt their conversation. Come."

 

Much to his amusement, Pepper authoritatively took his hand and led him towards the ladies.

 

The stranger had finally put down her spear. Her arms were folded across her chest mutinously, her bright amber eyes speaking volumes as they looked away from Nakia, who seemed to be lecturing her.

 

But when she caught sight of Tony, she visibly tensed and locked eyes with him in a very confrontational manner.

 

Pepper tightened her grip on his fingers protectively, which made him smile.

 

"Captain Stark!" Nakia came forward. "I am so sorry for what happened! Okoye, please apologize to the Captain for your vicious unwarranted attack on his person!"

 

The stranger rolled her eyes and snorted rudely. Nakia said dangerously low, "Okoye..."

 

The stranger muttered out of the corner of her mouth, "This is a pirate ship, yes? So I have every right to take precautions and be on guard."

 

"Be on guard!" Tony said jovially. "My lady, you threw knives straight at me! That's a bit much, don't you think?"

 

The stranger smoothly pushed aside her cloak, exposing her cummerbund with yet another sharp golden knife.

 

"Your sly words will not work on me, Pirate!" She snarled menacingly. "Don't you dare try any of your black magic if you want to keep your pretty face!"

 

He instinctively backed away, making his men close in.

 

"Captain, this one's a real pain!" Happy growled and a few of his men began to mutter angrily in agreement. "I say we toss 'em aboard and let the sharks break their teeth on her!"

 

"Aye! Aye! Let the sharks have her!" His crew began to chant.

 

"I'm not afraid of you scurvy pirates!" The General yelled, pulling the knife out with a flourish. "Come at me if you dare!"

 

"Okoye!!" Yelled Shuri equally loudly, "I thought we settled this!"

 

Tony held up his hand to try and calm his men but Pepper was quicker. As slick as an eel, she coolly stepped between him and the glowering knife-wielding General.

 

"Ma'am, I can understand your concern and wariness. Yes, this is a pirate ship but please believe me, no harm will befall you or your companions. Captain Stark is an honorable good man and Lieutenant Rhodes trusts him impeccably."

 

Tony was filled with pride at her words of praise and also, rather turned on by the quiet masterful way she had commandeered the situation. 

Indeed, even the angry General seemingly relaxed, slowly lowering her weapon.

 

"Your words and your presence, offer some reassurance, Miss Potts!" She replied softly, never taking her amber eyes off Tony. "I have faith in Lieutenant Rhodes' judgement but I am very miffed by his omission to mention that his best friend is a pirate captain!"

 

"Not just a pirate, Okoye!" Shuri exclaimed jubilantly. "A pirate Lord! The infamous and deadly swashbuckler, Captain Anthony Stark!"

 

The General raised her eyebrows so high, they disappeared into her forehead.

 

"And yet you two decided to omit this very important piece of information when you wrote your note! How could you?!"

 

"Okoye!" Shuri continued talking in her native tongue, making the General sniff with indignation.

 

"You can make all the excuses you like but it does not excuse the facts that, A. you came to this ship without me! And B, you deliberately kept things from me! When I found out about Captain Stark, I was so horrified! I knew I had to come here and save you!"

 

Tony jokingly interrupted, "So that explains why you came here, armed to the teeth, with half a dozen gold swords!"

 

Even though he was taller than her, the General looked down her nose at him. "I take my duties as head bodyguard very seriously, Captain. You would do good to remember that and not try and sneak up on me again!"

 

"Bodyguard? But..." he looked at Nakia and Shuri and then looked at Pepper, who seemed deep in thought. "I thought you were seamstresses. Why do you need a bodyguard?"

 

Shuri and Nakia groaned in chorus.

 

"Okoye!! Shrui whined. "You should not have said that! We are supposed to be incognito, remember!?

 

"Shuri..." Nakia caught her arm and said something firm in their native tongue.

 

Pepper murmured sotto voice, "Tony, this seems like a sensitive matter and we have a very interested audience, is there somewhere private..."

 

He took one look at the curious pirates all around them and realized what she was trying to say. So he clapped his hands together, saying, "Ladies!"

When they looked at him. "Perhaps we should continue this discussion in my war room."

 

The General regarded him suspiciously and he quickly added, "It is the largest room on the ship and we can talk at ease."

 

"That is an excellent idea, Captain!" Nakia said warmly. "We would be delighted to accompany you, wouldn't we, Okoye?" She said firmly, making meaningful eyes at the General.

 

The General pursed her lips but remained quiet. Tony looked at Happy. His First Mate yelled, "Alright, ruckus is over, back to work, you lot!"

 

The crowd of seamen dispersed and Tony gestured at the stairs in the distance. "If you would follow me, ladies."

 

"But what about our bags?" Shuri asked as they walked towards the stairs.

 

Tony whistled at Dum E., who chirruped in response. "One of my crew members will bring them downstairs. Never fear."

 

As they climbed down the stairs, Pepper and he leading them, he heard Okoye whisper harshly, "So I take it we are still accepting this dress-making assignment?"

 

"Of course we are!" Shuri hissed loudly. "Lady Potts would be our most beautiful client ever! Her figure, her face, her bearing, simply exquisite and that hair! A dress made for such a woman, just think of the publicity!"

 

"My dear Shuri, unfortunately, we shall not get any publicity because Lady Potts is going to wear our gown during a covert government operation." Nakia murmured dryly.

 

"Well whatever, she is a diamond of the first water and would be such a change from our usual clientele: frumpy stuffy English ladies with either no backside or too much backside!"

 

"Shuri!!" Nakia admonished. But Tony silently agreed with the young girl's assessment of typical English ladies.

 

The General muttered, "I agree with Shuri on the point of clientele but my hesitancy stems from the fact, that we are associating with a known infamous pirate!"

 

"Exactly! Imagine the look of awe on T'Challa's face when I tell him we met the Pirate Lord Stark!"

 

The General sighed heavily. "That is preciously what I am afraid of, your brother's reaction."

 

Tony could not keep quiet any longer. "Ladies, please do tell: who is your brother? And just how would he react?"

 

They had reached the War Room, so he was in the process of unlocking the door and had turned slightly to look at them.

 

The trio looked at each other evasively.

 

"I... I..." Nakia began hesitantly. "It is a closely guarded secret, has been for quite some time now."

 

"She means our presence here in Jamaica!" Shuri added.

 

He placed his hand on his heart. "I assure you, ladies, your secret is safe with me and Pepper."

 

"Yes, your Highness." Pepper said earnestly. "We will not betray your trust."

 

They all stared incredulously at her.

 

"How... how did you guess that?" Shuri asked in wonder.

 

"Well, the General said she was your head bodyguard, that was an big hint that you were not ordinary seamstresses. Then I noticed how she kept deferring to you both, she was so fierce but she stopped fighting Tony's crew at your command, she said she takes her duties very seriously... so I took an educated guess." 

 

Shuri squealed with happiness. "Finally! At long last, someone guessed our secret after 6 months of living incognito! I am so tired of hiding and being careful and talking in riddles!"

 

Then she rounded on Okoye with glee. "And you, you are the one who gave us away! Ah ha ha ha! The delicious irony, Okoye!"

 

The General simply tossed her head with a snort. "Miss Potts is clearly too smart to be fooled."

 

The appreciation had made Pepper blush prettily and Tony wanted to tease her some more. But in the end, his curiosity about their guests, won.

 

"So... so you are a Princess? You both are Princesses? Princesses of Jamaica?!"

 

"Yes and no. We are not Jamaican... and I am not a Princess." Nakia said gently.

 

"Not yet anyways." Shuri said with a twinkle in her eye, nudging Nakia in the ribs.

 

"Yes but that is neither here nor there. Let us enter the room and I shall explain." 

 

"Oh yes!" He flushed, realizing he had opened the door but had been standing before it. 

 

Tony held the door open, so the women could enter the room first. "Please take a seat! I shall send for some refreshments."

 

As they settled down, he used his reflex hammer to strike the steel pipe and message Dum E to send some food and tea downstairs.

 

Shuri, Nakia and Pepper had taken seats at the table. In typical military behavior, Okoye stood by the square window that overlooking the ocean, scanning her surroundings.

She locked eyes with Tony, caught sight of his little hammer and narrowed her eyes suspiciously, so he quickly put it down.

 

"Let me explain our situation." Nakia began. "We are from Wakanda, a small developed nation deep in the heartland of Africa. Surrounded by high mountains, our land is nestled in a lush valley and its secluded geographical location, left it undiscovered by European colonists. So our people lived for years in peace and prosperity. But all that changed last year."

 

Her expressive brown eyes filled with sadness.

 

"Last year our good king, T'Chaka was assassinated, while on a diplomatic visit to London. It was a horrible time for us all. His eldest son, my fiance and Shuri's brother, T'Challa, ascended the throne. He performs his kingly duties but he also urgently seeks to find the assassin and bring him to justice." 

 

"We all do!" Shuri interjected passionately. "We cannot let the death of my father go unavenged!"

 

"To that end, T'Challa secretly travels the globe, seeking information and tracking down any leads. He learned that the King's assassination was carried out by a shadowy group of weapons dealers, led by a mysterious American called Killmonger. Little is known of this Killmonger, where he came from, who he is truly but we received a tip-off that he is a frequent visitor to the Caribbean. So six or so months ago, we journeyed to Jamaica and took up residence here, in order to find Killmonger. In order to blend in with the local populace and keep our identities hidden, we set up a tailoring business, since Shuri and I are good at sewing and designing dresses. We are also fortunate to have a number of skilled Jamaican women as our employees, who help keep our business thriving."

 

"This all sounds so fascinating! Royalty in secret!" Pepper exclaimed with awe. "How adventurous!"

 

"You'd think it would be, Pepper, but it isn't really all that exciting!" Shuri said mournfully. "T'Challa is out there, having all the fun, while we make dresses! It isn't fair!"

 

"It is perfectly fair, since the King knows how to take care of himself and you are still a young warrior in training!" Okoye retorted sharply. Shuri rolled her eyes at her.

 

"Just... where is your King now?" Tony asked hesitantly, wary of Okoye's reaction.

 

Predictably, she gave him a most murderous glare but Nakia answered easily, "He is in Montego Bay, hot on the trail of one of Killmonger's known associates, a warlord called Ulysses Kane. He is not alone, a few of our stalwart warriors are with him but... we haven't heard from him in a few days and I am a little worried, I will admit..."

 

Nakia fell into silence, lowering her head. Shuri comfortingly patted her shoulder.

 

"Cheer up, sista! T'Challa will soon be back, no doubt with some useful information and then we can tell him what we have been up to!"

 

"Yes, our King will return and then we will have some action!" Okoye said fiercely, her amber eyes glittering with purpose. "I look forward to slitting Killmonger's throat myself!"

 

"Okoye..." Nakia said gently. "There's no need to be so colorful." 

 

Tony asked what he had been dying to ask for a long time. "Does Platypus know you are royalty?"

 

The women looked at him with confusion and he explained, "Lieutenant Rhodes, my old friend, I call him Platypus."

 

"Oh yes, the Lieutenant knows our true identities!" Okoye said brightly, smiling for the first time since he had met her. "He has been a good ally to us and a valuable confidant. In fact, out of his entire police force, I think he is smartest and the bravest officer."

 

Tony narrowed his eyes, thinking hard. "So why didn't Platypus tell me? I shall harangue him about it, when we see him next."

 

"Captain Stark, there is something that has aroused my curiosity greatly and I must know the answer! Shuri said excitedly.

 

"Oh yes, Princess? Please go ahead."

 

"I saw it with my own eyes but I still cannot believe it! How in God’s name did you break Okoye’s _Kpinga_  knives with your bare hands!"

 

"I have the same question!" Okoye barked, standing up straight from the wall she had been leaning against. "Those knives were made of gold-infused iron! And all you did was cross your hands, I saw you, you simply crossed your hands and my knives! My precious knives! They were destroyed!"

 

Tony was caught completely off-guard. He looked from one woman to the other, his brain scrambling.

 

"I did not destroy them! I merely deflected them from their path!"

 

"Oh no you did not!" Okoye retorted. She shoved her hand into her coat and pulled out the scorched knife.

 

"Look at this!! Look at the blackness and soot covering the metal! Oh, it has been bent by the force of the fire! Oh no no no!" She began to mutter sadly to the weapon, stroking its many blades with her fingers. 

 

"I am sorry....I did not mean to damage your knives." 

 

"But you completely shattered the other knife, Captain!" Shuri exclaimed with awe, her brown eyes as big as saucers. "It broke like glass, into actual pieces! It was so amazing to witness! Is it a closely-guarded ancient pirate trick? Passed down from Captain to Captain!?"

 

He couldn't help but smile in the face of her enthusiasm. _Try an ancient runic energy stone, embedded in my chest, whose power flows through my entire body._

 

"Shuri..." Nakia muttered in warning. Indeed, the General seemed as if she was about to burst with anger, her eyes shooting imaginary daggers at Tony.

 

He cringed and subtly shifted closer to Pepper and the other women, putting some distance between him and Okoye. But the tenacious Okoye was unwilling to let it go. 

 

"I have never seen anyone break a blade like that! Reveal your secret!" 

 

Tony shrugged, trying to seem as casual as possible. "I am afraid not, Princess. I simply adopted a warrior stance, I learnt from a Chinese sha-man, to be used for blocking projectiles by using my body energy or 'chi'".

 

He was lying through his teeth but he had to say something.

 

"You must show me this stance, Captain! It sounds fascinating! I could show my brother!" The Princess said eagerly.

 

Okoye sniffed, folding her arms across her chest. "I too, am eager to see this stance and try it out for myself."

 

Tony froze but he was saved from replying by a loud knock on the door.

 

"That must be our refreshments!" He said quickly and rushed to the door, to open it. In walked Scabbers with the food tray and Dum E. carrying the bags.

 

The arrival of the food, dumplings, coconut bread and tea, brought a welcome distraction. It was served and as the woman began to tuck in, Tony glanced at the door.

 

"Well ladies, I think it is time I take my leave. Pepper, remember what we discussed." He looked at her meaningfully. "This is your gown, all yours. You can do with it as you please."

 

"Captain, you are leaving?" She said softly.

 

"Why, yes." He was taken aback by her visible dismay. "Well... erm... well, I think you have everything you need and... wait, what do you need me for?" he trailed off in confusion.

 

Pepper stood up abruptly and walked towards him. Just when she reached him, she tensed, her big blue eyes searching his as she worried her bottom lip feverishly. 

 

"I.... I thought perhaps... you could stay a while... just a little while... a man of the world such as yourself, surely you have a better idea of what a ladies gown should be than I do. I... I would appreciate your thoughts, your... your opinion."

 

She fell silent, absently tucking her hair behind her ear.

 

Tony was deep in thought. _Jarvis. Help. What exactly is Miss Potts is asking me to do?_

 

_Sire..._ Jarvis sighed loudly. _She clearly wants you to stay. Because she wants your opinion. On what she is wearing._

 

_But how, what, why?! I cannot contribute anything to the conversation! I do not wear dresses, I am not a woman and I am certainly not acquainted with feminine fashion!_

 

Jarvis sighed tiredly again. _Think, Captain Stark. Think hard._

 

He looked down into her soft blue eyes and his knees buckled at the emotion in their shy depths. 

 

_She is not asking for my opinion on fashion. She wants me to stay because she wants my opinion and she is asking for my opinion because she values it... she values my opinion...on what is clearly a personal choice..._

 

A strange jumble of feelings roiled through him: affection, happiness, pride and also disbelief.

 

_Finally! The man sees the light!_

 

"Captain Stark!" Young Shuri's voice jostled him out of his thoughts. 

 

"Pepper is right. A gentleman's opinion would help us greatly." She looked at her companions. "I mean, we can design and stitch a well-fitting beautiful dress but only a man's view can tell us how good, how attractive, the dress is on a woman."

 

"Yes! Yes, that is what I meant to  say!" Pepper said quickly, her cheeks turning pink. She looked at Tony shyly through her lashes, a look that made his heart flutter most oddly. "Please Captain, I know you have a lot of work but-"

 

He took her hand in his.

 

"Whatever work there is, can wait. Everything can wait for you, Potts. After all, it is not everyday that a beautiful intelligent woman such as yourself, asks for my opinion."

 

Her fingers quivered against his own, her sapphire eyes flickered and then softened as her lips curved slowly into a sweet smile.

 

"I find that very hard to believe, Captain..." she said teasingly. "I am sure a lot of women have sought your opinion."

 

"A lot of women have sought my coin, alas, none wanted my opinion... ah, the perils of being a wealthy pirate..." he said mournfully, making her laugh joyfully.

 

"Come then, Captain. Please help me design my outfit for the ball."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, some action thanks to Okoye! I was getting tired of the fluff...
> 
> Now you may be thinking: topdawg you pervert,  there sure is a lot of accidental touching and caressing and holding but hey that's because this is a slow burn! That's what makes it delicious all the accidental absent ways in which the hero and heroine touch each other and then get embarassed because they are secretly aroused but they do not want to accept that they are!
> 
> Also... Tony has an Arc. It's right between his pectoral muscles low on his chest. That's Pepper can't always see it when's hes exposing his chest cleavage. But she has seen glimpses of its glowing blueness and then thought she was imagining things.
> 
> PSA: Someone has exams (You know who you are). So until Someone's exams are over, the next chapter shall NOT be uploaded :)


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, I am two weeks late with my chapter upload. Sorry! So here's a loooong chapter of gowns to make up for it. Every gown has an image, click on the link to view it.

 

* * *

 

Tony followed Pepper back to her seat and sat down beside her.

 

"Right then!" Shuri finished her chocolate with a loud 'sluurrp' and pushed her chair back. "Let us get to work!"

 

Nakia sipped at her tea, tiredly shaking her head as the young girl began to rummage through their bags.

 

Okoye sniffed. "The design book is in the other bag, Princess."

 

"But I am not looking for the design book! I am looking for… Aha! I found it!" She pulled out something lumpy and colorful from the bag.

 

Shuri came rushing back to the table, holding what seemed to be a huge cloth ball of assorted strips, scraps and bands of brightly colored fabrics, all tightly tied together in a knot.

 

"This!" Okoye said with a snort. "But we do not start with materials!" She stood up and walked over to the bag and then pulled out a long measuring tape. "We start by taking measurements!"

 

Confused, Tony cast a sideways glance at Pepper. She caught his gaze and shrugged but there was a broad smile on her face and her eyes gleamed with excitement. 

 

"Respectfully disagree!" Shuri retorted. "First, we ask the customer for the specifics of the material they have in mind. Gingham? Linen? Cotton? Wool? Colors, bright, dark, pastel, exotic!"

 

With a flourish, she pulled out a long strip of silk from the lump of the materials and tossed it at Pepper who caught it. 

 

She stared at the bright orange and black patterned fabric with wide eyes. "Princess, this is beautiful but a bit too bold, don’t you think?"

 

Shuri made a face. "You are right, Pepper! That is a bit too bright… hmmm, we need a color that will not make you seem pale and lifeless!"

 

"Shuri…" Nakia admonished gently and the young girl said, "I is only saying the truth, I is! Pepper agrees with me!"

 

"I do, Princess." Pepper said softly. "Perhaps a baby blue or a pale cream-"

 

"Tcha tcha tch!" Shuri shook her finger. "Not them dull English colors for a Ball, Pep! We need something bold! Something vibrant! Something that makes all them fancy toshes stand up straight with attention!"

 

"Actually, we need something that helps me blend in with the crowd…" Pepper murmured but to Tony’s amusement, Shuri was too excited to listen to her.

 

"We need something…" she said, dramatically raising her eyes and hands to the ceiling, as if calling down the heavens, "We need something that makes the women turn green with envy and cause the men to swoon at your feet!"

 

Tony instinctively scowled. The thought of Pepper blushing prettily as she stood surrounded by handsome admiring noblemen, filled him with irritation.

 

_Why I’ll tear them limb from limb! I’ll feed them to the sharks, I’ll-_

 

He felt he was being observed and then realized that Nakia was looking straight at him, her brown eyes twinkling merrily. He felt his ears grow warm as her smile grew and so quickly looked away. 

 

Shuri kept pulling out different bright samples of cloth from the ball and showing them to Pepper. 

 

"How about this rich purple?"

 

"Ehm…" Pepper bit her lip hesitantly. 

 

"Ooooh, how about jade green?"

 

"Green… it is a bit… oh I do not know!"

 

"How about this!" With a flourish, she pulled out an emerald green strip of satin from the lump and Tony blurted out, "Now that’s perfect!"

 

He felt his ears grow warm as they all looked at him. 

 

"Captain Stark agrees with me!" Shuri said joyously. "Take a closer look!"

 

She handed the smooth material to Pepper, who wistfully ran her fingers over its length.

 

"It is such a beautiful green, I have… I have never worn such a color before… or such a rich material..."

 

"May I, Potts?" He took the cloth from her and folded it quickly into a square. Then he lifted it and held it close to Pepper’s face. "The contrast is exquisite to behold.… the deep green sets your hair on fire, yet embellishes the porcelain fairness of your face…" 

 

He watched her expressive eyes widen. "Captain, I find it very hard to believe that a simple scrap of cloth can do so much."

 

"But yet a simple drop of dew can make a tiger-lily sparkle in the morning sunlight."

 

Those very blue eyes flickered and darkened. Then her delicate lashes shielded them from his gaze.

 

"I think you are reading too much Rumi, Captain…" Pepper murmured. "Your language is most poetic."

 

From her tone and her stiff carriage, he could tell she was embarrassed and irritated. 

 

_I know Pepper is not used to being appreciated. I know she criticizes herself a lot. So unlike all the women I have ever known, she never seeks compliments or even accepts them. She is either embarrassed and hence blushes or reacts with irritation, that I see her for something she is not. Well, I beg to differ! Pepper is… indescribable and my resolve to compliment her as I see fit, will not be dampened in the least bit._

 

His thoughts were strengthened from an unexpected quarter. 

 

"Poetic flowery language it may be but the Captain has a point." Okoye said dryly. "The color does suit you very well, Miss Potts."

 

"Doesn’t it?!" Shuri gushed dreamily. "Pepper, Tony is absolutely right! To bring out your English rose coloring, we need to look at dark vibrant colors, not wishy-washy pastel shades, which are so boring!"

 

"Shuri…" Nakia said gently, setting down her tea cup. "Remember, we must put the customer’s preference first. And if Pepper does not like that color, we must respect her wishes." 

"I do like the color!" Pepper said quickly. "I just... I do not think I can carry it! It is very striking and rich and noble and…" she bit her lip.

 

Tony wanted to argue and change her mind. But he caught Nakia’s eye and she, ever so slightly, shook her head in the negative. He decided to listen to her silent council and kept quiet. 

 

Nakia slowly stood up. "It is alright, Pepper. Let us first decide on a dress pattern and then we shall see about colors… how does that sound?"

 

"A dress pattern… oh yes! Please show me some patterns!"

 

"Crap on a cracker!" Shuri exclaimed. "How could I forget?! That’s the first step for dress making! I forgot! Let me fetch the book!"

 

"I will help you!"

 

Okoye and Shuri began to rummage through the bags.  Nakia moved into Shuri’s seat next to Pepper.

 

"We shall show you a number of designs, ranging from the latest in Paris fashion to the classics. There is no rush, we can talk through each design and once you have an idea of our offerings, we either pick a pattern or if you do want some time to think it over, we can take some rough measurements as a starting point and meet again to finalize the pattern. Is that alright?"

 

"Yes, thank you."

 

"Good." She smiled slowly at Tony. "Captain Stark, as our resident gentleman in house, we shall try not to bore you with a lot of… feminine details."

 

"Do not worry about me at all. I am here to listen and provide my opinion whenever requested."

 

"Yes, Madame Nakia, you see, once onshore, Tony spends most of his time around women." Pepper said pointedly. "Providing his opinion on a number of feminine matters."

 

Tony felt his jaw drop with shock at what he was hearing. He stared at Pepper incredulously but she lifted her nose and looked at him coolly.

 

_What?! Wait! Is she saying what I think she's saying?!_

 

_ Why yes, Sire, Miss Potts is well-aware of your alley tomcat behavior with women and is sarcastically pointing out that you will not be bored. _

 

_Alley Tom CAT! Jarvis!_

 

But Sire, just like a stray male cat, you flitter about from one female to another, have your pleasure with them and then leave, without a backwards glance... isn't that what you do?

 

He could not argue more because Shuri just placed a large thick leather bound book on the table.

 

"Found the pattern book!"

 

Nakia pulled the book towards her and then arranged it before Pepper. Tony observed Shuri perching on the arm-rest of Nakia's chair and Okoye standing behind Nakia, so as to get a better look.

 

He stood up quickly. "Princess, General, one of you please have my seat. You need to see the book, so you can discuss."

 

"Oh no, Captain!" Shuri objected. "We want you to observe the patterns as well, we want your opinion!"

 

He moved to stand behind Pepper. "I can see perfectly well from back here. General, Princess, please. Sit. I insist."

 

Shuri looked at Okoye. "I am very comfortable here. Please sit."

 

Okoye narrowed her eyes suspiciously at Tony, before moving to his seat and sitting down. Nakia opened the book and began to turn the pages.

 

"I am trying to open our formal dresses and gown section. We also have clothing patterns for children." 

 

As the pages turned, he could see they contained detailed hand-drawn sketches and picture cutouts glued to their surfaces.

 

"Such lovely illustrations..." Pepper murmured, voicing his thoughts out loud. "Who is the artist?"

 

Nakia beamed. "That would be Okoye."

 

"Really? General, you clearly have a gift!"

 

Shuri chortled. "Our Okoye is a woman of many talents but who would ever guess she is a talented artist, especially when it comes to dress patterns!"

 

Okoye seemed clearly uncomfortable with all this praise. She flushed darkly and silently urged Nakia to keep turning the pages of the book.

 

"Not to digress but we offer a wide range of feminine accessories. Not just gowns and dresses!" Nakia said. "Footwear, hats, bonnets..."

 

"Purses!" Shuri interjected.

 

"We also started a new line of bathing accompaniments...." Okoye murmured. "A woman's toilette accessories, those sort of..." She gestured vaguely. "Things..."

 

"I'll elaborate. We offer candles, soaps, bath salts, scrubbing brushes, all handcrafted toiletry articles that can be personalized for their owner!" 

 

"Personalized?" Pepper asked softly and the Princess beamed.

 

"Yes! You must have seen how most soaps come in boring wax paper wrapping and smell the same. The same English rose blandness!"

 

"Shuri!" Nakia said in warning but the Princess shrugged. "I just mean to say all soaps smell the same, irrespective of the fragrance they are supposed to have. But not ours! Here, let me show you!"

 

Like a flash of lighting, she ran over to the bags and began to rifle through them.

 

"Shuri!" Nakia said patiently. "We are supposed to be looking at dress designs, young lady. There is no need to waste Miss Potts' time with your scent factory." 

 

"Oh no please, Your Highness!" Pepper said, excitedly turning in her seat, to watch Shuri. "I must confess, I am very fond of fragrances and perfumes! I use a little vanilla bean extract as my personal scent, it is so very expensive but I managed to save up to buy a tiny bottle and I use it most sparingly."

 

That little tidbit of information seemed very interesting to Tony. 

 

_Vanilla bean... hmmm... so my guess was correct... yes, it is a most heavenly scent on Pepper... it surrounds her like a fragrant cloud..._

 

"Miss Pepper, our scents and perfumes are most affordable." Okoye said, with a wide smile. "And the vanilla bean is native to South America, which we are very close to, so the import of the beans is reasonable."

 

This fact also interested Tony.

 

_Jarvis, make a couple of notes please. One, Pepper wears vanilla bean and loves it. Two, we are close to the Tropics, so purchasing the bean or its oil will be cheap around these parts._

 

_ Duly noted, Sire. _

 

"Here it is, here it is!" Shuri came towards them, holding a small wooden chest. She placed it on the table and opened it with a loud click. It was filled with little glass bottles, small swatches of colored cloth and tiny candles.

 

"So to start with, you select a scent from our range of fragrances!" She lifted some bottles to display their names: Jasmine, orange blossom, clover, apricot and so on.

 

"Then you can pick the material and the color scheme for your toiletries. For example, we have checks, paisleys, tartans etc. And then, we will create a toiletry set, based on your selections! It shall be your custom signature set!"

 

"Impressive..." murmured Pepper, picking up a bottle. "Please tell me, what fragrance is this?"

 

"Ooooo, you will love this! This is Lily of the Valley, with top notes of jasmine, lily of the valley, rose and tuberose. The base note is musk."

 

Pepper sniffed it delicately and then threw her head back, her eyes closed. She then let out a low throaty moan that made Tony's stomach flutter with arousal.

 

"Heavens! I have never inhaled such a fragrance!"

 

"Isn't it good? I knew you are a lady of impeccable taste! It is my favorite too!"

 

Pepper smiled shyly. "I must visit your shop when I disembark. Please give me your address."

 

"Oh yes! You must come visit us! We are located right in the heart of Port Royal! Nakia! Do we have a card for Miss Potts?"

 

"Yes, I have one in my bag... our visiting card... hand me my bag please, I shall find it now lest I forget later."

 

Taking advantage of their distraction, Tony quickly bent forward, to reach Pepper's ears. His nose was tickled by wispy golden tendrils of hair that had escaped from her neat bun.

 

He wanted to tug one with his lips, just to tease her but he controlled himself admirably and whispered, "Potts... psst! Potts!"

 

Pepper gave him a sideways glance, her lips curving.

 

"Yes, Captain?"

 

"Why wait until you disembark, Potts! You can choose what you want now and place your order!"

 

He absently observed her skin pinken before she murmured, out of the corner of her mouth, "I could, Tony but I should not. I do not want to deviate from the true purpose of this session, which is to choose a dress pattern."

 

Tony couldn't help but roll his eyes at her primness.

 

"Come on, Potts, it would just take ten minutes or so. Surely you can spare ten minutes!"

 

"It would take longer, Captain and we certainly cannot spare the time. I have to discuss the kitchen supplies order with Cook in thirty minutes and you have a meeting with Happy, Zenith, Rico and Dum E. for-"

 

"For charting out our journey after Jamaica!" He smacked himself with annoyance. "Of course! How could I forget! But still, Potts..."

 

"Not now Tony, later, it isn't important... the gown is. I was merely curious about the scent. Besides, I would so enjoy visiting the shop personally and choosing a scent after trying a lot of samples and then picking colors and patterns for my toiletries..."

 

She sighed deeply. "It would be absolutely heavenly to spend a day like that."

 

He found himself agreeing to her point. "It really would be..."

 

"But of course, I cannot do that."

 

Tony frowned. "Why ever not, Potts?"

 

"Because, Tony, no matter how reasonable or affordable their products are, I cannot spend my money on such frivolities! I have to be careful with my finances, since I have to secure employment and seek passage to England. It will not be cheap!"

 

"Now hold on, Potts!" He said hotly. "I thought we agreed I would pay for your journey back to England!"

 

Pepper twisted her lips into a half-smile, a sign that he now identified as her struggling to control her laughter around him.

 

"We came to no such agreement, Captain. I shall simply be paid what is my due as your accountant and make do with the money, as I see fit."

 

He wanted to argue further but her hand lightly grazed his and her sapphire-blue eyes pleading with his, made him stop. So he nodded silently and straightened.

 

"Here!" Shuri handed Pepper a little business card. "It has the complete street address, we are very easy to find, right behind St. Peter's Church, you cannot miss it!"

 

Nakia gently nudged the young lady. "Shuri, I think Pepper has what she needs. So let us proceed with the designs."

 

She tapped the open page in front of them.

 

"Here is our first pattern! A floor-length, high-neck gown with sheer beaded fabric, voile lining and scalloped edges. Available in buttercream and teal."

 

"Look at the darling sleeves!" Pepper murmured. "Short with a ribbon woven through them."

 

"But Miss Potts!" Shuri leaned forward precariously from the edge of Nakia's chair. "You have such a beautiful neck, long and slender and your collarbones, why cover them up! Instead..."

 

She loudly turned two pages of the book. "Here's a gown with a square low neck to show off your gorgeous neckline and delicate pouf Renaissance style sleeves."

 

[<https://www.ieiebridal.com/collections/regency-wedding-dress/products/ready-to-ship-pink-lace-regency-style-ball-gown-wedding-dress-helena?variant=41536560404>]

 

Pepper gasped with awe, leaning forward. "What a beautiful rose-pink color! And is that lace?"

 

"Yes, a fine lace overlay covers the pink muslin dress in its entirety. The lace is detailed over the neck and the sleeves, lending this ethereal but formal air to the wearer. The narrow pink ribbon around the waistline, shall enhance your slender waist."

 

Tony studied the gown critically.

 

_I agree with young Shuri's assessment but the color! Why, I'd bet a 1000 doubloons, that it will wash her out!_

 

"Here's another lace gown, this time in white." Nakia turned a single page.

 

Everyone shifted closer, exclaiming with appreciation.

 

"Empire style with soft tulle and the finest Chantilly lace..." Nakia murmured, with a hint of pride in her voice.

 

[<https://www.ieiebridal.com/collections/regency-wedding-dress/products/vintage-queen-anne-empire-waist-french-lace-tulle-wedding-dress?variant=347328587>]

 

Tony focused hard on the dress.

 

_Now this is a dress! The high waistline, the narrow fitted skirt, the delicate lace edging... and above all, the beautifully pure ivory white color... yes, Pepper can definitely carry off this dress, with her hair and her complexion and her eyes! She would look beautiful... a beautiful blushing..._

 

Then it hit him.

 

Without thinking, he blurted out, "Hang on! This looks like a wedding dress!!"

 

Pepper looked back at him, a smile playing around her lips. "I was just about to remark the same."

 

Shuri burst into giggles while Nakia smiled gently. "Yes, you are right, Captain. This pattern is favored by brides but it is regal and elegant enough for a formal ball."

 

For reasons he did not really understand, the thought of Pepper wearing a wedding dress needled Tony. But he was in a real conundrum because he did not want to interfere with her choice and he did not know how to express his irritation rationally.

 

Luckily, Pepper had her own reservations.

 

"This dress has a lot of lace... it looks beautiful but so much lace... it must be quite expensive."

 

"Yes, while the design is flattering, it is the fine spider-like lace that lends this gown its true beauty." Nakia answered.

 

Pepper said firmly, "But the gown I chose, is to be worn for a mission and I do not see the need to spend a lot of money on a beautiful gown."

 

"Very well, Miss Potts, may I present another pattern?"

 

Nakia quickly flipped the pages.

 

"Here we have the standard debutante gown pattern: simple puff sleeves, double hem, eggshell white with a slight flare and a double ruffle hem."

 

[<https://in.pinterest.com/pin/155303887170087623/>]

 

"Simple and pristine." Okoye murmured. "It is a good fit for many women and it is very reasonable priced. A pair of lace gloves would compliment your look."

 

Tony looked at the dress with horror.

 

_This, this! This dress is too young for Pepper!_

 

_Sire, Miss Potts is young_. Jarvis murmured, a hint of laughter in his droll voice.

 

_Yes but this dress is clearly meant for a child! I mean a girl child! I mean a young miss straight out of the schoolroom!_

 

Tony suddenly realized Pepper had turned slightly in her seat, to look back at him. She did not say a word but her eyes spoke volumes, he could see the confusion and the question in them. And so he expressed his opinion.

 

"I think you'd look like a 16 year old in such a dress. Why, someone may kidnap you from the ball, mistaking you for a nobleman's wayward daughter." 

 

Her lips slowly curved into a deep smile.

 

"And that simply would not do..." Pepper murmured, her sapphire eyes twinkling. "I have already been kidnapped one time too many. Another pattern, please."

 

"Alright, if you are looking for a more mature style..." Nakia turned a single page. "Here is a full-sleeved gown of fine wool, in a dark blue shade, with a square low neck and embroidered sleeves."

 

[<https://in.pinterest.com/pin/181129216234704015/>]

 

This gown clearly caught Pepper's interest. She placed her hand on the page, tracing the outline of the pattern with her finger.

 

"The wool is of the highest quality, imported from Spain. I believe we have a sample of the material." Okoye added. "Princess, if you would please."

 

"Oh yes! How could I forget?" Shuri picked up the ball of fabrics and somehow, unerringly pulled out a thick strip of fabric of the same shade. She held it out to Pepper, who slowly felt the material between her fingers.

 

"It feels... so soft, so warm, so... luxuriant..." she murmured, her eyes still on the pattern. "And the design seems very dignified, something a lady of noble bearing would wear."

 

Tony tilted his head this way and that way, trying to imagine Pepper in the dress.

 

_It is a lovely gown and yes, she would look very noble but... now I am no expert when it comes to feminine attire-_

 

_Yet you have expressed an opinion for each and every pattern so far, Sir._ Jarvis interjected smoothly.

 

_Hush, Jarvis, I was merely stating that this pattern, this material, this, this style, it is a style best suited for a much older woman, a middle-aged woman, someone well past the bloom of youth, definitely not Pepper!_

 

"A fine lace shawl, draped over your arms... can enhance the richness of the dress and your appearance." Nakia said softly.

 

Tony couldn't clearly see Pepper's face as she had bent forward, her attention focused solely on the design. But from his vantage point, he could see Shuri and the horrified expression on her face, made him want to laugh out loud.

 

"But!" The Princess said loudly and then shut her mouth. "But this is a such drab dress!"

 

Nakia raised her eyebrows in warning but Shuri was undeterred.

 

"I mean, this is clearly a dress meant for a much older woman! Like a dowager or a duchess or...." She gestured animatedly, "Well! Someone much older than you, Pepper! An ape-leader, a spinster, someone who wants no attention!"

 

"Princess." Pepper said with a small smile. "I am a spinster and for this mission, I do not want to attract any attention whatsoever, so wouldn't this dress be perfect?"

 

Tony snorted loudly, obviously disagreeing with that statement but Shuri was quicker to respond.

 

"My dear Miss Potts, you are far too young and pretty to be considered a spinster!"

 

"Shuri is right, Miss Potts..." Nakia said softy. "You are not meant to be a wallflower. Believe me, even without a fancy gown, your natural beauty and elegance shall attract every eligible gentleman. Especially since in this part of the world, there are few women of marriageable age and noble birth, at such gatherings."

 

This topic, once again, irritated Tony to no end. He absently rubbed his neck, trying not to think of Pepper catching every man's eye at the ball.

 

_You have to get used to it, Sire._ Jarvis whispered. _Miss Potts is beautiful, you have said it so yourself and beautiful women attract men like bees to a flower._

 

_Then I shall simply create a fine spray of cinnamon oil, peppermint oil, cayenne pepper and soap powder, to spray the pointy-tailed bastards in the face!_

 

Jarvis sighed loudly. _If you cannot control your jealousy, Captain, you risk jeopardizing the mission by attracting unwanted attention._

 

Tony harrumphed. _I am not jealous! Why, I am merely being protective of Potts!_

 

_ Protective? Why ever so, Sire? She is in the company of lords and ladies, the creme de la creme of English and French high society. What are you protecting her from? _

 

Put so logically, Tony struggled to find a counter-argument.

 

_Why! Erm! Well! Oh, come off it, Jarvis, you know what I mean!_

 

_ Afraid not, Captain. Please explain. _

 

_As Captain, I have to look out for Pepper! She's so innocent and... young! These nobles jackanapes never have good intentions! They'll try to bully her or tease her or or... try to seduce her!_

 

_Hmmmm... you are right, Sire but Miss Potts is an intelligent, level-headed and practical young woman. I do not see her falling prey to such tricks. No, I feel it is your strong feelings of attachment towards Miss Potts, that make you jealous of other men._

 

Tony found his jaw dropping at Jarvis' quiet statement.

 

_I am not attached to Pepper!_

 

_ That is a blatant lie, Sire. _

 

_Alright, I am attached to her but I, I! Jarvis! It is not what you think!_

 

Just then, the women around him, all gasped loudly and he looked down at the open book. What he saw, made him forget his argument with Jarvis completely.

 

 

"This is a bold brave dress." Okoye said smugly, a twinkle in her eye. "Crimson French gown made of Cinnabar silk gauze. Not for the blushing debutante or the shy young miss. No, this dress, this dress oozes feminine mystique and seduction... notice the fine satin trimmings that add to its richness: satin ribbons at the waistband and the skirt decorated with rouleaux bands and gauze bows. The sleeves are puffed satin with scalloped gauze ruffles trimmed in satin rouleaux."

 

 

 

 

 

[[https://in.pinterest.com/pin/271060471307008681/](https://in.pinterest.com/pin/271060471307008681)]

 

 "It even has a jaunty tasseled tippet..." Pepper murmured, clearly awe-struck by the vibrant gown.

 

"This is Okoye's favorite dress!" Shuri said giggling.

 

The General scowled and then shrugged nonchalantly. "Alright, I'll admit it, I am especially proud of this dress design. It took a lot of effort but I think it looks very good."

 

"The design is simply stunning, General!" Pepper gushed. "Indeed, your meticulous and detailed artwork does credit to many of the designs I've seen so far."

 

The General shrugged again, clearly embarrassed by the praise. "Yes, well... it is my duty... so..."

 

"It is not your duty, Okoye, it is a gift and a wonderful one at that." Nakia said gently. "So Miss Potts, do you like this dress?"

 

Tony waited with bated breath as Pepper quietly studied the pattern.

 

_Ooooo, I am so conflicted! Pepper would look absolutely stunning in this dress! BUT!_

 

Okoye barked out a laugh. "Wear this to the ball and you, Miss Potts, shall have to beat the young noblemen off with a stick!"

 

_And that is precisely what I am afraid of!_

 

Pepper thoughtfully drummed her fingers on the table and then sighed.

 

"As much as I like it, I do feel this dress is too bold a choice for a formal gathering. And I am... well..." she whispered longingly, "I simply do not have the confidence to wear it. It is a very beautiful dress."

 

Tony could hear the wistfulness in her voice and felt helpless.

 

_Pepper doubts herself so much. I wish I could make her see... how wonderful and beautiful she seems to me.... someday, one day... she will. I will not stop praising her..._

 

Nakia had turned the page.

 

"And now we have a beautiful taffeta gown..."

 

Tony had reached the end of his attention span. As the ladies began to discuss the new gown, his mind started to wander.

 

_Pepper could wear one of those fancy collared gowns... like the ones we saw in Spain..._

 

Jarvis coughed delicately. " _Sir, if I recall, you visited a lot of brothels in Spain. I do hope you are not referring to their employees attire."_

 

_What! No, Jarvis, no! Recall our visit to Valencia! To the orange grove by the hills! Do remember, man! The Marquis of Allemagne!_

 

_ Ah yes! The esteemed Marquise who requested a kilo of opium from the Far East. He paid most generously, in coin.  _

 

_And in hospitality! He invited us to stay for dinner and was a very genial and generous host! And at that dinner, he introduced us to his wife!_

 

Jarvis snorted with laughter.

 

_ You are naively mistaken, Captain. The Countess Isabella was a noble widow of impressive wealth, who owned the adjoining winery. And she was his mistress. _

 

_Mistress, wife, potato, potatoe. The point, man, is her gown! She was wearing a most handsome gown! A resplendent blood-red and cream concoction that highlighted her ample cleavage and her buxom figure! It was so striking and noble with its lacey collar and long puffy sleeves that lent a such dignified air to the lady!_

 

[http://victorian-era.org/victorian-era-psychology.html/spain-victorian-clothing-for-women-2]

 

_I do believe it also had gold embroidery and trimmings with a long hem that grazed the floor...._ Jarvis murmured. _But I agree, Sire, the lady did look magnificent. Unfortunately, due to the cultural location of this mission, Miss Potts cannot possibly wear such a dress._

 

Tony scowled.

 

_Why ever not? You just agreed with me, that it is a magnificent costume!_

 

Jarvis sighed loudly.

 

_ Sire, that style of dress is uniquely Spanish! And you are going to a Ball where English and French nobles are expected to attend. Miss Potts must blend in with the crowd and hence cannot wear such a Spanish gown in such company! _

 

_Unless.... we pretend to be Spanish nobles._

 

_ Captain.... you really cannot. _

 

_Why not? Nobles are nobles, wherever they come from!_

 

_ True, Sire. But as neither you nor Miss Potts can speak Spanish, I feel you will not be able to successfully pass off as Spanish noblefolk.  _

 

Tony exhaled with disappointment. 

 

_I see your point, Jarvis... we must not jeopardize the mission at any cost._

 

He noticed the women were in heated congress over the tafetta gown. His lips curved as he observed Pepper arguing passionately about the gown, with Nakia.

 

_Potts seems to have gotten over her shyness... I hope she is enjoying herself... I know she's never had the luxury of choosing her own clothes or of spending money on herself..._

 

Feeling the need to fiddle with something, he quietly tip-toed away from them and moved behind Shuri, to the other edge of the table. The cloth ball lay there and he picked it up absently.

 

_Just how many fabrics are in here... soft and satiny and plain and scratchy and... hello, what's this one?_

 

He unraveled a silky strip of dark blue material, thin and wispy and oh so fine.

 

Tony held it up to the light and examined it critically.

 

_What a lovely color... such a deep vibrant blue... hold on, there is a string at its end... two strings! To tie it up... but why? Is this a mask? Hang on! I know what this is! At least I think I know what this is... think, Tony, think!_

 

The bright rays of sunlight shone through the cloth and then it came to him.

 

_Why yes! I saw this in Egypt... this is a veil! I saw it in a mural... a mural of a..._

 

In his mind’s eye, the shimmering golden sands of the Sahara lay before him. He could feel the hot burning warmth of the sun on his neck as a warm gentle breeze ruffled the sand lightly. From its sandy depths, emerged a long caravan of men, camels and horses, laden with goods and packages. And at its very center, was a squarish palanquin, borne by four white donkeys. 

 

Suddenly, he was standing in front of the palanquin. Its thick cream curtains were pulled back, revealing a mysterious feminine figure lounging regally on plush purple cushions. A diaphanous silk veil of sapphire-blue, enshrouded the figure, held in place by a slender gold circlet on her head. Her bare arms were adorned with gold arm bands while shimmering gauze trousers covered her long curved legs that rested against the cushions.

 

The heady scent of musk grew thick in the air, adding to his aroused bemusement. Even though the figure was fully clothed, the wispy clingy material of her outfit, provided tantalizing sensuous glimpses of her wondrously seductive houri-like body. Smooth golden skin, lush full firm breasts with coral pink nipples pebbling through the translucent cloth, the shadowy alluring dip of her slender taut stomach, delicate bare feet with silver anklets: his tongue itched to trace the path his eyes had taken.

 

The figure slowly propped herself up on one arm, her body rustling against the soft cushions. She undid something, revealing her face in a swish of fabric.

 

Now he found himself captured by her mesmerizing deep blue gaze, her gleaming magical eyes that danced teasingly above the veil, that still covered the lower part of her face. The veil was so sheer, he could see her luscious rose-red lips curve into a seductive smile.

 

She had him and she knew it. Triumphantly she raised her slender hand and crooked a finger imperiously at him.

 

He found himself inexplicably moving towards her, drawn to her like a moth drawn to the drugging intoxicating embrace of a flame. The blueness of her engulfed him wholly, he could see nothing, feel nothing but her all around him. He felt her fingers curl around his shoulder and squeeze him gently.

 

"Tony… Tony, are you quite alright?"

 

With a start, Tony came back to reality. The heat of the desert faded away and he felt the roll of the ocean beneath his feet. And realized that he was standing frozen like a statue, holding the gauzy silk veil up to the window.

 

Pepper was beside him, regarding him with an endearing mix of curiosity, worry and exasperation. Behind her, the Princesses studied him most curiously, while Okoye regarded him with suspicion.

 

"Captain, you've been like this for an awfully long time, is everything alright?" 

 

His ears burned with embarrassment.

 

"I, erm, I just .... ah... wool gathering, day dreaming, in a brown study, that sort of thing!" 

 

She gave him a small smile and then noticed the veil.

 

"What is that you have there?"

 

"Oh! This! Oh, nothing, nothing at all!" He quickly stuffed the veil into his pocket. "I, erm... sorry, I am afraid I did not catch much of your conversation. Did you make a selection, Pep?"

 

She bit her lip in agitation. "I am afraid not, Tony, that's why I started looking around for you, I wondered why you were so quiet and then I saw you standing here."

 

He could see the indecision in her blue eyes as she wrung her hands.

 

"Why, what's the matter? Tell me, Pep."

 

"Oh Tony... I can't, I cannot seem to find a gown! Either the gowns are too plain or too fancy or too expensive...." she lowered her head. "Maybe we should just borrow a gown from one of Rhodey's friends..."

 

"Now, hold on a moment." He clasped her by the shoulders but she still would not look at him. "Let's not give up so easily."

 

"That is also what I would suggest, Pepper." Nakia said softly. "Choosing a gown is not an easy task, especially for a momentous occasion such as a formal ball. You should take all the time you need but instead, you are forcing yourself to make a decision." 

 

"Because we do not have the time!" Pepper said worriedly. "The ball is in ten days and there is so much to do and oh! I do not want to waste any more of your time or the Captain's!"

 

"If I may interrupt..." They all turned towards Shuri, who had spoken.

 

"There is one more formal gown design..." Shuri said, casting a meaningful glance at Okoye. "It is a brand-new pattern, it hasn't been made for anyone. Yet."

 

"But Princess, that pattern is incomplete!" The General protested hotly.

 

"No... well... well no, Okoye, we matched the colors and materials just yesterday!" She looked back at them pleadingly. "It is a sketch that hasn't been colored yet but surely it wouldn't hurt to take a look! I personally feel you would like it, Miss Potts!"

 

"I trust your judgement, so please, show us." Pepper said.

 

Shuri triumphantly grinned at Okoye, who huffed loudly. Then the General pulled out a square leather journal from her person and flipped it open.

 

"This is the sketch." Saying so, she placed the open book on the table. 

 

Tony noticed this was a penciled sketch of quality. The dress material samples were neatly pinned to the top of the page.

 

"Oh, what beautiful embroidery!" Pepper exclaimed in hushed tones.

 

"Yes, well... Okoye..." Shuri said gently, "Would you like to provide the details?"

 

Okoye simply shook her head in the negative, so the Princess continued, "This gown has a square off-shoulder neckline that would highlight your sculpted collarbones and elegant lean neck. It has a tailored fitting at the waist and a gently flared full skirt. The gown is made entirely of silk and its base color would be this."

[<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/200550989644085385/>]

 

She tapped the ocean blue scrap of fabric on the page.

 

"But the true beauty of the gown, as you rightly noticed, is its delicate embroidery, made of the finest Chantilly spider-lace available in the market by pre-order only. It decorates the waist, the skirt and the sleeves. This part here, right by the base of the gown, this shall be a pattern painted on the gown itself, of paisleys and swirls."

 

Shuri beamed brightly, looking between them. "So what do you think?"

 

Okoye cleared her throat and murmured, "You forgot to mention the hem and the silv-"

 

"Oh yes! The hem is completely trimmed in silver! Gauze ruffles with silver imprinting!"

 

 

 

"There is one other point I would like to mention." Nakia said softly. "Because of the spider-lace embroidery and the silver trimmings and the intricate design work... this dress is quite expensive."

 

"Well, cost is no object for us!" Tony said quickly but Pepper spoke almost at the same time, "Cost is very much an object!"

 

Nakia looked from one to the other and then looked at Tony.

 

"Its cost is double the amount you have already paid, Captain Stark."

 

Tony shrugged easily while Pepper, as expected, gasped with horror. 

 

"Double?!"

 

"It is alright, we'll take it!"

 

"No! Tony!!" Pepper caught him by the shoulders tightly. "Consarn it, man! We simply cannot spend so much money on a dress!"

 

As soon as the swear left her lips, she gasped again, her cheeks filling with color. He was chuffed to bits.

 

"Nanny! Such language!"

 

"Tony! I!" She let him go, clutching her cheeks in mortification. "I was just so overcome by the price of the dress! It is a lot of money!"

 

"But Potts, the gown is worth every doubloon! Look at the design work and the embroidery! And silk! You will be the belle of the ball with this gown! No one would be able to hold a candle to your beauty!"

 

Pepper blushed even harder but said primly, "May I remind you, Captain, that we are supposed to be on a mission! And part of that mission entails blending in with the crowd, not standing out with a fancy gown!"

 

"I beg to differ, Potts. Blending in does not mean dressing down! And besides, you are going to be rubbing noses with the creme de la creme of the Caribbean! You need to look the part and this dress... this dress is perfect!"

 

Pepper worried her bottom lip feverishly between her teeth as she studied the dress. 

 

Tony looked at Nakia meaningfully and she nodded. Gesturing at the others, they tactfully moved away.

 

He leaned in closer to Pepper and whispered, "I know you like the dress, Potts, I can see it on your face. So talk to me, tell me why we shouldn't buy it."

 

"Tony... look, I am not denying this is a beautiful dress and definitely commands a high price. It is... it just seems a little too much to pay for a dress that... well, honestly, a dress that I will wear once and never again! Such a waste of money!"

 

"Come on Potts, you do not know that for sure! You do not know what the future will bring!" 

 

Her big blue eyes were filled with mirth.

 

"Why, what do you think is going to happen, Tony? Shall my fortune change overnight? Shall a lord at the ball see me in this dress, fall madly in love with me and hence, whisk me away to a life of wealth and privilege, thus giving me many opportunities to wear such a gown!"

 

Strangely, her words made his heart twinge painfully. He said gruffly, "It is alright to dream, Pepper. Dreams have an odd way of coming true." 

 

Her eyes darkened.

 

"I do not know if that is truly what I want, Tony. Honestly... I just feel this ball, this dress, this mission... it is all just make-believe, isn't it? So why spend money on.... on a fantasy...a fantasy that I am a noble lady of prestige and beauty and wealth, rubbing shoulders with the nobility..."

 

He could see the melancholy in her clear blue eyes and her confusion. 

 

"Potts... there's nothing wrong with indulging in a bit of fantasy once in a while. You wanted adventure, well this mission is a chance for you to have an adventure, have a break from reality!

Think about yourself for once!"

 

She nibbled her lip, her eyes meeting his and then skittering away. "I do think about myself, Tony."

 

"Oh no, you do not! You are so hardworking and competent and practical yet you do not eat on time or take breaks or relax, for fear it will hamper your productivity!" 

 

"Well, at least I sleep on time." she retorted snarkily.

 

"You have to because you wake up at the crack of dawn, like a rooster. Now back to the matter of hand. Potts, see here... because of your miserable salary and horrible employers, you have always had to scrimp and save and deny yourself everything.... well, here's a chance for you to indulge in a tiny luxury! Pamper yourself! For just this once! Forget about the money!" 

 

She just sighed. He caught her chin lightly, making her look at him.

 

"Pepper... it is just one night... wearing this dress... living out a fantasy for one night... what's the harm?"

 

"I suppose you are... sort of right, Tony... I doubt I will ever get the chance for such grand adventure ever again... seeing as I'll be leaving the pirate life behind me when I disembark. 

 

He clenched his jaw but tried to control his emotions as well as he could.

 

She surprised him by placing her hand on his, squeezing his fingers gently. "And I do not think I shall ever have a wonderful employer such as you."

 

"Yes. Well. Potts. Erm..." He did not know how to respond to the melting softness in her eyes and the sudden lump of emotion in his throat. "There's still time for... your leaving. And as for my generosity... welll, eh... you are going to teach me a lot, aren't you? So... tit for that and all that, I suppose."

 

Pepper nibbled on her lip, her eyes twinkling as she smiled at him. The lump in his throat, was going to choke him, so he swallowed hard.

 

"I am not good at saying goodbyes either... but there will be time for that later, Tony."

 

"Right. So for now... buy the dress, Potts. That's an order."

 

"Aye, aye, Captain." She said, the softness in her gaze, making his heart skip a beat.

 

"Good man, Potts." Tony said gruffly, trying to regain his composure. "Ladies, esteemed madams of the fine art of tailoring!" he said loudly, standing up. "We have come to an accord. We will take the dress with all its finery!!"

 

"Splendid!!" Shuri whooped loudly, earning a loud 'Shush!' from Okoye. "You will not regret this, Miss Potts! You will be the most beautiful lady at the ball! I guarantee it!"

 

"An excellent choice, Miss Potts." Nakia said, beaming widely. "Should we proceed to taking your measurements or would you like to see some of our offerings in a different dress category?"

 

Pepper looked between them, confused. "I am afraid I do not understand." 

 

"I simply meant that along with gowns and formal wear, we also make dresses for everyday wear."

 

Pepper immediately replied, "Oh no! No! No! I do not need any more gowns."

 

"Any more?!" Tony exclaimed. "Potts, you hardly have any clothes!" 

 

She folded her arms across her chest and tilted her nose up at him. "Oh yes, I do, Captain!" 

 

"Oh no you do not! You came here without any of your belongings! All the attire you have is my..." he quickly clasped his hand over his mouth, to stop himself from saying 'Doxies'.

 

"Your aunt's clothing. Which is more than satisfactory." 

 

"I would not regard hand me downs, satisfactory attire for a young lady such as yourself." He folded his arms across his chest. "You need a new wardrobe of your own, Potts." 

 

"But Tony, your aunt's clothes are good enough for my use. And I would hardly call them hand me downs! Some of them are so pristine and clean, they seem as if they have never been worn. And some of them are..." 

 

To his surprise, she turned a delightful shade of pink.

 

"Some of them are so delicate and pretty and... so risque... chemises, petticoats and even... oh heavens! This is inappropriate!" She turned even redder.

 

Tony felt his cheeks grow warm.

 

_For the love of all that is holy, please tell me that Pepper did not find my secret stash of fine lingerie hidden in the storeroom!_

 

He looked at Dum E. questioningly and his heart sank as his Second Mate shrugged helplessly, gesturing at Pepper.

 

_A thousand blistering barnacles! Pepper was not supposed to find the stash! I picked out the tamest most decent gowns from my collection for her usage! She was not supposed to find the lingerie!_

 

"Who made these racy articles of clothing?" Shuri asked curiously.

 

"Master Dumfries!" Pepper said with a wide beam. "He is quite a talented tailor."

 

They all turned towards Dum E.

 

"Could you show us some of your work?" Shuri said pleadingly.

 

Dum E. shook his head from side to side but then all the women started talking at the time.

 

"Oh come on, Dum E! Do not be shy!"

"Please! We'd love to see it!"

"Pepper, could we see a sample?"

 

Tony looked at the door.

 

_I think my job here, is done._

 

He slowly shuffled sideways, trying to be as quiet as possible. But Pepper, who he suspected had eyes at the back of her head, turned towards him.

 

"Tony, where are you going?"

 

"Late for meeting, Pep, you take your time, have fun, tra-la!"

 

The sound of the ladies giggling filled his ears as he raced towards the door and ran out as fast as he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pepper's final gown selection was chosen by the lovely igotyoufirst :)
> 
> Okay, I'll admit the dress-fitting part may not be historically accurate but I wanted to use this opportunity to let Pepper have some girly time xD
> 
> I think a lot of us can empathize with Pepper's feelings on wearing a bold beautiful outfit. We want to wear something but are afraid of not matching up to physical beauty norms or that the people around us or society will make us feel ashamed for our daring. 
> 
> Hopefully, there will be a new chapter next week.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must warn you: the first part of this chapter is a LOT of Pepper ogling Tony. I mean a lot coz... can you blame her xD
> 
> But if you don't like it, you can definitely skip it.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Pepper smiled with contentment as the hazy tendrils of the morning sun lazily danced over the bright blue waters of the Caribbean. In the distance, she could see dozens of ships and sailboats around the bustling harbor of Port Royal. The island seemed to be teeming with activity, making her sigh wistfully to herself.

 

_An exotic, vibrant island of industry and intrigue! How I wish I could go onshore and explore... if only for a little while... but Tony said we should not be seen on the mainland, until the mission was over..._

 

Then she remembered what else would happen after the mission ended.

 

_Then I must say goodbye to the wonderful Mark XIV and sail away to the island... all on my own. And stay there... all on my own._

 

The thought of living in solitude, after spending the last four weeks in the delightful company of Tony Stark and his crew, filled with her with sadness. Out of nowhere, there was a hard lump in her throat.

 

_Good heavens! What is wrong with me?_

She straightened and smoothed down her dress.

 

_Stiff upper lip! I have so much to do! Yes, that's right, I have a lot to do, this is not the time to indulge in sadness!_

 

"Ahoy!" She heard someone shout and turned, only to see Lieutenant Rhodes stride towards her.

 

Pepper automatically smiled.

 

_James Rhodes is such a lovely man. Friendly and well-mannered and kind and so dignified yet so easy going. I can see why he and Tony are friends... but how did they become friends?_

_But no, I cannot ask questions! I must not be nosy!_

 

Out loud, she said, "Good morning Lieutenant!"

 

"A very good morning to you, Miss Potts!" He came to stand by her side, a broad smile on his handsome face. "I hope this morning finds you well."

 

"Yes, thank you. And you?"

 

"I am very well, thank you. Dumfries! Good morning, lad!"

 

Dum E. who had been running around the deck, performing his usual duties, chirruped happily in reply. Pepper had managed to learn some of the Second Mate's chirrups and whistles and could now partially understand some of his strange language.

 

"Miss Potts," the Lieutenant said softly, "I would like to apologize for insisting on meeting so early in the morning."

 

"Lieutenant, please! There is absolutely no need to apologize! You have a busy work schedule and you can only spare an hour or two before your work day begins, so I thank you sincerely for giving us this time!"

 

He chuckled. "Oh, do not thank me! I am so grateful that you accepted this mission, because I know that Tony would not have accepted it without your persuasion."

 

His words made her stomach flutter with a strangely pleasing emotion.

 

"I beg to differ, Lieutenant, the Captain holds you in very high regard."

 

"He does but I know for certain, he took this mission only because he knew you would be by his side, you would be teaching him and helping him. If it had been any other teacher, he would not have wanted to learn."

 

Pepper felt her ears grow warm and quickly sought to change the subject. "Shall we proceed to the War Room?

 

He offered her his arm and together, they strolled to the staircase and made their way down. Once they entered the room, Pepper saw that Dum E. had prepared the room for their meeting by opening the windows, cleaning the table and laying out glasses and water.

 

"Please sit down, Lieutenant. Now it is my turn to apologize for not offering you any refreshments. I would like to serve some food and beverages during our session, so that the situation is more realistic for my student."

 

"It is perfectly alright, Miss Potts. I completely agree with your reasoning. And with Tony, it is better to withhold food, so that his focus is on what is being taught. I am sure you must have noticed his flea-like attention span, when the subject is not of his liking."

 

She struggled to control her smile at his apt description of Tony but failed.

 

"You know him so well." 

 

"Yes I do. He is one of my oldest and dearest friends. But the man can test the patience of a saint. Especially with the amount of monitoring he needs. You do him a great service, Miss Potts. I hope Tony appreciates your efforts."

 

"Oh, he does, Lieutenant. Captain Stark is very kind and very generous..." she smiled, thinking of Tony's compliments and his attentive behavior towards her.

 

"Speaking of Captain Stark..." James looked at his watch. "It is fifteen minutes past seven. I expect we give him another twenty minutes and then I march down to his bedroom and haul him up here." 

 

Pepper was flabbergasted. "Another twenty minutes! But Lieutenant! I told him to be here at seven! He is already late! Surely, he's on his way!"

 

James threw his head back and laughed. "Miss Potts, you give Tony too much credit! Surely you must have noticed he never wakes up on time!"

 

Pepper sat down with a huff.

 

"Yes, I am well aware that Captain Stark has... very unusual sleeping habits. Like an owl, he stays awake until the wee hours of the morning and then sleeps until noon! Noon! When the sun is high in the sky and lunch time is nearly over! That is why he usually insists on meeting in the early evening! But for today's meeting, since you have to leave for work, Tony promised he would be on time." 

 

James grinned slowly. "Did he now? Then let us give him the benefit of the doubt and wait."

 

Just then, there was a knock on the door and Pepper looked up excitedly. But it was Dum E.s smiling face that peered around the door's edge.

 

"Dum E., good morning, please come in!"

 

Happy shyly followed him, immediately pulling off his tricorn. "Top of the morning to you, Ma'am."

 

"Happy, I am so glad you came! Please have a seat."

 

"Rhodes, you dastardly police dog, you!" Happy clapped Rhodes enthusiastically on the back.

 

As the men began to jostle playfully with each other, Pepper opened her notebook and began to go over the points of instruction, she had collected for today's lesson.

 

_So we shall start with greetings and introductions, then seating arrangements, then a short discourse on the courses and then cutlery instruction and table manners!_

_Once the food is served, while we eat, we shall go over suitable small talk topics, what not to talk about and then how to finish the meal... yes, that should cover everything! Now we wait for Tony._

 

She stood up and walked over to the window, to look out at the ocean. Then she quickly went over her notes again, thought about her other duties of the day and then looked back at the trio.

 

"Lieutenant Rhodes, can you tell me the time please?"

 

Rhodes who had been arm wrestling with Happy, glanced up sheepishly. "The time! Oh yes! Erm, half a mo! Let me check my watch... oh, it is 15 minutes past 7."

 

She tapped her foot impatiently. "Where is the Captain?"

 

Dum E. squeaked and looked at Happy, who flushed. "Begging your pardon, ma'am. He must be on his way, he must."

 

Rhodes and Dum E. snickered but then quickly stopped.

 

Pepper sighed inwardly. "Of course he must. I shall just see what has delayed him on his way."

 

Comically, all three men sprang to attention.

 

"Ma'am, I'll go!"

"Miss Potts, let me wake Tony up!"

Dum E. squeaked loudly.

 

She looked at them, trying hard not to smile.

 

"There is no need to inconvenience yourselves, gentlemen. I shall rouse our slumbering Captain. As you were. I shall keep my notebook here."

 

Without waiting for any more arguments, Pepper marched out of the room. She heard Happy murmur as the door closed, "Oh the Captain's going to get it now, he is."

 

As she walked up the stairs, she burst into giggles.

 

_Tony Stark is such a child! He needs to be woken up and be told to come for meetings and he also needs to be urged to sleep! I am sure he must have forgotten all about the training session and must be fast asleep in his bed!_

 

She crossed the deck and descended the staircase by the stern, to reach the Captain's room. She knocked on the door but heard no answer.

 

_As I expected._

 

Pepper slowly pushed the door open and stepped inside. The curtains were drawn back, draping the room in gentle sunlight.

 

_Well, he's not here. So he must be in his bedroom._

 

As she approached his door, she remembered something and her step faltered.

 

_Hold on... the last time I surprised Tony in his bedroom... he was wearing just a thin sleeping shirt and long john... what if... what if this time... he is not wearing at all?_

 

Arousal surged through her at the thought of finding the virile Captain Stark fast asleep with nary a stitch of clothing covering his lean muscular body. Her heart began to thud with excited pleasure as she imagined his bronzed taut skin and firm male flesh completely bared to her eyes, all the while he slumbered deeply.

 

Then she came to her senses.

 

_Pepper! Get a grip! Thinking of Tony Stark's naked body, is not proper at all!_

 

_Neither is sneaking up on your sleeping employer..._ her conscience whispered silkily. _But here we are... and deep down, you are grateful for this god-given opportunity to see Tony Stark, stark naked...._

 

Pepper shook her head firmly, mentally grappling with herself. _I have absolutely no interest in seeing Tony naked! Or even without a shirt!_

 

_Well, if that's the case... turn back... ask Rhodes or Happy to come and wake Tony up..._

 

_Oh no, no, now that I am here, I might as well do it._ She thought primly. _If Tony is naked, I shall leave. But since I am already here, there's no harm in peeking... I mean! Trying to wake Tony up! No peeking!_

 

She knocked softly on the bedroom door, listening carefully. But there was no answer. So she closed her eyes and slowly pushed the door open.

 

"Tony?"

 

She waited for a moment and then slowly opened one eye. Much to her surprise, there was no sign of Tony. In fact, his bed was done and his bedclothes were folded neatly.

 

_Well if he's not here, then where is he? Could he be in the lab?_

 

Suddenly, a deep rumbling noise erupted behind her. Pepper turned on the spot.

 

"Heavens!"

 

She cautiously stepped back into the main room. The rumbling ebbed and then deepened.

 

_It sounds like a swarm of angry bees has been let loose! But where is it coming from?_

 

Then she noticed the gently swaying hammock by the large window. And the pirate captain lying in its cocoon-like depths, snoring loudly.

 

Pepper sighed tiredly and walked over to the hammock.

 

Tony lay on his back, his long lean body stretched over the length of the hammock, bare feet propped one on top of the other, with one arm dangling off the hammock and the other behind his head.

 

She couldn't help but smile as she studied his untucked shirt and his tousled tufty hair falling over his brow.

 

_So my hope of finding him en déshabillé shall remain unrealized.... what a shame..._

 

Then she blinked at her wayward thoughts. 

 

_For shame, Pepper!_

 

She studied his face in repose.

 

_Such long camel-like delicate lashes... resting against his cheeks... lashes a lady would kill for! Then there's his broad slightly bent nose... and those lips... oh my... so plump and curved.... equally deadly when they curve in a smile or straighten in a glare... and his beard... most men have thick brushes and swatches of hair growing from their nostrils but Tony Stark... I have never seen a man with such a luxuriant yet well-groomed beard... so neat and yet so... sensual... the way it frames his lush lips... how handsome it is against his firm long jaw... and his cheekbones... and how it extends down to his tanned strong throat....and look at those powerful taut collarbones... oh! Oh! His collar is open... there's that gleaming bronze flesh... and he's got his medallion on... yes, I can see it glowing through his tight white shirt... Hey!!_

 

She firmly lifted her eyes from Tony's chest. 

 

_I am not ogling the Captain's chest again! No!_

 

But her gaze was torn to his face.

 

_So handsome but not in a conventional sense... not a dashing nobleman's handsome or rugged good looks... no, Tony Stark... looks like an exotic angel... a mischievous angel... or a fallen one... yes! Yes! That's more apt! Tony Stark, with the body of a Greek statue but the face of a wicked sensual angel who tempts you, tempts you to fall headlong into delicious sin... with those eyes and those lips and that beard... it just baffles me! How can something... look so soft and yet so prickly at the same time..._

 

Her fingers twitched and before she realized what she was doing, her hand was on his shoulder, squeezing it gently.

 

_My, my, my, he's so hard! So firm and yet so warm and... wait, what am I doing?!_

 

But of its own volition, her fingers slowly inched towards Tony's beard.

 

_I should stop! But no! No, I do not want to! Easy does it, let's not wake up the sleeping angel..._

 

She could feel the edges of prickly hair, so very close to the very tip of her finger when Tony suddenly moved, emitting a loud snore. Pepper jerked her hand back, her heart in her throat.

 

She was mentally scrambling for an excuse but Tony simply turned his head sideways, exposing the right side of his face completely.

 

Pepper stood absolutely still. But Tony remained fast asleep.

 

_Well then... this is better for me to do... what I want to do..._

 

She slowly stretched her hand out and with the very tip of her fingers, lightly grazed his beard. Its short spiky tendrils poked her flesh and she pulled her hand back in surprise.

 

_Heavens! That felt as if I stroked a hedgehog! Surely it can't be so harsh!_

 

Her curiosity was such, that she had to try again. So she clenched her fist and stretched her hand back out but this time, used her knuckles to stroke the prickly beard.

 

_Ohhh it feels so... so strange! Still prickly but yet... it is oddly soft as well! But it is so warm... and alive..._

 

Emboldened, she rubbed her knuckles down the length of his jaw, delighting in the enticing contrast of prickly stubbly hair with warm firm flesh underneath.

But that stroking motion evoked an unexpected reaction from the sleeping angel.

 

She felt his jaw tremble underneath her fingers and then he growled deeply. The rough throaty noise made her stomach tighten strangely with arousal.

 

Tony sleepily nuzzled her hand in a very cat-like manner, as if he was urging her to continue. She couldn't help but giggle and then without warning, he suddenly turned towards her, trapping her hand between his face and the hammock.

 

_Dear God! Now what?_

 

She gently wriggled her hand, trying to pull it out carefully but it was firmly pinned under his prickly cheek, that felt so warm and rough against her flesh.

 

To make things worse, Tony firmly turned completely onto his side, snuggling up against her hand. She tried pulling again but couldn't manage to free herself.

 

_Oh, I have to get free! So this time, I am going to pull with force!_

 

Pepper took a deep breath and then, using all her strength, she pulled her hand out. As soon as her hand gave way, the hammock swayed forward dangerously, tilting Tony towards the floor.

 

She instinctively gasped loudly but Tony managed to sit up just in time.

 

Even though he had just woken up, he looked so wholesome and boyishly endearing with his chestnut hair sticking up cutely and his puffy chocolate brown eyes blinking at her.

 

Then she felt her breath hitch in her throat as his lips slowly curved into a sleepy yet very sensual grin.

 

"Well, well, well... if it isn't Nanny Potts..." 

 

Her face burned with embarrassment.

 

_Oh no, no, no, no! He knows! He felt me stroking his beard! What do I do! What do I say!_

 

Tony smirked, scratching the back of his head. "Sneaking around while I slumber, Potts, tsk tsk tsk... and you have the most guilty look on your face... so confess! Just what were you up to? Trying to find me pirate gold?"

 

Pepper wrung her hands, trying her best not to panic.

 

"No, no, Captain, I was merely trying to wake you up! You were so sound asleep that I had to... to... erm... shake you awake! Yes! I had to shake you!"

 

Tony narrowed his eyes, his lips still curved in that devilish grin. She held on to her composure, well aware that her cheeks were burning. 

 

"So you were trying to wake me up? Hmmm." He rubbed his eyes cutely and then yawned. "Well, I'll admit, I am a heavy sleeper, so I suppose I cannot blame you for trying, Potts..."

 

She exhaled slowly, filled with relief that he believed her fib. Tony yawned again and then lifted his arms behind his head. Closing his eyes, he stretched himself languorously, with a loud groan.  

She watched with fascination as his white shirt clung to his broad chest, the material straining so tightly over his stretched taut flesh that she anticipated or rather hoped, his buttons would pop off.  

 

"Oooooooo, that was a nice nap!" He purred throatily, making her stomach flutter again. "When the morning sun hits the window just right, it warms the hammock up perfectly!" 

 

She could not reply, she was still dumbstruck from the effect that his enticing stretching had on her senses. Instead, her gaze drifted to the medallion shining in his chest.  

 

"Captain..." Pepper started absently, "The medallion you are wearing, is it the same as the one in your laboratory?" 

 

Tony visibly tensed. 

 

"I am sorry!" She said quickly. "I did not mean to pry, I will not ask such questions again!" 

 

Embarrassed, she made to turn, when she felt the Captain's warm hand catch hers. 

 

"Hey, hey Pep! It is perfectly alright! I know you weren't prying, you are just curious. And who can blame you? My collection of mystical artifacts is fascinating!" His brown eyes twinkled at her.

"Now what you saw in my lab, is an amulet that is meant to... how should I put it... accompany my medallion!

 

He tapped the glowing blue object in his chest.

 

"This medallion... what does it do, if you do not mind me asking? Is it for good luck or for good health or..."  

 

His brown eyes flickered and then darkened. 

 

"Well.... simply put... it keeps me alive." Tony murmured solemnly.  

 

Pepper was confused, especially by his sudden change in demeanor.

 

He just shrugged, his smile seeming a little sad. "It is a long story... a fascinating story... I'll tell it to you someday.... now, what pressing matter needs my attention, hmmm? Missing money or stockroom complaints? Or..."

 

He grinned boyishly. "Did you come down here, just to watch me sleep?"

 

By now, Pepper knew Tony well enough to make out that he was trying to change the subject. And she wanted to respect his wishes because she had her share of uncomfortable topics.

 

"Well, actually, I came here to wake you up because we have to start our training session and-"

 

"Consarn it!!" Tony swore loudly, standing up so suddenly, she stepped back in surprise. "The session! I fell asleep! Confound and sard it all to hell!"

 

Pepper automatically winced at his language but Tony was clearly paying her no attention. In the blink of an eye, he had left the hammock and had rushed into his room.

 

"The irony! Oh my god, the irony!" She heard him exclaim. Before she could ask, he came running out of the room and stood by the sink. His shirt was neatly tucked into his trousers and he had worn his boots.

 

"I cannot believe I actually did that!" He liberally splashed water all over his face and then lifted his head, shaking it like a dog, scattering water everywhere.

 

"What did you do, Tony?" She asked, picking up a towel from the settee and holding it out to him. He took it with a smile and began to wipe his face.

 

"I fweejff sllslsaa wwwg waitnggg!"

 

His words were muffled by his vigorous towel rubbing, so she simply waited until he was done.

 

"Potts! You must believe me!"

 

Pepper was struggling to concentrate because Tony looked so damned dapper and handsome. He had draped the towel around his shoulders, his thick chestnut hair was damp and clung to his brow and droplets of water enticingly glimmered on his bronzed lean neck, as they trickled down into the open collar of his shirt.

 

"I was on time! I was so ready! At 5 am!"

 

He lifted the towel and began to dry his hair.

 

"That's... that's very early, Tony..." she murmured absently, distracted by the way his posture and the jerking movement of his arms, highlighted his broad waist tapering off into his narrow hips and pert backside, in a very appealing manner.

 

"Exactly! It was so early but I was awake! And I got dressed and all and then! And then I thought!" He combed his thick hair back with his fingers. "Well, no one is awake, it is too early, so I might as well read for a while! So I picked up King Lear and I started reading and the damn thing put me to sleep!"

 

She struggled to control her laughter at his comic indignation.

 

"Tony, let me ask you something..."

 

"Go ahead, Potts." He said, casually tossing the towel onto his table.

 

Pepper instinctively raised her eyebrows and Tony winced. "Oh, sorry nanny, I'll put it away."

 

He picked up the towel and rumpled it up but then glanced back at her. She simply gave him a look, so he sighed and began to neatly fold it up.

 

"You were saying?"

 

"Yes. I wanted to ask... did you wake up at 5 am? After getting a good night's sleep?"

She folded her arms across her chest. "Or... since 5 am is usually when you fall asleep, did you stay awake, thinking you could sleep after the lesson?"

 

Tony sheepishly ruffled his hair.

 

"The... erm... latter... I knew I would never manage to wake up at 6:30 am, to be on time, so I... erm... I thought it safer to stay awake... and then I anyways fell asleep so..." he widened his eyes, blinking slowly. "I am sorry, Pepper, truly I am."

 

_Oh no, he's giving me that look again... wide chocolate pools of melting brown, so pleading and soft, I find myself unable to stay angry!_

 

Out loud, she said softly, "It is alright, Tony, at least you tried. But next time..."

 

"Next time, I'll be early, I promise!" He placed his palm on his heart. "Pirate's honor!"

 

"I shall hold you to that promise. Now come along." She turned and walked to the door. "We have kept Lieutenant Rhodes waiting long enough."

 

"What! Platypus is already here!!" He exclaimed, right behind her as she climbed the stairs up to the deck.

 

"Yes, Tony, it is thirty minutes past seven. Everyone is there and is waiting for you."

 

As they walked over the deck to the War Room, Pepper found herself smiling as Tony grumbled to himself.

 

"Of course, Platypus had to come on time! He is such a goody-two shoes! Consarn it, a thousand times! I wanted to beat him, to be on time for once! But oh no! No, no no, I had to fall asleep!"

 

Just to tease him, she glanced backwards and he quickly stopped talking. Pepper looked ahead, trying hard not to giggle as his mumbling resumed.

 

_Oh, I must not laugh at poor Tony, he seems so upset that his attempt to be on time, failed! But yet, I find it so endearing! Oh wait, that reminds me!_

 

She paused in step. "Tony, Captain... I... I would just like to thank you... for your generosity..."

 

Tingles of sensation raced through her as he linked his arm in hers and they descended the stairs together.

 

"Whatever for, Potts? You thank me too much, it confuses me!"

 

Pepper glanced at him with incredulity.

 

"Whatever for? Why Tony, for letting me use Dum E's tailoring skills to stitch some outfits for me! It is very generous of you!"

 

"Oh that!" Tony shrugged, looking away. "You shouldn't thank me, Dum E. is the artist here... or rather, tailor."

 

"I know and I thanked him but... he told me you sent him and you said he could take time off his duties to do this for me! It is totally unnecessary because I love wearing your aunt's clothing but I still appreciate the gesture!"

 

"Well, I feel you deserve to have a wardrobe of your own, Potts. I wanted to commission the lovely Nakia and company to create outfits for you-"

 

She gasped with outrage. "Tony Stark! Don't you dare!"

 

"I know, I know!" He grinned mischievously. "I did not but then I remembered Dum E. loves to stitch and you need outfits, so I saw I could kill two birds with one stone."

 

She harrumphed and together, they walked towards the War Room.

 

"Seems like some of my good habits such as saving money, are rubbing off on you, Captain." Pepper murmured teasingly.

 

He leaned close to her, his breath tickling her ear, making her quiver.

 

"My dear Potts, it is more the case that I feared your righteous wrath about the expense involved... do not get me wrong, I love watching you unleash your fury like a scarlet Valkyrie but... when said fury is directed towards me..."

 

She was so sensitive to his presence, that she could almost feel his lips curve against her skin.

 

"Well, hell hath no fury like an accountant whose expense budget has been crossed..." he murmured.

 

Pepper snorted with laughter at his outrageous statement, just as Tony opened the door.

 

"Lads, be of good cheer!" He exclaimed boisterously. "Tony Stark is here!"

 

"It is a miracle!" Rhodes exclaimed but he was grinning broadly. "Tony Stark awake before 11 am! I must be dreaming!"

 

"Platypus, you teacher's pet! How dare you come on time? And I will have you know, I was up at 5 am today, just for this session! But then I..." he trailed off, shrugging helplessly. "Hey, let us not waste any more time! Pepper, we are all ears!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since it is Xmas, I am going to upload four short chapters, starting with this one, until the 25th🙂 
> 
> All the chapters shall be about Pepper teaching Tony Regency dining room table manners.


	22. Chapter 22

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Right then!" She beamed at the four men standing before her. "Let us start our lesson by discussing the rules of introductions! We shall start with the basics. Firstly, one must always be introduced to someone, in order to talk to them. Secondly, only someone who knows both parties, can introduce them to one and another. Thirdly, it is important to ensure that both parties are acceptable to the introduction, that is to say, they want to be introduced to each other."

 

She paused, seeing the blank confused faces of the men around her. But predictably, Tony was the first to find fault.

 

"Hang on! They should be acceptable to the other's introduction but-"

 

She held up her hand authoritatively. "Captain, if you have a question during the class, you must raise your hand and wait your turn to be answered."

 

He gasped loudly. "What?! Wait my turn! But no one else has a question! Why should I wait?"

 

Pepper placed her hands on her hips and simply narrowed her eyes at him, trying to seem as stern as possible. Tony shrugged, scratched his beard and then sighed loudly.

He raised his hand petulantly above his head but James beat him to it.

 

"Yes, Lieutenant." Pepper said, trying not to laugh at Tony's exaggerated expression of hurt.

 

"My question is about the first point. If I am at a gathering and I do not know anyone and the person I do know, Tony, is late... as usual... but say, someone sitting beside me, happens to start talking to me casually... well, what should I do, how should I behave? Do I just turn my back to them and ignore them or do I answer them in the bare minimum or..."

 

"Excellent question! You should not ignore them, for that would be very rude! You can talk to the stranger in an easy manner but remember, because you have not been formally introduced, you are still strangers. Once you leave each other's company at the gathering, you must not regard that person as an acquaintance unless they have been introduced to you formally. So if you pass that person in the street, you must not greet them or talk to them as if you know them."

 

Tony snorted loudly with derision. "What poppycock! What utter rot!"

 

"Captain," she said patiently, "We are not here to debate the rules of polite society, we are here to learn them. So kindly refrain from passing comments. Now, has everyone understood the rules or should we go over them one more time before we proceed with a live practice?"

 

"I have a question!" Tony raised his hand and waved it furiously.

 

"Yes, Tony. Please go ahead."

 

"Well, you said, that... erm..." he scratched his chin absently. "What was the damn third rule?"

 

"No swearing in the training session!" Pepper said automatically. "You are in polite company and foul language is not allowed!"

 

Tony petulantly folded his arms across his chest. "What is wrong with 'damn', pray tell! It is just an exclamation of anger... it is not a bad word such as 'bastard' or 'swine' or... Happy, Dum E. help me out!"

 

"Beardsplitter." Happy said dryly. "Rantallion!"

 

"Good one, Happy!"

 

Dum E. chirruped a long phrase of some sorts which Pepper could not understand but the men clearly did. They all looked at him with awe.

 

"That is truly a foul one, Dumfries!" Tony whispered in hushed tones. "And certainly not one for the ballroom! It isn't even fit for the bar!"

 

"From where did you even learn such a phrase, Dum E.?" Rhodes asked, wide-eyed.

 

Pepper sighed tiredly.

 

_Somehow I have lost control of my students. I simply have to regain their attention._

 

"Boys!" She said loudly, clapping her hands together. They all turned towards her. "No foul language. And I shall entertain no further argument on the subject! Now, coming back to the lesson."

 

"But my question!" Tony whined.

 

"Ask your question, Captain."

 

He opened his mouth and then shut it. "I have forgotten what it is." He said sheepishly.

 

The men started to snicker and Pepper pinched her nostrils.

 

"Right. Moving on. Let us have a little practice. Now I want you, Captain, to come to my right, Happy, you stay where you are. Rhodes, please move to stand by Dum E. Excellent. Now pretend we are at a social gathering."

 

"Oh la de da! What a to do!" Tony flipped out his hair in a comical manner. "My my there are so many handsome men out there! Do I look my best? He batted his eyelashes coquettishly and stuck his hips out, in a rather apt imitation of a noblewoman.

 

"Tony!" Rhodes exclaimed but Happy and Dum. E, promptly started laughing.

 

But Pepper knew Tony well enough to know he was an attention-seeking mischief maker and was going to be her most troublesome student yet. So she had come prepared with an apt punishment.

 

She placed her hands behind her back and took two small steps forward, such that she was standing right in front of Tony.

 

Looking straight into his big mischief-filled beautiful eyes, she quietly said, "Captain Stark, if you intend to keep disrupting my lesson, I shall have no choice but to-"

 

"To end it?" Tony said hopefully, with a bright grin.

 

"Yes. But then I shall conduct no more lessons and shall stop teaching you all together."

 

His eyes widened with alarm.

 

"Instead, you shall be sent to the mainland, for tuition. Lieutenant Rhodes tells me there is a German nun from the local Episcopal church, who teaches classes on etiquette and manners to Jamaicans, seeking to get jobs in noble households. She can instruct you. And her class begins at 6 am in the morning."

 

"What?!" Tony looked at Rhodes with horror and then back at her. "NOOOOOOO!!"

 

"Well, you do not seem to be interested in learning from me." She said with a small shrug, controlling her smile. "But for the sake of the mission, you must learn and if you do not want to learn from me-"

 

"I want you to teach me, Potts, I'll behave! I'll be on my best behavior, I promise!" He said earnestly.

 

"Good man. Now let us resume."

 

She turned and gave Rhodes a small wink as she passed him by.

 

_I should feel bad for lying! Tony cannot be sent to the mainland and anyway, there is no German nun! But I know that only if I threaten him, will he behave himself! He is too rambunctious for his own good._

 

"Now that we have settled..." she said, looking at Tony pointedly. "Let us continue. We are at a social gathering. Happy and Dum E. You do not know each other. But you both know Lieutenant Rhodes. Lieutenant, if you will demonstrate."

 

"Of course, Miss Potts."

 

James smartly stepped up to Happy. "Master Hereald, if you would be so willing, there is an enterprising bright young man, who wishes to make your acquaintance."

 

Happy looked at him with confusion.

 

"Happy, James just asked you if you would be willing to be introduced to Dum E." Pepper explained.

 

"Well, why could he not just say that then, instead of using all that flowery bull-" Tony quickly amended, "drivel. Flowery drivel."

 

"Because etiquette dictates that the person making the introduction, extols some virtues of the person to be introduced, in order to make the introduction more appealing to the one being asked for the introduction."

 

Tony theatrically clutched his head. "Lord love a duck, I have read scientific treatises that were less complicated than this!"

 

Pepper simply ignored him and looked at Happy. "And your reply would be..."

 

Happy seemed very confused and flustered. He shrugged, opened his mouth looked between them helplessly and then Pepper took pity on him and replied, "You can reply, that it would be most agreeable."

 

"I would be most agreeable." Happy parroted dumbly.

 

"Good now, Rhodes will do the same with Dum E."

 

Rhodes moved to Dum E., asked him the same question and received a squeak in reply.

 

"Since both parties are agreeable, the Lieutenant shall now make the introductions."

 

Rhodes looked at Dum E. and said smartly, "Master Dumfries, may I introduce the stalwart Master Hereald, First Mate of the Iron Mark XIV?"

 

"Hold on!" Tony exclaimed but at Pepper's glance, he thrust his hand up.

 

"Yes, Captain."

 

"He is introducing him as the first mate of a pirate ship! How can he do that?"

 

"That is just for this situation. For the actual ball, we shall receive false identities and you shall be introduced with that identity." She looked at Rhodes. "I hope I am stating the correct fact, Lieutenant."

 

"You are absolutely right, Miss Potts."

 

Tony said quickly, "Now hold on. I see something that has to be corrected. And it has to be corrected now!"

 

Pepper looked at him with bemusement.

 

"Potts, these manners and all stuff, is good for the actual ball but us pirates, we do not stand on ceremony and seeing as you are an honorary pirate... for the love of god, will you please stop calling Platypus, Lieutenant!"

 

She burst into laughter, tickled beyond measure by his outburst and his expression.

 

"I am serious, Pepper, every time you say 'Lieutenant', I jump with fright that an actual copper is around, onboard, ready to arrest me!Platypus, surely you do not mind Pepper calling you by your first name?

 

Rhodes smiled broadly.

 

"Definitely not!"

 

"And so, Pepper, James or Platypus or Rhodey. James, Pepper or Potts or nanny. So no more Lieutenant or Ma'am or Miss Potts or argggghhh!"

 

She nodded, trying to control her giggling.

 

"Phew!" Tony exhaled. "Now I can relax. Please proceed!"

 

"Thank you, Captain. Continuing with the introduction, Dum E., you can reply with 'How do you do?' or 'Delighted to make your acquaintance'. And bow. Do not shake hands!"

 

"Why not?" Tony asked and she explained, "One does not shake hands when one is meeting someone for the first time. Acquaintances shake hands only when they have an intimate friendship, when they have known each other for years or they are family."

 

Tony humphed but did not argue further and she watched as Dum E. and Happy bowed to each other, the latter being clumsy and nearly toppling over as he bent at the waist.

 

"Easy, Happy, easy..." Rhodes said in warning but the big man managed to hold his balance. 

 

"That is good! Very good! We shall work on the bowing later... or rather, Tony and I shall work on his form later. Now, next scenario! Tony and Dum E. shall be introduced to each other but..." she paused, unsure of how to tactfully explain the social need of the scenario.

 

"But? But what?" Tony asked curiously. "Is it not the same as Happy and Dum E.? Easy peasy! Dum E., pleased to meet your acquaintance, old chap!"

 

Tony smartly dipped at the waist, Dum E. squeaked and bowed as well and then they straightened, grinning at each other.

 

Pepper was torn between laughter and exasperation at Tony's impatience.

 

"Tony, the scenario is different. When two men or two women are introduced to each other, the person of lower status is introduced to the person of higher status. I want us to practice that situation."

 

She braced herself for the argument.

 

Tony shook his head as if to clear it.

 

"What?! What!! What arrogant rubbish! The man with the higher status is soooo high above the rest, he must be introduced to! He cannot ask to be introduced to someone!"

 

"He can ask in certain circumstances as a sign of respect. For example, if the man with the lower status is older than him."

 

Tony mutinously folded his arms across his chest, muttering to himself.

 

Pepper quickly carried on.

 

"So here Dum E., is a baronet. And Tony is an earl. So Dum E. must be introduced to Tony. And Tony can choose to decline or accept the introduction. Now if James is a Duke, then Tony must be introduced to him and so on. James, if you please."

 

They repeated the same behavior as before, this time, Dum E. and Tony bowing to each other.

 

"Good! Now this rule, this one is of utmost importance for us, Tony, seeing as we are going to pretend to be nobles of a lower rank at the actual ball. Lower ranking nobles cannot simply introduce themselves to high ranking nobles or even strike up conversations. They must wait for a mutual acquaintance to introduce them to the high ranking nobleman or woman."

 

Tony saluted her cheekily. "Aye, aye, Capn!"

 

She rolled her eyes. "Now we shall tackle introductions between the sexes."

 

She saw Tony's hand rush up and sighed. "Yes, Captain Stark?"

 

"Can't we take a wee break, nanny? Please! Please!" He pleaded, making his puppy-like eyes.

 

Pepper dropped her jaw with disbelief. "A break?! Tony, it has only been five minutes since we started!"

 

"But it seems like hours!" He pouted, patting his flat stomach for emphasis. "And I am hungry! Aren't you guys hungry?" He looked around him.

 

Rhodes said, "I ate and came, prepared for the class."

 

"Because you are a good-two-shoes, that's why!" Tony said rudely, crossing his eyes at him.

 

Pepper said firmly, "We shall eat soon, during the table manners lesson!"

 

"There's more to this lesson?!" Tony exclaimed with such horror, that she wanted to laugh. "Potts, I shall die from this flood of knowledge!"

 

"No you shan't, you shall survive and you shall continue learning. Now let us start with the next rule. When the people, who need to be introduced to each other, are of different sexes, the man must always be introduced to the woman. Even if the woman is of lower stature."

 

Tony made a loud noise and she looked at him questioningly.

 

"Say the woman is a governess..." he said pointedly. "Even then, should the Duke must be introduced to her? And not the other way around?"

 

She was aware that he was questioning the rule in his usual argumentative style but replied calmly, "Yes, Tony. Irrespective of the woman's rank and status, she shall be considered superior and hence, the gentleman should consider it an honor to be introduced to her, not a right."

 

To her surprise, he started to clap loudly. "Well put! Finally, a rule with some fairness and sense!"

 

Pepper found her lips curving but quickly controlled herself.

 

"Yes, now let us practice this scenario. The three of you, Tony, Dum E. and Happy. Pretend that you do not know me. And I shall pretend that I do not know you either."

 

"We do not know each other!" Tony said mournfully. "That is too hurtful, Pepper."

 

She raised her eyebrows sternly and he quickly clapped his hand over his mouth in contriteness.

 

"We do have a mutual friend to make introductions. And that shall be Lieutenant Rhodes. James, if you will please."

 

"Yes of course, Pepper."

 

He came towards her and bent slightly. Then in a polite tone, he murmured, "My lady, there is a gentleman here, who would be honored to make your acquaintance if you would be so agreeable."

 

"Yes, I would, Lieutenant Rhodes. Note!" She said firmly, looking at Tony. "Even though I know James, in a formal gathering, in front of company, I cannot address him by his first name. I shall use his formal title. You would do well to remember this, Captain."

 

Tony's look of disbelief was comical. "So I cannot call you Pep?!"

 

"No."

 

"Pepper?"

 

"No."

 

"Potts?"

 

"Definitely not, Tony-"

 

"Red, perhaps?"

 

"Tony." She said firmly. "You must use my title and my last name. Whatever that may be, according to what backstory the police concoct."

 

"But but..." he looked at Happy and Rhodes in shock. "But we are engaged! We are to be married! Surely, we are familiar with each other and should be allowed the minimum intimacy of using each other's name!"

 

"At a formal gathering, there is no place for intimacy. And Tony, nobles make marriages of convenience, not of love. So the couple to be married, barely know each other, other than a passing introduction. They would not be familiar enough, to use each other's first names."

 

Predictably, this came as a great shock to the pirates. Tony dropped his jaw in shock, Dum E. squeaked and Happy swore and then immediately turned red.

 

"Begging your pardon, Ma'am."

 

"It's quite alright, Happy. Let's continue."

 

Of course, she should have known that Tony would not let the subject pass so easily.

 

"You mean to say they just meet each other at a ball and then they get married?!"

 

"It isn't as simple as that. The parents meet, there are discussions on finances and then a nuptial contract is drawn up in some situations, the dowry to be given, needs to be decided and-"

 

"Dowry?! So the nobleman pays for his bride!!"

 

"Tony, we shall discuss this subject some other day. Now coming back to the scenario. I would be glad to meet your friend, Lieutenant Rhodes."

 

"Thank you, my lady."

 

He bowed smartly and then looked at Tony, who was busy whispering in Dum E.'s ear.

 

Rhodes cleared his throat loudly. "Captain Stark! Do you mind?"

 

Tony froze on the spot, looked between them wildly and then pointed at himself. "Me? What do I do?"

 

"Approach the lady, please." Rhodes said crisply. "As the one being introduced, you must approach the lady."

 

"Erm alright. Approaching approaching..." he came towards them and stood by James. 

 

She nodded with approval at his appropriate distance. 

 

"Lady Potts, may I introduce the honorable Anthony Stark, naval sea captain and inventor." 

 

Tony bowed shortly at the waist and Pepper made a mental note.

 

_I must work on his bow. At length. He is bowing as if I am his opponent and he expects me to hit him!_

 

Now Pepper had given Tony a number of books on etiquette and social graces of the nobility. She daintily stretched her hand forward, expecting him to take it and bow over it as was the norm. But Tony simply grinned at her and shook it.

 

"How do you do?" He said charmingly.

 

James tutted loudly but Pepper was more patient.

 

"Captain, remember what I mentioned earlier. You do not shake someone's hand unless you know them very well. And you never shake a woman's hand!"

 

To his credit, he seemed genuinely abashed and she sensed he had really forgotten.

 

"I am so sorry!" He immediately let her hand go.

 

"Never mind. Just take my hand lightly in yours and bow over it. Just a simple bow."

 

He caught her hand and bent over it. squeezing it lightly, sending a familiar jolt of awareness through her body. Then her breath caught as she felt his prickly rough beard graze her skin lightly. Her stomach clenched with arousal and she took a deep breath to steady herself as he lifted his head.

 

"Pleased to meet you, Captain." She said, hoping her voice remained firm.

 

"The pleasure is all mine, my lady." He said deeply, his brown eyes locked onto hers.

 

For a moment, time and the world faded away, she could only see those swirling chestnut brown orbs and could only hear her heart thudding wildly in her chest. 

From far away, she heard James say chidingly, "Tony, she is not 'your lady', you must refer to her as Lady Potts."

 

Tony's sensuous lips curved, making her stomach tighten again, this time with such force, her knees grew weak.

 

"I know, I know..." he murmured, his hand still holding hers, his eyes still holding hers in a powerful gaze that she could not look away from. "But pretending that I barely know Pepper, may be the hardest part of the mission for me."

 

Even though her heart was roaring, his words pierced the loudness.

 

_God in heaven! The man is a known womanizer! Flirting is second nature to him! He's simply being nice!! But oh, when he looks at me like that... when he says things like that, in that voice, that tone, with those eyes.... surely he must mean what he says! Or... am I a senseless fool for believing him...._

 

The last thought made her heart twinge painfully and she absently pulled her hand out of his. 

 

"Yes, well, you must remember that nobles do not-"

 

"They do not marry for love, they marry for materialistic reasons...." he said dryly, his eyes suddenly hard and cold. "I will not forget." 

 

Pepper was confused but could not think about it because James quick interjected, "Let us repeat this exercise except this time, Tony shall introduce Pepper to Dum E." 

 

Tony just nodded and instinctively seeking to soothe his sudden change in mood, she placed her hand on his and smiled. He looked at her, the coldness fading from his eyes. 

 

Dum E. came towards them, a big smile on his shiny face. Pepper couldn't help but smile back. 

 

"Erm..." Tony thought hard. "Let's see here. Oh yes! Lady Potts!", he said, perfectly inclining his head towards her. "May I introduce Master Dumfries Engle, Second Mate and navigator extraordinaire of the Iron Mark XIV."

 

She curtsied and Dum E. Bowed smartly at the waist. 

 

"Perfect, Captain, simply perfect!" 

 

Tony narrowed his eyes. "Hold on here. Why didn't you offer your hand to him? I thought that was a rule!"

 

"A lady can choose to offer her hand or curtsy. If she simply refuses the introduction as a whole, she is performing a social act called the Cut." 

 

"The Cut, eh...." Tony's eyes gleamed evilly. "So the lady can refuse the introduction... very good... and the same holds for me? I mean, men in general? I can refuse to be introduced to someone... this is good... very good..." he rubbed his hands. 

 

Pepper was confused at his sudden enthusiasm but then James said dryly, "I do not think Tony needs to learn how to use the Cut against people."

 

Tony laughed boyishly and clapped him hard on the back. "Platypus, you know me so well!"

 

"Unfortunately, old chap."

 

Pepper looked between the grinning men.

 

"But I feel Tony should at least learn about the mannerisms of the Cut. If someone cuts us at the ball, we must know and not react."

 

"Cut us?!" Tony dropped his jaw in shock. "Why!? Why would they?!"

 

She struggled to control her giggling at his incredulous expression.

 

"It is a social snub, Tony. No one needs to provide a reason for snubbing you." Rhodes explained patiently. "They may not like you or may not want to meet you or -"

 

"May not want to meet me!" Tony gasped comically. "But why?! I am such a dashing handsome intelligent man!"

 

This broke Pepper's resolve and she burst into laughter.

 

Tony gave her a most wounded look, batting his eyelashes. "You wound me to the quick with your mirth, Ma'am."

 

His apt use of the expression, pleased her immensely. She instinctively reached out and clasped his shoulders.

 

"Tony, that is the absolutely right thing to say! Why, have you been reading the courtesy books I gave you!? I am so pleased!"

 

"Yes, well! Yes, I did browse through them but just in brief..." he flushed up to his ears. "Just in passing, just so, you know, you would not scold me!"

 

The sheepishly cute look on his face made her heart clench strangely but she kept her composure.

 

"Good good, since you have been reading, you can read more about the Cut and its usage and its different forms in detail on your own. Let us proceed to the next set of instructions, which involve seating!"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isn't Tony being an annoying little shit 😆 Poor Pepper!
> 
> I am not making up these rules, these are the sites I visited, to collect the Regency manners and etiquette:
> 
> https://englishhistoryauthors.blogspot.com/2013/05/mind-your-manners.html?m=1
> 
> https://janeaustensworld.wordpress.com/category/regency-etiquette/
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/545235162-reading-the-regency-introductions-and-greetings/page/2
> 
> P.S. Pls comment more, I am a needy author, who lives on comments 😁


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Xmas, everyone!

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**_Tony POV_ **

 

Tony sulked. He liked the sound of the Cut and wanted to talk more about it but Pepper was not even looking at him. She had moved to stand by the table.

 

"Gentlemen, seating arrangements at a formal ball, are based solely on rank. One simply cannot sit where they like."

 

He wanted to ask for a breakfast break, so he raised his hand.  

 

Without batting an eyelid, she coolly said, "Captain, at a formal ball, the guests are seated first and then the food is served. We will be following the same in our lesson. I shall let Cook know by the messaging system."

 

His stomach rumbled loudly in protest and she must have heard it, for she smiled evilly.

 

"Now where was I? Oh yes. Every guest must sit at the table in the order of their social rank. The highest rank, of course, belongs to the host and the hostess who sit at opposite ends of the table."

 

This fact rankled Tony, so he quickly raised his hand. Platypus rolled his eyes but Pepper simply raised her eyebrows.

 

"I thought that husbands and wives always sat together!"

 

"I am glad you brought this up, Tony. At balls and formal engagements, couples are expected to mingle with the other guests and not stick to each other. This is true for the hosts as well as affianced guests and married couples."

 

"So we have to sit separately!" He exclaimed with horror. "But Potts! How the hell, will I survive the company of the nefarious nobles without you by my side!"

 

Pepper quickly covered her face with her hand, her shoulders shaking. She seemed to be trying to control her laughter.

 

"Tony..." she said in a muffled tone. "Tony, I will be sitting at the same table as you. So there is no need to panic. But we most probably, will not be seated side by side. It is important to assess one's rank in the mixed company and sit accordingly. For one of the absolute no nos of dining etiquette, is for a person to completely ignore social rank and sit wherever they want."

 

He folded his arms across his chest and muttered, "Damn stupid rule if you ask me."

 

He forgot that Pepper had the hearing ability of a hunting hound. 

 

"Well, it is just as well that no one asked you, Captain Stark." She said smartly, making him feel rebuked. Rhodey snickered and he stuck his tongue out at him. 

 

"Settle down. The next important rule is that members of the same sex do not sit together." 

 

"Aha!" Tony rubbed his palms with pleasure. "Now this is a rule I can support!" 

 

Rhodey sighed loudly and rubbed his temples. 

 

Much to Tony's irritation, Pepper completely ignored his remark. Instead, she nodded at Happy who had politely raised his hand. 

 

"Begging your pardon, Ma'am but if you could please explain a bit... why can't the all gents just sit together?" 

 

"With pleasure, Happy. In order to keep the flow of conversation interesting and fluid, the women, in the order of their social rank, must sit next to the host while the men, must take seats next to the hostess."

 

"Hang on!" Tony was stupefied. "This is not fair! This does not allow the sexes to intermingle! This just allows the horny codger lordship to have the delectable ladies, all to himself! The sarding fucking cheek of it all! Why did I not realize this?"

 

"Captain!" Pepper said sharply. "What did we just discuss about your foul language?"

 

He stared at her, racking his brains. "I truly cannot remember. Did we discuss my swearing?" 

 

His friends began to snicker as Pepper's penetrating blue eyes bore into him like a drill. Tony pulled at his collar, suddenly feeling very warm, under her unwavering stone-cold gaze.

 

"For the life of me, nanny, I cannot remember having such a discussion!"

 

"Can you tell the latitude and longitude coordinates of our current position?" She said, folding her arms over her chest.

 

He was momentarily distracted by what that movement did to her enticing figure. The she snapped her fingers loudly, making him jump in his seat.

 

"Tony, pay attention! I asked you a question." 

 

"Erm! Yes! Of course!" He quickly rattled off the coordinates. "I plotted them myself." 

 

"Hmmmmm, so you can remember things... when you want to. Very well. I shall remind you of our conversation. Ten minutes ago, we discussed your ingrained habit of using foul language. And that you must absolutely refrain from doing so in polite company! You simply cannot swear at the ball! It is a dead giveaway that you are not a nobleman!"

 

"I will not swear at the ball, Pep, I promise!" He gave her his most appealing look that always worked: wide big eyes, head slightly tilted to one side and slow endearing blinking.

 

But Pepper simply shook her head.

 

"If you do not restrict yourself early on, you will not be able to control yourself at the ball. Hence I must... I must teach you not to swear... by punishment! Yes! For every swear you utter, you will have to endure a horrible punishment!"

 

"A punishment! Who, me?!"

 

"Yes, you, Captain!"

 

"And pray tell, what horrible punishment will I have to endure, Potts?" He said, smirking impudently, in order to tease her.

 

Pepper opened her mouth cutely and then shut it.

 

"I do not know yet! I mean!" She blushed furiously. "I have not decided on a suitable punishment yet! But I shall soon! I shall make a note of your current transgression and once I decide, you shall be punished, Captain Stark!"

 

"Oh despair! Woe is me!" He theatrically laid his hand against his brow, pretending to swoon. Dum E. started giggling.

 

With one eye, Tony peeked at Pepper. She narrowed her eyes, her lips slowly curving into a devious smile, the likes of which he had never seen before.

 

"Oh you may laugh all you like now, Captain." She murmured, her eyes twinkling at him. "But believe me, you are not going to like the punishment."

 

He was so taken aback that he gaped in shock and Pepper's evil smirk deepened.

 

"Let us return to our lesson. I know these rules may seem confusing, so let us try to understand them better with a live exercise. I shall assign each one of you, a title. James shall be the dashing Duke of Port Royal. And our host."

 

Tony was slightly miffed.

 

_Humph! Now why am I not the Duke!_

 

Rhodey winked at him, making Tony sniff indignantly. 

 

"Do not forget us poor sods when you get invited to meet the Queen, your Duckyship!"

 

"Tony, a duke or duchess is addressed as 'your grace'! Please do not call a Duke that!" Pepper said, her voice full of mirth. "Alright, next is Hereald. Let's see... you shall be a Marquess!"

 

Happy, bless his simple soul, promptly turned red. Tony teasingly nudged him in the ribs. 

 

"Good on you mate!"

 

"Dum E., you shall be an Earl."

 

Tony quickly stuck his hand up. 

 

"And coming to us, Tony, you shall be a Viscount and I, your Viscountess." 

 

At first, he was pleased that Pepper was paired with him. Then he thought hard. 

 

_Viscount... Viscountess...wait a minute, Jarvis, did we not read this term in the boring book Pepper gave us the other day? Something about the social ranking order of the nobles?_

 

_ We did, Sire. A Viscount is a lower noble rank, followed by a Baron. _

 

He swore under his breath and then quickly covered his mouth but thankfully Pepper hadn't noticed. She had walked over to the door, then she opened it and looked outside.

 

"Pep, whatever is the matter?"

 

She did not reply. Instead, he heard her whistle weakly and suddenly, there was a faint plaintive 'Meow'.

 

"El Gato!" Pepper sweetly called. "Come here, boy!"

 

The meowing grew louder and she opened the door wide, to let El Gato stride regally into the room, tail in the air.

 

Tony shook his head in disgust.

 

_Damn contrary feline! For months, I tried to train it to come when called, to no avail but along came Potts and now it comes when she calls its name!_

 

Pepper picked up the big cat in her arms and came back towards them. He watched her coo affectionately to the cat as she stroked it lovingly and felt a curious pang of longing.

 

"El Gato here..." she said, striding to the other end of the table with the cat. "Is going to be the Duchess and hence, our hostess."

 

Tony could not believe what he was hearing. A muffled laugh escaped him before he controlled himself. Then he took one look at Rhodey's face contorted with mirth and he lost control. He threw his head back and roared with laughter. Indeed, everyone started laughing, clutching their sides.

 

Pepper primly set the cat down in the chair. "Very well, gentlemen, since this seems so hilarious, who would like to be the Duchess instead? You, Tony? Or you, Happy?"

 

This immediately made him stop laughing and the others did so too, backing away slightly from Pepper.

 

She smiled smugly. "Just as I thought." Then she clapped her hands loudly.

 

"Right then. James, please take your seat at the opposite end of the table. The rest of you fine gentlemen, line up by the door please."

 

They shuffled around quickly, doing as she said.

 

"Remember the rules, you must sit according to your rank. Also, the male guest with the highest rank, sits next to the hostess and then the other male guests sit next to him in the order of their rank, while the female guest with the highest rank, sits next to the host. Now, please take your seats!" Saying so, she clapped her hands, smiling at them encouragingly.

 

As usual, Dum E and Happy immediately looked towards him, for guidance. Tony mentally went over the rules in his head.

 

_I am a Viscount, I am the lowest rank... which means I get to sit... next to the cat, I mean! The hostess... right, Jarvis?_

 

_ I am sorry, Sire, Miss Potts has given you this task and I feel it would be unfair of me to help you. You must work it out on your own.  _

 

_Jarvis! Traitor! How could you?_

 

"Pssttt... Capn!" Happy whispered urgently and he quickly looked at Pepper. She was by El Gato's side, petting the cat who was purring loudly.

 

"Capn, where do we sit? Tell us, for god's sakes!"

 

"I am trying to figure that out, Happy! Wait, you are a Marquess, aren't you?"

 

Happy shrugged. "Me thinks, yes?"

 

"So aren't you the highest ranking noble?"

 

Happy looked absolutely miserable. "I really do not know, Captain!"

 

Dum E. squeaked softly, equally confused.

 

"Gentlemen." They all jumped at Pepper's voice. "Whatever is the problem?"

 

"Potts, this is all so confusing!" Tony complained, throwing up his hands. "We have our ranks and I know I am the lowest and Platypus is the highest but what about..." he gestured at Happy and Dum E., "What about these two? Where do they fit? And how does that seat me?"

 

Pepper blinked slowly and then gasped cutely. "Oh dear! I neglected to tell you about the hierarchy of the noble ranks!" She clasped her cheeks. "How could I forget?"

 

"There you have it, chaps!" Tony said teasingly. "Potts here, made a serious transgression. As a punishment, she shall end this lesson right now."

 

Rhodes guffawed but Pepper simply sighed loudly, rolling her eyes.

 

"No Captain, I will not be ending the lesson. It was a small oversight, which I shall correct immediately. So the order of noble titles is as follows: the topmost rank is of course, the Queen or the King."

 

"Vicky's the top mast, none of us can topple her. It is a good thing she isn't going to be in attendance at the ball."

 

Pepper gave him a droll look.

 

"Yes. Well... after the Queen, the next highest rank is Prince and Princess and then the Duke or Duchess. Followed by marquess/marchioness, earl/countess, viscount/viscountess and finally, baron/baroness. So considering your ranks... Happy should sit first, then Dum E., then you, Tony."

 

"Got it!"

 

All three of them moved towards Rhodey, only to hear Pepper tutting loudly.

 

"Gentlemen. Do remember that as you are all male guests, you must sit next to the Duchess in the order of your rank!" Pepper gestured at El Gato.

 

They quickly moved towards the other end of the table. Happy sat down in the seat right next to the cat, whereas Dum E. took a seat on the cat's left.

Tony quickly moved towards the cat and gently lifted its paw.

 

"Tony, what are you doing?" Pepper said with exasperation.

 

"Why, I am being polite and greeting my hostess!" He bowed over the paw with exaggeration, earning muffled snickers from his mates. "How do you do, Madam? May I say you are looking exceptionally furry today?"

 

El Gato meowed softly and pulled his paw away. Rhodey snorted with laughter and Tony braved a glance back at Pepper. Who had her hands on her hips and did not look amused in the least.

 

"Tony Stark, you have already greeted the hostess before dinner, there is no need to fawn over her like that!"

 

Without thinking, he said cheekily, "But Potts, bowing over her, gives me a great opportunity to...." he was going to say 'look down her dress' but stopped himself just in time.

 

"A great opportunity to do what, pray tell?"

 

From the steely glint in her eyes and her cool tone, he realized Pepper knew exactly what he was going to say.

 

"Erm, nothing, just being friendly, you know, butter her up, be polite and all that noble rot."

 

Pepper pursed her lips. "There is no need to butter up your hostess, Captain. She is not a piece of toast and might take it in the completely wrong manner. Now please take your seat!"

 

"Aye, aye, nanny!" Chastised, he quickly slid into his seat at the middle of the table.

 

Pepper walked around Rhodes and Tony looked at her, expecting her to sit down opposite him. But instead, she sat down on Rhodes' immediate left.

 

She noticed his shock and said snarkily, "As I am the only woman here, I have the highest rank and hence I get to sit next to the host himself." 

 

She then smiled at Rhodey so brightly, that Tony felt an inexplicable rush of jealously. 

 

_What on Earth is wrong with me? This is Rhodes! My childhood friend! My best mate! But yet... I want Pepper to only look at me! And smile like that, for me and me alone! And only sit by my side!_

 

He could hear Jarvis chuckle in his head. _Your possessiveness is endearing, Captain. But it is definitely going to get you into trouble._

 

"Stark?" He blinked, hearing his name.

 

James was looking at him questioningly. "What is the matter, man? You seem befuddled." 

 

"I.... well... actually I am confused! There are so many conditions and rules... and all just to take a seat! How will I ever figure this all out at the ball!"

 

He had lied to cover up his  but to his surprise, Pepper said softly, "Actually James, I agree with Tony here. If we knew what identities we would be assuming, it would be much easier to practice and we could be better prepared for how to behave at the ball!" 

 

"I understand your problem but I am afraid I have no information to share." Rhodey said apologetically. "My supervisor is being very secretive about this mission's details. He does not want to alert the mole in any manner. But we will know soon."

 

"Your supervisor!" Tony snorted with disgust. "That foul loathsome roach of a man!"

 

"You better practice keeping your lovely temper under check, when we meet him, Stark." Rhodey said, his eyes twinkling. "Captain Mountefort is as fond of you as you are of him." 

 

Tony made a face and was about to let loose a string of expletives about Rhodey's captain, when he caught Pepper's eye. 

 

_Oh, that's right! Potts told me not to swear! Else I'll be punished!_

 

She quirked one delicate eyebrow, as if challenging him to go ahead. He felt a strange rush of excitement mixed with arousal. 

 

_Do I dare? Or do I don't? What strange punishment awaits me at the hands of my delightful torturer?_

 

He lowered his gaze to said hands: delicate, slim-boned and slender. His stomach tightened with need.

 

_Oh, I can think of so many wondrous things those delightful digits can do to me..._

 

But much to his shocked delight, the foremost image was of him chained to the mast while Pepper oh-so slowly stroked his bare chest with her slender fingers. His crotch throbbed hard in his pants and he straightened, swallowing hard.

 

_Good grief, man! Get a grip! I think I have been celibate for too long!_

 

Pepper was still looking at him, a mischievous smile playing around her mouth. He simply waggled his eyebrows at her, holding her gaze.

 

The blueness of her eyes flickered and darkened but she held his gaze steadfast, her smile deepening. He couldn't tear his gaze away, so entranced by her attention.

 

Their wordless staring competition was interrupted by the sound of Rhodey clearing his throat gently.

 

Pepper flushed and lowered her gaze as Rhodey said, "But I can say for certain, that you would not be a Duke and a Duchess. Maybe a Viscount and Viscountess or even an Earl!" 

 

"Humph! So we are at the lower end of the rank pool!" Tony muttered, crossing his arms over his chest. "Typical bilge-sucking bobbies!"

 

"Captain!" Pepper said immediately. "Another swear! That is three so far!" 

 

She was so pleased with catching him, that he laughed.

 

"By jove, Potts, there isn't much that escapes you, is there?"  

 

She nibbled on her lip, looking shyly at him through her lashes. 

 

"With you around, we will catch that damn Froggy spy in no time!" 

 

"Well Tony..." Rhodey said. "To be perfectly candid, I am counting on Miss Potts acumen and intelligence to nab our man as fast as possible."

 

"Oho! So Pepper is the brains and what am I? The mighty muscle!" He drawled, flexing his arm. "I can be that! With pleasure!" 

 

"If it comes to that. Usually in operations like this, a plainclothes police force is also deployed but since this is a high profile ball and invitations are hard to secure..." Rhodey trailed off, rubbing his temples. "Well, we will be mostly at our own devices." 

 

This excited Tony. "Platypus, this is good! The less interference from the bobbies, the better! At last! After nearly a month at sea, I will finally get some action!"  

 

"As long as the action is restricted to you using your wits and your fists if absolutely necessary." Rhodey said sternly. "No messing about with the... guests. You know what I mean." 

 

Tony grinned and was going to give a cheeky reply but remembered just in time that Pepper was present.

 

So he simply placed his hand on his heart and said as innocently as he could, "I solemnly swear to do only good." 

 

Rhodey raised an eyebrow and seemed like he wanted to say more when Pepper interrupted smoothly, "Gentlemen, perhaps we can talk about the mission's details later. Now we must proceed to the next part of the training." 

 

She stood up and moved to the center of the table as she flipped the pages of her notebook.

 

"Next part!" Tony was horrified. "Potts, have a heart, I am absolutely starving!"

 

"As I said earlier, Tony, food shall be served as part of the lesson, you just need to control yourself for a little while longer, while I explain the courses and then show you the different types of table cutlery."

 

"But... but..." He patted his rumbling stomach. "But I might just die of starvation!"

 

Pepper, of course, was unmoved. She simply quirked one of her perfectly elegant eyebrows and gave him a look of absolute skepticism.

 

"Well, it cannot just be me who is hungry!" He looked around wildly. "Why, I bet Happy's starving too, aren't you, Hap! He hasn't had breakfast either, I am sure!"

 

"Capn..." Happy murmured shyly.

 

Pepper immediately seemed contrite. "Happy, is this true? I am sorry, while I can ignore the Captain's theatrics, I certainly do not mean to deny you your food."

 

"Theatrics! Me!" Tony gasped with indignation. "I shall have you know, madam, I had dinner extremely early last night!"

 

"And just what did you have for dinner?" She asked, her mouth curving into a soft smile.

 

"Erm... well..." He racked his brains. "It was something deliciously luxuriant, something from the mainland..."

 

"Oxtail stew with whole jerked chicken and curried goat." Happy recited while Dum E. enthusiastically nodded.

 

"You ate all three... in one dinner sitting?" Rhodey muttered, his eyes wide.

 

"And some fried plantains and bammy bread too..." Happy shrugged. 

 

"Platypus, you spend a month at sea and see how much you will yearn for meat other than dried fish or beef!"

 

"But that does not mean you eat the whole island in one go!" Rhodes countered.

 

"Gentlemen!" Pepper said sharply, "We have gone off topic. Now Happy, if you are hungry, I can-"

 

"Oh please Ma'am," Happy murmured shyly, "do not stop on my behalf, I can control myself for a while longer."

 

Pepper gave him a most beautiful smile. "Thank you so much, dear Hereald."

 

Tony sniffed loudly. "You are such a pretender, Hereald! I shall cut you to show my disdain!"

 

Rhodes barked out a laugh. "That's not how it works, Stark!"

 

"Well, why aren't I learning about this fascinating social mechanism!"

 

A sharp clapping sound made them all look at Pepper.

 

"Gentlemen, I must stress that the quicker we continue, the sooner we shall eat." She said coolly. "So let us proceed with the lesson. And please." Her steely-eyed gaze bored into him. "Let us have no more interruptions!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my opinion, because of his intelligence and his overactive brain, Tony Stark would be a most troublesome student. Additionally, in this AU, he is a pirate, who hates the nobility and their uppity hypocritical standards. So he is bound to argue at every rule and instruction!
> 
> Okay, what should Tony's punishment be? I am open to any ideas!
> 
> There may not be a chapter tomorrow...because I haven't written it. But never fear, I shall upload it on the weekend.
> 
> P.S. I haven't forgotten about the special reader-voted Pepper and Tony staying up all night chapter. That's coming soon :)


	24. Chapter 24

Tony sniffed again. "I am not the one who keeps interrupting the lesson..." he muttered under his breath. "Yet I am the one being blamed! How unfair!"

 

Pepper smiled serenely and continued, "So once all the guests are seated at the dinner table, it is time to serve the food. Now I have observed that you... that is to say, your dining custom, is to serve all the food items at the same time. But in a formal diner, the food is brought to the table in courses. What I mean by that is... a single course comprises of multiple items of food. Could be between four items to twenty-five items. When a course starts, only the food items of that particular course, are served. Once the guests finish all the food items of the course, the plates are cleared and the next course is brought to the table."

 

Tony raised his hand, his mind teeming with questions. "But why? Why bring in food in sections, why not serve everything at the same time?"

 

"Well, for the nobility, formal dining is not about the food per se. It is about making new acquaintances and having good conversations. So to encourage the guests to speak more and eat less, the food is bought in courses, so there is a break between meals and the guests get a chance to converse with one another. Also, it prevents guests from just focusing on the delicious food and stuffing their faces."

 

He wrinkled his nose at the thought of conversation with stuffy noblemen.

 

As if she had read his thoughts, Pepper said, "Yes Captain, I am well aware of your dislike regarding talking while eating. But for the Ball, you will have to set aside your disdain and converse with your fellow dinner guests. We shall learn about dinner conversation topics later. For now, I would like to provide a brief synopsis of courses, so that you are aware of what to expect at the dinner table."

 

He rubbed his hands gleefully. "The best part of the whole lesson! Go ahead Potts, educate me on what the rich and fancy consume!

 

"The first course is..." she smiled mischievously. "Soup and usually fish." 

 

This made him sit up straight in his chair with shock. "Soup!! Soup?!!"

 

"Yes Tony... the savory liquid dish."

 

"But soup is not food! It is simply flavored water! One cannot satisfy one's hunger with soup!"

 

"No one said to satisfy hunger with just soup." She said serenely. "This is just the first course. More will follow. And you can have some fish along with the soup. Or pastries, if served."

 

He made a face. "I hate sarding soup."

 

"Third swear of the day." Pepper said crisply, making him wince. "Now Tony, I must stress something here. I understand you have your personal culinary preferences. Everyone does. But at the formal dining table, it is considered extremely rude to refuse a dish! You must taste each food item, even if you dislike it."

 

"But what if I do not want to eat soup?" He pouted.

 

"You can take some on your plate and then not eat it if you want. But you cannot refuse to be served a dish." 

 

"Well, that is simply preposterous!" He looked around the table for support. "Isn't that a horrible waste of food?"

 

"I agree but..." Pepper shrugged. "It is a serious faux pas to refuse a course dish."

 

He was confused by her phrase. "A fowl what?"

 

"A faux pax, it is a French word to describe an embarrassing or tactless act committed in a social setting."

 

Tony snorted with derision.

 

"How contrary of the gluttonous Froggies and the English! The dinner should not be about food but one is allowed to waste food to simply keep up appearances! What utter poppycock!"

 

He recognized the look on Pepper's face and quickly said, "Poppycock is not a swear! It is an expression of disgust!"

 

It tickled him pink, to see her make a face and roll her eyes.

 

"Aren't you half French, Stark?" James asked, smiling mischievously.

 

"No!" Tony paused, thinking hard. "Hold on! I do not know for sure but in any case, I do not recognize that part of my colorful ancestry because to my blood and bones, I am a pirate, a son of the sea through and through! And that is the best thing to be!"

 

"Arrr!!! All hail the Pirate Captain Stark!" Happy roared, making the table shake. "The Scourge of the Seven Seas that makes the soldiers quake in their shoes and the ladies spread their legs!"

 

Tony cringed at the look on Pepper's face while Rhodey burst into laughter. Dum E. and Happy started to sing a shanty, banging on the table to produce a tune.

 

"Ohhhhhh!

Dashing bonny Captain Stark,

With his deadly cutlass and mighty Iron Mark!

To the edge of the world and back, he's been,

A braver smarter pirate, the likes have never been seen!

Queen Vicky searches for him with all her men

But he is always ten leagues ahead of them!"

 

"Alright now, lads, settle down!" Tony said, looking nervously at Pepper. She had folded her arms across her chest, her face calm but her shoulders were shaking and her eyes twinkled.

 

Happy and Dum E. were still deep in song, so he asked, "Here now Potts, what's the matter?"

 

She threw her hands up, her lips curving. "Pirates! I thought I had seen it all but it appears I haven't! Simply fascinating!"

 

He grinned cheekily. "Aye, there's no one who can sing a shanty like us pirates!"

 

Pepper blinked. Her mouth quirked funnily, then she bit her lip. "Very true, Captain, indeed, I do not think I will ever find a company quite like yours."

 

A strange feeling filled him, his throat clogged up as her wistful words echoed loudly in his head. He opened his mouth and then shrugged, trying to seem as unaffected as possible.

 

"Yes, well... there is still time for you to leave, Potts, you may soon regret those words!"

 

Her deep blue eyes darkened with an unreadable emotion but her sad smile did not go away.

 

"Oh Captain, I sincerely doubt it...."

 

The lump in his throat grew larger. He could not speak for fear he would say something emotional. Pepper simply looked at him, in a strange melancholic way.

 

Luckily for him, Rhodey stepped in.

 

"Oi, you tone-deaf lot, this is all very entertaining but you are making me very late for work!" He boomed.

 

The words broke their silent conversation. She immediately looked away, her cheeks pinkening.

 

"Oh my, the Lieutenant, I mean James, is right! We are delaying him!"

 

Tony put his fingers to his lips and whistled loudly. Like clockwork, his First and Second Mate immediately ceased their rabble-rousing.

 

"Thank you, Captain!" Pepper said brightly. "Gentlemen, let us carry on with our lesson."

 

Happy suddenly realized what he had been doing and turned bright red but Dum E., who loved a good shanty, beamed all around.

 

"So once the fish and soup are brought to the table, the host and the hostess have duties to perform. The host shall cut the fish and the hostess shall serve the soup."

 

El Gato chose this very moment to meow loudly. Tony covered his mouth with his palm, desperately trying to muffle his laughter.

 

_Imagine the cat serving soup to the crowd! Snort!_

 

He snuck a sideways glance at Rhodes, which was a mistake because his friend seemed to be going through the same struggle and had the most comical look on his face. This only made Tony want to laugh harder. But he managed to maintain his composure and tried to focus on what Pepper was saying.

 

"... is meat, vegetables and poultry. And the last course, is usually desert. Then is the retirement period, when the gentlemen can retire to the smoking rooms for coffee and cigarettes, while the women play bridge or talk. Nowadays, a rather scandalous custom is to have a mixed gathering after the meal, where the men and women intermingle and enjoy some common form of entertainment."

 

This caught his interest.

 

"Common form of entertainment, you say? Like what, Potts?"

 

"I am not completely sure, Tony. It could be a recital, where there the pianoforte is played and someone sings or a small skit."

 

He wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Sounds boring. I thought there would be something fun."

 

"I am very sure your idea of 'after-dinner entertainment' differs drastically from what the nobility would enjoy, Captain." Pepper said rather coolly, looking down her nose at him.

 

Tony grew suspicious.

 

_Hmmmm... there's that tone again... and she brought up 'entertainment'... it sounds like someone's been talking about my..._

 

_Alley-cat habits , sire._ Jarvis murmured, making him start with fright.

 

_Consarn it, Jarvis! Did you sneak back here just to say that?_

 

_I apologize for startling you, Captain but I simply could not resist!_ Jarvis sounded distinctly gleeful. _It is interesting to note that Miss Potts has grown very close to your crew. And your crew can be very talkative, especially since they are, after all, men at sea and Miss Potts is an attractive gentile lady._

 

_Yes... you are right, I cannot really blame them... I love the ocean but there are times... when it gets horribly lonely out in the deep blue..._

 

He remembered one sunny afternoon, when Pepper and him sat by the stern and spent hours talking about Greek mythology, until the sun set.

 

_But when there's someone like Pepper around, someone who listens and smiles... smiles most beautifully at you, when you talk... and talks to you as well... you do not feel so lonely... I wonder... who will I talk to... when she's gone...._

 

He blinked, feeling that strange hollow sadness fill him again, at the thought of her leaving.

 

_I... I too, grew attached to Pepper, haven't I?_

 

_ Indeed you have, Captain. A deep attachment, I would say... because for the first time in your young life, you have made a female friend... whom you wish to grow closer to... and not in a sexual sense.  _

 

"Tony?"

 

He suddenly realized he had been wool-gathering and now Pepper had fixed her basilisk-like blue gaze on him.

 

"Captain, are you paying any attention at all?"

 

"Yes! Why yes, I was! I am!"

 

"Then please repeat what I just said."

 

Tony winced, looking around wildly for help. Rhodey just shook his head tiredly at him but Dum E. sneakily picked up a dish and pantomimed throwing it away. Pepper was standing behind him, so she did not notice. 

 

"Erm... well... you were talking about throwing away the dishes....?"

 

"Throwing away dishes?" Pepper murmured suspiciously. Platypus snorted and then covered his mouth.

 

"Why, yes!" Tony was trying his best to fib his way out of trouble. "When the meal is over, the nobles throw the dishes at the servants... I think..."

 

Dum E. and Happy burst into chortles but Pepper furrowed her brow, looking at him with incredulity.

 

"No, they do not do that! That would be a horrible waste of utensils! I said that after the dishes are CLEARED away, the tablecloth is changed, to signify a new course. A new tablecloth is lain and then the next array of dishes is brought in! How did you hear something completely different?!"

 

He shrugged, trying to seem as nonchalant as possible. Pepper folded her arms across her chest, pursing her lips.

 

_Oh no. Nanny's angry!_

 

"Captain, I have my eye on you. You put another toe out of line and I shall make you document the savings and expenditure amounts for the last two weeks of the month!"

 

That threat made him jerk upright with horror. "Do the bills! Nooooo!!!"

 

"Yes! And since we are docked..." Her eyes glittered evilly, "We are buying and selling goods in Port Royal, so imagine the amount of accounting entries!"

 

Tony was honestly afraid. "No, Pepper, no! I'll behave, I promise! Wait, I was behaving! I just... I just got distracted! It was just a momentary lapse of attention!"

 

"Well, make sure it does not happen again. Now we shall talk about dinner cutlery and when to use what utensil."

 

She turned and Tony watched as she picked up a small wooden box from the side table and brought it towards them.

 

"Hang on! The nobles have special cutlery just for dinner! What ever is wrong with using a fork and spoon? Is there no end to their pretentiousness!"

 

Much to his disappointment, Pepper did not react to his jibe.

 

She said serenely, "Of course, a fork and spoon are the standard utensils of any meal. But for a formal dinner, as a wide range of food items are served, a more specialized range of cutlery needs to be available."

 

He leaned back in his seat, snorting derisively. "Oh, do not tell me! Let me take a wild guess! There is a special spoon only for eating desert!"

 

With a loud click, she opened the box. "You are absolutely right, Captain, it is called a desert spoon and it is smaller than a regular spoon."

 

Tony was taken aback. Pepper smirked and then lifted the box, showing them the contents.

 

"This is a collection of the standard cutlery that shall be laid out for each guest at their seat."

 

[<https://www.thespruce.com/how-to-use-utensils-at-a-formal-dinner-1216967>]

 

His bafflement grew as he took in the array of knives, forks and spoons, all arranged by a plate, in some sort of order that he could not understand.

 

"Potts, surely you jest! This looks like an assassin's arsenal for murdering a target!"

 

To his delight, she burst into musical laughter, nearly dropping the box.

 

"Well, you laugh but this is so complicated! How will I know which utensil to use when there are so darned many!"

 

"Tony! These are standard eating utensils using at the dining table!" Her sapphire-blue eyes danced with mirth as she smiled widely. "Do not worry, I shall help you understand which to use when. Notice these two basic implements closest to the plate."

 

She pointed at a knife and a fork. "These are for eating your main course. There are three spoons. The largest one, is for drinking soup and the smallest is for eating desert, leaving this one..." she tapped one spoon, "for your main course."

 

She paused, looking at them. Tony nodded and so she continued, "Likewise, there are three forks. The largest is for dinner and it is always placed on the immediate left of your plate. The smallest is for desert and the one to the extreme left, is for eating salad."

 

"But there's a fourth fork." He pointed at the small fork on the extreme right. "It is also small."

 

"Oh! Sorry, I missed that one! That fork is to be used only if oysters are served. I... I have never had oysters, so I do not know how they are eaten but I was told that this fork is exclusively for eating the shellfish. Now what is left, is the knife. Similar to a fork, there is a dinner knife, which is the largest knife and to the right of the plate. There is a salad knife to the right of the dinner knife and the smallest knife is to be used for buttering bread. That completes the cutlery overview."

 

"So in summary..." Tony murmured, "Size up your edible opponent and then choose from a range of weapons to either stab, scoop or poke!"

 

"Very humorous summation, Captain." She clapped her hands smartly. "We shall now have the First course." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this whole 'Pepper teaching Tony rules' scene is going on forever but there are so many damn rules! I promise this will end in 1 (or 2) more chapters.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only two more chapters of this, I promise. One tomorrow and one on Sun (hopefully).

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Pepper picked up the hammer near the pipe along the wall and rapped it smartly. 

 

"Food! Oh thank heavens!" He exclaimed. "Truly I am starving!" 

 

The corners of her mouth quirked but just then there was a soft knock on the door. 

 

Tony was surprised. "That was damn quick!"

 

"Cook and I came to an arrangement." She said, walking to the door. "I wanted our training to be as close as possible to the actual formal dining situation where the host or hostess simply rings a bell and the next course is brought in."

 

Pepper opened the door to reveal Scabbers with a trolley. 

 

"Thank you! Do come in!"

 

She walked back to her seat. "The first course is cabbage soup and boiled codfish."

 

Tony stuck his tongue out in disgust. Then he caught Pepper's steely eye.

 

"At least I did not swear!"

 

"Yes." She said coolly. "A small improvement. Scabbers, one moment please."

 

"Yes Maam." The sailor replied, looking at Pepper with complete devotion. 

 

"Before you spread the food on the table, please place the dishes first."

 

The moment Pepper turned her back, Rhodey leaned forward conspiratorially.

 

"You think cabbage soup is disgusting. Wait till you taste pickled ox tongue! It truly turns your stomach!"

 

Tony automatically grimaced. "The pickled tongue! Of an ox! Yuck! How disgusting!"

 

"Yet I noticed you have a fondness for blood sausage, which is the intestine of a pig filled with blood soaked meat!" Pepper said crisply, startling them.

 

Tony shrugged. "At least that involves an internal organ and not a thick instrument that the animal uses to lick and eat and moo!"

 

The corners of her lips quirked. "Captain, you do know what intestines are used for, don't you?" 

 

He could not argue with that and instead, smartly saluted her. "Touche, Potts, touche!"

 

She couldn't hold back her smile any longer and then covered her mouth, giggling to herself. Tony found his own lips curving.

 

_It is heartening to see how much confidence Pepper has gained since she was kidnapped and brought to us! Oh, she isa fighter, that was plain from the moment she kicked me hard in the shins for ogling her but she was also so prim and stiff and nervous, unsure of how to act or what to say, for fear of being impertinent..._

 

Then he noticed that Scabbers had placed an empty bowl and plate in front of him.

 

"Now firstly..." Pepper began but he put his hand up. "Yes Tony." 

 

"Through my keen analytical sense, I have gleaned the way of things and so I know what is going to happen. Platypus... being the highest ranking male among us... has to serve us everything. Once we are served, then only we can eat."

 

He grinned smugly.

 

Pepper moistened her lips and then gave him an equally smug smile.

 

"You are partially right, Captain." 

 

"Partially?!"

 

"Yes. First and foremost, guests must ready themselves for the food to be served, in the proper manner. And secondly, we already spoke about this but you seem to have forgotten, the host and the hostess do not serve all the food. They shall only serve the meat and the soup."

 

"Oh that's right!" He winced.

 

Pepper sighed, shaking her head. "Do try to remember what is being taught, Captain."

 

He nodded quickly, cowed by her stern gaze.

 

_How does she do that? She makes me feel like a naughty 10-year-old lad caught stealing sweets!_

 

Jarvis' ribald laughter echoing in his head, did not make him feel any better.

 

"Notice the pristine white napkin by your bowl. Open it, shake it out and then tuck it into your collar."

 

This was something Tony had never done before, so he just blinked. Judging from the bemused expression on his friends' faces, they had the same confusion.

 

Pepper clapped her hands briskly, galvanizing them into action. 

 

"Napkin in collar now! Happy! I said tuck it in! Not tie it around your neck like a bib!"

 

Since he was ravenously hungry, Tony shoved his napkin into his collar and picked up his spoon.

 

"Not so fast, Captain." Pepper said, right in his ear, making him spin around so fast, his neck hurt. She stood behind him, hands on her hips, eyebrows arched up to her hair.

 

"You need to neatly tuck your napkin into your collar."

 

"And that's precisely what I've done, Nanny!"

 

"No, you haven't! You have just shoved your napkin into your shirt!"

 

Tony absently heard Rhodey snickering but he was so taken by Pepper's stern teacher demeanor, that he ignored it.

 

_Nostrils flaring slightly, downy tendrils of wispy hair drifting around her face angelically, pink cushiony lips parted ever so slightly.... lovely, simply lovely..._

 

A faint blush crept upon her cheeks, making him realize he had been staring.

 

_You may have captivated me with your loveliness, fair nanny but I am not going to acquiesce so easily... not without testing you...._

 

He leaned back in his seat and gave his most challenging grin.

 

"Show me, Potts."

 

She blinked. "I beg your pardon."

 

He shrugged lazily.

 

"I do not know how to tie a napkin. Show me how!"

 

One corner of the very pink soft mouth he been been admiring, quirked upwards. Her blue eyes suddenly twinkled.

 

"Very well, Captain." She said coolly and then surprised him by tugging the napkin out of his collar with a simple flick of her wrist. She shook out the cloth and then, held it up by its corners.

 

Now Tony expected Pepper to tuck the napkin into her dress's neck, so that he could observe how she did it and do the same. But she leaned forward towards him, holding out the napkin.

 

"Hold still, Captain." She murmured, her tone cool but her big blue eyes twinkling mischievously.

 

He kept his gaze on her face, studying a slow pink bloom of color spread over her soft cheeks. His Arc was roaring like a waterfall in his ears.

 

_Hush! She might hear you!_

 

The scent of her enveloped him, filling his head with the familiar fragrance of vanilla. He could feel the warmth of her body as her slim hands moved towards his neck and then feather-soft warm fingers grazed his throat. Uncontrollably, a shiver rushed through him.

 

"Do not be afraid, Captain..." Pepper murmured. "I am not going to strangle you. Though I am highly tempted to."

 

Tony coughed out a laugh absently, too distracted to react by the effect her closeness, her touch was having on him. His entire body was a raw nerve of sensation, trembling and shivering at every teasing caress, every brush of her fingers against his neck.

 

But when her firm knuckles grazed his beard, that excruciatingly arousing touch nearly undid him. His stomach tightened almost painfully and he felt all his blood rush to his head, forcing him to take a deep breath to calm himself.

 

Regrettably, that made Pepper straighten.

 

"That'll do it." She said briskly. But the telltale pink blush remained on her cheeks. He looked up at her, still reeling from her impact on his senses but yet his devious mind wanted to tease her.

 

So as she lifted her hands away, he quickly caught them, holding them in place. As he held her slim wrists, he could feel her pulse racing and that satisfied him in a primal.way.

 

He rasped out, "Oh Potts, to die by your sweet hands would be such a heavenly way to die."

 

Tony had intended the statement to be a jest. But Pepper's sapphire-blue eyes flickered. He purposely rubbed his thumbs against her wrists, relishing the feel of petal-soft warm skin.

 

She trembled, he could feel the movement through her skin. Her eyes darkened into solid blue orbs as they gazed into his.

 

_So it isn't just me.... this strange current of attraction... you can feel it too... and you seem just as affected as I am... fascinating...._

 

He watched her take a deep breath and then relax, her eyes softening as the corners of her mouth curved into a smile. He couldn't help but smile back, feeling strangely at peace.

 

_So it isn't just me...._

 

Out loud, he said, "Thank you, Pepper." He patted his neck, feeling the cloth perfectly tucked into his collar. "So that is how one does one's napkin... good to know..."

 

"Yes... well, you shall need to practice tying it on your own, later." She said briskly, avoiding his gaze. "The next thing to work on, is your posture."

 

Pepper quickly walked back to her seat and sat down.

 

"Gentlemen, pay attention to me, please. To sit properly, bring your chair extremely close to the table and straighten your spine, making sure you are sitting absolutely straight. Please do not slouch or lean back in your chair or lean forward onto the table! Take a deep breath! I find it helps greatly in keeping your back straight!"

 

Tony followed her instructions, shifting his seat forward and inhaling in a rush, to straighten his shoulders. He held his breath in, hoping his posture was to her satisfaction.

 

Pepper giggled. "You can breathe, just make sure your back remains straight."

 

Tony exhaled and then realized he was neatly boxed in from all sides, with the table in front of him and the arm-rests of the chair, holding him in place.

He squirmed in his seat, feeling claustrophobic.

 

"Stop fidgeting, Tony..."

 

"But Potts! I feel suffocated!"

 

"Ease your chair back a little, mate." Rhodes said. "You are practically glued to the table!"

 

He shifted his seat back and then sighed with relief.

 

"Now that we are seated and ready to be served..." Pepper spoke, "James, if you would serve the fish..."

 

"Gladly, Madam."

 

"And I shall serve... the soup..." she murmured, her lips quirking.

 

Tony wanted to snicker but Pepper glanced at him in warning, so he controlled himself. He tried to be patient, going over prime numbers in his head as he waited for Rhodey to cut up the boiled fish.

After a moment, he looked sideways at Pepper and noticed that she was focused on serving the soup, Scabbers at her side, helping her.

 

He decided to take advantage of this and leaned sideways, to hiss, "Do hurry up, Platypus!"

 

"I am doing my best, Stark!" Rhodey muttered out of the corner of his mouth. "But this is difficult for me as I do not have much experience serving food!"

 

"But I am starving, man!"

 

"Tony. Please refrain from troubling your host. He will serve everyone in good time."

 

He stared dumbfounded at Pepper, who was ladling the soup into bowls.

 

_How does she do that! She isn't even looking at me!_

 

_I believe Miss Potts has a seventh sense, when it comes to you, Captain._

 

Tony sniffed in indignation. He idly studied Scabbers as he dutifully held bowls while Pepper filled them neatly. Then he noticed the abject look of devotion on his crewman's face as he gazed at Pepper.

 

_Blimey! Take a look at Scabbers! He is usually the first to run away from any hard work and he hates kitchen duty but here he is, helping Pepper like a dutiful angel!_

 

He could hear Jarvis chortling merrily in his head.

 

_I am serious, Jarvis! Scabbers has always been a layabout, so this sudden willingness to work, is really surprising! But then... if I think about it... well, Scabbers has been besotted with Pepper since the eve she cam on-board... so..._

 

_So it is not surprising at all, considering that the company of a good woman can change the bad habits in a man...._ Jarvis drawled. _But the real question is... is Scabbers the only one whose behavior has been improved by Miss Potts' presence?_

 

His meaning was clear to Tony and he scowled darkly. Then he was nudged gently in the ribs and looked down.

 

Happy murmured, "I know Scabbers is an eel, Capn but there's no need to fret! Miss Potts likes you the most of us all!"

 

He dropped his jaw incredulously. "I! I! I am not fretting, man! The very notion is ridiculous!"

 

Happy smiled gently. "It's alright, Captain. We all know you are sweet on Miss Potts and who can blame you. But Scabbers can not hold a candle to ye! So there's nothing to worry about, see?"

 

Tony could not believe what he was hearing. Then he realized that Dum E. and Rhodey also had similar knowing expressions on their faces.

 

"Oi! I Am. Not. Sweet. On! On!" He gestured sideways wildly. "I am merely... I am merely wondering how Pepper managed to get Scabbers to work for once!"

 

Dum E. squeaked happily at him while Rhodey simply smiled.

 

"I'll admit I am fond of Pepper, very fond but I am not in love with her! She's so not my type!"

 

"Tony!" Hearing his name, he quickly turned. Pepper was looking straight at him, her eyes narrowed into blue menacing slits.

 

"If you have something to say, say it out loud!"

 

"Oh! Oh no! No no! No! Nothing to say, nothing at all, nanny!"

 

"Then please sit up straight and pay attention to your soup."

 

He looked down at the white bowl before him, which was filled with light green soup.

 

_Urine-colored liquid.... yuck. How did this get here? Why is it here?_

 

"So we have our soup before us...." Pepper said as she sat down. "Sit upright, lift up your soup spoon and begin eating!"

 

He picked up a spoon and studied the clear soup.

 

_Yuck, yuck, yuck!_

 

"Please keep your elbows off the table!"

 

Tony quickly moved his elbows and then dipped his spoon into the soup. He lifted the spoon to his lips and sipped at it cautiously. The foul starchy taste nearly made him hurl.

 

"Yuck!"

 

"Captain."

 

Pepper had raised both her eyebrows in warning. But he was confused.

 

"What, what did I do? I got my napkin on, I am sitting straight, my elbows are off the table, I am drinking my soup, so what is the problem?"

 

"The problem is your choice of cutlery." She said with a heavy sigh.

 

Tony looked at his spoon with bemusement.

 

"But this is a spoon! What else could I use to drink soup!"

 

Pepper sighed again. "Captain, look carefully at the array of cutlery on your left and on your right. Think and tell me, what you are doing wrong."

 

He studied the instruments and then realized his mistake. So he quickly picked up the soup spoon. 

 

"Exactly! Thank you!" Pepper said crisply and then gasped. "Dum E.! Do not drink soup like that!"

 

Tony immediately turned his head and then had to struggle to control his laughter. Dum E. was frozen in place, his big grey eyes darting around nervously. He had lifted the entire bowl of soup to his mouth, ready to take a deep gulp.

 

"Set the bowl down. Please use a spoon." Pepper enunciated.

 

Dum E. squeaked softly and slowly lowered his bowl back to the table. Then he picked up the soup spoon and looked at Pepper for confirmation. She gave him such a sweet smile, that Tony was immediately jealous.

 

"That is the right spoon! Good on you! Now, please continue eating."

 

Tony looked at his soup, made a face and then gritting his teeth, forced himself to take another sip. Which upon having, he immediately regretted his decision. He puffed out his cheeks, ready to spit the foul liquid back into the bowl but then, he met Pepper's beady eye.

 

_Nothing for it but to be a man!_

 

He swallowed his mouthful with a hard gulp and then shuddered as the slimy warm liquid slithered down his throat, leaving a foul aftertaste in his mouth.

 

Tony grimaced, stuck his tongue out and then cringed. He could hear Dum E. giggling beside him and muttered, "Take a taste, let's see how you like it then!"

 

"Captain, please refrain from making faces at the food." Pepper said sternly and he nodded, abashed.

 

"Gentlemen, if you will please pay attention to me. There is a certain way of using your soup spoon to drink soup in a polite manner."

 

Tony couldn't believe what he was hearing.

 

"There is a rule for how to use a spoon?!"

 

Pepper ignored him and continued, "Dip your spoon like so into the soup and scoop the soup away from yourself, that's it, James! And now lift the spoon to your lips and sip from the side! Not the point of the spoon, use its side!"

 

He watched her and tried to do the same, only to end up spilling some soup.

 

"Sorry, Pep..." he said sheepishly, using the end of his napkin to dab at the spilled liquid on the table.

 

"It is alright, Tony and please, please do not use your napkin like that, that's not what it is meant for-"

 

She was interrupted by the sound of loud enthusiastic slurping. They all turned to look at Happy, who was drinking the soup with the speed of a famished animal. When his soup was done, he sat back in his chair, smacking his lips loudly. And then dropped his spoon into the bowl with a loud clatter.

 

That's when he noticed that everyone was staring at him

 

"I... I am sorry... was I too loud?"

 

Tony quickly clasped his hands over his mouth, trying not to laugh and embarrass his friend further. Pepper has scrunched up her face, seemingly trying to do the same.

Happy was a bright glowing red, right upto his ears. He clenched his massive fists, looking around nervously.

 

"I am sorry, I cannot help it, I always drink soup like that, it is me habit, begging your pardon, Miss Potts, I do not mean to be such a numbnut but I am, I know!"

 

"Happy." Pepper said softly, "It is alright. Just... please remember... you should not make noises with your mouth when you drink soup. Or when you eat anything for that matter."

 

As the rest of the company finished their soup, Tony absently scooped up some of his soup and then slowly, poured it back into the bowl, deep in thought.

 

_Ewww... I hope there will be better soup at the ball... wait, what am I thinking? This is a stuffy upper-crust fancy Frenchman's ball! For the dastardly nobles! No doubt, there will be more stuffy sarding icky foods like... erm... soup of aubergine or... liver!_

 

He shivered involuntarily. _I hate liver!_

 

"Tony!" Pepper said sharply. "If you are done with your soup, do not play with it! Simply place your spoon on the side of the plate and sit back in your seat."

 

"But I still have to eat my fish!"

 

"Then do so, please! Do not play with your food or wool gather!"

 

Tony quickly forked the two pieces of fish on his side plate and wolfed them down.

 

"Done, Nanny! But I am still hungry!" He said with a pout, patting his tummy.

 

"We will be having a second course, Tony."

 

"Hopefully it shall be more edible than the first one." He muttered under his breath but Pepper heard him and raised her eyebrows threateningly. So he quickly looked away.

 

But then he heard her giggling and smiled to himself.

 

_I know, many a time, I am intentionally being a real pain but I cannot help it! I love teasing Pepper and being naughty, just to get a rise out of her! Sometimes, I get reprimanded and sometimes I get laughter but whatever it is, I love doing it! And I will not stop!_

 

_Because deep down Sire, you just want Miss Potts attention anyway you can get it._ Jarvis said lazily and he had to agree.

 

"Dum E, Happy!" Pepper said, looking around the table. "Have you finished eating? Yes? Good... hmmm... well, I see no one has quite finished their soup..."

 

"I'm sorry, Ma'am..." Happy began hesitantly. "I tried me best but it ... it is a soup most foul!" Dum E squeaked in agreement.

 

"Aha!" Tony smacked his knee triumphantly. "See! I told you!"

 

Pepper gave him a droll look. "Yes Captain, you have made your views on the soup very obvious."

 

"I feel that cabbage soup is an acquired taste." Rhodey said smartly. "Perhaps Tony should simply have more such soup until he develops a taste for it."

 

Tony widened his eyes in horror. He knew that his friend was only teasing but feared that Pepper would take the suggestion seriously. Luckily for him, she simply nodded and stood up.

 

"It is now time for the second course!"


	26. Chapter 26

 

 

 

She tapped the hammer smartly on the pipe.

 

"And just what would this second course comprise off, Potts?" He asked.

 

"Roasted chicken with potatoes, carrots, peas and gravy. I know it is not typical breakfast fare but keeping with the spirit of practicing for a formal dinner, "

 

He cheered loudly with appreciation.

 

"And beet soup."

 

The cheer died on his lips. "Bejabbers!"

 

She burst into giggles. "I am jesting, Tony! Soup is served only during the first course!"

 

There was a knock on the door and Scabbers entered the room with an empty tray. He began to clear their empty bowls and plates.

 

Tony controlled himself for a whole thirty seconds before exclaiming, "But where's the food?"

 

"Patience, Captain." Pepper said calmly, her eyes on her notes. "Remember what I said earlier. The first course must be cleared completely before the next course can be served."

 

His jaw dropped. "But I am so hungry! I had nothing but scraps of fish and a spoonful of soup!"

 

"And whose fault is it that you are a picky eater?" She said coolly, looking at him as if he was a child. 

 

Tony folded his hands across his chest mutinously. "Do hurry up, man!" he muttered as Scabbers picked up his bowl.

 

"I have to spread the tablecloth too, Captain." Scabbers said apologetically. 

 

Tony fumed but then Pepper said, "Scabbers, there is no need to do that. I do not want to waste a tablecloth, just for our practice session."

 

"Oh thank god!!" He blurted out and then flushed at Pepper's look.

 

Scabbers finally finished gathering up the bowls and left the room. Tony drummed his fingers noisily on the table, crossed his legs, uncrossed them and then, took out his watch from his pocket and looked at the time.

 

"A small piece of advice, Stark. On the day of the mission..." Rhodey paused, his eyes twinkling, "I feel you should eat before we go. So that you do not starve while waiting for the food to be served."

 

"Oh James!" Pepper said softly. "That is a wonderful idea! Especially since... well, in my limited experience, I have noticed that once the dancing starts, it can be difficult to get the dancers to stop dancing, so that the dining can begin!"

 

Rhodes grinned. "And this Frenchman... his name is Hammiere, I think... his soirees are notorious for their grandeur and lavishness and the dancing! Excellent music, a beautiful mansion, splendorous entertainment! That is why the best of the nobility of the Caribbean, flock to his parties."

 

Tony shivered at the mention of 'dancing'.

 

_Dancing... dancing! Good grief... this ball might just be the end of me!_

 

Then he looked at Pepper and found himself smiling at her visible excitement.

 

_Look at Potts... look how happy she is! She is so keen for the dancing and the glamour and the chance to mingle with the stuffy nobles... poor lass, she hasn't had much in life... and strangely... I find myself wanting to give her... give her everything she hasn't had! And not because I am attracted to her! I am but! That's not it! I want her to be happy! Yes! I want Pepper to be happy and any way I can do so, I will do my utmost! So..._

 

He gulped. _So come what may... even dancing... I will do my best... if it makes Pepper happy...._

 

There was a knock on the door and Scabbers entered with the food trolley.

 

"Thank you, Scabbers. Please set the chicken down by Lieutenant Rhodes." Pepper instructed. "Yes, that's good. And now bring the gravy to me. And the vegetables, place them down here, in the middle of the table. Thank you!"

 

Once the dishes were lain, Scabbers moved around the table, setting down fresh plates.

 

"James, if you would carve up the meat, please." Pepper stood up. "Now for the rest of you. We find ourselves in a typical situation at a formal dinner. The host and the hostess have the main dishes..." she gestured at the chicken and the gravy. "But there are also vegetables, placed in the middle of the table. Now the host and the hostess cannot be expected to serve every dish."

 

"Oh really?" Tony said cheekily. "But I expected them too!"

 

Pepper simply ignored him and carried on, "So for secondary dishes, such as vegetables or bread or rice, it is customary for a gentleman to serve himself and his neighbors from the dishes within his reach. I repeat: serve himself and his neighbors from dishes within HIS reach."

 

She paused, looking straight at him. "You cannot lunge across the table to take a dish on the far side nor must you ask your neighbor to hand it over."

 

"Then what does one do?" Tony gasped with mock-horror. "Only eat what is close at hand?"

 

"No, Captain." She clicked her teeth when she said that and he backed away slightly. "One must wait to be served by his neighbor."

 

He smacked his forehead. "God's Teeth! Mayhap I will die of starvation at this dinner! Wait! I have it! I should stuff my pockets full of beef jerky, so that I can have something to eat, while waiting to be served!"

 

His friends began to snicker but Pepper did not seem to be amused in the least. She placed her hands on her hips and glared down at him.

 

"You will do no such thing, Captain Anthony Edward Stark! I shall make sure of it! Even if I have to turn out your pockets myself!"

 

Tony whistled loudly, well aware he may be going too far by teasing Pepper so but enjoying her wrath too much to stop.

 

"Ooooh... a threat! But you should be aware, nanny..." he grinned, waggling his eyebrows. "You'd have to catch me first! And I am a very difficult pirate to catch!"

 

Pepper inhaled sharply, narrowing her eyes. Then her lips curved. "You are right, Captain. I shall simply stitch up your pockets while you sleep."

 

He was so tickled by that, that he clapped loudly with appreciation. "Excellent counter, nanny! But it is perfectly possible for you to do so! I sleep like a rock, someone could easily creep up on me and do whatever they want and I would not know!"

 

To his surprise, Pepper turned bright-red and looked away evasively.

 

_Hang on.... why she is blushing... wait... this is not the blush of embarrassment, this is the blush of... guilt... but what is she guilty of..._

 

"Yes, well, oh good, James has finished cutting up the meat!" She said quickly, clapping her hands. "Tony, seeing as you are in the middle, you shall serve Dum E. and Happy, the vegetables." 

 

He glared at the steaming bowl of vegetables before him.

 

"Vegetables! Bleuek! Why can't I serve the chicken! Why does Platypus get to serve all the good stuff!"

 

"Because James is the Duke and our host and hence he gets to serve the meat, do you not remember the rules?" Pepper said, quirking one eyebrow menacingly.

 

He froze in place. 

 

_Crap! I had completely forgotten that part!_

 

"Tony. Captain." Pepper said so sternly, he cringed. "Since you seem to have such a poor memory when it comes to etiquette, I shall give you some homework. I will write down all the rules on a single sheet of paper. You will have to write each rule ten times in order to memorize them."

 

"What! Nanny! That is not fair!" 

 

"Well, it is an old-fashioned way of ensuring you learn the rules... which by your current lack of focus, you seem unable to do."

 

"I remember things! Truly I do!" He desperately thought hard, seeking to prove this. Then he saw the cutlery. 

 

"See I remember that, now for my dinner, I must use my big fork in my left hand and my big spoon in my right!" He said brightly, holding up the utensils. A muffled snort came from Rhodey, who quickly covered his mouth with his hands.

 

Tony glared at him and then Pepper cleared her throat loudly, so he looked back at her.

 

"I want each etiquette rule, written down ten times, neatly! To be turned in by tomorrow evening!" She said strictly. 

 

"Tomorrow evening! But Pott-"

 

"Should I make it twenty?" She said sweetly, her eyes blazing. 

 

Tony quickly shut his mouth and Pepper nodded. "Good. Now. Start serving! And James, there is no need for you to serve the chicken. The more serving practice Tony gets, the better."

 

Tony leaned forward over the table and using his spoon, began scoop up vegetables from the plate.

 

"Tony.... Pepper sighed. That is not how you serve vegetables. Make a pincer, using your fork and spoon in one hand. Bring the dish closer to you. Pinch a certain amount of vegetables and then move them over to the plate, taking care not to spill."

 

"Right! And erm... just how... would one make a pincer..." he looked at his spoon and his fork with confusion. 

 

"Watch me!" She picked up a fork and spoon and demonstrated the hold. 

 

"Oh! Yes! Understood!" 

 

With great care, Tony slowly pinched up vegetables with his fork and spoon. Then, he carefully moved them over to the plate closest to him, which was Dum E's.

 

For all his care, a couple of peas escaped his clutch and dribbled onto the table. He quickly glanced at Pepper but thankfully, she was busy reading her notes.

 

"Capn, hurry please!" Happy whined sadly. "I am damn hungry. Me stomach growls!"

 

"Yes, yes, I am doing my best here!"

 

He quickly gathered up another handful and turned, this time dropping carrots and peas. They all winced. But his luck prevailed. Pepper was talking to Scabbers and had not noticed his spilliage. 

 

Tony decided to take advantage of her distraction. He took Happy's spoon and using it with his own, scooped up a huge amount of vegetables. Then he lowered it to Dum E.'s plate.

 

"There! Quick, Happy, quick! Hand over your plate! There's a good lad!"

 

He held Happy's plate in one hand, while he spooned vegetables onto it, all the while, keeping an eye on Pepper, who was still deep in conversation. As he worked, his mind began to wonder.

 

_What has Scabbers got to talk about so much with Potts! Look at him, the sniveling little bilge rat... grinning from ear to ear.... I know what he's like with women, the pervert._

 

_"Surely he who is without sin, can cast the first stone, Sire."_ Jarvis said softly. 

 

_And just what does that mean, Jarvis?_

 

_ Isn't your reputation with the fairer sex... equally debauched? _

 

_Jarvis! I do enjoy the company of the feminine sex but-_

 

_ Sometimes, more than one at a time. _

 

_Be it one or many, the fact is I do not ogle them or stare at their bosoms indecently!_

 

_No, you do not do that.... you simply pay them coin, to spread their legs and fornicate with them..._ Jarvis said dryly. _Like an alley cat....spraying his seed amongst the female populace._

 

_But! But! But when we are on shore, Scabbers spends his coin on the doxies as well, fluttering from one gaudy whorehouse to the other!_

 

_ Yes, so what then is the difference between you and Scabbers?  _

 

Tony blinked. He could see Jarvis' point of view with crystal clarity and he did not like what he saw.

 

_ Captain, I know that your circumstances, your position in life... have certainly shaped your attitude, nay, your outlook towards women... you aren't a bad person... you are just... _

 

_A debauched womanizer who either seduces jaded noblewomen or pays coin for the doxies..._

 

"Tony!" 

 

His name being hissed, made him come back to the present. 

 

"Stop day-dreaming and serve the food quickly!" Rhodey hissed. "Can you not see we are starving?!"

 

He realized what he had been doing and felt his ears burn. "Yes. Right. Of course! Here, Happy, here's your serving!"

 

He spooned a heap of vegetables onto the plate and handed it back to Happy.

 

"Platypus, hand me your plate! Quick!"

 

He took the plate and quickly spooned some of the food onto it as well.

 

"Is that everybody? Good!" 

 

Tony sat down and picked up his fork. Spearing a large carrot, he chomped down on it with enthusiasm.

 

_Finally! Finally, some good solid food!_

 

He kept his eyes on his plate, eating as quick as he could, to satisfy his ravenous hunger. Then he remembered there was chicken and picked up his knife.

 

Leaning forward, he speared a chicken leg with the knife and then lifted it onto his plate. A loud sharp clap made him jerk upright.

 

"That is an absolute no-no, Captain!" Pepper's blazing blue eyes burned into him. "Your knife is meant to be used for cutting up food, not for spearing it! Please do not use your knife in that manner, that is a highly uncouth thing to do!"

 

"Well, what do you expect? You are trying to pass a mongrel off as a pure-bred." He murmured, cutting up his chicken.

 

For a moment, there was pin-drop silence, then a rustle of skirts and then he felt her soft hand on his shoulder. He turned, to look up at Pepper.

 

"Captain, Tony... I am truly sorry, that was very harsh of me and completely wrong!" She wrung her hands nervously. "I should not have called you uncouth, you have been eating this way all your life, it is all you know..."

 

"Well, yes... look here Potts, just because the posh do some things some way, that does not make their way the only way or the only right way to do it! That's all I am saying!"

 

"I know... I am sorry, I realize I have been criticizing you endlessly and it is not personal, I am just trying to teach you because..." She took a deep breath. "Because I know that we need to blend in with the upper-crust crowd in order to catch the double agent and I know how judgmental and uptight the nobility are, especially when they entertain... your carriage, your mannerisms, your behavior must be impeccable! But I do realize I am also nagging you endlessly and I am sorry, Tony! Truly, I am!"

 

She covered her face with her hands and he stood up quickly.

 

"Hey Pepper, hey, hey, look at me lass... hey now..."

 

He gently pried her fingers away from her face. The look of absolute shame and sadness in her eyes, made his heart clench.

 

"Pep, there is no need to get so upset! You are not nagging, you are just teaching me and there is a lot to teach and I am a most difficult student, so you have to be tough with me!"

 

"I was rude, I used a harsh word, I keep criticizing you..." she whispered, looking away from him. "I am not being tough, I am being damn rude..."

 

He cupped her satiny-soft cheeks carefully with his hands, making her look at him.

 

"It is alright, we are all friends here and friends forgive when friends are rude. Now stop apologizing!"

 

She looked at him with her sapphire eyes, so soft and beautiful, that he found it hard to breathe as he gazed into their shimmering blue depths.

 

"You are not a mongrel, Tony...." he felt her warm hands cover his. "I am so so sorry, I made you feel that way...."

 

"You did not, Potts, honestly, I was just being my bitter snarky self. Pay me no attention."

 

Her eyes glistened and she lowered them quickly. "I made you feel bad and I can never forgive myself for that! Of all the people in the world, I hurt you! Oh, I feel so horrible!" 

 

"Potts... Potts, listen to me." Tony murmured softly. "You did not make me feel like a mongrel. I called myself a mongrel. And it is true, isn't it? I come from dubious genetic stock, a mix of different cultures and so what? Blood does not make a man, deeds do! His actions, his behavior the way he treats others! Those make a mark of a man. Wouldn't you agree?"

 

"Oh yes I do! But! I used a horrible word to describe you! I cannot believe I said such a thing!" 

 

"What horrible word?" He asked, genuinely puzzled.

 

Pepper bit her lip so hard, he winced.

 

"Now now, none of that, please. I ask you sincerely... what word did you use?"

 

"Uncouth..." She whispered sorrowfully, swallowing hard.

 

"That!" He threw his head back and laughed. "My dearest sweet Pepper, I've been called much worse, trust me! That is just an.... an adjective, isn't it? Well, whatever it is, it is hardly a cuss or a swear! Especially since you are on a pirate ship and must have heard much worse! You silly lass, what's there to apologize for using a word such as that!"

 

She nibbled on her bottom lip endearingly. "You are a very forgiving man, Captain. I thank you for that."

 

Emotions always made Tony uncomfortable and Pepper's soft apology and sad contrite eyes were no exception. So he quickly tried to jest.

 

"Yes, well... erm... you aren't off the hook yet, Potts. I shall think of a suitable punishment!"

 

He was delighted to see her smile shyly. "I deserve whatever you see fit, Captain."

 

"Well! Good! Good! I shall come up with something ingeniously evil... and by the by, we really should continue because you know Platypus..."

 

He purposely did not complete his sentence but did not need to as his words had the desired effect on Pepper. 

 

"Oh good grief!" Her cheeks turned red. "Lieutenant! I completely forgot!" 

 

"No worries really." James said lazily from his chair. "I am truly enjoying myself! Good food, Tony getting schooled, the lovely cycle of emotions being enacted before me..."

 

He waggled his eyebrows in a very teasing manner at Tony who was confused. 

 

_Cycle of emotions? Why is he looking at me that way? Hold on!_

 

His ears began to burn as he remembered their earlier conversation. 

 

_Oh no! No! You men are barking mad!_

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter of this, I swear to God.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To igotyoufirst. This is not the chapter I planned for your birthday but I made this one extra flirty and sweet, just for you... coz you mean so much to me and I wish I had ten hands, so I could write double fast just for you. Everything good in my writing, has come from you, your endless encouragement, your unwavering faith and lastly, most importantly, your steadfast friendship. Happy birthday!

 

 

 

"Let us resume our dining!" Pepper said from her seat. "Please use your fork and knife to cut up and eat your food. I hope everyone knows which knife and fork to use? Good! Now I wanted to go over suitable conversation topics for the dining table but I know that you are all very hungry since your breakfast was delayed, so please eat. I shall discuss conversation topics with Tony in private."

 

The moment she finished her sentence, Tony ducked his head and for a few minutes, the room was filled with pin-drop silence as everyone ate. He was ravenously hungry but did his best to eat as politely as possible, keeping all Pepper's rules in mind. 

 

When he had finished eating, he sat back with a loud sigh of contentment. And immediately flushed as he caught Pepper's stern eye.

 

"Oh right! Erm.... fork and knife crossed over the other on the plate! And sit up absolutely straight and still! Oh and do not make sounds!" 

 

She narrowed her eyes but much to his relief, just nodded. He instinctively reached for his napkin in his neck but then decided to ask, "Nanny, since I have finished, may I please remove my neck cloth?"

 

His friends began to snicker.

 

"Oi, what's so funny, you lot?"

 

"You!" Rhodey said with a wide smile. "The sudden politeness is amusing in one, usually so brash and upfront."

 

Forgetting his newfound resolve  to behave, Tony stuck his tongue out at Rhodey. And then grimaced at Pepper's loud tsking.

 

"Captain Stark! We do not stick our tongue out at guests!"

 

"But! But but he! He made fun of me!" 

 

"I was but preparing you for the subtle snarkiness of the nobility, Stark." Rhodey said with a smug smile. "They are not straight talkers, they prefer to insult each other with their words."

 

Tony was about to retort when Pepper murmured, "Oh dear!" He whipped his head around to look at her. 

 

"I am afraid James is quite right, Tony. The nobility love to indulge in witty humorous jibes at each other's expense. You should grow a thick skin and learn how to feign indifference to their sarcastic comments."

 

"So wait, I should not fight back? I should just accept their insults quietly!" 

 

"Well..." Pepper worried her lip between her teeth. "You can respond but... but you must be most careful with your response! You must use wit and humor to ensure your cutting rebuke is hidden under subtlety! For if a nobleman feels insulted, he may challenge you to a duel and that simply will not do!"

 

He felt a raw thrill of excitement rush through him.

 

"A duel! A chance for fisticuffs!! The opportunity to smash some pimply sodding posh's face in!" He rubbed his palms together. "Excellent!"

 

"Tony...." Pepper sighed, pinching her temples. "Do remember we are on a mission! Challenging noblemen to duels, will not help us blend in! Rather, we will attract a lot of attention!"

 

He could not argue about that, so he shrugged vaguely in response. But Pepper was not having it.

 

"Tony, please, please for the love of God! Please promise me you will control your temper!"

 

"Now hold on, Potts, how can I possibly promi-"  The pleading look in her eyes, made him stop talking mid-sentence. 

 

Tony found his stubbornness crumbling away as he studied Pepper's worried face.  

 

"Alright, alright, I shall try!" He exclaimed. "Just stop looking at me like that!"

 

A bright sweet smile bloomed on her face and then she nibbled on her bottom lip cutely, her eyes sparkling.

 

"But if anyone utters a sarcastic comment, I shall cut them to shreds! With my words!" He amended quickly. She nodded, the sweet smile still on her face.

 

"Very good to know, Stark...." Rhodey murmured.

 

"Alright, since we have settled that matter... back to my question. I assume, since the main course is over, I can remove my napkin?" 

 

Pepper giggled and then quickly covered her mouth. "You may but since you have trouble tucking it in properly, I would like you to keep it on for the last course. Just so I do not have to come over there and tuck it in for you."

 

Tony struggled to control his disappointment from showing on his face.

 

_Consarn it! When she tucked my napkin into my collar.... and stroked my neck... and grazed my beard with her delicate soft fingers... it felt so wonderful... I would have liked to experience that again..._

 

_ I am sure you would, Sire.  _

 

Scabbers came in and began to clear up the dishes.

 

"While we are waiting for the next course to be served," Pepper said, "I would like to mention one dining protocol, with respect to female guests at the dining table. If you are seated near a woman, you must pay attention to her every culinary need." 

 

His ears perked up at this.

 

"You see, women cannot ask to be served, especially when it comes to beverages."

 

"Beverages, you say?" He asked with a broad grin.

 

"That is what I said, Tony." Pepper gave him a droll look. "It is considered very bad manners for a female guest, to ask for more wine."  

 

"But can they ask for more brandy?" He teased.

 

"Gentile women of the nobility do not imbibe hard spirits such as brandy or... or..."

 

"Gin? Rum?" 

 

Pepper's eyes widened comically.

 

"Gin! Tony, gin is for the common poor folk! It is the only alcohol they can afford! And Rum.... rum is for...". she pinkened prettily and he completed, "For us criminal types."

 

"No! I mean!" Her blush slowly crept into her neck. "The nobility prefer to have ratafia or port or sherry or madeira..."

 

"So in summation, expensive foreign fortified wine!

 

She sniffed delicately. 

 

"I have heard that delicate fruit-based slow acting wines enhance the flavor of food consumed along with it and allows for spirited conversation, without getting intoxicated."

 

"That's a lot of bull! I have had some fantastic conversations with simple brown rum and jerk chicken! To say that only wine encourages conversation!" He snorted with derision. 

 

Pepper looked at her notes. "Yes, well, we have clearly gone off topic. The point I was trying to make, is that you should be attentive to the needs of your female neighbor during dinner." 

 

Rhodey murmured sarcastically, "Stark should not have any problems remembering this rule. When it comes to the fairer sex, he is most adept at paying them their due attention and many a times, more attention than necessary."

 

"I cannot help but be a gentleman!" 

 

"Good for you, Captain but please do not misinterpret this rule, to mean you can ply the women around you with alcohol." Pepper said coolly. 

 

Tony felt his ears burn as the other men burst into laughter. 

 

"Of course! I would never do that!"

 

“Welllll…I have heard of your generosity, when it comes to furnishing alcohol for your female companions.” She said, with a distinct sharpness in her tone. 

 

_Alright, it seems to be perfectly clear that someone has been tattling about me! Someone from my crew, who has witnessed my wild nights onshore! But who!_

 

As he raked his brains, he absently noted that Scabbers had returned to the room, pushing a tray cart. Suddenly, the crisp aroma of hot coffee filled the air and he took an appreciative sniff. 

 

“We shall now have the last course, which shall consist of dessert and hot beverages.” Pepper said, standing up. “Usually tea or warm liqueurs are served but considered that we are in the Caribbean, I assume that coffee shall also be served.”

 

James nodded. “Haiti is one of the major exporters of coffee.”

 

“And cigars!” Tony clapped his hands with joy. “Fine Haitian cigars and cigarillos! I can almost smell the freshly rolled tobacco!”

 

“Now Captain!” Pepper said sternly, “Cigars and other smoking activities are only allowed after the dinner and the dancing! Please do not sneak off in the middle of the dinner, to smoke!”

 

Just to tease her, he pretended to be coy but then he noticed the nervousness in her eyes. 

 

“It is just that...” she bit her lip and lowered her gaze. “I fear being left alone in strange company... alone without you… what if I make a mistake! And reveal my identity! I am not a man of action like you or James... I am not used to going on missions and being smart enough to react to the happenings around me! Nor am I used to subterfuge. What if… if I make a mess of things…so please… please do not leave me alone to smoke!”

 

“Potts, hey, hey now! I was only teasing! I will not leave you during the mission, I promise! And there's no need to be so nervous!”

 

He instinctively leaned across the table, reaching for her hand. 

 

“Pepper, do not worry. I will remain by your side as long as you want me to. Also, you fret too much! You are smart and intelligent and you have lived amongst the nobility! You know how to behave and act around them, you know all their damn rules! If there's anyone who should be worried, it should be me! But of course!” 

 

He grinned cheekily. “I shall rely on my dashing rogue-like charm and keen instincts to keep me from harm!”

 

There was a loud sigh from Rhodey but Tony was happy to see some of the nervousness leave her face.

 

“Thank you, Captain....” she murmured, squeezing his hand. “Thank you for having such faith in me.”

 

His heart clenched with sadness at her revealing words. But before he could reply, Scabbers said, “Do not fret, ma’am. You are the brightest woman I have ever met and you shall most assuredly fit in with all those fop-doodle landlubbers! The Captain is lucky to have you on this mission!” He grinned widely, exposing rows of yellow gnarled teeth in a grotesque smile.

 

Tony rolled his eyes. _That is what I just said! You simply paraphrased me, you picaroon!_

Pepper gave Scabbers a broad bright smile, making the other man blush prettily. “Oh Mr. Fredericks! How kind of you to say so! I thank you for trying to restore my confidence!” 

 

Tony studied the two of them, his mind working furiously.

 

_Hold on! Pepper knows Scabbers real name, one of his closely guarded secrets! And Scabbers! Scabbers hates doing any work, especially so early in the morning but here he is, happily serving food at 8 am! So! So they are clearly familiar with each other and .... that's it! Scabbers is the one who has been telling on me! To Pepper! About! About my habits with women! Yes!_

_Captain..._ Jarvis sighed tiredly. _Must you let your jealousy cloud your reason? I agree they seem friendlywith each other but surely that does not mean that Scabbers has been talking to Miss Potts about your behavior when you dock at port! Why, that is a very indelicate subject-_

 

_And a very sneaky cheap thing to do, which is typical Scabbers behavior, Jarvis! It is him! I know it! Scabbers has accompanied me on many of my escapades on foreign shores-_

 

_ Perhaps , it would be more apt to call them 'sexcapades' , Sir.  _

 

Tony rolled his eyes.

 

_Really, Jarvis? Really? ! You would attack me like that, now! Now when I am just learning that one of my men, who I trusted, has been tattling on me! To Pepper! Of all the people! How dare he? How could he?_

 

He grimaced and then suddenly noticed, that a large bowl, filled with a white gooey mass, had been placed before him.

 

“Tea, Lieutenant?” Pepper asked Platypus sweetly. “I would love some, thank you, Pepper.”

 

He watched her elegantly pour some tea into a cup.

 

“Here you go, James.” She lifted the saucer and handed it to Platypus.

 

Dum E. asked for tea as well and while Pepper was pouring it out, Tony idly dipped his spoon into the soggy mass and tried to stir it. It felt thick and heavy and so he lifted the spoon to watch the lumpy clumps of the substance dribble down the spoon in a very unappetizing manner.

 

_Ugh and ugh...._

 

“Tony!”

 

Startled, he dropped his spoon into the bowl.

 

“What did we discuss about playing with your food!!” Pepper scowled darkly.

 

“I was not playing with it! I was curious as to what this glutinous icky loathsome mass is!”

 

“That is rice pudding! And it is not icky! It is a standard dessert item at a formal ball!”

 

Tony crinkled his nose with disgust as he stabbed the soggy dish with his fork. “What is wrong with the nobility? First cabbage soup, now this evil oozing sludge of rice!”

 

He could hear his friends snickering but Pepper did not seem to be amused in the least. Her nostrils flared slightly as her bright blue eyes bore into his like daggers.

 

“Before condemning it, why don't you try it?”

 

He really did not want to but he feared the wrath of Pepper, so he lifted the spoon to his mouth and then paused, thinking she would look away.

 

But Pepper’s cold focused blue gaze was still on him. “Eat. It. Now.”

 

So he shoved the spoon into his mouth.

 

_Arrgh!! This tastes like it has been eaten, chewed and then spat out! I can taste sugar and pepper, actual pepper, the spice! How is that even possible!”_

 

He pursed his lips, swishing the foul liquid between his cheeks, his eye on Pepper.

 

_Hmmmm... Pepper is occupied in pouring tea for Happy. I wonder if I can spit this out in my napkin without her noticing..._

 

He tugged at his napkin but it was tucked in so well, that it did not budge.

 

_Come on, come on, you damn hangman's noose! I need you, so that-_

 

“Swallow it.” 

 

He lifted his head at the low utterance. Pepper was looking right at him, one eyebrow quirked.

 

“Tony. Swallow what you have in your mouth.”

 

He made a face but she raised her finger threateningly, so he swallowed hard, wincing with disgust. Her stern expression wavered and then much to his delight, she burst into giggles.

 

“Oh, Tony, stop! Must you make such hilarious faces! It is just a bit of pudding!”

 

So taken was he by her musical laughter, that he just wanted to make her laugh even more. So he hunched over the bowl comically, his fork raised like a weapon.

 

"No! This is a malicious gelatinous grotesque poison, masquerading as food!"

 

She covered her mouth to stifle her laughter. "Tony, it is a near-homogeneous mixture of rice and milk, made as a savory food item. However, if you feel so strongly about it, you need not have any."

 

Pepper raised her tea cup to her lips, her blue eyes twinkling with mirth as they gazed into his. As was the norm when she looked at him that way, his Arc began to thump slowly in response.

Then he noticed everyone was sipping tea.

 

"Hold on! Why does everyone have a beverage but me?"

 

Rhodey burst into laughter and he scowled. Pepper's lips quirked upwards before she gave him a most serene look.

 

"Because, Captain Stark, this is tea and I know you do not like tea, you prefer coffee and your habit is to  drink your coffee first thing in the morning and then eat breakfast much later but if you have already eaten, you prefer to drink your coffee at the end of the meal, so that it is the last thing that crosses your lips. That is why I did not serve you a beverage, knowing that you would prefer to have coffee after we have dessert."

 

He found himself grinning like an idiot with pleasure.

 

"You know my many idiosyncrasies so well, Potts... and you are gracious and patient enough to indulge them... that is something I really treasure about you... amonsgt many other things..."

 

Her blue eyes flickered and she quickly looked away, her cheeks turning pink.

 

_I love it when she blushes, it is so endearing and wholesome and innocent... Pepper is filled with innocence and purity.... she has had a hard life but yet she has so much goodness and brightness in her... it just warms my jaded heart, it does...._

 

He waited for a beat, watching Pepper drink her tea.

 

_Why so quiet, Jarvis? Have you finally run out of sarcastic comments?_

 

_ Sire, I was merely waiting for you to complete your monologue on the subject of Miss Potts and her adored habit of blushing. You often say more, such as that you love the way the delicate pink color fills her cheeks and her neck and oh! You also mention how blushing is a true indicator of innocence and shyness that you have rarely witnessed. But there is something wonderfully magical about the way Miss Potts blushes. _

 

He felt his ears burn.

 

_Oh, cut it out, Jarvis!_

 

_I am simply repeating what you often say, in your mind ... or in your heart._

 

Tony decided to ignore that comment and spoke out loud, "So we have tea and...." he pointed at the rice pudding with a grimace. "What is next on the menu?"

 

"Oh, Scabbers should be along shortly with the tarts." Pepper said, setting her tea cup down.

 

Tony sat up straight with attention. "Tarts! There are tarts!"

 

"The edible kind, Captain." She said primly. "Dough pastries filled with jam."

 

"Thank you for clarifying, Potts!" He said, his ears and cheeks on fire as his friends snickered. 

 

_That tears it! After this meeting, I am cornering Scabbers and making sure his mouth remains shut! Forever, if necessary!_

 

"Would you kindly pass the pudding, Master Dumfries?" Pepper asked, smiling sweetly at Dum E. who immediately pushed it towards her. He watched Pepper ladle some pudding onto her plate.

 

"I thought you said a lady should not or could not ask to be served!" 

 

"She should not have to ask if her gentleman neighbor was attentive to her needs." Pepper said, quirking an eyebrow.

 

For a moment, he was confused, especially when she grinned cheekily. Then he realized what she was saying.

 

"Oh! I should have been attentive! I am your neighbor! Pepper, I am sorry!" 

 

"It is alright Tony. You just have to get into the habit."

 

She ate some of the pudding and then quickly set her spoon down. That caught his interest.

 

"What's the matter?" 

 

Pepper pursed her lips and then dabbed them with her napkin. 

 

"The pudding is a little too spicy.... I must talk to Cook."

 

"Aha! I told you it tasted most foul!"

 

"It just has a tad too much pepper. As in the spice. It is not that bad. But I can assure you, if pudding is served at the ball, it shall be delicious! And even if it isn't, you will have to try some! Because-"

 

"Because it is rude to refuse a dish in a course." He said, rolling his eyes. "One must take a little on one's plate and then not eat it if one does not want to but one cannot refuse a dish."

 

Pepper's lips slowly curved into a beautiful smile. "Tony! You remembered!"

 

She clapped her hands together gleefully. "How wonderful! And you remembered the entire rule verbatim! Well done!" 

 

He felt delighted and yet shy at her effusive praise. "Oh that's an easy one! Nothing to it." 

 

"Oh no no! This is good! We went over a lot of rules today! And you remembered at least one of them!" Her eyes sparkled with happiness. "I am so pleased!"

 

"So there is hope that Stark can be turned into a gentleman?" Rhodey asked lazily.

 

Before Tony could reply, Pepper said, "Oh Captain Stark has always been a perfect gentleman! So chivalrous and polite and...." she tucked her hair behind her ears. "So mindful of others and attentive... he's always done his best to make me so comfortable."

 

A warm fuzzy feeling bloomed in his Arc. Her eyes twinkled as she tilted her head to one side, looking at him shyly.  

 

"But… I am confused." Rhodey said slowly. "I thought you were teaching Tony how to be a gentleman."

 

"No, James." She said gently. "I am merely teaching Tony how to behave in polite society, how to follow the multiple rules and protocols of the nobility as they socialize. Manners do not maketh the gentleman… and that is especially true in Tony’s case."

 

He felt his Arc pulse in response as her gaze softened, her eyes darkening and then she lowered her long lashes.

 

Tony really was at a loss for words. Luckily for him, Scabbers entered the room at that very moment, holding a large tray.

With a surprisingly graceful dip at the waist, he placed the tray in the center of the table.

 

"Thank you, Scabbers!" Pepper said. "Gentlemen, here are the tarts."

 

Twelve delicate pastries with gleaming gooey red centers, lay on the tray.

 

"Hurrah! Let me serve!" Picking up his spoon and fork, he leaned forward.

 

"Tony! Do not poke the tarts with the fork!" Pepper said in warning. "Remember the pincer grip I taught you! Use a pair of spoons!"

 

"Sir, yes, Sir!"

 

He dropped his fork and then using his spoon, tried to shimmy the closest tart onto it. It took a little fidgeting this way and that but finally, he had the tart on his spoon.

Carefully, he lifted his spoon high and then, slowly turned towards Dum E, only for the tart to fall to the table with a loud ‘Splat’.

 

"Fuck a duck! I mean!" He covered his mouth quickly.

 

Pepper sighed but did not say anything, so emboldened, he tried again. This time he managed to get the tart over Dum E.’s plate but before he could lower his spoon, the tart teetered precariously and fell straight onto Dum E.s plate with another loud 'Splat!'. The tart burst upon impact, scattering small droplets of jam all over the table.

 

"Tony!"

 

"Third time's the charm!"

 

Determined to do good, he picked up another spoon and with the two spoons, used a pincer grip to pick up another tart.

 

"Captain, will there be any tarts left after you are done serving?" Rhodey muttered from his end of the table, his face propped on his hands.

 

"Hush, Platypus! Let me concentrate! Happy, get your plate closer!"

 

He raised himself slightly in his seat, in order to reach Happy's plate.

 

"Do not drop it, Capn... I loves jammy tarts and I loves them intact!"

 

"Oh ye of little faith! I shan't drop the tart, now stop shaking like a leaf and raise your plate, Sir!"

 

"Tony, please do not shout at Happy!" Pepper said sternly, "Your hold on the tart is extremely precarious!"

 

"Why does no one have any faith in me!"

 

His breath stilled, his entire focus was concentrated on the tart in his hand and the plate slowly rising towards him.

 

"Steady now, steady! Good man! Easy!"

 

He carefully set the tart down on the plate and breathed a huge sigh of relief.

 

"Huzzah! I did it! Without spilling or dropping!"

 

But it was simply not meant to be. Happy lost his grip on the tiny delicate plate and dropped it. It fell to the table and both plate and tart shattered.

 

For a moment, there was perfect silence. Happy was frozen in fear, his eyes wide and petrified. Tony slowly lowered his hand to his side, his spoons clinking together, not daring to look at Pepper. There was a loud tired sigh from her side of the table, so without completely turning his head, he cautiously peeked sideways.

 

"Sit down, Stark." She said tiredly, her fingers rubbing her temples.

 

"I'll just serve Rhodey-"

 

"No! Leave it! Put the spoons down and sit down quietly!"

 

Cowed by her forcefulness, he obeyed. Pepper stood up and quietly began to distribute the tarts.

 

"But Pep, this wasn't my fault!"

 

"I do not want to hear a word, Captain!" She said firmly. "Now everyone tuck in!"

 

He looked down at his plate, laden with two appetizing golden pastries.

 

_Now if it were up to me... I would eat this with my hand but whatever I want to do instinctively.... is sure to be the absolutely wrong thing to do! So I must do, the exact opposite of what I normally would do ... which is to use..._

 

His hand danced over the big dinner knife.

 

_No, no, no, Pepper said not to spear food!_

 

Then he noticed the small spoon by the side of his dessert plate.

 

_Ahhhh! This is the spoon!_

 

He picked it up and then glanced at Pepper. Her sapphire blue eyes were silently studying him, making a jolt rush through him. Then her gaze lowered to his hand clutching the spoon and her lips curved.

 

She blinked slowly, drew her bottom lip between her teeth and smiled that slow sweet shy smile of hers, such that he felt that odd warm softness in his chest again.

 

"You chose the correct piece of cutlery without being told... I think my work here is done."

 

This soft, almost wistful sentence frightened him.

 

"NO, no, no! There's so much more you need to teach me! You can't stop teaching me now! I know nothing, Pepper!"

 

Her smile deepened and then she burst into girlish giggles, her blue eyes crinkling prettily at the corners.

 

"Tony! I meant our lesson on dining etiquette! I think you have learnt a lot today and I am very pleased to see you put it into practice so quickly!"

 

"Oh..." he absently scrapped at the pastry with the edge of the spoon. "But erm.... I think I need more practice! Especially with all the..." he thought wildly, "All the serving rules and protocols and points to remember!"

 

He looked at Rhodes for support.

 

"I think Tony is right." Rhodes said a small smile, playing around his lips. "A small meal with just the two of you, would be an ideal setting for him to practice his newly gleaned knowledge."

 

He winked suggestively at Tony, who felt his cheeks burn. But thankfully Pepper had looked back down at her plate.

 

Tony smiled back and then dug his spoon into the pastry to try and cut a piece off.

 

But it didn't work, so he decided to use his fork. To his surprise, when he tried to poke the pastry with the fork, he found that he just couldn't pierce it.

 

"This is so stiff and tough!  What is wrong with it?"

 

"Speak for yourself, Stark. Mine tastes perfectly fine." Rhodey took a large bite of his pastry, with a big smile.

 

"Oi! You should not use your hands to eat your pastry! Use a fork and spoon like a well-mannered gent!"

 

"As I am not the one masquerading as a posh, I do not need to follow your fancy rules and regulations!" Rhodey took another bite of his pastry and made an appreciative noise. "Oh my so delicious!"

 

Tony scowled darkly. "Is only my pastry tough?"

 

Dum E. squeaked loudly.

 

"But even Dum E's pastry is chewy! I suspect foul play!"

 

"This here pastry..." Happy spoke with his mouth full of food, gesturing with the pastry in his hand, "Is perfect! It is moist and flaky and sweet! But this other one here..."

 

He pointed at the piece of pastry on his plate. "This one is as tough as a rubber ball! I simply cannot sink my teeth into it, try as I might!"

 

Pepper said thoughtfully, "Tough chewy pastry is an indication of too much water in the dough... Cook must have made two batches of pastries and used too much water in one batch and too much jam in the other..."

 

"But Pepper, my pastry is perfect!" Rhodey exclaimed.

 

She shook her head. "Most of them are literally overflowing with jam! The dough cannot hold up under the weight of the sticky sweet mass! That is why the pastries that Tony dropped, broke apart!"

 

Tony glowered at the pastries on his plate. Then he had an idea. With his fork in one hand, he stabbed the pastry as best as he could and with his other hand, he quickly pulled his dagger out from his jacket.

 

"Tony, whatever are you doing?"

 

"Never fear, Potts! I shall not let tough dough defeat me!"

 

He began to saw the pastry in half, using his knife.

 

"Tony, that is not a good idea!"

 

"Nothing can withstand the sharpness of my blade! Made of the finest Sicilian steel, it can cut through stone like butter!"

 

"Surely that's an exaggeration." He heard Rhodey murmur. He was going to argue when he felt the pastry give way.

 

"Aha! My enemy has yielded!"

 

"Tony, be careful! You might cut yourself!"

 

In his excitement, he increased the pressure on the blade, pushing down hard. The loud sound of something cracking filled the air. 

He stared at his plate with abject horror. With the force of his knife, he had managed to break the plate, splitting it into two jagged halves along its center.

 

"Oh no.... I did not mean to do that! I just used my knife because... because it was sharp... and I thought it would cut... it would cut the pastry easily..."

 

A chair was hastily drawn back and he heard Rhodey say, "Well, I've spent too much time here! I've got to get to work! Pepper, thank you for the lovely food. Tony, thank you for the... entertainment... I hope I'll see you around. I'll be in touch."

 

He looked up but Rhodey was already at the door and left without a backward glance.

 

Doing his best not to look at Pepper, Tony instead looked at his friends, Dum. E and Happy who seemed to be frozen in their seats.

 

"Run, you fools!" He hissed. "Save yourselves!"

 

His words worked like magic on his petrified companions. Dum E. and Happy pushed back their chairs hurriedly and ran for the door, mumbling silly excuses.

 

Tony braced himself and sat back in his chair, finally meeting Pepper's penetrating ice-blue gaze.

 

"I can assure you, Potts, I did not mean for that to happen!"

 

She pursed her lips and daintily took a bite of her pastry.

 

"Truly Potts! I did not mean to do that!" 

 

"Yet somehow... you managed to cut a perfectly good plate in half."

 

He winced at her dry tone.

 

Pepper sighed and then suddenly stood up. To his surprise, she picked up her plate and rounded the table, coming towards him.

 

"Do be gentle, Nanny! I bruise easily!"

 

She sat down next to him, a smile playing around her lips.

 

"You have been such a good student today, Tony. I did not expect you to tolerate my endless lecturing for so long."

 

"Lecturing? Please, Potts! It is always, always a pleasure to learn from you!"

 

Her smile deepened. She leaned towards the pastry tray and he watched with some confusion as she gently poked each remaining pastry with the very tip of her fork.

 

"Potts…"

 

"Cook has definitely made a mistake with the pastries… some are very tough… here, this one is just right!"

 

With a deft flick of her wrist, she managed to lift the pastry onto the fork and then brought it over to his plate.

 

"Here you go!"

 

He picked up his fork and his spoon and then her hands covered his, stopping him.

 

Pepper gave him a slow sweet smile. "There’s no need for that now. Please eat as you feel comfortable."

 

"So I can use my hands? But what about protocol and etiquette and all that rot?"

 

"The lesson’s over, Tony. You can relax. And I am very sure you do not need to practice how to use your fork and knife! Just remember, if you are served pastries at the Ball, use your cutlery to eat it."

 

He leaned closer to her, murmuring, "And if I forget, I am sure you will remind me, Nanny…"

 

She nodded, her eyes sparkling at him like bright blue stars. "Of course I will… subtly, of course."

 

"Of course! Well…" he picked up his pastry and gestured at her plate, where her half-eaten pastry lay. "Let us have a toast."

 

Pepper giggled. "A toast! With pastry?!"

 

"Why ever not? It is too early in the morning to have something bubbly, so it might as well be pastry. Come!"

 

Still giggling cutely, she picked up her pastry and raised it in line with his.

 

He looked deep into her eyes and murmured, "To a great training session and to many more! May your sanity and your patience remain after spending endless hours teaching me how to behave myself!"

 

"Tony!" Pepper burst into laughter, nearly dropping her pastry. "You shouldn't say that!"

 

He bit into his pastry and then muttered around a mouthful of food, "It is true, Potts… I am a lot to handle… but I think you like a challenge… and teaching me is definitely going to be one."

 

She smirked cutely. "I do enjoy a good challenge… and I can see from today’s lesson, that you are going to keep me on my toes… and that’s good! I am so excited, Tony, I am so excited, we are going to be working together, on a covert mission like this!"

 

This pleased him to no end. For a few moments, they ate in perfect silence.

 

Tony was ravenously hungry and the pastry was truly delicious. So in a matter of seconds, he scarfed down the pastry and found another on his plate.

He looked sideways at Pepper and she winked.

 

"You need the sustenance."

 

He pinched the pastry gently with his fingers.

 

"How kind of you to find one for me, that isn't chewy or tough..."

 

"I simply do not want you to break any more plates, Tony." She said primly, making him chuckle.

 

Now he ate slowly, mostly so that he could sneakily study Pepper as she elegantly ate her pastry with her fork and knife.

 

She had divided the pastry into neat little squares. He watched in fascination as she lifted a piece to her mouth, her lush rose-tinted lips closing slowly around the morsel of food. Then ever so delicately, her little pink tongue darted between her lips, sweeping across their pillowy softness, leaving them dewy and rosy with moisture. 

 

His crotch throbbed and he bit his own lip hard to stop himself from groaning. 

 

She lifted another bite to her lips, this time a jam-filled piece. As her strong white teeth sank into the flaky bread, red jam seeped onto her lips. He knew what was coming next and waited with aroused anticipation. Sure enough, her seductive little tongue once again swiped her lips.

 

_I should stop staring... but I cannot, so help me, God! This is so sweet and yet... yet... yet so arousing!_

 

Then he noticed the tiny splotch of jam, in the very corner of her mouth.

 

"Erm... well..." he paused, uncertain how to proceed.

 

_Do not make it obvious you were staring at her mouth, do not make it obvious!_

 

Pepper raised her blue eyes to his inquiringly.

 

"Ah.. you..." he puffed his cheeks out and then tapped his own mouth. "You got something here, Pep..."

 

Her lips quirked, the little red blob on her face lending an air of child-like innocence to her entire demeanor.

 

"Indeed? Well Captain, since you are so kind to tell me, I should mention that you also have jam on your face."

 

"What! Where?"

 

Embarrassed, he instinctively rubbed the back of his hand across his mouth and grimaced at the stickiness he found there.

 

"How did that get there!"

 

"Careful, Tony, you are just spreading it around. If I may..."

 

She put her fork down and placed her hand on the very edge of his napkin, her wide blue eyes gazing into his. He felt his breath catch and could only nod dumbly, intrigued to see what she would do next.

 

Her eyes locked onto his, Pepper lifted the end of his napkin and ever so gently, dabbed his chin with the cloth. Over the loud humming of his Arc, he could feel her fingers against his flesh, touching him in a feather-light caress.

 

_Sire. Please breathe._ Jarvis murmured but Tony paid him no attention, he was lost in her endless oceanic eyes, that seemed to shimmer in time with her moving fingers.

 

She drew her bottom lip between her teeth and shyly lowered her long lashes. Then her hand fell away from his face.

 

"There, all gone."

 

He was so dazed from her touch, that he just shook his head slightly. But he couldn't tear his eyes away from the little red blob of jam on her face.

 

"Oh I still have jam on my face!" She raised her hand but he reacted quickly. Using the edge of this thumb, he lightly rubbed the jam off. Her petal-soft flesh quivered ever so slightly under his quick light touch.

 

"All gone..." He said weakly, unable to tear his eyes away from her curved lips.

 

"Thank you..." She pushed her hair back with one hand, smiling.

 

The sense of unfulfilled wistful passion hung heavily in the air. He cleared his throat and pulled his watch out, to look at the time, needing to focus on something else.

 

"So... so it is just eight in the morning... huh... so damn early... we have the whole day... what are we going to do..."

 

"We..." Pepper stood up. "We are not going to do anything. I am off to prepare the balance sheet for this month. And then have a word with Cook and then, prepare for your next lesson. You..."

 

She walked away from him, towards the desk in the corner of the room. He watched her curiously.

 

"Yes, me?"

 

"You are going to..." She returned to him and placed a large sheaf of papers and an ink quill on the table. "Are going to begin your writing assignment. Starting with 'I must not use a dagger to cut pastry'".

 

Tony dropped his jaw in shock.

 

"Assignment! What?! Potts! Wait!"

 

Pepper was already at the door but she turned back to look at him.

 

"I am afraid your punishment starts now, Captain. And until you are done, I do not want to see neither hide nor hair of you. Good day."

 

Flashing him a cheeky winsome grin, she closed the door behind her.

 

Tony scowled at the empty papers before him. "See, I told you, Jarvis! Nothing good ever comes of waking up early in the morning!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony's battle with the rice pudding was inspired by this Calvin & Hobbes's comic strip https://steemit.com/comics/@solarsherpa/calvin-and-hobbes-and-the-disgusting-food


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for igotyoufirst's birthday! 
> 
> Warning: Lots of flirting and bashfulness ahead!

 

* * *

"Two sacks of raw cane sugar... one sack of bananas... this is for the kitchen, Dum E. We must give this to Cook."

 

Pepper scanned her list and then ticked the items off.

 

Now that they had reached the shores of Jamaica, she had ordered a number of badly-needed goods and supplies from the mainland, needed for cooking and other purposes.

The goods had just been dropped off, so she was in the hold with her faithful companion Dum E., going over the ordered items.

 

"One sack of... hold on a minute..." From the sack, she picked up a small clump of brownish-green leaves and ash. "What is this?"

 

She sniffed the clump carefully and then wrinkled her nose in disgust, at the strong earthy scent.

 

"The label says cacao powder but this certainly does not smell like cacao! What spice is this?"

 

"That, my dear Potts, is a herb... the best herb of them all..." A familiar deep voice drawled behind her and she turned on her heel.

 

Tony stood in the doorway, lazily leaning against its solid oak frame with his arms crossed over his broad chest. As usual, his natural masculine beauty momentarily dazed her, especially the merry sparkle in his soft chestnut brown eyes.

 

"Is that so?" She said briskly, trying to regain her focus. "And just what herb would this be, Captain?"

 

He sauntered over to her with his typical panther-like grace, the mischievous gleam in his eyes growing.

 

"This, Nanny, is known locally in Jamaica as 'ganja'. But its real name is... Cannabis."

 

"Cannabis?" she repeated softly.

 

He stopped beside her and gently plucked the clump of leaves out of her hand. He raised it to his nose and took a deep appreciative sniff, exhaling loudly.

 

"Good stuff! This sack should definitely not go to the kitchen. Cook... would not use it judiciously, I can guarantee that. So it is best that I keep it with me, in my quarters, where I can ration it out."

 

Pepper narrowed her eyes in suspicion. Tony had a look of absolute innocence on his face, which typically meant something was afoot.

 

"Ration it out. To the crew, I am assuming?"

 

He nodded.

 

"And what would the crew do with it? Make teas and tonics?"

 

Dum E. burst into giggles behind them and Tony's lips curved slowly into a smirk.

 

"Yes... among other things."

 

"Alright. Tell me, what does this herb cure exactly?"

 

The corners of his mouth twitched. But he managed to maintain that fake look of innocence.

 

"Tony..." she said in warning.

 

He looked around conspiratorially and then placed his finger on his lips.

 

"Tell me!" She said softly, now very curious.

 

He crooked his finger and beckoned her to come closer. Her heart started to thump loudly in her ears. She slowly leaned towards him.

 

"Closer, Potts, closer, the walls have ears..."

 

"I highly doubt that, Captain but if you insist..."

 

Tony was saying something but she was too distracted by the lush cupid bow curve of his lips, to actually listen to what he was saying.

 

"Potts." He murmured and this time she heard him. "Yes, Captain."

 

"I said.. this herb cures the feeling of ennui...."

 

"Ennui..." She heard him . Those sinful lips curved, revealing white teeth that contrasted beautifully against his bronze skin.

 

He leaned even closer to her, his breath wafting over her neck. The familiar arousing deep musky scent that was so uniquely Tony, surrounded her.

Even though he wasn't touching her, her ear prickled at the phantom sensation of his beard and those lush lips so close to her face.

 

But her body was not content with just a phantom sensation. It forced her to inhale deeply, so she could experience the exquisitely arousing sensation of his rough prickly beard lightly grazing the side of her face. Her eyes fluttered close and she nearly sighed out loud with pleasure.

 

"Yes, ennui... cannabis transports the imbiber to multiple worlds suspended in space and time with the speed of light. It is a magical experience brought about with a simple inhalation of its heady organic odor."

 

Those words penetrated the sensual fog in Pepper's head. She turned slightly to stare into his big melting brown eyes, sparkling with mischief.

 

"What? Magical experience? What sort of medicine is this? It sounds suspiciously like a..." She trailed off in shock. Tony's boyish grin grew wider, confirming her suspicions.

 

"Captain Stark! Is this cannabis a narcotic substance? Heavens!" 

 

Tony threw his head back and laughed loudly. "Nanny, nanny, nanny, calling this humble green herb a narcotic substance, is putting it mildly. Cannabis offers an experience like no other. You will see unimaginable things and sights, the likes of which you have never seen before. It relaxes every bone in your body from head to toe!"

 

"Knowing you, Captain, I am sure you will put this... herb to good use." She said with a sniff.

 

"You are most welcome to try some..." he nudged her playfully with his elbow. "I am an old pro! I can show you the ropes!"

 

"No, thank you, I am not fond of drugs. Now why are you here?"

 

He gasped theatrically. "Such a suspicious nature! Surely I can stop by, to visit my hardworking accountant, without an ulterior motive?"

 

Pepper quirked an eyebrow. "I find it hard to believe that you, Tony Stark, woke up at 11:00 am on a weekday, just to come see me... when your normal awakening hour is 1:00 pm or 2 pm..."

 

Tony blinked and then one corner of his mouth curved upwards in a very seductive smile, that made her heart thump loudly.

 

"Someone has been observing my sleeping habits..."

 

She felt her cheeks burn at being caught and looked down at her notebook quickly.

 

"Yes, well, someone had to observe them, so that someone, me, could conduct accounting discussions in a time frame where you would be mentally and physically present. Now, how may I help you?"

 

Once of his bronzed fingers suddenly appeared in her book, tapping the open page impudently. She looked up into his twinkling chocolate brown eyes, trying her best not to give in to his boyish playfulness.

 

"You may help me, dearest nanny... by just doing as I say, for once! And coming along with me..."

 

Pepper closed the book sharply, making Tony pull his finger back with a wince. "Where? And why?"

 

"Shush, it is a secret!" he whispered loudly, waggling his eyebrows dramatically. She folded her arms and tapped her foot impatiently.

 

"Alright, it is about the mission! Rhodey is calling us! We must leave immediately!"

 

"What! Tony, why didn't you say that when you came in?!"

 

He shrugged. "You seemed busy, so I did not want to disturb yo-"

 

"Well, now that's not important! Let's go!"

 

He turned and she followed him as fast as she could, picking up her skirts to race up the stairs to the main deck.

 

“Tony! Will you tell me where we going?” 

 

“I'll tell you on the way, Potts, no time to lose!!”

 

 Once on deck, Pepper was taken aback to see a small boat floating off the railing of the ship, in mid-air. It was suspended from a complicated rigging of ropes and hooks.

 

“Happy, good lad! You raised the boat!” Tony exclaimed.

 

“What is this?” She whispered in awe.

 

“Well, with all the people coming and leaving the ship, I thought to do away with the rope ladder. It was too flimsy and disembarking was a real pain! So, I built this-” 

 

“You built this? When? This was not here yesterday!”

 

“I know, I had the design ready, so I put it together last night with Dum E’s assistance.” He grinned cheekily. “While the whole world sleeps, I toil, Potts.”

 

“But what was the urgency, Tony? This looks like a lot of work. Did you sleep at all?” She asked worriedly.

 

He shrugged. “Yes… sort of… and besides, I find I do my best work at night. So why sleep?” 

 

She sighed loudly with exasperation. “Captain, you are a scientific-minded man. Surely I do not need to lecture you on the importance of sleep and how it is needed, so that the body can rest and the brain can regain its strength and carry out self-repairing functions! Knowing you as I do, you should have slept but did not want to… or couldn’t… Tony, what happened?”

 

For a moment, a dark bleakness shone in his expressive eyes but his smile remained steady.

 

“Sometimes I evade sleep and sometimes sleep evades me... yesterday was one such time. Do not fret, Potts, I am fine. Come, our transport awaits.” 

 

He took her hand and led her towards the railing.

 

“But Captain! If the boat is over the water, how will we-“

 

Her question died on her lips as the boat was magically pulled towards her and then lowered onto the deck. Then she noticed the two burly sailors on either side of the rigging.

 

“It is a simple pulley and wheel system, Potts. Let me help you sit.”

 

He neatly stepped into the boat, his feet planted apart and then offered her his hand. She lifted her skirt with one hand and with the other, took Tony's hand.

 

With his support, she gingerly stepped into the boat.

 

“That’s it. Gently lower yourself to the seat.” 

 

She did as he said, still holding onto his hand as she sat down on the narrow wooden seat.

 

Tony sat down in front of her and with a loud creak, the large spoke on the rigging, was turned, making the boat suddenly slide sideways.

 

Pepper instinctively gripped the sides of the boat, which began to sway precariously as it rose into the air and then moved away from the ship's railing.

 

She curiously looked over the edge to see the bright blue ocean right below her. The sheet drop to the deep water, so far down below, sent a chill down her spine.

 

Then the boat swayed and her stomach dropped. Her heart hammered in her throat as the boat rocked slowly from side to side, the blue water below, also moving with the motion.

 

Suddenly Pepper was filled with fear. The boat felt too small and flimsy, as if it would crumble any moment, sending her falling below into the deep still water. She squeezed her eyes shut, to try and remain calm.

 

Then without warning, the boat began to descend and she squealed at the sudden jerk.

 

“Hey hey!” Tony's hands covered hers. She took a deep breath, focusing only on his comforting presence, the feel of his rough warm fingers squeezing hers.

 

“Pepper, hey its okay! Don't worry, we won't fall! I promise!” 

 

She nodded dumbly, feeling reassured by his gentle firm tone.

 

“Open those big beautiful eyes and look at me, please…”

 

Pepper really did not want to but she slowly opened one eye and then the other.

 

Tony looked deep into her eyes. “Look at me and nothing else. This will soon be over.”

 

The swaying intensified but she focused on Tony's big brown eyes, shimmering beautifully in the sunlight. They gazed into hers with burning intensity, dancing flames amongst burnished chestnut.

 

“Did you know a common garden snail can sleep for three years? Imagine!”

 

She smiled at him nervously and he continued, “Did you also know that squirrels plant thousands of new trees each year by merely forgetting where they put their acorns?”

 

“What!”

 

“They do! Isn’t it hilarious?”

 

With a gentle splash, the boat landed in the water.

 

“And we are down!” Tony squeezed her hands gently. “Are you feeling alright? Nauseous? Sea sickness?” 

 

“No… I feel much better, thank you, Tony. Thank you for distracting me.”

 

With a small wink, he took his hands off hers. She looked around at the endless blue expanse of the ocean, all around them.

 

“It is just a short boat ride to the shore, we will be there soon.” 

 

Tony picked up the oars and slowly the boat began to move through the rippling waters.

 

She cautiously peered over the side of the boat but could only see calm blue water, that gleamed in the bright sunlight.  A gentle briny breeze blew across the water, ruffling her hair.

 

All was still and quiet and she sat back, enjoying the peacefulness.

 

Then, Tony suddenly broke into song, startling her.

 

“I was strolling through the park one day!

In the merry merry month of May!

I was taken by surprise...

By a pair of pretty blue eyes...”

 

She found herself turning red at the appreciative look in his eyes.

 

“Captain, will you now tell me where we are going?”

 

“Don't you like my song, Nanny? Never matter, I shall sing you another! You take the high road and I'll take the low road! And I'll be in Scotland before Ye!!”

 

She was torn between laughing or covering her ears to block out his loud brash singing. 

 

“For I and me true love will ever meet again!”

 

“Tony...”

 

“On the bonny bonny banks of Loch Lomond!”

 

“Tony!” She said loudly.

 

Her voice echoed over the still water and she quickly clasped her mouth shut.

 

He grinned broadly. “It is okay, Potts. No one can hear us.”

 

“I doubt that but it is not important. What is important is that you stop whatever you are doing because it is not working!”

 

“And just what am I doing?” He tilted his head to one side.

 

“You are deliberately keeping information from me!” 

 

“Alas!” He theatrically clasped his brow. “I thought to distract you with my song! But you were onto me all along!”

 

Pepper giggled and then controlled herself.

 

“Tony! Please tell me where we are going!”

 

He pulled the oars back, exhaling heavily. 

 

"We are traveling to the mainland, Potts, to meet Major Phineas Algernon Elphinstone. Rhodey' stuffy supervisor and the man in charge of this mission. He wants to talk about the Ball... at least that's what he says..." Tony muttered, "Truth is, he's a snooty prejudiced solider, who simply wants to see how prepared we are for the mission and criticize us needlessly."

 

She sat back, suddenly feeling very nervous.

 

"I am sorry, I shouldn't have said anything... but do not worry, it will be fine, we are in this together, remember?"

 

"Yes, Tony, you are right..."

 

He smiled gently and then she gasped as the magnificent vista that was the Jamaican coastline came into view. A beautiful beach loomed before them, its aquamarine water glistening beautifully in the sunlight against the golden-hued sand. Behind the beach, she could see thick lush forest greenery: trees and shrubbery interspersed with tall lanky coconut trees.

 

"Takes your breath away, does it not?" Tony said, grinning broadly. "Wait until you step onto the sand! It is so soft!"

 

She thought back to the first and only beach she had ever seen: balmy cloudy Brighton beach. The Viceroy's wife hated water and so excursions to the beach, had been few and far between.

 

Suddenly, the boat jerked as they reached the sandy shore. She could see the ocean bed through the shallow water and so she readied herself to step out of the boat.

 

"Hold on! I'll pull the boat onshore, so you do not get wet!"

 

In a flash of lightning, Tony lithely jumped out of the boat and caught two ropes which were tied to the middle boards of the boat. She then watched in bemusement as he tied the ropes into a sturdy knot around his waist.

 

"Heave ho!"

 

He began to pull the boat through the foamy water, towards the shore. She cringed as she noticed how the water went right up to his knees, soaking his pants. Additionally, the fine spray emitted by the waves beating against the shore, also fell on his shoulders and hair.

 

The minute the boat touched the sand, she quickly stood up. The water and sand swirled around her in a fascinating kaleidoscope and she teetered wildly, trying to regain her sense of balance.

 

"Steady there, Potts!" Tony grasped her by the shoulders firmly. "I got you! Lift your leg high and step onto the sand! That's it!"

 

Once her feet were on the ground, she felt better and immediately looked around with awe. The white sand sparkled brightly under the sunlight and she bent at the waist, cupping some in her fist. It felt warm and powdery between her fingers.

 

"Welcome to Jamaica, Pepper!"

 

She straightened, smiling with happiness. "Oh Tony, this is such a beautiful beach! I feel as if I am in a dream!"

 

Tony looked at her, his eyes soft and thoughtful. "This also happens to be your first time on land after four weeks at sea..."

 

Pepper blinked, taking in what he said.

 

"You are right! Truth be told, I... I feel so torn! I missed the land, I missed feeling this solidness under my feet but... but when we are at sea, the smell of salt in the air, the wind in my face and that slight roll of the ship as she sails through the deep waters of the ocean... I did not miss the land so much."

 

His eyes twinkled as his mouth curved into a soft smile. "So the sea has your heart, you just need to choose between your heart and your logic."

 

She folded her arms across her chest and turned to look back over the ocean, the deep blue waters stretching on endlessly as far as her eye could see. In the distance, the outline of the Iron Mark XIV could be seen, across the water.

 

_The crux of my conflict... choose adventure and stay with the wild sea, where I have never been happier... or choose safety and go back to the mainland, never to return..._

 

Then she looked back at Tony and felt her heart wrench with pain.

 

_Never to see you again...dear friend..._

 

His beautiful melting brown eyes searched hers earnestly, as if seeking an answer for his statement. She couldn't answer him, so she lowered her gaze and then noticed his damp shirt.

 

"Tony! Why are you wet?"

 

He grinned at her boyishly and shook his head like a dog, scattering water droplets.

 

"I am just a little wet, do not fret, nanny! I will dry up in the sun."

 

"But you are soaked to the bone! Why, look at your, your..."

 

She trailed off, her mind focused entirely on the tight translucent material clinging to the broad firm planes of his chest in a very enticing manner.

 

_Such wide shoulders and pectorals... yes, the pectoralis major, that's what they are called, those squarish thick muscles on top of the breast bone... that's putting it so dryly, these... heavens! They seem so solid and hard and... its so beautiful, the way his broadness tapers down to his narrow flat stomach... and below..._

 

"I think I have a kerchief somewhere..." Tony said loudly, interrupting her sensual admiration. "Aha!"

 

With a flourish, he pulled out a wet clump of a cloth. Pepper giggled, shaking her head at his sheepish expression.

 

"Oh dear me... it is all wet!"

 

"Well, what do you expect when you splash about in the ocean! Wait!"

 

She quickly opened her bag, took out her handkerchief and handed it over to him.

 

"Here! Use mine!"

 

Tony took it from her and much to her surprise, raised her kerchief to his nose. He took a deep sniff, closing his eyes.

 

"It is clean, you know, I would not hand you a dirty kerchief!"

 

His nose still buried in her kerchief, he opened one twinkling brown eye. "Oh I know that, Potts! I just like the scent of you."

 

She was caught completely off-guard. Her heart hammered in her chest as she felt her cheeks and ears burn at his frank words.

 

"I am sorry, was I being impolite?"

 

"Erm, well..."

 

Pepper wrung her hands desperately, a mass of contradicting emotions roiling through her: happiness and pleasure and embarrassment. She simply did not know how to reply. So she lowered her gaze, looking at the sand.

 

Much to her bemusement, Tony went on talking about her.

 

"I must have told you this before but what I appreciate about your fragrance, is that it is so light and just tickles the senses. Like the... how should I put it..." he furrowed his brow, deep in thought. "As the fragrance of a meadow drifts down the valley with the summer breeze..."

 

"Very poetic..." she said, trying her best to remain calm and not squeal with abashment at his lovely words.

 

Tony looked at her through his long lashes, a look that always made her knees quake a little.

 

"I cannot help it, my lady, you bring out the poet in me with your beauty and brightness."

 

That definitely made her knees shake. And her heart thud loudly in her ears.

 

_Oh good heavens, how why does his words affect me so! They are only words and yet... somehow the way he says them, the words he uses... I feel... oh! I feel like the wondrous being he imagines me to be!_

 

But she took a deep breath to clear her head and simply raised her chin.

 

"You are ever the flatterer, my Captain."

 

He blinked and then his lips curved into a very knowing smile.

 

"My Captain... I like the sound of that."

 

Pepper blushed even harder.

 

_Why, why, why did I say that? Why? My Captain?! What was I thinking! What is wrong with me!_

 

"A slip of tongue, no matter." She said briskly, ignoring his teasing grin. "So! How are we travelling to the police station? Is it a long walk?"

 

"Walk! In this heat! Good heaves, Potts, we have transportation! Come!"

 

He took her hand in his, tucking it into his arm and began to walk forward. Together they climbed up a small hilly slope and stepped onto a grassy shrub-filled patch of land.

 

"Just a little way further, we will be at the road soon." He said as they strolled through the short shrubs and grass.

 

"Captain, please return my handkerchief."

 

"Shan't! It shall be my keepsake of you..."

 

Pepper looked at him, trying not to laugh. "Really? A keepsake?"

 

"Why yes. Soon you will be gone and I need something of you, as a reminder of your time on my ship. What better than your handkerchief?"

 

"I... I hardly expected you to be so sentimental."

 

"What can I say? I am not a sentimental man but..." He looked at her solemnly. "You made such an impression on me that I want to remember you when you are gone."

 

For the third time that day, she was at a complete loss for words.

 

_What do I say to that? Without sounding emotional! Likewise! I feel the same! I will miss you horribly! No!!_

 

Then without thinking it through, she said, "Thank you. Tony." And cringed inwardly.

 

_That was simply marvelous, Pepper! The man expresses such lovely thoughts about you and you thank him coldly! How rude! How stupid! Do something!_

 

"I... I'd like something of you as well, Tony."

 

"Don't worry, Potts. I have the perfect thing in mind."

 

She looked at him suspiciously. "Really? What is it?"

 

He pursed his lips, smirking.

 

"Tony, tell me!"

 

He simply shook his head and stopped walking. She saw that they had reached a rustic dirt road, lined charmingly with rough-hewn rocks and shells.

 

"Samuel should be here any minute." Tony said, looking at his watch.

 

"Samuel?" 

 

Then she heard the distinct clippity-cloppity sound of a horse, coming towards them. Around the bend in the road, appeared a small wooden cart, drawn by a single brown horse.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter on Saturday. In the meantime, if you are interested in reading about how inventive pirates were, when it came to marijuana: https://www.zmescience.com/science/marijuana-eye-patch/


	29. Chapter 29

 

 

* * *

 

 

Then she heard the distinct clippity-cloppity sound of hoofs hitting the ground. Around the bend in the road, appeared a small wooden carriage, pulled by a draft horse.

 

"And here he is!" Tony exclaimed. "Ahoy! Samuel!" He waved enthusiastically.

 

The carriage approached them, the horse slowing down as it neared them. Then she noticed another horse following the carriage.

 

"Why is there a another horse?"

 

"Oh that's for Samuel to return home. He will not be accompanying us."

 

"He will not? But then... who will drive us to the rendezvous point?"

 

Tony raised an eyebrow. "I will, Potts."

 

"You! Drive a horse carriage!" 

 

He gasped in outrage. "Young lady, you may recall that I am the Captain of one of the greatest pirate ships to sail the Seven Seas! So I think I know a thing or two about controlling a vehicle!"

 

"But the Iron Mark XIV is a ship! This is a horse carriage on a road! They are two very different modes of transport!"

 

He shrugged. "Never fear, my lady. I shall deliver us unto our destination!"

 

The carriage neatly came to a stop by their side. The beaming Jamaican driver hopped down from the seat and swept off his straw hat in greeting.

 

"Good Mawning, Captan! Ma'am! I present your carriage as promised!"

 

The tall chestnut mare neighed softly, shaking its shaggy blonde mane. Pepper hesitantly stretched her hand out to pat its silky side.

 

It immediately turned its giant head and thrust it towards her, making her step back in fright.

 

"Dinna feat Bessie, Ma'am! She's an absolute lamb but she loves to be petted on her head."

 

She wrung her hands, still nervous until Tony gently nudged her.

 

"Go on then, Potts. She won't bite."

 

"What if she does?"

 

"She won't, come on then! Pet the horsie! You know you want to!"

 

So she slowly extended her hand once again, only for the horse to eagerly shove its moist warm nose into her palm, nickering softly. 

 

"Oh, it is so velvety soft!" She squealed with delight.

 

Bessie pushed her nose insistently against her hand and Tony said with a laugh, "This one wants a treat, she does!"

 

"But we have nothing to give her! Oh, why didn't I bring something from the ship! Tony!"

 

"Here, give her this." Samuel handed her a small carrot. "This will hold her for a while."

 

Pepper took the carrot from him and held it out in her palm. Bessie practically inhaled it off her palm and chomped it with a loud 'crunch', making her giggle.

 

"Bessie a waah faas horse." Samuel said. "You will reach Glen-Villas in no time. Keep to this dirt road for a while and soon as you come to a fork in the road, take a left."

 

"Thank you, Samuel." Tony turned to her. "Your chariot awaits, my lady."

 

"Oh!" She studied the high box seat of the carriage with apprehension.

 

"I can climb up and then lift you onto the seat-"

 

"Oh, that will really not be necessary, Captain!" She did not trust her traitorous body when it came to Tony's touch.

 

"Ma'am, use de mounting step here." Samuel pointed at the small iron rung jutting from the side of the carriage, in line with its front wheel. "Lift yuh leg high an hoist yourself into the seat."

 

"Yes!" In one hand, she gathered up her skirt and then lifted one leg to place it on the rung.

 

"Don't worry, Potts!" Tony said right behind her. "I am here to catch you if you fall!"

 

Bracing herself, she caught the rail along the seat and pulled herself upwards to step into the box seat. Being so high above the ground, made her feel giddy again, so she quickly lowered herself to the seat and settled her dress. The carriage tilted sideways as Tony hoisted himself into the seat beside her.

 

She stared point-blank at the sandy road ahead, determined to ignore the hard male body so close to hers, his firm warm thigh pressing against her side.

 

"It is a wee bit narrow, isn't it?" He whispered. "I am sorry, Pepper, I should have arranged for a better carriage, one with a proper cabin but there weren't any available so early in the day." 

 

"Tony, please do not apologize, there is no need to spend money on a fancy carriage! This is all so exciting, going to meet government operatives to discuss a mission and this... this cart, this..." she took a deep breath, taking in the fresh salty air and the bright sunshine as well as the rustic open road before her. "This is just perfect."

 

He smiled slowly.

 

"I am glad you feel that way. Next time, we'll travel by horseback!"

 

"I am sorry, Tony, I do not know how to ride a horse." 

 

His face fell but then he said brightly, "I'll teach you! We can practice on the beach, where you can learn in peace and then we'll slowly progress to riding on the main road... that is if you'd like to learn how to ride, of course! I do not want to force you!"

 

"Yes! But only if time permits... we still have a lot if training left. And we have to star dance practice. 

 

She controlled her laughter at his disgruntled expression. 

 

"Oh. Yes. Dancing." He said dryly. "How could I forget?"

 

Pepper was going to tease him about the dancing  but just then Samuel approached them, mounted on his horse.

 

"Yuh are all set Captan! I see yuh and Bessie back by 5 pm. At this spot."

 

"Will do, Samuel and thank you!" 

 

"Yuh folks ave a nice day!" With a cheery wave, Samuel rode off in the direction that the cart had come from. Pepper watched him disappear into the distance and then, looked at Tony. 

 

"Why didn't you ask him about driving the cart?" 

 

"What's there to ask?" He said with an arrogant toss of his head. "I am an expert at the reins! So just sit back, relax and enjoy the ride."

 

She leaned back in her seat. The sun was high in the sky, blazing down with a burning heat. The humidity in the air was also evident. Suddenly, she felt moist with sweat and tugged at her collar. Her skirt stuck to her legs.

 

"What is the time, Tony?" She asked, lifting her hand to try and block out the bright sunlight that was shining right in her eyes. 

 

"Half past eleven." He picked up the reins. "Since the cottage is on the outskirts of the city, the roads should be clear."

 

"Cottage? But I thought-"

 

"Is the sun in your eyes?"

 

"Why, yes, it is quite bright out."

 

He grinned. "Good thing I remembered to get this then."

 

He reached behind the seat and opened the storage container. 

 

"Voila!"

 

Pepper gasped with delight at the baby-blue cotton parasol he held.

 

"Tony!" She actually squealed with happiness. "This is perfect!" 

 

She took it from him excitedly and opened it.

 

"Such pretty lace! And so fine yet...she held it straight up and twirled it. "Oh Tony, it is so pretty!"

 

"I am glad you are pleased, Potts... it is yours to keep."

 

Pepper looked at him wide-eyed. "What? It is! But...no, no, no..."

 

She quickly closed it, feeling hot and flustered, uncomfortable beyond measure at his gesture.

 

"Why not, you adore parasols, do you not? You always wanted one but you could not afford to buy one." His brown eyes gleamed. "And every lady carries one to protect her delicate complexion from the sun. So why shouldn't you?"

 

That made her blink in stupefaction. "Where did you learn that? And how did you know that?"

 

"One day, I overheard you and Dum E., talking in the storeroom. You were explaining the standard feminine accessories that the women of the nobility used and you went on at length, about the parasol and it was a most popular functional accessory."

 

For a moment, she truly was at a loss for words. Gingerly, almost reverently, she held the parasol, afraid that she would soil it with her hands.

 

"I... I did... you were listening and you... you thought to buy me this! Tony!" She instinctively caught his hand. "Tony, this is..." Again, words failed her.

 

"The moment I saw this parasol, I knew it was perfect for you..." He pinched the delicate lace edging with his thumb. "This is your color."

 

Pepper swallowed, trying to collect her thoughts and her emotions.

 

"I do not know how to accept this... this gift...I do not think I should..."

 

His eyes darkened. "Why not?"

 

She shrugged helplessly, looking down at the parasol, avoiding his penetrative gaze. "You have done a lot, Tony, you are so thoughtful always! And you are always giving me things and being so kind to me and I! I...."

 

She inhaled slowly, feeling a swirl of emotions roil through her. "I do not want to be a moocher on your generosity... I don't... I can't!" She pushed the parasol towards him. "I feel so helpless when you do these things because I cannot reciprocate and it makes me feel ashamed!"

 

"Potts. Look at me."

 

He said that so firmly, that she automatically turned towards him. His beautiful chestnut brown eyes looked deep into hers, burning into hers with such emotion that she could not look away.

 

"The pleasure of your company... and your friendship... is something I will never be able to repay..."

 

She felt her heart twinge with some unknown emotion at the quiet emotion behind his words. Then his lips quirked.

 

"And how can I ever hope to repay you for freeing me from the most horrible of all my duties... accountancy!"

 

That silly statement made her laugh loudly. She wiped her eyes and sat back.

 

"Tony!"

 

"It is true and hence, my accountant-knight, I bestow upon thee!" He held up the parasol by its ends, as if it were a sword. "A gift as tribute to your skills!"

 

She remained frozen in place, still embarrassed, so he pushed it into her hands.

 

"This is yours, use it please, end of story. And I also have something for myself!"

 

He stretched backwards. "A smart hat!" Saying so, he produced a straw flat-brimmed hat.

 

Tony placed the blue-ribboned hat at a jaunty angle on his head and flashed her a grin. "It gives me an air of sophistication, do you not think so, Potts?"

 

She bit her lip, trying not to laugh at his smugness. He winked at her and then picked up the reins.

 

"Well, I cannot wear my tricorn because we are undercover, we must not appear as pirates, so I am rather pleased to have such an interesting piece of headgear. Now let us be on our way! Here, Bessie!"

 

He jiggled the reins but the horse did not move.

 

"Let's try that again, shall we? Here Bessie, Ho!"

 

He made a loud chirruping noise with his mouth and shook the reins. Pepper couldn't help but giggle when Bessie responded by tossing her head and nickering loudly.

 

Tony scratched his chin. "Wait, wait a mo... Samuel said something about... that's it!"

 

He let go of the reins and brought his fingers to his mouth. Then he put them together and whistled sharply.

Suddenly, the horse surged forward, nearly jolting her out of her seat. She managed to grab onto Tony for balance as he picked up the reins.

 

"Alright Bessie! Good lass! Pep, you alright?"

 

"Yes! I was just a bit unprepared!" 

 

The cart moved at a steady brisk pace over the sandy dirt road. Through the trees rolling past, she could see the long blue coastline. Crows cawed loudly from the shadows of the tall overhanging trees.

 

"Were you ever down in Montego Bay?" Tony sang loudly. "Racing down the road on a bright sunny day?"

 

Just then, the cart went over a rock and she rolled sideways. Her breath rushed out of her as her entire right side collided with Tony's. As she caught her breath, she just lay still, feeling the imprint of his firm warm body against hers, breathing in his musky male scent.

 

When she felt him turn his head, she quickly straightened.

 

"Tony, I am so so sorry!"

 

"It is alright, Potts, this is a bumpy road and Bessie, Bessie, the bright lass, seems to be fond of speeding!"

 

Indeed, the large mare seemed to be in a merry mood, galloping along happily at a quick pace over the gravelly road.

 

"Yes. Well."

 

She was struggling to focus because of the arousing nearness of his hard male body. The narrow carriage seat meant they were sitting together in very close proximity. His broad thigh rubbed against hes, warming her through her dress with his powerful body heat. While her one hand held the parasol, her other hand remained straight on her lap but ever so often, his muscular broad arm would rub up against hers, sending tingles of sensation coursing through her.

 

They took a turn and the cart swerved sideways. This time, her arm skidded into his lap. For a brief moment, her elbow pressed against a very intimate part of him before she quickly removed it.

 

Pepper's entire face was on fire. She heard Tony cough but did not dare to look at him out of sheer embarrassment.

 

"That was close, Potts... you nearly unmanned me there." he murmured. The teasing note in his low voice made her cheeks burn.

 

To distract him, she pointed at a long golden-green rope-like creeper, that was dangling strangely from an overhead branch.

 

"Tony... Tony, what sort of plant is that? It seems to be growing from a tree!"

 

"That... that is no plant, Pepper. It is a Jamaican Boa."

 

"A bow... aaa?"

 

"It is a non-venomous large snake that grow upto 6 feet in length."

 

She stared at him in horror, a cold shiver running down her spine.

 

"A snake! In the trees! What!"

 

He grinned mischievously. "They like to wrap themselves around their prey and hug them to death."

 

 

She shrank into her seat, eyeing the green trees above them with fear. "Do they... do they fall from the trees? Onto their prey?"

 

"No, no they do not... at least not usually... anyways, look we are on a main road, so there are less trees!"

 

They had reached a broad, paved road that winded through a large flat plain of grass. Now trying not to think about the large snakes, she remembered an earlier comment of his.

 

"Tony, you mentioned a cottage earlier..."

 

"Yes. Glen-Villas. The Major's cottage is located in the valley by the Old Gothic Hill. Rhodey and the Major should be on their way there."

 

"I thought we were going to meet at the Port Royal Police Station."

 

He flicked the reins and then tightened them, to execute a skillful turn before turning to her.

 

"Ideally, we should have met at the Police Station. But…" he paused, "The Major does not want us or rather me, to be seen anywhere in the vicinity of the Police Station. Hence, we are meeting at a neutral location, far-off from the city."

 

 "Why? Does the Major suspect that the Station is being watched and that our presence would attract attention?"

 

"Yes… and… no... not completely..." He sighed. "The Major actually fears being caught consorting with an infamous pirate. I am going to be frank, Potts, even though we, you and me, are going to be doing the heavy lifting in this mission, our involvement is going to be hushed up heavily. Government agencies hate getting their hands dirty. They prefer paying mercenaries and pirates and brigands and other such unsavory sorts, to do their dirty work for them. But under no circumstances, must these back-alley partnerships ever be revealed to the public! No, no one must ever find out that the precious noble and brave government is working with filthy pirates, in order to protect national security!"

 

 She felt a rush of anger at the hypocrisy of the situation.

 

"That is so unfair, Tony! Especially since as you said, you will be doing most of the work!"

 

"We, Potts. We will be doing most of the work, together." His mouth quirked in a wry grin. "Unfortunately, but hopefully only for this mission, you are regarded as part of my unsavory criminal crew. Never the matter, your good reputation will be restored when you leave us."

 

Her heart clenched with emotion at his words.

 

_I have only spent three weeks at sea and yet he regards me as part of his crew... how... how kind of him..._

 

Then she realized what he was saying.

 

"Captain! Your crew is not unsavory!" She said fiercely. "Yes, you do operate outside the law but the Major is well aware of that and yet he is the one who approached us, to get his job done! And why? Because none of his righteous law-abiding operatives would be able to pull it off!"

 

His smile slowly grew.

 

"So defensive of us pirates, Potts."

 

"Of course I am! I have spent so much time with you, with your crew members, benefited from your kindness, enjoyed your hospitality, enjoyed myself..." she looked into his chestnut eyes. "Once upon a time, I may have thought along the lines of the judgmental public but my time on your wonderful ship, has opened my eyes. It would be very remiss of me to not defend you..."

 

His eyes flickered and then darkened. But he did not say a word, he just smiled. Then he looked back at the road.

 

"Not to brag but I must say that all pirates are not as..."

 

He trailed off, grinning widely.

 

"As kind as you?" She completed.

 

"As handsome as me!"

 

She couldn't help but burst into giggles.

 

"You laugh, madam but I shall have you know, most pirates have rotting yellow teeth and mangy stringy hair and fetid disgusting breath! Not to mention, rough gnarled skin from the sun! But I shouldn't say much about skin tone, I am pretty sun-burned myself!"

 

"You aren't sun-burned, you are tanned bronze from the sun and the color suits you so well." She said automatically and then bit her lip in dismay. He looked at her sideways, his lips curving.

 

"So you find my nut-brown skin is attractive?

 

"I think you are... very attractive in your entirety..." she murmured under her breath, looking at the road.

 

When there was no answer from Tony, she looked at him. His eyes were focused on the road, a most murderous scowl on his face.

 

"Tony, whatever is the matter?"

 

She followed his gaze and gasped. Ahead, was a fork in the road. And from the other end, approaching the fork at breakneck speed, was a high-seated phaeton drawn by two high-stepping magnificent black horses.

 

"What a beauty!"

 

"Consarn it! I won't let the sarding bugger beat me!"

 

Tony flicked the reins suddenly, making the carriage surge forward with force. Pepper held on to the seat with one hand for dear life.

The wind whipped in her face, blowing the parasol back as they thundered towards the fork.

 

"Tony! Tony, slow down! Why are we going so fast?"

 

"The damn blackguard increased speed, the moment he saw us! He wants us to yield to him at the fork, to let him pass first! Just because he has that devil's contraption! Well, he is not going to get his way! Not if I have something to say about it!"

 

"Wait, what are you trying to do?"

 

He grinned at her cheekily. "Why, beat him to the fork, Potts! By my calculations, based on the speed of the cart and the distance to the fork, we can easily race him! Can't we, Bessie, old girl?!"

 

He flicked the reins, eliciting a powerful neigh from Bessie, who increased her speed.

 

"Tony! For God's sake, man! That is a phaeton! It is a vehicle designed for racing! This is a cart! It is not meant to race!"

 

"Be that as it may, Potts, we are closer to the fork and hence, have the advantage! Onwards and upwards!"

 

Her heart leaped in her throat as they raced forward with great speed. The scenery faded to a blur as they approached the fork in the road, which was empty of any other vehicles.

Thanks to their speed, the parasol billowed dangerously in the buffeting wind, so she quickly closed it and shoved it between her and Tony.

 

She noticed the phaeton closing in on the fork and yelled, "Tony, we are going to crash right into him!"

 

"No we aren't, Potts! We are going to win!"

 

As the distance between them closed, neither the phaeton driver nor Tony seemed ready to back down. She dug her nails into the seat and braced herself for the unknown.

 

Suddenly, just as they dangerously neared the fork, the black horses slowed down and the phaeton slid sideways into the grass.

With a loud triumphant 'Whoop!' from Tony, they crossed the fork first as the phaeton came to a screeching halt at the side of the road, the black horses neighing loudly and tossing their mighty heads.

 

Pepper caught a glimpse of the driver, a young man dressed to the nines. As they passed the phaeton, he lifted his hat from his head, revealing golden tousled looks and bowed his head towards her.

 

She dipped her head in answer but not before blushing at his appreciative smile. Then she heard an odd growling noise and looked around askance.

 

Tony tightened the reins, cooing softly, "Good lass, Bessie! Slow down now, that's it! Slow, slow, easy does it!"

 

Bessie began to trot at a sedate pace as they traveled down a narrow cobbled road, neatly lined with tall leafy hibiscus trees.

There were a few other carriages and some riders on the road, heading towards them.

 

"Tony, are you sure we are going the right way?"

 

"Yes." He muttered, his eyes firmly fixed on the road.

 

"Then why are we the only ones travelling in the opposite direction?"

 

He simply shrugged. A tall older gentleman, riding a magnificent bay stallion rode towards them.

 

"Ho there! Give way please!" He yelled in a booming voice. "This is a one way route and you are in the wrong!"

 

Her suspicions confirmed, she looked at Tony aghast but Tony simply muttered, "Oh piss off, you old landlubber!"

 

"Tony!"

 

He made a face and then slowed Bessie down, gently guiding her to move to the side of the road. The gentleman rode past them, tipping his hat at Pepper politely.

 

"Good day Milady!"

 

She bowed in return and once he was past earshot, she hissed, "Tony, we are travelling in the wrong direction on a one way road!" 

 

"I know, Potts, I know but this is a shorter way to the villa, so I took a chance. We'll reach the house soon enough."

 

She studied him curiously. His face was sullen and drawn, he was talking to her out of the corner of his mouth and he wasn't even looking at her.

 

"What's the matter, Tony?"

 

He gave her a sideways glance and then looked back the road, seemingly ignoring her.

 

"Are you upset about something? I do not understand, I thought you'd be happy since you won the hair-raising race back there!"

 

"Did I?" He clenched his jaw. "I do not think so...."

 

She waited for him to continue but he just shook his head and then pushed his hat over his face, shading his eyes.

 

Pepper sat back in her seat. She absently noticed the shady trees and the quiet serene landscape as her mind went over what had happened at the fork.

 

_We were speeding... and then all of a sudden, the phaeton stopped, so that Tony could charge ahead... we rode past the handsome rider, who tipped his hat..._

 

"Are you thinking of him?" Tony's sudden words jolted her out of her thoughts.

 

"Him? What?" She looked at him with confusion. "Who?"

 

"Who! The great golden Apollo with his chariot of light!" He snorted. "Driving the horses of Hades!" 

 

She stared at him askance. "Tony, who are you talking about?"

 

Tony rolled his eyes. "Lord Goldilocks with the fancy racing phaeton! Drawn by perfectly matched black thoroughbreds."

 

"Him! The driver at the fork! Why would I be thinking of him?"

 

"You had a little smile on your face, so I thought Goldilocks was on your mind."

 

"But why? He was just a random passerby that we happened to race!" 

 

Tony made a rude noise. "Fancy ass toshbottom."

 

She was very confused by his vehemence.

 

"Why are you so affronted by the phaeton driver?  You managed to beat him in a race with your simple cart!"

 

"I am not affronted! And I did not beat him! The bastard let me win because of you!"

 

"Because of me?"

 

"Yes! Why, did you not notice what he did! The moment he saw you, he was so taken by the sight of you, he pulled the reins to stop his horses mid-gallop! So that he could get a better look at you! Luckily his horses had more sense than him and moved to the side of the road as the phaeton screeched to a halt!"

 

She stared blindly ahead, thinking hard.

 

_Is that what happened? I did find it strange that the phaeton stopped so abruptly..._

 

She looked sideways at Tony, who was muttering under his breath.

 

"Is that why you are sulking?  Because the phaeton driver was not focused and hence, buggered up his own victory?"

 

Tony muttered angrily to himself, such that she could not understand what he was saying.

 

"I am sorry, I did not catch that."She leaned closer to him. His warm musky male scent of sunshine and maleness, filling her nostrils. "What did you say?"

 

Tony tightened his jaw and then murmured, "It isn't about the race. The fopdoodle was staring at you."

 

"Yes he was. So what?" 

 

"I did not like that. He shouldn't have been staring at you."

 

"What? Tony!"

 

His mouth twisted into a pouty scowl. "I did not like him staring at you."

 

Pepper replayed his words in her head but try as she might, she couldn't see the logic behind them.

 

"Tony, I... I am struggling to understand... you are irritated because a perfect stranger was staring at me."

 

"Yes."

 

"But why?!"

 

He tossed the reins, puffing out his cheeks. She waited and then quirked an eyebrow.

 

"I! I do not know but I do not like it, I did not like him staring at you and then taking off his hat and tipping his head and all that posh tomfoolery!"

 

"But..." Pepper couldn't help but giggle. "But that is simply a gesture of politeness! A gentleman always tips his hat or bows to a lady while riding!"

 

Tony snorted. "Showing off, if you ask me! Pure silliness! Makes the dramatic gesture of pulling his racing carriage to a halt, just because he lost focus, not that I blame him for losing focus but still! His point-blank staring was rude!"

 

She looked at him askance. "But you... you aren't making much sense, Tony... I mean... you say he lost focus but you can't blame him, what... what does that mean?"

 

To her surprise, he turned a bright shade of red, right upto his ears.

 

"Goldilocks was a tad too obvious with his staring, he shouldn't have been staring and it serves him right, he lost his concentration. End of discussion!" He said firmly.

 

"I am just trying to understand why you are irritated, Tony, I feel the man was merely being polite, perhaps he saw that there was a woman in the cart and decided to forgo the race."

 

"That's not why he stopped, Pepper but it is okay, I am not irritated anymore, it is all water under the bridge."

 

"But Tony-"

 

"Oh look, we are here!"

 

"Really?" She turned excitedly back to the road as the cart turned to enter a small grassy pathway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, I was going to write Pepper and Tony meeting the Major directly but I know that igotyourfirst likes Jealous! Tony, so I added this chapter in, just to make my favorite reader happy :)  
> Next week: Pepper and Tony finally meet the Major and talk about the mission.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladies and Gentlemen 🤔, we are at chapter 30 of this fic! And since we are at this checkpoint, can you please, please help me reach 2000 views? Don't you think this fic deserves 2000 views? Even if it doesn't deserve it 😳, feel pity on egoistical desperate Me and help me reach 2000 views 🤓🤓

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

They rode into a gravel lane, surrounded on both sides by neatly trimmed bushes. Amidst a neat grassy lawn, lay a picturesque little cottage with large square windows and a red-tiled roof. Two tall coconut trees grew behind the cottage, dappling it in generous shade.

 

Tony stopped the cart right by the iron gate, emblazoned with the words "Glen Villas".

 

"Whoa there, Bessie! Good girl!"

 

Pepper carefully scooted sideways to the very edge of the seat, intending to lower her foot to the mounting step, so that she could step down from the cart.

But suddenly, Tony was right there by her side of the cart.

 

"How... how did you get down so fast?"

 

"To be here, at your service, my lady." He held out his hands, his big brown eyes searching hers.

 

She paused in step, unsure.

 

_I knew I should refuse, I can easily get down on my own! But... the temptation of being held by Tony..._

 

Her entire body hummed with arousal at the thought of those rough hands holding her.

 

_Ooooo, Temptation: the fiend at my elbow!_

 

"Please help me down, Tony." She murmured, trying not to show her excitement.

 

As firm fingers closed around her waist, she gripped his broad shoulders and then felt herself being raised powerfully through the air. Before she could squeal, she was set down on firm ground, right beside Tony.

 

"It is a bit high, isn't it?" His voice rumbled in her ears.

 

Up so close, Pepper could feel the sculpted planes of his taut brawny chest, lightly pressing against her. Her hands still rested on his shoulders, she found herself reluctant to remove them as his muscular warm flesh felt so sinfully wonderful against her curious fingers. The musky male scent of him, infused with sunshine, filled her nostrils, leaving her slightly light-headed.

 

_I should stop clinging to him.... but.._. With a mind of their own, her fingers lightly squeezed his shoulders. _But he feels so... good... and warm and so... so firm..._

 

She absently noted an odd thrumming motion, that seemed to be coming from his body but her senses could only focus on the intoxicating nearness of his raw virile self. Her gaze was fixed firmly on his bronze throat, seemingly the most innocent part of his body to look at. But suddenly he swallowed, hard, making the bronze powerful column of his throat contract and stretch, in a very enticing manner.

 

Her knees felt a bit weak, so she quickly looked up into his handsome face.

 

A powerful jolt rushed through her as his soulful brown eyes gazed deep into hers, with an intensity that made her heart clench with some unknown emotion. The focused molten brown gaze lowered slowly to her mouth and her heart began to hammer in her ears, like the dull throbbing beat of a drum.

 

She felt parched and very warm, so without thinking, she moistened her lips with her tongue. It was a fleeting instinctive movement but it made those sinfully beautiful eyes flicker and then darken into orbs of the darkest brown.

 

_I truly cannot decide... are his eyes the most beautiful part of him... or are his..._

 

Her gaze lowered to his lush cupid-bow lips, adorned handsomely by his neat dark beard.

 

_Oh my... those are lips created for sin... and I find myself..._

 

In a dreamy haze, she slowly inched closer to his face.

 

_I find myself drawn to them... like a moth helplessly drawn to the flame... desperate to taste sin... delicious soft sin...._

 

She noticed his lips were suddenly very close to hers, his warm breath drifting over her cheeks. Her breath caught in her throat but she slowly tilted her head.

 

Something made her look up, into his bright eyes. The naked desire burning bright in their mahogany depths, made her stomach tighten almost painfully with arousal.

 

_So it is not just me... this strange current of attraction... you can feel it too..._

 

His long delicate lashes lowered and she held herself still, her heart hammering with anticipation, for his lips to meet hers.

 

"Oi! You two!" The urgent whisper disturbed the surreal stillness. She whipped her head around, to see James standing in the cottage doorway.

 

"Come in, quickly! Let's not keep the Major waiting any longer!"

 

"Oh! Oh yes! Sorry!" She quickly stepped back from Tony, her cheeks burning. Without looking at him, she rushed towards the door.

 

"This way!" Rhodey ushered her into the sun-lit hallway of the cottage, its cream-colored walls covered with knick-knacks and family portraits. 

 

"To the study. Come!" Rhodes said, briskly walking down the narrow hallway. She walked as fast she could, to keep up with him, so she couldn't observe the house. But not a sound was to be heard from the adjoining rooms.

 

_We are late... but why are we late..._

 

Then she realized why and glanced backwards with exasperation. Tony seemed to have read her thoughts for he gave her a most sheepish grin, shrugging his broad shoulders.

 

They came to an abrupt stop, right in front of a large wooden door. Pepper froze in place, inexplicably feeling very nervous.

 

"Hey Potts..." Tony's deep voice rumbled in her ear. "Rhodey's boss is just a stuffed shirt, nothing to fear. Besides, I am right here with you."

 

She felt his warm rough fingers close comfortingly over hers and then he lifted her hand, to place it on his arm.

 

_How did he know that I am nervous?_

 

"Tony, take off your hat!" James hissed and he immediately pulled it off his head.

 

"Let's just get this over with, then we can continue onto the surprise." Tony murmured under his breath but she heard him.

 

"Surprise!"

 

She wanted to ask more but Rhodey placed his finger on his lips, widening his eyes meaningfully and then slowly pushed the door open.

 

He stepped first into the room and then held the door open for them.

 

"Major, the Captain and Miss Potts are here!"

 

The answering silence just added to her nervousness but Tony boldly stepped into the room and so she had no choice but to follow his lead. 

 

The study was a small squarish room with two large square windows and a few pieces of furniture. She couldn't make out much because the heavy curtains were completely closed, covering the room in shadow.

 

"About time." A disembodied voice said dryly, from somewhere in the shadowy darkness.

 

She peered into the darkness, trying her best to see who was talking and from where. Then her hand dropped to her side as Tony moved away from her.

 

"Major, old chap!"

 

She could faintly see Tony in the darkness as he spoke.

 

"If you do not mind..."

 

Without warning, the curtains were pulled back, filling the room with bright sunlight. She blinked to adjust to the sudden light.

 

"I do mind, Stark but I know it is moot to protest as I know you do not care for anyone's comfort but your own." The voice said coldly.

 

By the fireplace, behind a majestic wooden chest, sat a middle-aged man with a distinct egg-shaped head and a pointed chin. He drummed his fingers on the table, one eyebrow raised imperiously.

 

After spending weeks amongst the vibrant, shaggy but colorful pirates, every bit of the Major's bland English appearance, seemed odd to Pepper, from his well-tailored neat black and white attire to his powdery pale skin and curled white wig.

 

"Oh, do come on, Major!" Tony exclaimed jovially, coming towards the table and pulling out a chair. "A little sunshine never hurt anyone! Besides, why should you fear sunlight, when you have a protective layer of powder to protect your delicate skin!"

 

He gestured at Pepper to sit and she did so quickly. But instead of taking the empty seat next to her, he went back towards the curtains, to stand by the window.

 

Up so close, she could see the Major's bright green eyes harden as his thin lips curled into a supercilious sneer.

 

"The harsh tropical sun of this land, darkens everything it touches. Some of us do our best, to take care of our skin, so we do not end up, burnt black like the native population."

 

Embarrassed by the obviously racist statement, Pepper glanced sideways at James, who was standing by the door but he simply gave her a small smile.

 

"Ah and that simply would not do, would it?" Tony said, in an extremely fake tone of airiness. "So that we do not keep you any further, let us talk about the matter at hand. But first! May I introduce Miss Virginia Potts, accountant of the Iron Mark XIV and my partner on this covert mission."

 

Pepper smiled politely, trying her best to control her shock at Tony remembering her proper name. 

 

"How do you do?"

 

The Major leaned forward and propped his chin on his hands. She sat absolutely still, trying not to squirm, as his beady green eyes raked her from.head to toe. 

 

_He's looking at me as if I am a horse for sale at a country auction!_

 

She was going to say something, when with a loud sniff, the Major leaned back in his chair. 

 

"This simply not do..." he murmured thoughtfully, never taking his eyes off her.

 

"Oh come off it!" Tony snorted loudly, from his position by the curtain wall. 

 

"With a decent dress and some tidying up, she can pass off as a lady of poor but decent stock." The Major said dismissively. "But you! Leopards cannot change their spots and rats cannot shed their tails!"

 

"Speak plainly, Major." Tony muttered.

 

 "You, Stark, are a heathen criminal to the bone and it is very hard to believe that a scoundrel like you and a woman like her, are together." 

 

Pepper bristled with anger at his vile statement but before she could speak, Tony said, “Now now Major, I have every intention of cleaning up before the Ball… so I will be eminently presentable for the company. Besides... if I recall correctly, you asked us to help you in this mission, right?”

 

The Major snorted rudely.

 

“I did not ask for your help, Stark. It is just that the Lieutenant spoke highly of you and reminded me of your prowess in Persia. However, after seeing you in the flesh, I am having second thoughts about your suitability for this delicate operation.” 

 

Pepper dug her nails into the armrest of the chair, to stop herself from reacting. 

 

_The gall of this man! How dare he speak to Tony that way! How rude of him!_

 

“In fact…” the Major closed the notebook before him, with a loud ‘snap’. “I now find myself regretting my decision to involve external parties in this mission in the first place.” 

 

Pepper gasped with indignation.

 

_But we have spent a week training! Poor Tony! And we have ordered my gown and-_

 

The Major’s cold green eyes met hers, cutting off her train of thought. The odious little man sniffed. 

 

“And the more I think about it, having a woman involved, could be a significant risk to the mission. A risk, I am not willing to take.”

 

She stiffened at the comment but controlled her expression.

 

Tony exclaimed, “Now wait a darn minute-“ 

 

But she quickly held up her hand. “Captain, let the Major say what he has to say...” she murmured, giving him a meaningful look.

 

He folded his arms across his broad chest and scowled.

 

“Well, I am glad to see that at least one companion of Stark’s, has some manners.” The Major said coldly. “My reasoning is perfectly logical. It is a known fact that women are the gentler sex. They are simply not suited for the intricacies and emotional maturity required for espionage work. We cannot call unwanted attention to ourselves, by having fainting spells or fits of unwarranted emotions, thus jeopardizing the mission’s success.”

 

“Poppycock!” Tony growled but Pepper raised an eyebrow and he quietened.

 

“Thank you for explaining, Major. So if not Tony and I, who is your alternative?”

 

The Major primly dusted his sleeves with a smirk. “I would send one of my own officers, of course. My men are well-trained to handle all sorts of situations and the chances of them being recognized at the Ball, are fairly low as my troops are stationed in Port Royal and the party is to be held in Haiti.”

 

Pepper smiled quietly as she thought to herself.

 

_I know what game you are playing, Major. You dangle this mission before us… just to assert your authority, to show that you are in charge and everything is based on your command and we are all subject to that command… well... let's see how you can hold up against some rational reasoning…_

 

She sat back in her seat, adopting a most relaxed air.

 

“You make a valid point, Major.”

 

“No, he most certainly does not!” Tony exclaimed again but at her quelling glance, he shut his mouth. 

 

She looked back at the Major, who was looking at her with lazy interest.

 

“But I would like to point out multiple issues with your plan of sending one of your officers.” 

 

“Issues?” The Major leaned forward, propping his chin on his folded hands. “This should be interesting. Do go on.”

 

“Firstly, are any of your officers, titled noblemen?"

 

"No! Of course not! They are from the middle-class, sons of English tradesmen and merchants, who have settled in the colonies. And we do not hire foreigners at all."

 

"Then being of lower rank, any of your men would fail to successfully blend in with the upper-crust crowd at the Ball. And why? Because the middle-class and the upper echelons of polite society, do not spend time in each other's company. So your undercover officer would naturally be deferential or cowed by all the noblemen at the party. And hence, sure to be noticed for his strange behavior."

 

The Major blinked and then, curled his upper lip a sneer.

 

"So how would sending Stark be any different? He comes from common, nay, mongrel stock."

 

She took a deep breath, suppressing the urge to slap the Major. Tony murmured, "Takes a bastard to know one."

 

"Aha ha!" The Major laughed mockingly. "A poor joke, Stark. Typical of your class."

 

"At least I have some class." Tony retorted, a dangerous gleam in his eyes. The Major shifted in his seat.

 

"Gentlemen." James said gently, breaking the tense silence. "Miss Potts was speaking."

 

"Oh yes, yes! Do go on." The Major waved his hand lazily. 

 

"As I was saying, a uniformed officer would be too cowed by the presence of the nobility. But Captain Stark, is a self-made businessman, who has his own sense of pride and has no notions of a social class. His confidence and ego would seem natural enough in the midst of a titled crowd, with their own sense of entitlement. Even if he is questioned, he is inventive and quick-witted enough to handle any questions!"

 

She sat back and waited for the Major, who was examining his fingers.

 

"But a uniformed officer has manners! Whereas Stark..." The Major smirked. "Clearly does not."

 

Tony snorted loudly but Pepper quickly said, "Manners can be learned. Ballroom etiquette can also be learned. An uniformed officer may be...." She paused, trying to choose her words carefully, "More polite but the aristocracy has a lot of rules and protocols, most of which even he would be unaware of."

 

The Major sniffed.

 

"As a titled peer, I do agree that there a lot of social niceties to observe...." he raised his eyes to the ceiling and leaned back in his chair. "And an officer would struggle to perform all those rules unless he was trained extensively by an expert..." 

 

She realized he had given her an opening and pressed on. 

 

"It is hard to remember the multiple rules of conduct in a social setting, especially for those who have not spent time in the company of the nobility. But if one has been around the nobility at length... such as myself, I used to be the governess for a Viceroy's children, so I am very well aware of nearly all the protocols and rules of conduct required for mingling in polite society. Hence, I will be able to guide Captain Stark at the Ball, helping him keep his cover intact."

 

The Major slowly tapped his fingers together. His complete lack of interest irritated her, so she snarkily added, "Also, sending a single man to infiltrate the crowd, would be a huge mistake." 

 

"And why is that, Miss Potts?" The Major raised one eyebrow skeptically.

 

"Because of the predatory matchmaking nature of the nobility, when it comes to young single eligible men."

 

To her astonishment, the Major burst into a fit of giggles in a most unbecoming manner. Then she noticed even Tony was snickering into his hand. 

 

"You may all laugh but I know this to be true! Married members of the nobility, love to play matchmaker! A single man at a Ball, is simply fresh meat for the matchmaking biddies, who will fight viciously with each other, in order to ensure that their female candidate secures a husband! And do remember we are in the Caribbean, where there is already a dearth of eligible young noblemen!"

 

She was pleased to see she finally had the Major's rapt interest.

 

"Your man would be the center of attention at the Ball because every woman would be doing their best to find out everything about him, how wealthy is he, does he have an unsavory reputation, what is his peerage, how many people know of him and so on! Since your man's noble background is a fabrication, such curiosity is going to be dangerous! He will rarely have a moment of peace to himself, let alone, getting the opportunity to find the spy because he will be mobbed by interested women and equally interested mothers or chaperones! His dance card will fill up in no time and the host will take great care to introduce him to all, so that everyone's curiosity will be satisfied. The other men may be antagonistic towards him because he's receiving all the feminine attention or avoid him completely, to avoid all the attention!"

 

She leaned back in her seat, smiling slowly. 

 

"But a married couple from a far away tropical island, will garner the least amount of attention! Why? Because they are married! The matchmaking mamas and their offspring have no interest in a married man!"

 

"On the other hand, a beautiful intelligent married woman, such as yourself, will definitely attract a lot of attention from jaded noblemen at the Ball, who have had their fill of the local widows and the bawdy whores and are now looking for a new bed partner..." the Major murmured.

 

His insinuating tone and the dirty leer on his face, made her skin crawl with disgust. But before she could respond, there was a low threatening growl from the curtains.

 

"How dare you say that, you damn toady little thingumbob!" Tony snarled, taking two menacing steps towards the Major, his fists clenched.

 

"Now, now, Captain!" The Major squeaked, shrinking into his seat. " I am merely stating the facts!" His beady eyes kept darting towards Rhodes in the other corner of the room.

 

"Tony... please..." she said softly and his murderous scowl faded. Grumbling under his breath, Tony retreated back to the curtains.

 

"You are right, Major. Married couples do have affairs in plenty. And there in lies our advantage. Tony and I will be free to roam around independently, without attracting attention."

 

The Major nodded slowly, his green eyes narrowing. "Miss Potts, I was informed of the interesting circumstances that led to you becoming Stark's accountant." He said the last word with a bite. "That and our current conversation, has convinced me that you possess the intelligence and the common sense, to be a decent candidate for this mission."

 

She wanted to roll her eyes at his pompous patronizing tone but forced herself to bow her head deferentially.

 

"Unfortunately..." the Major looked sideways at Tony and wrinkled his nose. "I am still skeptical of Stark's suitability. This is a delicate matter of national security and Stark... is not known for his emotional intelligence."

 

Pepper was dismayed. She raked her brains furiously for a counter argument.

 

Tony retorted dryly, "Well, at least I am not a cold fossil of a man who cannot smile without breaking a bone!"

 

"Tony!" She hissed but the Major giggled again, in that creepy manner of his.

 

"Oh Stark, you are just proving my point! However I am curious..." he leaned forward, a teasing smile on his face. "Why are you so desperate to undertake this mission? Whatever is the matter? Are your coffers of pilfered booty running low? Or are you bankrupt from spending your ill-gotten gains between the legs of cheap doxies?"

 

She gaped with indignant shock at the Major's jeering words.

 

Tony retorted, "Your concern for my coffers is touching, dear Major but I can assure you, I have enough money and you are not the only government official to approach me to do their under-the-table dirty work! You need me for this mission because none of your stuffed bobbies can pull this mission off! As Pep- I mean Miss Potts put it so eloquently, it takes a certain brashness to stroll into a bastion of the nobility, to catch a spy!"

 

"There's no denying your brashness, Captain Stark." The Major said silkily. "What I am doubting, is your motive. The amount of training needed, the situation, the very company you have to infiltrate... this does not seem like your sort of mission.... I know you love swashbuckling action and mayhem, not playing pretend and being subtle... so I suspect there is an ulterior motive driving your interest in this job...."

 

Pepper looked between the two men with growing dismay. 

 

_Oooooo! Why is the Major being so difficult? And so antagonistic towards Tony!_

 

She cast a sideways glance at Tony and noticed the visible anger all over his face.

 

_Of course, these jibes are affecting him! I must do something! But what?!_

 

She turned to look back at Rhodey.

 

_He seems equally worried! And I cannot blame him! Tony has worked so hard this last week to learn etiquette and the rules and so on! I cannot let this pompous ass Major just sit here and insult him! Especially since I know Tony is doing this mission only because of me... wait a minute! That's it!_

 

Bracing herself for a confrontation, Pepper said softly, "Gentlemen, if I may interject."

 

The Major and Tony stopped their silent staring contest to look at her.

 

"Major, you are right in saying this isn't a typical mission for a man of Captain Stark's talents. The truth is... the good Captain is undertaking this mission solely at my urging." 

 

"At your urging?"

 

"Yes. You see…" she momentarily faltered, under the beady green gaze directly focused on her. "I… I want to catch the spy to save the Queen!"

 

"Save the Queen?!" The Major burst into giggles. "Oh my! That’s hilarious!"

 

"Let her speak, you windbag!" Tony roared and the Major retorted sharply, "Now look here, Stark! You can't keep calling me-"

 

Determined not to let them fight, Pepper spoke passionately, "The spy’s handiwork has adversely impacted the import of sugar! Lieutenant Rhodes explained how English merchant ships are being mercilessly looted and destroyed by French pirates! Because of this, the price of sugar has skyrocketed in England! And who is affected by this? Who is suffering the most? The common English people, that’s who! And the Queen, because she is the Sovereign of the English Empire and any matter that affects her people, affects her as well! We can argue all we like but what the need of the hour is to find the spy and stop him, hence stopping all the wanton destruction once and for all! And that is precisely why I persuaded Captain Stark to accept this mission for my Queen and country!"

 

She sat back, trying to catch her breath.

 

"Well put, Potts!" Tony said, clapping his hands loudly. "So Major, what do you have to say to that?"

 

The Major puffed out his cheeks and blinked very slowly, seeming like a giant frog. Then slowly, he raised his eyes to the ceiling and steepled his fingers under his chin.

 

Moments passed but he did not say a word. Pepper mentally controlled herself from talking, determined to wait out his game. But she could see Tony was growing impatient, especially when he pulled his watch from his coat and glared at it.

 

"Miss Potts," the Major said suddenly, "I must commend your patriotism and your zeal to serve your country. But surely if you want to help the Queen and the common English man... if you truly want to catch the spy, then surely you would want to do everything that is best for the mission."

 

He made a face. "And I'm afraid Tony Stark is not the best candidate for the mission." 

 

Pepper dug her nails into her palms. 

 

_By jove! He's using my own sentiment against me! Just to press his point home that Tony isn't acceptable! Why does he is objecting so much to Tony? Is it personal? Is he being practical? Is my own attachment to Tony blinding me to the reality of the situation?_

 

"Pep...." 

 

She was startled out of her reverie by Tony saying her name. His big brown eyes gazed into hers soulfully as he said, "Pepper... I know what you want to do. You want to help jolly old England and Vicky to the best of your ability. You want to have an adventure. And I... I just want you to be happy.... so.... well... since I keep hearing that I will not...."

 

He scowled at the Major, "Be able to pass off as one of nobility... I do not want to hold you back. You should.... you should do what the Major says and do this mission without me..."

 

She was rendered speechless by his words, so he went on earnestly, "Pepper, you are the ideal candidate for this mission! Even the Major agrees! Don't you, Major?"

 

The Major nodded slowly.

 

"So it is settled.... I'll help you anyway I can but you... you can accompany one of his men, who would-"

 

"No!" She finally found her voice. "No, I cannot. I will not."

 

Suddenly, all her indecision was gone. Her heart knew what it wanted and she decided to listen to it.

 

Pepper cleared her throat and looked the Major straight in the eye.

 

"Major. The Captain and I are a team. With all due respect, either you accept us as a team and we do this mission together... or you find someone else." 

 

"Pep!" Tony squeaked but the Major said smoothly, "Miss Potts, do not react, due to some misplaced sense of loyalty! Be practical! To show how earnest I am about your involvement, I am willing to give you and only you, a hundred doubloons to accompany one of my men and attend the Ball. That's twenty doubloons more than what we offered the Captain!"

 

Tony snorted. "Typical." 

 

"I am willing to pay Miss Potts, Captain...."

 

Pepper did not pay attention to the Major's flimsy justifications.

 

In her mind's eye, she could feel the rough hard fingers of the smuggler Kaitan digging painfully into her shoulder and hear the heavy chink of coins as he hissed, ""Here's your 200 doubloons, Pirate Lord. I will take my property and leave."

 

"Your offer is most generous, Major." She said sharply, interrupting the Major and Tony's argument. "But I'm afraid I must decline. As I said, the Captain and I are a team. And I will not do this without him."

 

The Major cringed. "Come now Miss Potts, do be reasonable! Surely for Queen and country-"

 

"I shall speak plainly, Major. This is a covert government mission to catch a spy. It is a high-risk dangerous operation. You and I both know, that if caught, if your agent and I are identified for what we really are, impostors at a Ball, then the government will deny all involvement and I will be left in the lurch. All alone." 

 

The Major opened his mouth but she quickly went on, "I am willing to lay my life for my country but I want someone at my side whom I can trust. And I trust Captain Stark completely. Your arguments against his suitability for this mission, seem to come from pettiness and not from actual logic. He is a smart intelligent man of action, who can shred a man to ribbons with his cutlass and yet, use his tongue and wit to charm his way out of any situation. That is the type of man I want at my side in a mission."

 

Pin-drop silence met her statement. The Major studied her with his beady green eyes as if she were a juicy fly flitting around a pond. 

 

"The ball is in your court, Major. Come to a decision quickly. We have a packed schedule." Tony said loudly, startling her. Pepper looked at him sternly sideways but he just grinned boyishly at her.

 

"Major if I may." James said softly but clearly and they are turned to look at him.

 

"The Ball is in two weeks. At this point of time, finding another candidate for this mission seems... difficult, especially since we do not have anyone in mind, from our own troops. I have attended one of Miss Potts' training sessions, where she taught Captain Stark how to conduct himself during a formal dinner and I must say, her instruction is excellent and under her tutelage, Stark is making good progress. With a little more teaching and some dance practice, I feel he should be able to successfully masquerade as a nobleman... and the helpful regal presence of Miss Potts at his side, will grant him an air of authenticity." 

 

The Major snorted.

 

"Normally, Lieutenant Rhodes, your judgement is impeccable and I would trust it without question. But in this case.... you are vouching for an infamous rogue of the sea. I have every right to be skeptical."

 

Tony growled menacingly but James said, "I trust Tony Stark without question and that is why I vouch for him. I second Miss Potts opinion that he is a good candidate for the mission and since we have one else..."

 

He paused delicately. "You are, as I am, well aware of the urgency to bring the spy to justice. Aside from the financial impact, this matter is also highly embarrassing for the English! The French openly mock us for failing to stop the nearly daily raids on sugar ships! And so far, the merchants are putting up with the losses quietly but if they keep losing ships and money, they will soon turn to desperate means, in order to protect their ships! And one such thought, making the rounds is... hiring pirates as guards."

 

"That's right!" Tony exclaimed, startling them. "I was at the docks the other night and I heard talk amongst pirates that some Dutch and Frenchmen are paying good coin to raid Spanish galleons and colonies of the Caribbean and bring the booty back to Port Royal! Both parties split the profit... it sounds like a good agreement to me!"

 

"Bloody Hell! The merchants wouldn't dare!" The Major exclaimed, his cheeks flushed with anger. "I shall not allow any consorting with pirates on my island!"

 

"Tsk tsk, Major, swearing in front of a lady.... where are your manners?" Tony said teasingly, making the Major turn even redder.

 

"Major, with all due respect," James said softly, "If the merchants resort to hiring pirates to guard their ships, there is nothing much we can do to stop them... we cannot interfere in the Port authority's business... and it would be very difficult to actually catch the merchants in the act because I am sure they would make such deals... off the island."

 

The Major drummed his fingers loudly on the table.

 

"Thank you Lieutenant, for that eye opening discourse! Now, coming back to the matter at hand! Since the need of the hour, is that this, this spy from Hell must be stopped and since both you and Miss Potts stubbornly insist that Stark is suitable for this mission, I can see I have little choice but to go along with his involvement! Let us quickly discuss the details of the mission!"

 

"Before we do that, Major..." Pepper said softly, "You must also agree to the increased price of the mission."

 

The Major narrowed his eyes so menacingly, she nearly flinched. "Increased price?!"

 

"Yes." She steeled herself, straightened her back and looked straight at him. "You were willing to pay me a hundred doubloons, as compared to the eighty doubloons you offered Captain Stark. As our discussion must have shown, Captain Stark is just as valuable an asset as I am. Since there should be no bias between the sexes, our new sum of payment shall be hundred doubloons. Do we have an accord?"

 

The Major turned nearly purple with rage. Tony whistled between his teeth. "Oh she's got you there, Major. I am telling you, Potts is an excellent accountant!"

 

Pepper feared she had gone a tad too far, so she waited with bated breath for the Major to react. Or blow up, from the look on his face.

 

But much to her relief, he took a deep breath and simply nodded.

 

"You drive a hard bargain, Miss Potts. I foresee the Captain Stark's ill-gotten gains shall double under your skills. Very well. You shall be paid one hundred doubloons in total, on the successful completion of the mission. Now, can we proceed?"

 

She tried not to smile smugly and simply nodded serenely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read the Mission discussion next week!


End file.
